Four Corners
by MrsTayla
Summary: She had lost so much, too much. A tragic event in her life takes her to a reluctant new start to regain her sanity, but instead she finds herself in a world of horrors. Down, but never out, and not completely alone.
1. Four Corners Opening

A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic attempt. I'd like feedback and reviews please, but i won't whine about it. The story is basically complete and I will attempt to upload in a timely manner. I welcome all **constructive** criticism. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Predators or Aliens. I make no money off of this. The characters and the storyline however, are my own ideas.

* * *

><p>Flossie stared out of the huge port window, she dreadfully admired the calm the blackness of space offered her. She had seen that same view thirty eight days earlier, but was too shocked to give it the attention it deserved. The stars were like beacons, and she wished she could find the one that would take her home. Thinking back over the last couple of months, the young female was amazed that she was still lucid. The things she had endured, encountered, sustained, and lost should have been insurmountable. Yet, here she was.<p>

Flossie believed in faith and prayer. If not, she would have died the day she got the news about Christon, and missed the troubling events that brought her to this place and these creatures.

Her mind went to Gabriella, a young French girl that she had befriended on the first alien ship. Flossie shuddered at all they, along with six other women, had endured. She cringed at the thought of her own experiences at the hands of "thatsorryass".

She closed her eyes on her past horrors as tears streamed down her face. She went to a better memory, the day she was rescued...by more of the hunter-type aliens. Yes, she had been taken by the same species as her rescuers. It was enough to make anyone question their sanity. "That had to be why Gabby did it,"she spoke out loud.

Flossie missed Gabriella, but now understood her decision. She would not soon forget the explosion that took her friend's life. At that time, it had taken awhile for her to comprehend what had happened. With all they had suffered, Gabriella could no longer tolerate the nightmare that was now her life. She wanted to be in control of how it ended, and she was.

Another awful memory.

Flossie needed something positive to grasp onto. She turned away from her "star studded" view to lay on her back. She was feeling better, although still quite bruised from being beaten, and still ten pounds lighter from the sporadic meals she received on the kidnappers' spaceship.

She was a bit apprehensive about this new group of aliens at first, but it wasn't long before she realized that they didn't mean her any harm. They gave her much needed medical care, food, water, and a place to rest. The one who had saved her, a male, came by to see her a few times a day. Sometimes bringing food, other times coming in with other aliens that seem to be doctors. They used growls, chirps, grunts and clicks to communicate. Although she didn't know what they were saying, she could tell that they seemed to be pleased with her progress.

Finally clearing her mind, the female settled down enough to take a nap.

* * *

><p>(A few days later)<p>

Axel made his way to Elder Nangor's private chambers. It was time to give a report on the ooman female. When he entered, he was greeted by a servant and asked to wait in the meeting area.

Axel was busy admiring the many trophies that decorated the Elder's personal space. In his short tenure as an Elder, he had amassed an impressive amount of kills. As Axel was the youngest Honored in his caste, so too was this Elder the youngest among his.

"Warrior." the Elder spoke. Axel bowed his head before replying, "Elder Nangor." The Elder took a seat at the head of the table, then motioned to Axel to take the seat next to him.

"How is the ooman's progress?" The Elder asked. Axel sighed as he settled into the chair. He didn't want to think of all the healers had told him about her treatment at the hands of the bad bloods.

"She is progressing well. Her appetite is better, so is her strength and will." To this the Elder nodded, he thought back to when the female was brought aboard the clan ship. She was sharp-set, unkempt, and the mating musk of a bad blood yautja tainted her skin. Despicable, dishonorable bad bloods.

"What concerns you Axel?" the Elder asked noticing the warrior clenching his fists.

Axel sighed, "How could any male of any species treat a female that way? Even as a bad blood, where are the limits?"

Elder Nangor pulled his mandibles up in deep thought.

"Celdhe is sick in mind, and spirit. There is no reasoning for his mistreatment of these females. It is unforgivable and the only punishment for such a vile act is a slow painful death," The Elder clicked.

Axel nodded in agreement. It was clear that "crazy" had no bounds, no remorse, and no reason to change. He would kill Celdhe if it was the last thing he ever did.

"How does the female respond to you considering her ordeal with the bad bloods?"

This got a thoughtful grunt out of Axel. "All things considered, I would have to say quite well. She seems to look forward to my visits, her heart rate is better when I'm there; she seems to be more cautious than actually fearful of me. I do believe she holds some trust for me."

"Good. She will be your companion mate and charge," Elder Nangor confirmed.

He expected argument from the warrior. "Do you not agree?"

Axel ordered his words carefully, "I would like to track down Celdhe, avenge his betrayal to his clan, and the surviving victim of his psychotic rage. How am I to do that if I am caring for a damaged ooman female?"

"You will have your chance at Celdhe...But, the female has a bond with you. We are responsible for her now. It is code and honor that sustains us. Contemplate the indecencies, the physical and emotional abuse of the ooman."

Axel considered all the Elder had said thus far. However he was too busy to be responsible for the ooman. He had duties, and other responsibilities, not to mention seasonal mates. He thought about the fragile female and rage begin to burn in his stomach; she was underserving of the treatment she had received by the bad bloods. Also, there was something about her that relaxed him. He didn't mind spending time with her, and his Elder was correct when he mentioned a bond. However, he lusted for Celdhe's blood. He would bring the worthless pauk-de back to the clan ship and prolong his torment before taking his worthless life.

But was he capable of taking care of an ooman mate? They were needy, which was understandable in this situation. But, they were also petty, loved to nag, passive, timid, and required lots of useless stuff. However, this ooman was intelligent, sassy, and not that ugly. She had an inner strength, one that stilled the negativity she could easily let take her over.

Finally, he thought of the honor it would bestow upon him as well as his clan. He knew more status came with more honor.

The Elder interrupted his thoughts, "Think about it carefully, warrior. I will not allow you to dishonor the ooman as your mate. If you do not think you are up to the task, I will seek out one of your clan brothers to be her companion and mate."

To this Axel almost trilled in laughter, although his lot of clan brothers were honorable; they drank way more than he did, they were rowdy as pauk, and it was possible she would witness yautja mating...often. Axel shook his head, "No. I will accept the ooman as my mate and charge. I do not know much about earth's females, but I will spend time in the archives, and seek you if I need advice, Elder."

Elder Nangor nodded.

Axel left for his quarters. He needed to make preparations for the arrival of the ooman female.

When he arrived, he went to the storage unit and retrieved her coverings. His clan brothers had grabbed all of the ooman belongings they could carry when they had rescued Flossie from the bad blood ship.

Some of the items belonged to his new mate, the others he assumed belonged to the other females he found dead aboard Celdhe's ship. He wasn't sure if the female could even use them, but he would take them all to the seamstress to have them sterilized and steam cleaned.

"Petty female ooman junk," he trilled in small laughter. He picked up a small bag, a rucksack, and peeked in. Had this belonged to a yautja female his eyes would have been pulled out of their sockets. In the bag he saw more petty items: ooman trading paper, a few communication devices, bottles of ooman medicines, and other stuff he was clueless about. Maybe she would want this bag as well.

He continued looking through the different bags, and containers. He could easily discern his female's items from the others. Her scent was lightly fragrant, semi-sweet, and inviting. The others were sweaty, aged, and stale. Flossie's things were neatly folded, sorted with commonality, and most were unused.

He left the unused items alone, only taking the used coverings, her rucksack and the other strange coverings.

He walked the short distance to the seamstress shop. The scent of his new mate aroused him. It was subtle and tamed, something he was unaccustomed to. In actuality, he looked forward to the challenge of an ooman female. As he contemplated further, he recalled stories the Elders told about ooman mating. Axel smiled, if were all true, maybe he would consider it with his new mate.

Then, he mentally kicked himself for the thought. She was his companion now yes, but also a victim, he would not dishonor her, not even in thought.

As he entered the shop, he was met with a bowed head. "How are you today Zalade?" he addressed the seamstress.

"The busy season will be upon me soon enough. How may I help you?"

"You will do wonderful as always." Axel assured her.

Axel handed her the items, "Now, I need these cleaned and sterilized. This bag now, and the other later." he said as handed her the bags in order of need.

Zalade lifted her mandibles up into a half smile. "Your ooman?" she asked.

The warrior nodded.

"You must bring her by, I WANT to meet her."

Axel nodded again.

She looked at the clothing as she pulled them out of the bag. Holding up a few of the items, explaining to Axel what they were. "Panties, I haven't seen a pair of these in a long time. Also, ooman coverings called pants, and shirts."

She continues to look at a few similar items before realizing what they were. "And these are mammary coverings, or bras", She finished.

The seamstress put the items into the cleaning tubes, and moments later they were ready. Zalade folded the items neatly, wrapped them in a huge package and bounded it with some thick string.

Then she cleaned the bag the clothing had come out of. She placed the bound package inside, and then added a thick, silky fur cover as a gift for the new ooman.

Axel trilled in laughter, "Do not make the ooman more petty by satiating her."

Zalade raised her thick brow and gave Axel a 'say what punk?' look.

Never willing to argue with the seamstress, he let it go.

"Well, can you tell me about the items in her rucksack?"

"No", the seamstress replied, "They are private to her and she may be in need of them, so take them to her!" The seamstress ordered without looking into the bag.

Axel tried to pay Zalade for her services. "No charge. But I do look forward to meeting your new mate," She said.

The first time she had called the ooman his mate, Axel thought it was a mistake, but now she did it again. How did she know when he'd only found out a short time ago himself?

The warrior left the shop, and headed for his quarters. Already his ooman mate was making things aboard the ship more appealing. Every yautja knew that the seamstress was as ornery as armless queen hard meat with an itchy twat.

* * *

><p>Flossie was so depressed after Gabriella's death that she really didn't care what happened to her now. She had resigned herself to whatever hand the cruelty of fate dealt her. After all, she truly had no sound reason for wanting to be alive.<p>

She was jealous of her young friend's decision now.

She felt guilty that she could not protect her friend. Now, Flossie worried even more about the aliens on this ship, and how they would treat her after what she had already been through. Even though it would put an end to her emotional suffering, suicide went against Flossie's beliefs. Even under these circumstances, she'd rather endure than give up.

Flossie was brought out of her thoughts, as the doors to the room she occupied slide open. In walked a familiar 'face'. It was the male alien that had rescued her from the other ship. He would come to visit her twice a day, often bringing her food.

She had grown accustom to these visits, it was the only pattern in her disturbed life, and she had begun to look forward to them. Most of the time he would only sit and seem to contemplate her. Other times when she had been crying, he emanated a noise-some kind of purr- that always seemed to calm her.

Today, Flossie thought she would attempt to communicate with him. "Hello", she spoke almost in whisper.

"Are you feeling better?" a deep but understandable voice replied.

The female was shocked. All this time she had assumed he couldn't understand or speak her language.

"You can understand me?" she questioned, her shock still raw.

"Yes I can little ooman." Axel put food on a plate and brought it over to her.

"Tha...Thank ...you...what is...do you have a name?" she asked.

"Yes, I am Axel."

"I'm Flossie," she spoke simply.

"Unique ooman name, does it have a meaning?", he asked.

"Hell if I know. My mother attended a Southern Baptist Church and sang in the gospel choir there. I'm sure it's just a southern name." she answered.

Axel thought back to some of the information he had read about spiritual beliefs of oomans. Choir songs played a part in the worship of their God.

Flossie began to eat her food. When she first came to this ship, she had been a bit skeptical about what she was eating, but after being starved on the previous ship, she soon let go of her misgivings and enjoyed the surprisingly delicious food.

Axel took a seat in the chair by the bed, and looked at the female. Using his upper left mandible to access a sensor in his mask, he initiated the ooman color spectrum. Then he prepared his eyes for the momentary unpleasantness of the visual change. He wanted to see her the way she saw him visually. As the discomfort settled, he focused on the the ooman: her mane was thick, black and went past her shoulders. Her eyes: topaz. Her skin : a darker brown, smooth, and thin. Contrasting, yet blending well. He then scanned her body to see the progress of her healing. He flipped through different visual modes as he scanned her, when suddenly he settled on something.

The Warrior grunted, and Flossie sensed the something was wrong, "What is it?" She asked, starting to get worried. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Axel sat back in his chair as he sent a message to the Healers from his communications device.

Flossie was pissed, "Answer me!" Axel purred, "Calm yourself Little One, you are with pup." The female looked at him, her expression clueless, confused, and irritated.

"You are..." The male thought of a word that she would discern better..."Pregnant."

The female shook her head as if to clear her mind. Then looked around the room as if the words were being spoken to someone else. "Wha-what? Who me?" she asked Axel .

He only nodded. "But ... No, how?"

The Warrior held back a trill of laughter. "Surely Little One you know how pregnancy happens, don't you?" This comment brought Flossie out of her reverie, and she did something she had not done in a long time. She laughed.

She looked at Axel, and reached out for one of his "dreadlocks" to inspect. When he leaned in to satisfy her curiosity, she fainted. Axel caught her in his arms and chuckled in laughter. His new companion was going to be a welcomed change.

* * *

><p>It was early in the sleep cycle when Flossie woke up, and to her surprise Axel was right beside her bed. She sat up and stretched.<p>

"Are you hungry Little One?" he asked. Flossie looked over at him, "No, I'm fine."

"So, I'm pregnant," she stated evenly. "What am I gonna do with an alien baby?" She questioned herself out loud. This statement fueled his anger for the bad bloods that had abused her. Axel had learned from the Healers that the ooman female had been beaten and abused sexually.

"What if I don't want to have this...baby?" Flossie asked a bit coldly.

The warrior shifted in his seat, he didn't have any answers that would help.

Axel sighed. He understood the reason for her reluctance. It was the last thing that the female could have possibly thought she would have to deal with.

But what he had learned after Flossie fainted was surprising. All the healers came in to check on Flossie at different times, and scanned for signs of her pregnancy. Healer Keumtu confirmed that the tiny pup was alive with a strong heartbeat. One of the senior Healers, Xintorf, came in and made a discovery that would shock Axel even further. "Your ooman's pup is not sired by a bad blood or any other yautja, it's sire is ooman as well. Healer Bintar was concerned that the female's lung functions were inadequate, and gave her a shot to improve them.

"Your pup...baby...is not of my species", Axel assured her. Flossie jerked her head. She was confused, yet relieved. It took a moment before it dawned on her. "Christon", she whispered.

The mention of this name didn't surprise Axel, he had heard her whisper it before when he had come to visit her doing the early cycles. Usually while she was asleep, "Christon" seemed to live in her dreams. He was sure it was her ooman mate.

"Life can be so ass backwards. I'm pregnant, and my husband is dead. Damn you Christon. You promised me you'd always be here for me. I'm so gonna kick your ass."

Axel listened to Flossie's rant to her deceased mate. This female was hulij-bpe, crazy.

Flossie looked over at the large alien. He seemed to be contemplating her again. "Why do you look at me like that?" She asked him. He leaned back in his seat for a moment, a bit amused at the boldness of the female.

"I'm trying to get to know you better, to take proper care of you," he finally replied.

"By looking at me? Or through me?" Flossie stared at him, although he wore his mask she could tell he was looking into her eyes. She locked onto the visor-like eyes of his mask and didn't blink. Axel couldn't believe how bold the female was. And the fact that she didn't relent was even more intriguing. At this moment her boldness could be considered an insult. She could be killed for such defiance. But she wouldn't be, she was his mate and therefore apart of the Honored Caste as well.

However, she would have to be taught the ways of his clan, and the honor her situation held. Concentrating, he pulled off his mask, and kept his gaze even and more intimidating.

Flossie was having a staring contest with an alien male. Correction, an ugly alien male. She wondered if taking his mask off was meant to scare her into relenting. It probably would have, but her kidnappers' made this male look like Denzel, a butt-ass ugly, Denzel.

She tilted her head and squinted her eyes slightly to keep from blinking. She thought of anything to help keep her focused. She almost smiled when she thought about her shopping spree in Paris, and how she missed her Mom and her cooking.

Flossie leaned back on her hands, arms straight, and continued to stare at the huge alien. Her eyes were beginning to water, and she needed for this to be over quickly, and in her favor.

This would definitely be considered cheating, but whatever. She licked her lips slowly and held his stare.

Axel's mistake came when he was caught off guard by what the female was doing with her weird mouth. That was coupled with his next mistake of looking into her eyes for a second too long. They were uncommon, and unlike anything he had ever seen this close up. He looked away.

Flossie laughed. "That was easy, amateur."

Axel was shocked. Not only had she outlasted him, she mocked him as well.

"Talking is a better than staring, Axel." Then she heard a noise that sounded like a "chopped and screwed" song playing in reverse. It took her a moment to realize that the alien was...laughing.


	2. Busy Cycle

Chapter 2: Busy Cycle

A/N

First, I would like to give a big thanks to the ones who reviewed, favored, alerted, etc. My story. I want to give all of you some background on this fanfic. I started this story in July 2010. At first it was going to be a Lex/Scar pairing, with Flossie and Axel being sidekicks. Anyhow, I really like these two, and as the chapters are posted you will see why. I have missed three deadlines on getting this story posted. What can I say? Life is good!. I will never whine about reviews, but I must say, they are nice. Besides, constructive criticism is always welcome.

Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!

Warning: this story is rated M for several reasons: regular smut, interspecies smut, angst, mentions and descriptions of rape, torture, physical and emotional abuse, drama, fair portions of humor, and language. Consider yourself warned!

This chapter contains smut

~~denotes a flashback

Dekna - eye, eyes, eyeball

Gkei'moun- all too easy

Pauk- f*^k

Ooman- slang for human

Ki'cte- Enough!

Nok- measurement =13 inches

K'daw- Cambodian (Khmer) dick, penis

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. I make no money from this fanfic. The readers enjoyment is payment enough.

* * *

><p>When Flossie woke up, she noticed that her purse and large duffle bag were sitting on a table across from her, along with some fruit and water.<p>

She sat up and stretched. For the first time in a long time she hadn't awoke with dread weighing heavy on her heart. She almost smiled as she remembered how she had beaten Axel in a staring contest, and how he seem to sulk a bit afterwards. They ended up conversing from time to time, but mostly they appreciated the somewhat comfortable silence that moved between them. The small talk working wonders on her psyche, as he purred in a smooth, comforting rumble.

As Flossie allowed herself to be realistic, something she could do from time to time when the medications wore off, she realized she was still afraid. The need to survive was how she faced her particular kidnapper previously. Knowing that no matter how she presented herself to him, timid or brave, it never mattered at all, because "thatsorryass" treated her how he wanted, whenever he wanted, despite her submission or aggression.

It may seem strange to say, but to Flossie the worse part of her experience was the torture.

Yes, being raped was awful. Not having three square meals a day for a couple of days, was an uncomfortable adjustment, but those things separately didn't compare to the torture that incorporated ALL of the abuse.

~~One instance Flossie recalled quickly in thought, was after she had been raped the first time by "thatsorryass". He had left the room, leaving her to her crying, and thoughts of her failed attempts to stop what had just happened to her. When she finally calmed herself down, Flossie noticed that she was in complete darkness. Cautious relief washed over her, hoping that this 'thing' wouldn't be back anytime soon. Hours seem to pass, as The female grew a bit more confident, allowing herself to move from the spot of her assault. Her movement was followed by the sliding sound the door had made when her rapist left, and now he had returned. Flossie drew herself back to look as small as possible, and put her head down. Her rapist threw something at her, something that came to a stop a few feet away from were she sat. "Gkei'moun pauk, ooman!" He growled out. Although Flossie had no idea of what he'd just said, she knew he was upset. Whatever it was he had thrown to her wasn't something she wanted. The way it sounded, the clumpy thuds it made when it rolled to a stop, it wasn't good, and she didn't want any part of it.

The male however had other intentions. Illuminating the light in the room to it's brightest setting, he relished in the female's screams as she soon realized that a few feet away from her was the decapitated head of another female, another victim. The male laughed and laughed, it was a sound so evil, so sinister that it made Flossie's blood run cold with fear. Shestopped screaming abruptly, as her consciousness noticed how her sanity flickered brightly, just outside of her mind's reach. ~~

Her thoughts were interrupted as one of the Healers came in. Flossie knew that when she allowed past events to overwhelm her, they would come in and give her something to calm her. Her stress and trauma would be alleviated with calmness and euphoria, and right now she welcomed it.

* * *

><p>Axel was frustrated. This meeting had started in the early morning cycle, and it was past the midday mark.<p>

They were getting nowhere with the dispute between the two sister clans, Dark Blade and Silver Pride, who were still arguing over the division of territory on Yautja Homeworld. Both smaller clans wanting more than the other without a sound explanation as to why. They had the same amount of land, commodities, councils, and prosperity would be bountiful to say the least.

Axel allowed his thoughts to go back to the ooman Flossie. He didn't like the fact that she used trickery to distract him; making him lose the dekna rivalry. However, her determination was a worthy attribute, one he could allow some appreciation for. He found himself a bit out of place here at this moment. Normally he would have visited the female during this time of the day, but with the meeting going longer than planned, he was not able to check in on his charge at this time.

Axel looked over at the Senior Elders, Trik'ta and Abanto. The latter was nodding off, head lolling from time to time...nothing new there. It was only due to Abanto's brother being on the highest officiating council on the main planet, Yautja Prime, that he was an Elder at all. It was more of an honorary position, than one that was earned by the course of one's Path. Abanto's brother making good on a promise from centuries ago.

Elder Tri'kta, on the other hand, had earned his title through the honor of the hunt, starting with his first chiva, all the way to his most recent solo hunt that resulted in the cleansing of small hive of Kainde Amedha with twin Queens. He was experienced, well-balanced, and compelled by honor. He set an example that was positive, which demonstrated the rewards of how hard work, and discipline paid off.

"Ki'cte." Axel told the bickering clan heads. As acting mediator, the Honored warrior decided to break for the mid-cycle meal. He warned each representative that when the meeting continued, a decision would be made and approved before the evening cycle began regardless of the thoughts of the clan heads, and that decision would be left to the members of the mediatory council alone.

* * *

><p>In the huge dining hall, Axel sat alone as he ate his food. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered with the mediocre madness of mediating territorial division, and clan re-establishment. However, when asked to fill the position by the High Elders, he readily accepted. It was one of those duties that he would outgrow quickly, and when something more appealing came along he would be the ideal yautja for the higher honor.<p>

He noticed when high ranking females entered the dining hall. They were from another sister clan, Night Shadow. They were here for the Ranking Festival. His mandibles flared, taking in the subtle scent of the females. As Axel begin to come into his prime, he noticed that his olfactory perception had sharpened. One of these females had just started her mating season.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the news to spread about the ooman onboard the ship. Although only a few knew of the true circumstances that brought her here, most of the ship's occupants understood clan codes well enough to know that to be mated to a high ranking warrior, a crime of dishonor had been committed against the female.<p>

This information had intrigued Ny'kisde, the daughter of Night Shadow's clan leader, R'yntik. She was beginning her period of estrus, and although she had not planned to stay past the festival, the news about the Honored warrior who had taken an ooman charge gave her pause as she mulled over the decision to extend a mating invitation. She had inquired about his mating status, and found to her favor that his seasonal mates were not aboard the ship, meaning they were not in their season. To know that high ranking females had chosen this male, Axel, as their only mate during their season sparked a tad of jealousy inside her. She had to know for herself if this male was worth all of the honor that was bestowed upon him.

Ny'kisde entered the dining hall, with two other females, Kyte and Fajuh, her sisters. She had caught a glimpse of the male as he exited one of the meeting chambers earlier, and was pleased at all she saw. A towering male, about eight noks tall, half a nok taller than her. His gait was commanding, a walk that displayed dignity, and his prime condition. His armor pristine and golden; not his hunting awu'asa', this was ceremonial. That meant he was on a high council, and that position too, was well respected.

Ny'kisde had come to a favorable conclusion. She would challenge the male after the Ranking Festival, for the right to mate her, and maybe...more.

* * *

><p>After being medicated, Flossie rested well for awhile. She felt better, as her daymare from earlier had been pushed away, disguised from her mind's eye. She reached for the fruit and water now, finding herself extremely hungry. The fruit was slightly bitter, reminding her of the times as a kid that she and few of her neighborhood friends would rob plum trees. All she needed now was a box of salt.<p>

When she had finished her food, Flossie climbed out of bed, and headed for the huge restroom, bags in tow. The door slide open as she entered, then closed and locked behind her. It made her feel a bit more secure when she was attending to personal business.

There was a large wall of shelves that contained more simple shifts like the one she was wearing, as well as pillows, fur covers, and thinner, smaller furs that she used as wash cloths.

The shower was huge, complete with a bench and a shelf of what looked like more wash cloths, and cleansers.

"Well, let's see what's in the bags," she mumbled to herself.

She sat her duffle bag on the shower bench and unzipped it. She was really amazed to find all of her things neatly folded and extremely clean. Some of her most comfortable and well worn clothes looked practically brand new.

She immediately pulled out a black pair of boy shorts, and a matching tank.

"No more going commando for me, uh huh."

Next, she looked in her purse, pulling out a comb and brush, a small mirror, and her beauty secret: Cocoa Butter Vaseline. She opened up the compact mirror, and gave her face a slow once-over. Her lips were a tad dry, but her skin was extremely smooth. Her rich mocha complexion boasted of healthiness. She looked at her hair, which was in it's natural state of a thick mane of shoulder length black curls and spirals. As she massaged her scalp, she noticed that hair was growing in the bald spot caused by her tormentor, "thatsorryass".

She turned on the water for the shower by waving her hands under the sensor, the first touch was the perfect temperature. There was no waiting for it warm up, and no mixing of hot and cold. She pulled off her shift, and begin to indulge herself in the simple pleasure of bathing, and the soon pleasure of wearing her own clothes.

All of a sudden, her stomach made an audible gurgle, then a sharp pain rolled from one side to the other, as pressure began to build in her intestines. "Damn," was all she said as she left the shower, and made her way over to the square, doorknob high toilet. She would use her duffle bag and purse to maneuver herself onto the seat. Once there, the female allowed herself to aid in nature pursuing it's course. She rocked from side to side as she held on for dear life.

* * *

><p>Axel was content when he left the council. The clan heads from Dark Blade and Silver Pride, were amicable in the decisions the council had made on their behalf. The problem from before stemmed from both clan heads having previously sired young with each others now lifetime mate. With this information, it was easy for a decision to be made on both clans behalf: everything was split down the middle, and it was final.<p>

Now, Axel had a few errands to take care of before the Ranking Festival took place. One, was to visit his new charge, Flossie. He had went by Medical before the council meeting, finding her sound asleep. Leaving her bags and food, Axel assumed the meeting would be over quickly so that he could spend more time with her, but that wasn't the case.

The evening meal would be served soon, so the male made arrangements for a servant to deliver a selection of smoked meats, freshly sliced fruits, and a chalice of naxa nectar to the ooman. When he made it to Medical, he didn't go straight to Flossie's room, instead he went to visit one of his clan brothers who had been injured during the explosion on Celdhe's ship.

Keumtu, the female Healer, was checking on the warrior. "Any change?" Axel clicked. The female, typing information into her wrist computer, shook her head, "He hasn't regained consciousness, but his wounds are almost healed," She replied. Axel, gave his clan brother a long look, and shook his shoulder lightly, "I will continue my kantras for your recovery, mei-hswei." With that he left and headed for Flossie's room.

* * *

><p>It took Flossie quite sometime for her bowels to be purged, because every time she assumed she was finished, another pain hit hard. Her legs and ass were numb if that is any indication of how long she had been taking a dump. She waited on another pain to come, but none did. Instead, a warm spray of water washed her off from front to back, "Finally. That was harder than five miles of Japanese arithmetic," She breathed as she made it down from the toilet. She was shocked to see it was completely clean already. Talk about hi-tech.<p>

She walked slowly back to the shower, the water starting up once again, as she washed herself thoroughly. As she dried off, she decided to wear something else. She pulled out a pair of what she liked to call "period panties", a brown tank top, and pair of jeans. Once dressed, she pulled on a pair of sleep socks, and neatly re-packed her things before exiting the restroom.

Flossie was welcomed by Axel's purring. She paused briefly, as he stood and bowed curtly to her.

"I see that you are feeling better, Little One."

'Great. He has been listening to me shit for the last hour,' she thought.

Flossie placed her things back on the table, and went to the bed to sit. "Yes, I am," she replied, her head bowed. Axel noticed her tension, something that was not present when they had talked previously. "There is food for you, nourishment is important to your recovery." He spoke in his clear baritone.

She only nodded, head still down. Submissive. Obedient. Axel could only guess as to what had changed so dramatically in the female over the last complete cycle. Before, she had inquired about things, she was courteous, she demonstrated a sense of humor, and responded openly to asked questions. However, now it was if she was pushing him away with her unspoken actions. He would not press the matter, he thought it would be better to just leave.

Axel purred as he stood, this making her lift her head slightly to give him the once over. "I will come by during the early cycle. I must attend the Ranking Festival."

"Have a good time," Flossie managed in whisper. However it was too late, Axel was gone.

* * *

><p>The Ranking Festival was just what Axel needed. He mingled with his clan brothers, Colossal and Chaos, before he was summoned by Elder Nangor. It was a quick congratulatory talk about how well he was taking care of his position and responsibilities, and how there will be a inquiry into what happened on Celdhe's ship, when the ooman is settled. The Honored warrior nodded, and began making his way back to his mei-hsweis who had now secured a table, and goblets filled with c'ntlip. The females were dancing as the drum beat grew louder and louder, the males enjoyed the view, thoroughly.<p>

This Festival took place once a season, it was a graduation of sorts: As un-bloods went on their first hunt, young bloods completed their chivas, warriors adding challenging prey to trophy cases, or allowing the science unit to study their recent challenge; all received incentives. For Honored and Elders, they received high council honors, additional trading allotment, ship upgrades, prime land allotments, etc. For capturing bad bloods, mediating conflict, exceptional, rare, or unknown trophies,etc. In short, this was a way of bragging about one's success, as well as proving to the younger warriors that this is the way one's Path could be: fruitful and full of honor. Also, it proved that choosing a dishonorable Path would only cause a quick death that not even Cetanu would welcome.

Axel's was honored for rescuing the ooman, and killing most of the bad bloods on Celdhe's ship. He was rewarded with being named head of an honorary arbitrator council to capture Celdhe. He turned to Elder Nangor and bowed, knowing he was the one who recommended him for such an honor. In addition, he received an upgrade to his ship, and an increase in trading currency.

The servants presented him with a long black robe, which he immediately donned. The feel was exquisite, making him more distinguished, and more appealing to the females. One in particular.

Ny'kisde, had watched the male the entire time, she wanted him right now, and she needed to make her move. She would make a bold challenge here at the Festival in front of all those deemed important aboard the head clan ship, Red Talon.

The female walked quickly, attempting to catch the male before he made it to his table. She caught him at the halfway point, in the middle of huge room. The drumbeat lowered, as she purred. Axel nodded, and stood strong and firm. Ny'kisde gave him a firm push against his chest, but didn't budge the male. Good, he should have no problem satisfying her.

"I readily accept, Ny'kisde." Axel replied. He had done his own homework as well, and found that she was the daughter of her clan's leader. He stepped back allowing her to lead him out, as it was proper to be submissive when it was for mating. The female lead him to high ranking guest quarters.

As they entered quarters, Axel removed his new robe, armor, and mask. Placing it aside quickly as he anticipated the female's attack. He side-stepped her, one of her long talons barely touching him. He grabbed her wrists with his hands, and turned her around so that his stomach touched her back. The female flailed and growled but she couldn't move him. Axel held her against his front, his k'daw growing harder and harder, as her musk filled every space around him. He took her into the bedroom, forcing her down on her knees at the end of the bed. He loosened his loincloth, throwing it to the side, then he loosened her coverings.

Axel pulled her arms behind her, as he lined up to penetrate the female. With one long stroke , he entered the female, she was tight, making his efforts even more rewarding. She growled out loud, as he pounded her hard. Long steady strokes, as he held the female in place.

Ny'kisde had bitten off more than she could chew. She was not experienced in such situations, her previous matings had left her disappointed and without pup, but this male clearly knew exactly what she needed, when she didn't have a clue. Axel knew the female was inexperienced in mating, and it was a duty now for him to give her what she unknowingly craved. He rode her hard and mercilessly, as her body slipped from the edge of the bed to the mist around it. He rode her into the floor, giving her no mercy, even when she stopped fighting. His was almost at the peak of his orgasm, and decided to slow down. The female regained some of her spunk as she pushed him off of her.

Axel stood, pulling the female up, purring loud enough that the room shook. A purr that she couldn't deny. The male then threw Ny'kisde onto the bed, as he climbed in next to her, his purr still strong, calming and soothing her. He pulled the female onto of him, and purred even louder.

It shook through the female's body, as she moaned and growled. Her body quivered in pleasure.

Axel grabbed Ny'kisde's hands, holding them firm in one of his, as he worked his k'daw back inside the female, he never faltered in his full body vibrating purr, as he now bucked the female up and down on his k'daw. It didn't take long for the female to get the hint and begin to bounce crazily on top of his hard dick.

This was better. Axel was building confidence in the female as well as establishing a type of rapport that would serve him in other situations. Ny'kisde had never known that this type of mating position existed. Axel was submitting to her, but was still in control. It wasn't about control of her, he had dominated her to a point of shame, but now, she had the upper hand, and could rip him apart if she chose to, but he knew she wouldn't. She was peaking, as she growled and scratched. Axel was waiting for her release. The frustration of her inexperience only made him more determined. He flipped her onto her back, as his massive body hovered above her. He didn't stop stroking her as she soon came right before he allowed his own release. Instead, he merely stroked her harder, displaying his dominance to maintain, satiate, and teach her. This went on most of the sleep cycle. When Axel left the female, she was at the foot of her bed, spread eagle, snoring, and moaning his name sporadically.

Upon making it home, Axel showered thoroughly and attended to his cuts. His mind went to the ooman. He had not told her about her status as his mate, it was clear she wasn't emotionally ready to comprehend such a word. Although it only represented her status, her previous circumstances may cause the meaning to be distorted. He would talk to healers about his concerns.

Making it to his bed, the warrior welcomed sleep. It had been a long cycle, although productive in many areas, it was his new mate Flossie that he was not content about. Something he would attempt to remedy as the cycles passed.


	3. Descending Walls

Chapter 3: Descending Walls

First I would like to thank all of those who have read, alerted, and lurked my story. A special thanks to the following people who left a review: KaiH, "Iamluck", weirdCOMBO, KitaKat, ida-criss-wild, GoblynQueen, RevDorothyL, mizukikage, and Luv4Uncas! You guys are so awesome, and appreciated.

Extra special thanks to Khalthar for giving me an encouraging push with his warm review of my story. Thank you!

My apologies for not posting this sooner, but it seems that in my splicing from months earlier, most of this chapter got lost in cyberspace. Anyway, I had a lot of rewriting to do, and I'm not happy with this chapter. Also, I lost a family friend on today (12/11/11), so I'm emotional.

Things pick up in the next chapter if that's any consolation. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, and reviews are nice, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens or Predators, and make no money from writing my story.

Warning: this story is rated M for several reasons: regular smut, interspecies smut, angst, mentions and descriptions of rape, torture, physical and emotional abuse, drama, fair portions of humor, and language. Consider yourself warned!

* * *

><p>Descending Walls<p>

Axel rushed to Medical, rounding the corners of the ship as if on auto-pilot. He found himself tired, it seemed he had made this exact journey at the beginning of the sleep cycle, and now here he was again only two ooman hours later. Not to mention the other ten times before that; being called away from meetings, training, overseeing his ship upgrade, and cycle meals. Now, here he was again, and the next cycle day had yet to start.

"What has happened now?" Axel inquired as he entered Medical. The Senior Healer, Xintorf, bowed his head before replying, "It is the ooman, again. Her sleep was disturbed by another one of her nightmares. When we tried to administer the medication, she refused and locked herself inside the lavatory."

Axel rubbed his temples. He was frustrated with the Healers, wondering why they couldn't take care of the female's acting out while he attempted to get some rest before the early cycle. To this thought he grunted, knowing the truth was that the Healers had satiated HIS request for her to remain in Medical even after she was physically able to leave.

Axel headed to the Flossie's room. Over the past fortnight the female was having more and more of her nightmares, and she communicated less and less. She barely talked to him now, other than affirmatives and negatives. He recalled that this behavior had started around the time of the last Ranking Festival, and had since then clearly deteriorated.

He entered her room, walking calmly towards the lavatory door. He stood there for a moment. What could he do? He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, still contemplating how to arrive at a quick and favorable outcome.

"Go Away! I don't want your medicine!" Flossie yelled from the other side of the door, realizing that someone was in the room again. "Little One, I do not have medication for you. I came to check on you," Axel spoke calmly.

Flossie sat on the restroom floor a few feet from the door, rocking herself slowly.

She hadn't considered that the alien doctors would snitch on her...again. Well at least not this soon. "Sorry they called you for nothing, you should go now!" She yelled again.

"No, I will stay. Tell me why you are refusing the medication?" He asked, almost yawning. Axel folded his massive arms and leaned against the wall adjacent to lavatory entry. "Tell me," He spoke again a bit louder.

Flossie sighed, how could she explain something she didn't understand herself. She just felt so overwhelmed, her mind never settled down unless they medicated her. She couldn't wrap her head around a positive thought for more than two seconds, without it being overshadowed by Christon's death, or being kidnapped and tortured by such a vile creature as "thatsorryass". It always came back to her pain. It always came back to the hurt in her heart.

She never had a chance to mourn her husband's death. Instead, she tried to change that dark forecast in her life by running away to another country expecting a more favorable climate- Paris.

The trip to Paris had been planned for a year, but prior to their departure, "duty" called her husband away. Although it wouldn't have been the first time they had to postpone plans, something about this time didn't sit quite right with Flossie. When she expressed her concerns to Christon, he simply replied, "Sie, don't worry so much, I will always be with you." Of course that reassurance lead to comforting, which lead to kissing, which lead to her panties dangling from her ankle, which probably lead to...

"I'm Pregnant! I'm Pregnant?", Flossie screamed.

To this Axel opened his eyes. He was a bit ashamed that he had allowed the quiet, that followed his question, to lull him into rest. He had to reflect on what had been said. Obviously, the pause between his question and her reply stirred something in the female that ended in her revelation.

"You are refusing the medication because you are...pregnant?" Axel asked, anxious for a reply.

Flossie sighed in frustration, "Yes!...No!...I don't know! When I take it, I always know I will feel bad later...but "later" comes sooner and sooner now...and...and...I...I.." she sobbed.

Axel could only listen to Flossie cry. He had never been around such an emotionally sensitive being before. What happened to her at the hands of bad bloods would never happen to a yautja female, and if any male was foolish enough to try, he would never live long enough to be deemed a bad blood. However, this female was not yautja, and the emotions she displayed now were common among the ooman race, but rare among his. Axel did not know how to respond to this, and it bothered him.

As a yautja male, Axel's most unwavering weapon to help soothe and calm a female was his purr. He recalled that it had helped previously when she cried, and maybe it would help now, but first he had to get her out of the lavatory. He would have to either request her to come out, or possibly negotiate her out, but how? After much thought, he had an idea. It would require the use of trickery, and he knew just the bait to use.

Flossie continued to cry. She had wept from time to time silently to herself, or when Axel was around, but this was different...this was painful...heartbreaking, as realization hit her like a ton of bricks: her life, well what was left of it, would never be the same again. Her regrets, her broken promises, her lack of faith through those dark times...she cried releasing all of it.

Flossie tears flowed freely, lightening her load of past thoughts temporarily. She had herself a good old-fashioned cry. It was sometime later that she stopped producing tears, relaxing the inner fight her mind and emotions were having. Seeming to establish a truce between the wars going on inside her; Flossie wiped the last of her tears, and enjoyed quietness that offered itself instead.

Standing, she walked to the shelving unit and pulled down a few of the coverings she used for blankets. She walked back to were she was sitting and placed them on the floor. She stared past the covers for several minutes, before finally sitting down on some of them. "Better," She whispered, as she pulled another cover onto her.

Settling down now and letting her eyes close, Flossie was beginning to feel how tired she really was...and how hungry. She drifted quickly into the first stage of sleep, still aware but relaxing bit by bit; allowing comfort to draw her in. She took a deep breath, hearing her name being called, but she didn't answer. She was finally attempting to rest so her caregivers should be glad, because she was. She drifted a bit deeper, as tension left her body, and pain filed itself away.

Axel had his bait in place, and called to the female. When he didn't receive an answer, he used his mask to pick up her heat signature in the lavatory. She was resting lightly, vitals normal, and the tiny pup had a strong heartbeat. As he took a close look at the schematics of the room she was in, he noticed that there were two air vents connected to the lavatory. Perfect.

Flossie seemed to be having the best dream. She was on the beach with Christon, and she was beating him at beach ball, again. She knew the truth was her husband didn't mind losing, because he loved the view of her jumping up and down in a bikini hitting a plastic ball. Two points into the game and she was hungry, so much so that her stomach seemed to be growling loudly like two grizzlies fighting. Her picture of Christon faded, and she shifted uncomfortably as her stomach did not relent.

She moaned in her sleep; as she now dreamed about her favorite foods starting with breakfast: bacon, eggs, oatmeal, sausage, toast, bacon, biscuits, veggie omelet, bacon, rice with sugar and butter, bacon, fresh fruit, bacon...bacon? She could...smell it. Breathing in deeply while she slept; yes she could...Flossie's eyes popped open, "You can't smell in your dreams. Can you?"

She yawned, breathing in more of the smell. Indeed, it was bacon, or bacon-ish; whatever it was, it made her mouth water. Pure pork ambiance. She stood, letting her cover fall to the floor. She listened as she walked closer to the door, noticing that there was some slight shuffling as if someone was walking in front of it.

"Axel?" She called out hoping it was him, and not one of the Healers with more medicine. A familiar purr confirmed that it was him; making her relax a bit as she leaned against the lavatory door. "Yes, Little One?" he answered. Flossie breathed deeply, taking in another whiff of the wafting smell. "Do you smell that? It smells like bacon, or ham." She said.

Axel almost laughed, "I suppose you could call it what you like. It is very good." He was glad she was taking his bait, and hopefully he would have her out of the lavatory and resting soon.

He would rest as well, since he had traded training duties with another one of his clan brothers, Ma'hym. This male was in hock to Axel up to his deknas since he had used his ship to have a threesome with two females from then rivaling clans, resulting in several things:1) Extensive damage to his main sleeping quarters. 2) Extensive damage to his food preparation area. 3) Loss of his right rear thrusters. 4) Ma'hym being beat to a pulp by both females, and 5) Ma'hym being beat to a pulp by Axel.

Yes, Axel would be an Elder by the time his mei-wshei repaid him, and that was fine with him.

"It smells good."

"I have food for you, Little One." Axel assured.

Flossie was feeling better now, but was still leery of the Healers and their medicine. "Are those doctor aliens in the room with you?" She asked. To this Axel used his wrist computer to override the Healers "automatic entry", "No, and they are locked out of the room. From now on, you will not receive any unwanted medication, unless it is to keep you viable."

She shifted as she went over what the deep rumbling baritone voice had said to her. Flossie assumed that Axel had some higher authority to be able to overrule the doctors. Either that or he was telling her a big head, lipless lie. She had to be sure he wasn't lying. "Are YOU gonna give me medicine?" She questioned.

This time Axel laughed. "No. I only have food."

Flossie was tempted, but she had be sure she wasn't being lied to about the medication. "Do you promise no medicine, and no tricks?" She asked. Axel was insulted, the words he spoke were true, so there was no need to "promise" her things that were guaranteed in her favor. He had no reason to lie to, or trick her. He was a yautja of his word, and placed all he was upon his honor. She was his mate, but not a yautja, therefore she had a lot to learn.

"Only if you promise to stop giving the Healers c'jit every other moment and let me rest."

Now there was a word she had heard before.

Flossie thought about what was said, "No medicine unless I ask for it?" She asked, wanting him to confirm, and pull rank on the doctors.

"Sei-i, yes. I promise no medication unless you ask for it. Now, you have to keep your word," He reminded her.

She was still reluctant, but she figured if they truly wanted to do anything to her; she would be a distant memory by now. Axel hadn't so much as raised his voice to her, nor had he lied to her. Besides, he always brought her food which was a plus.

"I promise to let you rest, and not stress out the healers." With her confirmation, the female exited the restroom. She walked toward the table next to her bed where a huge plate of food sat, when warm air drifted over her body. Flossie gasped, as she realized she only had on a sports bra and panties. She almost ran to the bed, jumping in, and covering herself up.

Axel had noticed how the female was dressed before she exited the lavatory. He found it quite amusing that her sudden modesty caused her to quicken her pace, and hurl herself into bed.

"Better I assume." Axel laughed, as he took a seat in the huge chair next to her bed. It was now that Flossie realized that he was completely naked other than a strip of cloth that covered his male parts.

Trying to ignore him and his "hunk of junk", Flossie dug into her food. It was more of a ham type meat. It was slightly coarse, but it had been honey-cured, and it was good. She looked at what seemed to be egg whites. She knew they came from a bird, but what bird she didn't know. She sniffed them, before cautiously taking a bite. "Mmmm, I just need some salt and pepper."

Axel shook his head, as he sat quietly listening to the female enjoy her food all too much. He was tired, and probably would be for a long time if he didn't address the problems his mate was having, and causing.

An audible, pleased sigh let Axel know the female was finished with her meal. Good, now he could try for the answers he sought. "Little One, why do you cry?" He asked.

Flossie wasn't surprised by his question, nor was she afraid of it. It had been a long time since someone asked her a question that was out of concern. Even though this alien male may not be as concerned as she she thought he was; it was still good to hear someone inquire about her, and not just make decisions for her. She also was content to know that Axel actually listened to her, and had thus far kept his word.

"There are many reasons, but mostly because I lost someone that meant everything to me, and I've yet to deal with the pain caused by it. Also, I couldn't save Gabriella, or stop those those fuckers from hurting us." This immediately got a purr out of Axel, as he wanted her to remain calm. He didn't need her to regress, and retreat back into the lavatory.

Contemplating Flossie's words, He didn't understand why she had allowed such a great burden to possess her. There was nothing she could have done to change the events of her life.

Flossie didn't cry, realizing that it was the first time she validated her pain out loud, and in doing so, she got a small piece of relief.

"Thank you for asking about me. You're not like the doctors, you don't just assume things about me, or how I should feel. Thank you for looking after me." Flossie whispered.

Some of her words had garnered his attention. First, she implied that he considered her concerns, and seeing her as more than an ooman pet. With this, he concluded that she still trusted him, even though her behavior over the last fortnight had stated other wise. Second, she was sincere in her gratitude; an appreciation he was not accustomed to receiving from a female.

Axel nodded his head; regarding her words. "Why did you lock yourself inside of the bathing room?" He continued.

"Change of scenery. I was tired of looking at these walls, and decided I would look at those four walls for awhile instead," She stated, pointing to the lavatory.

She took a drink of her fruit juice before continuing, "I guess it will take some getting used to since this is my new home of sorts. I am just get tired of being in such a confined space. But, at least it is clean here."

Her somewhat avoidance of the question that was asked had given Axel insight into the female's struggle; revealing another side effect of her confinement in Medical: she was restless, anxious, not used to being confined to a small area for this long. In an ooman term, she was stir crazy. This would not benefit her with her emotional turmoil, it would further hinder her.

Axel stood, his towering frame making Flossie crane her neck to look up at him. He purred a loud rumbling purr that caught her off guard; making her jump. She closed her eyes as her worries took a "timeout" and caught their breath. Her body tingled from her feet to her head, and those tingles would sometimes linger on her body, providing a sense of protection, an impenetrable stability. She felt safe.

"After I rest, I will provide you with a more favorable living arrangement."

Flossie only smiled, not realizing exactly what Axel meant, but she could only hope she could escape these walls she was surrounded by, even if was only temporary.

Axel stayed awhile longer making sure the female was asleep and resting well. He was tired now, and he didn't like this unfamiliar feeling at all. So for now, he would rest.

* * *

><p>Mik'l announced himself once again, before turning to leave. The older male yautja had only taken a few strides before he heard the door slide open, and Axel calling out to him, "Curator, I said to come by during the day cycle."<p>

Mik'l turned to looked at him, tilting his massive head from side to side, "It is the day cycle, and my second visit to your quarters."

Axel had not realized how long he had slept. It was a deep, restorative sleep that his body and mind appreciated. "Please come, I seek your guidance," He clicked. The curator entered the living quarters, following Axel into the common area.

Mik'l could tell that Axel was having some kind of inner struggle, or trouble with making an difficult decision. Although he didn't know at this point what it was about, he knew it was serious if the warrior had invited him to his personal living quarters.

"I will not occupy your time for longer than necessary," Axel clicked, pouring a drink for his guest and one for himself. Axel placed the drinks on the table and motioned for the curator to sit. He motioned to the chalice as he picked up his own an took a healthy gulp, reacting slightly to the burn of the purplish c'ntlip.

"This is about the female ooman rescued from Celdhe's ship. She is now under my care as my charge and my mate. She is not a pet, due to our victims code of honor."

Mik'l took a few drinks from his chalice, "I know of your female, and I know the codes that protect her. I prepared the scrolls in which they were recorded, and I am the keeper of such laws." Axel nodded, knowing what the arrogant old pauk-de had said was true.

"My female is emotionally unpredictable, and the Healers have exhausted their avenues of possible treatment. Physically her body is well, and her pup is healthy. I have no complex understanding of the ooman psyche. I do not know how to fix her mind and feelings." Axel growled, frustrated at the rawness he was displaying.

This exchange had been very interesting to Mik'l. He had inquired about the female, an ooman that would not be looked upon as a pet, but one among them with status and honor. He learned of her tragic situations and knew that for an ooman; she would have unheralded emotions.

"I will help your female, but only if I have your permission to add what I learn to our archives."

With this, the older yautja stood grabbing his chalice and finishing his drink, "Prepare the female for my visit once she leaves Medical."

Axel nodded his complete confirmation to the curator, as he mentally exhaled the burden that was weighing on him. Mik'l exited the quarters, and headed back to archives to start a new file for the Honored female.

After the curator left, Axel checked his wrist computer for messages. One was an invitation to hunt with a few of his clan brothers. A few were meeting reminders. One that interested him was confirmation that Celdhe had been discovered hiding on one the game preserves. He had killed several young bloods before being wounded, but he somehow managed to escape.

Frustration flooded Axel; he hoped that Celdhe recovered well, because he would be the one to take his worthless life.

Coming to the last message, Axel was concerned it would be from the Healers. He had not seen Flossie since leaving her before the morning cycle. If there had been a problem while he was resting, the Healers must have dealt with it or Flossie had. The last message was from Ny'kisde, the female he mated after the Ranking Festival. He read the message in amusement, it seemed that this female had her "plans" for him.

* * *

><p>Flossie stretched wiping the sleep from her eyes, before leaving the bed and heading to the restroom. She stripped out of her panties and bra, and made a beeline for the shower. As the water washed over her body, she realized that she felt better. Her mind in particular seemed to keep itself neutral. Flossie knew she couldn't just "get over" all the things she had been through, so for now she would take things day by day.<p>

She shampooed her hair, shaved areas on her body that she didn't like for hair to grow, and reminded herself that she needed to arch her eyebrows later. Flossie didn't know why she was putting so much effort into her appearance, it wasn't like anyone cared. She sighed, "Stop. YOU care, and that's all that matters."

After a meticulous cleaning session, Flossie dried herself with one of the furry towels, while using the other to tie up her hair. Once she had moisturized her body, she dressed in black camisole tank top, black boy shorts and yoga pants, black socks, and black and gray Asics.

Then, she went back to her "still damp" hair using a wide tooth comb and a brush. She noticed she needed her ends clipped badly, and thought it would be something she could do later. After she had combed her hair thoroughly, she added a light moisturizing spray that defined the curls and spirals of her natural hair, as well as gave it body and shine.

Next, came the eyebrow threading. Using her small mirror, and a string of thread; she worked slowly as she removed stray hairs from around her unkempt brows. Threading was a technique Flossie had learned from watching YouTube, and had been using for two years now. Since she and her husband moved around a lot, and every salon was different, it was easier for her to learn to take care of her own beauty needs.

Flossie exited the bathroom feeling a bit confident, and that was ok with her.

She smelled food, and saw a huge platter of assorted meats, and fruits sitting on the counter in her room. She smiled, knowing that Axel had been there. She questioned the amount of food he brought her, wondering if it was because she was pregnant. That thought got her attention.

Flossie really hadn't given her pregnancy much thought as she rubbed her belly questioningly. She didn't feel pregnant, and after a once over with her compact mirror, (which actually took a bit of time), she sure didn't look pregnant.

She walked around the room, and rubbed her breasts through her tank top slowly. Taking her time to note any tenderness, or other changes. Nothing. Could the alien doctors have made a mistake? Unlikely. These aliens were extremely advanced. Flossie's past thoughts of the probability of other world lifeforms consisted of the proverbial Little Green Men. Seems as if no one told this race of Hunters what they were stereotyped as.

The door hissed, and slid open, and Axel came walking in. She must have looked a bit silly walking around feeling up her size forty C's.

Axel was a bit shocked when he came into the room. He had only seen Flossie in her ooman clothes once, and for only a few moments. However, he hadn't noticed until now that she was in good physical condition. He changed his vision mode to see her as other oomans would, and he was stunned. If she were a yautja female she would be highly sought after. Her mammary glands were nice and full, her walk was a devastating sashay, extremely feminine, strong, and natural.

Axel even noticed that she had less "hair" above her eyes now, and they had the appearance of soaring wings. He also noticed her curly locks were neat and bouncy. He let out a pleasing purr, Flossie noticed it was slightly different from the one she had grown used to.

"Hi, Axel." Flossie smiled a bit embarrassed as she pulled her top down, and smoothed it out.

Axel nodded, still looking at her from head to toe. "I've come to retrieve you, Little One. It is time for you to leave Medical for your new home...with me."


	4. A Step Forward

First, thanks to all of those who have read, alerted, lurked and Reviewed my story! I really like reviews: Khalthar: thanks for having a good grip on my story (ha) ;}, RevDorothyL: you are appreciated, GrayHuntress: Thank you. Luv4Uncas: Thank You.

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens or Predators, and make no money from writing my story.

Warning: this story is rated M for several reasons: regular smut, interspecies smut, angst, mentions and descriptions of rape, torture, physical and emotional abuse, drama, fair portions of humor, and language. Consider yourself warned!

I welcome all reviews and constructive criticism, so don't be shy!

* * *

><p>*****this chapter contains rape, and torture******<p>

~~~~~~~~~~ denotes: flashback, dream, or some other form of memory recall

Ooman- slang for human

Ki'cte- Enough

Pyode- Soft

Pauk- f**k

Chi'ytei- hug, embrace

Amedha- meat

Sei-i- yes

Paya- Yautja warrior god

Mei-hswei- brother

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - A Step Forward<p>

Flossie took a step back. She thought that maybe she had misunderstood him. Because it happens when a human and a...an alien get lost in translation, right? She laughed, "For a moment I thought you said I was gonna be living with you."

Axel took a seat, watching her closely. Somehow he had to convince her that she would be safe with him. After all, her stay in Medical was redundant at this point. She would have to come back for more monitoring of her pup and lungs, but that was all.

"I did. Your stay here is over. Your health is favorable, and there is no longer a need for you to remain."

She took another step backwards. "Why do I have to stay with you?"

Now was the time to tell the female about her status. It was not going to be easy for her to hear, but it was still the time.

"The Elders aboard the ship have decided that since you've come here under my care, and that I have been actively attending to your needs, that you should be my companion and mate."

This time Flossie took two steps back. "MATE?" She trembled, and shook her head from side to side. "No. Is that why you've been hanging around me? To make it official? So when you are raping and beating me, it will be okay...because I'm your "mate"...I'd rather die first!"

"Ki'cte, female. Enough. I'm not a bad blood, and I will not harm you. I take my honor and duty seriously towards you ooman Flossie. Yes, you are to be my mate, but I have never harmed you female, and I do no plan to do so. We have laws that protect you, and being my mate is part of that protection. Aboard this ship, not all are fond of your species, and some may attempt to harm you. I will not allow that to happen. I will care for you and your pup."

He waited for her to take another step, but she didn't. He waited. She shuffled, but otherwise didn't move. An uneasy silence past between them.

"You would have many more walls to look at, and more. But, maybe the Elders would allow another male to provide you with care. However, I cannot promise he would be honorable behind closed doors," He finished.

With that Axel stood. The truth was her accusations had pissed him off, and further fueled his lust for Celdhe's head. He clenched his massive fists, thinking of all the ways he would torture the coward.

Flossie gave his words some serious thought. She couldn't stay inside this room forever, nor could she hide herself in the restroom for vacations either. Thinking back to when she first came aboard this ship, she could not recall one time that she had been intentionally mistreated. She had spent many evenings alone, "behind closed doors" with this male and he had never attempted to hurt her in anyway.

She gave Axel a long look. One that added thought into a stare that seem to go past him. She had every reason not to trust him. He was the same species as her kidnappers. However, this made her realize that if he wanted to hurt her, he would have by now. When she weighed the pros and cons of her situation, she had to take it for what it was worth.

"More what?" She inquired. Axel walked to the door, and grunted. He flexed his massive muscles from his shoulders down to his toes. When he turned to address the female, he noticed the expression on her face, and the unmistakable "impressed" sigh that escaped past her ooman lips.

Flossie had watched the male flex his massive body one muscle at a time. Damn.

"More than this," Axel spoke as he motioned to the room. Flossie slowly took in the room that had been her home since her rescue. She had some sentiment for this room, especially the restroom, but she couldn't stay.

"Well, that's not very descriptive," She responded, taking a step towards him. "I mean, I just don't want me and my baby sleeping on a hard ass floor." Axel cocked his head, pleased that she mentioned her pregnancy. He had begun to think she was in denial of her condition.

He took a step towards her. "I'm sure that can be prevented."

She took three long strides, and stopped in front of the male. She looked up at him, her light brown eyes locked onto to the dark lenses of his mask. He had rescued her, and taken care of her. Now, here he was once again...giving her a chance and offering his continued care.

"Promise me that you will treat me well." She told him. Axel cocked his head, curiosity getting the best of him. He thought about her words carefully, not wanting to dishonor himself by saying yes to the subtle demand, especially if he didn't know what all it implied. Flossie's tone in which she asked, suggested that she was seeking something more permanent.

"I can only try," He rumbled. Then he leaned slightly forward, and placed his clawed index finger on her head. Axel purred as he slowly traced the pad of his finger from the middle of her forehead down to the tip of her nose.

He turned and grabbed her duffle bag. "Are you ready to leave Little One?"

"In just a moment," She said, walking over to make her bed. She was sure the aliens would come in and sanitize the place, but she was anal about things being clean and neat. Flossie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she pulled her purse strap onto her shoulder. She followed Axel out of the room that had become her makeshift home since her rescue. She left it with a slight feeling of uncertainty, as she begin to accept this new way of life. Her new way of life.

* * *

><p>Flossie walked down the long corridor. It was as wide as a two way street, and well lit. She marvelled at the intricate artwork, symbols, and foreign language that seemed to be woven within one another on the walls.<p>

As she walked, Flossie sometimes stopped to inspect a statue or a what seemed to be alien hieroglyphics. Sometimes she just simply contemplated a small symbol. Axel was patient as his ooman companion got familiar with her new surroundings. He stopped and explained the writings to her.

It told the stories of his clan, Red Talon, and how many battles were fought and won. How Elders, long deceased, took their mates and sucklings and established new territories. How a foreign sickness had plagued his ancestors, until a lone yautja left to find the Healing Waters granted by Paya, finally finding the water; he returned with it to save his kind from certain death. It is said it was that water that keeps the yautja strong and healthy.

All things considered Axel's clan was well established with a strong code of honor. A rich clan in culture, ethics, and goods.

The ship was huge. Flossie couldn't imagine anything like it. It was a mix of regal eras each with hints of this species' honor, code, religion, and other ways of life intertwined in each bold gold and crimson inlay of the carved walls. The statues were a testament to the richness of this clans heritage, and the writing told the entire story thus far.

Other yautja passed the odd couple in the hallway. Heads were cocked as trills of inquiry, and clicks of curiosity begin to vocalize themselves. Flossie slowed her pace and walked behind Axel with her head lowered, and held onto one of the leathery straps that crossed his back.

Flossie was nervous. She had only been around the doctor aliens, and Axel mostly. She clenched the strap tighter, and hoped that they would soon make it to Axel's home. Flossie felt hands wrap around her waist, and then a slight tug pulling her back. At that, she damn near climbed up Axel's back, making him stop and turn.

"Chi'ytei pyode amedha! Sei-i chi'ytei!"

As she turned, she was greeted by slobbery wet 'kiss' on her belly from an alien half her height. It was a child. She let Axel go, and took a step toward the little alien. The pup continued to reach for her, as it clicked and chirped.

"What is it saying?"

Axel gave the pup a pat on the head. "He wants to give you a hug."

Flossie smiled, then reached to embrace the pup, but Axel stopped her. "You must get approval from his bearer first, and that will not be easy."

Before Axel could explain why, a large female rounded the corner, her head turned quickly from left to right searching for something. Since the interaction with the pup, a few yautja had congregated near them taking in the strange scene. When the yautja female saw this, she made her way over.

Axel pushed Flossie behind him, not sure of the female's intent. However, her walk was more of one of concern, than of outrage. She stopped in front of Axel, and gave a curt bow of her head before kneeling to her pup.

"Do not leave my side like that again, Tomys. Do you not remember what happened to your mei-hswei?" The female growled, and then pulled him into her arms. Tomys explained to his mother that he had seen an ooman, and that he wanted to hug her, and keep her for his mate. His intentions lead to him receiving a hard smack on his bottom.

"Please don't. He was just being a kid." Flossie intervened. The female stood, and looked down at the ooman. "Please tell your pet that I am not concerned with her, and to stay away from my pup!"

Axel growled, "She is my mate, and not a pet. She was only showing your suckling regard since she is with pup herself. He ran to her, wanting her to hug him."

The female grabbed her pup and stormed through the crowd, as Tomys continued to reach for Flossie wanting his hug.

The yautja that had gathered chirped and trilled until Axel gave a loud bark of authority. "This is my mate, the Honored ooman Flossie." These words silenced the small crowd, as they moved out of the way, clearing a path for the couple to walk through.

Axel turned towards Flossie, "Little One, take your place as my mate." He demanded. These words had confused her, but she wouldn't question him now. If she was his mate, then they were a couple. Couples walked together. She stood up straight, pushing her shoulders back as she came to stand by Axel's side. She raised her head and met his gaze, as he grunted his approval.

They continued to walk down the corridor, and were now met with bowed heads of acknowledgement. Axel purred, pleased now that Flossie no longer cowered behind him. Although he could hear her heart pounding, she kept up with his leisurely strides, as her own steps became more confident.

They came to a door that slide open after Axel entered a code on a panel of foreign symbols.

He entered the quarters and sat Flossie's belongings down as she entered slowly, letting her eyes roam around the room. The air was thicker here, and it had a faint earthy smell to it. The room she stood in was a cross between futuristic high tech, and rustic medieval. She took a few steps inside.

It was huge. High ceilings, and more intricate artwork and cultural stories. The living room held huge divans that were made from wood, and bones. There was a center table, a huge rectangle made of a smooth stone with red and gold inlays. A pristine piece. Next, was a huge fireplace that was made from what looked to be fieldstone; it's uneven patterned adding a unique look to the room. On a space high above the mantle, two katanas crossed each other right below the huge antlers and skull of some animal.

Flossie walked around, taking all of the space in, and when she had inspected the living room fully, she went further. Now, she was on the other side of the huge fireplace, it was two- sided, and she was now in the kitchen.

Axel busied himself as the female looked around. He left her bags by the communication center until she decided where she wanted them.

She continued her tour, now heading across the hall from the kitchen to a door. It slid open and she walked into what seemed to be a storage area. It didn't take her long to locate her rolling luggage She was relieved. Flossie had spent a lot of money in Paris in attempt to get to the next stage her life, and even though it was no hope of that happening now, she could use all her high end merchandise for herself and baby now.

The next room she entered was a bedroom, it had a cozy feel, like a rustic lodge in Montana. She looked at the bed, touching the natural wood. Thicker trunks made up the posts, and the head board was designed with smaller branches that reached out at points, creating a fan. The covers were crimson, and filled with feathers. The feel was exquisite. Flossie pulled herself upon the bed, pushing on the mattress to test it out. It was perfect. She continued to look around the room, taking in the wooden shelf, and decor. Flossie yawned, it was a very cozy room. She turned on her side, and propped herself up on her elbow.

For a moment she thought about the incident in the hall. The cute kid, with it's nubby dreads, and small knots on it's cheeks where she assumed it's mandibles would grow. The molted green color of the boy's skin looked wet, like a snake. She smiled a moment then thought about what Axel had said to her about "taking her place as his mate." Being by Axel's side, and not behind him made a difference to this race. She hoped that walking beside him was as close to a normal "mating" experience as they would get.

Axel had things to do, there were several items that were required for his female's new status, and now was as good a time as any to take her to the weapons maker. The male stood, and walked down the hallway to the last room he'd heard her enter. As the door slid open, he could only shake his head at the sight. Upon the bed was his new companion fast asleep.

Not wanting to disturb her, Axel left to prepare food for the evening meal.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flossie screamed for him to stop. It wasn't a good feeling to pulled by your ankles while your bare ass and back scraped against the grated floor. She was relieved when "thatsorryass" stopped, and waited for a door to slide open. When it did, she was thrown inside.<p>

She tried to stand, but was pulled so hard by her hair, that she saw stars in the dark room. She felt cold metal cuffs engulf and tightened around her wrists, as they were pulled over her head. Flossie was on her tiptoes before her feet hung precariously a few feet off the floor. This would turn painful in a few moments if she didn't have something to support her weight.

"thatsorryass" walked behind her, caressing her body roughly, then giving her a slight push making her swing back and forth by her wrists. Flossie winced as she tried to pull her weight up to ease the torturous hurt in her arms and sides. The male grabbed her, and pulled her against his warm body. He was hard and purring; that could only mean one thing.

Flossie closed her eyes, knowing what he was about to do. "thatsorryass" walked over to a panel, and pressed a red symbol made up of several small red bars. The floor beneath her feet opened up, and a jagged looking rocky stone was raised.

Flossie was relieved as she had something to support her body now, and taking the weight off her extended arms. She was relieved until her feet started sting, as if small needles were pricking her, and then alcohol was rubbed into the wounds.

As she registered the discomfort, the male came back and pulled the female against his hard dick again. By the feel of it, his loincloth was off now, and he was ready to hurt her some more. He spread her legs, allowing her a bit of a reprieve from her stinging in her feet. "thatsorryass" purred in her ear, "Pyode pauk, ooman."

He lowered her hands, and quickly turned her body around to face him. Flossie immediately lowered her head and closed her eyes. With swift, painful movements she was now lying on top of the protruding stone.

He took her there, entering her hard, and rough. His strokes were a steady pounding rhythm, and he growled his pleasure out between biting her nipples, and neck. The harsh movement caused the skin on her back to break, and the stinging pain started once again. Tears formed in her eyes, but she was too stubborn to let them spill. He pulled her hair hard, as his strokes became longer, and his back begin to arch. 'Finally', Flossie thought.

As "thatsorryass" met his peak, he slammed into her hard, making her head snap back and hit the jagged stone. Flossie didn't need to touch her head to know that it was bleeding. The male put all of his weight on top of her. A reminder to her that he was in control.

Flossie kept her eyes closed, taking shallow breaths, and spacing them out to exhale when he inhaled and vice versa. Finally he got off her, and pulled her up all too gently by her arms. Then he checked her back and feet. If she didn't know any better she thought he was showing her some concern. Bastard.

"Gud pauk, ooman?"

Those words... she understood them. It didn't take a member of MENSA to figure out that he was asking her if the rape she had just endured was...pleasing to her. Was he serious? She wished she could cut his dingaling off and ask him if it felt good. Flossie was pissed off to her highest "pissability", he was kidding, right? She got the feeling she was being intergalactically Punk'd.

She looked up at him, "Good fuck? Hell NO! Bad Pock, ALIEN!" Flossie couldn't complete the roll of her eyes before she was dealt a hard backhand across her face. Evidently, he understood her as well.

As the stars circled her head, Flossie fought to stay conscious. She was harshly pulled back into place, her hands above her head, and the rough rock under her feet. The burn started immediately, and it was more intense now. It felt like fire burning her.

She raised her feet as long as she could, before allowing them to return to the stone. She did this a few more times until the male held her feet firm against the stone, making her scream out. She put her head down, and hoped she would just pass out from the unbearable pain. But again she got a reprieve as another male entered, and barked something to her tormentor. As they hurried out together, "thatsorryass" lowered the stone, and her.

Back to her original position of her hands pulled above her head, she was relieved for now. It was quiet, so quiet in fact that only thing she could hear was her own breathing, and...the male's sperm as it spilled out of her like thick, sporadic raindrops.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Progress

Thanks to all the fans of this little fic! Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, alerted, and lurked this story! I really appreciate the awesome reviews: Friend2, bonghi, Luv4Uncas, Mizukikage, and CandyCoatedJunk- Thank You! P.S Thanks Khalthar.

Disclaimer: I don't own AvP, Predators, or Aliens.

Warning: Religious issues of faith and prayer are discussed with the personal opinions of the characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Progress<p>

"For the last time, I DO NOT want to talk about it!" Flossie yelled.

Mik'l paced the floor. He was probably the most patient yautja on the ship, but even he had his limits. This was his fourth visit to the female, and if he was going help her with her trauma, she had to talk to him.

Axel had been watching the interaction from his weapons room. It was hard to watch the female's frustration with the curator, but it was even more difficult to hear her piercing screams of torture during her rest. Things had gotten so bad, that the only time she would rest was when he was near, and used his purr to comfort her.

He trusted Mik'l. This well respected male had an intellectual grasp on the emotional, psychological, and physical aspects of the ooman race. The curator was Axel's last bit of hope to help Flossie. So far he had yet to return to his routine, because if he wasn't in the female's peripheral for more than a moment, she would come to find him. Axel found Flossie to be pleasant, neat, and quiet. Too quiet. However, all of that changed when she fell asleep. Something interrupted her rest at almost every attempt, and he had to deal with the fall out.

Axel's frustration was caused by Flossie, although he didn't view it as unpleasant, but as an indication from Paya that his degree of patience wasn't where it needed to be. He was accustomed to going and coming as he pleased; doing what he wanted without consequences. Now, it was almost unbearable to him to not take his ship and head to a hunting planet, or the little sanctuary he had been working on from time to time on a small planet he caled Terra Serene. It was a lush planet, with waterfalls and grasslands, exotic plants, and animals that were worthy of the hunt.

"Things could be much more desirable Little One if you could make progress in your mind." Axel clicked, as he watched the monitor intently.

Mik'l took a seat. He rumbled in deep thought, searching his mind for an alternative to his reasoning. Flossie noticed that the male had ceased in his questioning, and used this opportunity to go to the restroom. She felt as if she was going to throw up. She took slow deep breaths, and then washed her face in cold water. Her mouth watered as her stomach lurched it's contents north, and all Flossie could do was hold on for the uncontrollable ride.

Moments went by before Axel entered the lavatory finding the female in a heap in front of the waste throne. She was dry heaving, her eyes bloodshot and watery as she tried to catch her breath. He was quiet, listening to her breathing, realizing that the temporary remedy to satiate her oxygen intake would have to be modified to something more permanent.

He walked to the sink and wet two cloths with cold water before walking over to her. Axel purred as he lifted Flossie to her feet. He used one cloth to wash her face, and the other he placed on the nape of her neck, and held it there. Once her face was clean, he tossed that cloth into the cleaning tube, and rubbed her back.

"I will have a servant bring up something for the discomfort your pup is causing."

Flossie only nodded, her head was down, resting against Axel's upper abdominal muscles.

"Talk to the curator, Little One. He is here to help you."

"I don't want to talk about those bad things. I want to forget them."

Axel turned his head at her spoken words. Her purging had left her breath smelling less than desirable.

"Try female." With this he turned, grabbing her oral hygiene items, and placing them in her hand before leaving the room. Flossie sighed as she removed the cloth from her neck, and looked at the toothbrush and toothpaste she was now holding. "Well that was subtle," She said, and proceeded to freshen up.

Axel and Mik'l were in the middle of talking when Flossie returned to the common area, and took a seat. The older male gave her a curt nod, as Axel did the same before leaving the room.

"Ok. I will answer one question, but that is it."

Mik'l grunted. If she answered a question at all it would be the most he'd gotten out of her since he began his visits. He would accept this...for now. Progress, no matter how small, was a step forward.

Flossie kept her eyes on the older male as he circled the room. His long graying locks reached his waist, and were colorfully adorned with gold, red, and yellow metallic rings. His roughly pebbled skin was hues of browns and yellows with molted speckles of black mostly on his back and upper legs. He was tall and lean with well defined muscles; at least a foot shorter than Axel, and probably a hundred pounds lighter.

Mik'l took a seat across from Flossie. He clicked his mandibles together for a moment, before relaxing. He now assumed that the manner in which he had asked questions previously showed his lack of concern for her situation, and therefore a different approach was warranted. He would stray away from her abuse, and randomize his questions to something less conflicting.

"Do you believe in kantra? Prayer?" Mik'l asked in his deep rumble. Flossie gave him a long look. She clearly wasn't expecting him to ask about this, and she wondered why he had suddenly stopped with his badgering questions about her kidnapping.

Flossie relaxed a bit, pulling her bare feet up into the chair, and letting her toes grip at the fur seat cushion. "Yes, I do." She whispered. As she wrapped her mind around the question and her answer, she felt the need to explain herself.

"I think that prayer is a game changer, a comfort in a world of hurt. A reprieve from all that can be wrong. Prayer reassures your faith in knowing that Someone has your back."

"Faith?" Mik'l asked. "Yes, Hebrews 11:1 says, 'Now faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things not seen.' If you pray to God, you must believe in His word, and have faith -belief- that whatever you are enduring will change. Prayer and faith go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other." She answered.

Flossie waited for Mik'l to ask another question. She knew it was coming, and at this moment she didn't mind if he asked her anything. It didn't mean she would answer it, but she didn't mind.

Mik'l had studied the widely varied ooman religions, from Christianity to Judaism, and he even had the religious books that oomans used as guides. He found it interesting that she quoted such a passage from what he recalled was known as the Bible. Did she believe that her God was the one that saved her, and not the very yautja she was now mated to? Did she believe that this was an act of her deity of belief? Surely it was the weakness of her mind that was making her think this way.

"Here you are ooman, living on ship of 'aliens' as you consider us. Do you feel betrayed by your...God?" Mik'l questioned with smugness in his tone.

Flossie almost smiled, "No. Betrayed would imply that I was abandoned by God, but He never left me." Flossie tugged at the ends of hair, as she took a deep breath.

"Then, why would HE allow such a dishonorable act to befall you?"

Flossie took another deep breath and slowly stood. "God didn't allow this to happen to me, there are some things that come in life. I will not blame my Heavenly Father for my selfishness. I ran away after the military contacted me about my husband's death. I didn't deal with my pain at all. I was pissed at Christon for dying. Hell, I'm still pissed."

She settled herself again, a bit uneasy about how this smug male was trying to get under her skin and place his doubt on her religion.

"I find it difficult to believe that you continue to acknowledge such a being, who clearly doesn't acknowledge you in your struggles." Mik'l spoke.

"And I find it difficult to believe that you continue to try to throw doubt on something you have not even remotely attempted to understand, even though this subject was YOUR idea. Now, since I have told you a little about how I have coped with my circumstances, you are very open to continue to doubt, insult, and blaspheme against the God I believe in. I do not expect you to embrace my beliefs, and I will not stand for any further disrespect from you on the subject." Flossie tone was now dripping with distaste.

"I'm sure that you have some sort of higher power, deity, or even idol that you credit with being the "alien" you are, giving you a home, and making good use of you, or helping you with your hunts, and wars. Surely, you don't think you did it all yourself? And even if you did, who am I to judge?" Flossie stated. She was so finished with this smug old coot, and his arrogance.

The curator sat up a bit, and gave Flossie a long stare. In the short time he had been in her company, he had developed a degree of respect for her. He had assumed since she was an ooman, she was weak in body and mind. Now, he felt content to retract part of his assumption. Her mind was sound, and strong. As he contemplated further, the thought of her carrying a healthy pup that was sired by her ooman mate before her mistreatment, gave him justification that her body was strong, too. Mik'l didn't like being wrong, but he couldn't deny the truth. Maybe her kantras, and the faith that she proclaimed with pride, had some sound footing in the case of this particular ooman.

Mik'l stood, and bowed to the female, "We are finished for now." Flossie walked into the kitchen, and poured herself some water. Axel was waiting there, holding two huge cups of c'ntlip that he had poured for himself and the curator.

"I wished I could have some of that." Flossie said, half seriously. "I mean, it is not fair that he gets to ask me all about my personal business, without any consideration for my feelings, and then YOU go to him bearing gifts. You're such a trader, Axel." With that, Flossie walked upstairs.

When she first came to live with Axel, she didn't finish her initial tour of his home. She was pleased to find that there were several places left to scrutinize. In all, the house was really nice and spacious, and his promise of "more than this" had been fulfilled to the point of overflow.

There were three bedrooms, including Axel's master suite. A spacious room with a huge bed, and floor to ceiling stone pillars close to the entryway. It also had a smaller communications area, a bar, and a sitting area with a corner fireplace. On the floor were exotic furs rugs, and pillows thrown about with character. The other side of the room was adorned with small sculptures depicting conflict, foreign writings, and an old fashioned cedar closet that held many robes, leather bindings, and body netting. In the bathroom there was a huge bathing pool, and a shower that put the one she had in Medical to shame. The shelves were filled with cloths for washing and drying, and there was a full body dryer next to the shower. Two toilets, a metallic sink with a wickedly twisted faucet, and another fireplace completed this little paradise.

The upstairs, where she was now, was Flossie's favorite area. The floor to ceiling viewing window was almost as amazing as the view of space it offered, and it also gave her a glimpse of part of the huge spaceship. There were chairs, and a divan, but the hammocks were her first choice. Where the viewing window ended, the skylights began, offering her an undisturbed view of the stars.

Flossie put her drink down, and settled into a hammock; waiting for the inevitable clicks and growls that would be used to discuss her once again.

Axel had been talking with Mik'l, and found to his satisfaction that there had been progress with Flossie. "It is possible that an indirect approach to her situation would produce more favorable outcomes like this time. I do suggest warrior that you take time with your mate, and encourage her interests, as well as her independence. This will allow you to return to your duties sooner." Mik'l clicked thoughtfully.

Axel nodded, and made small talk with the curator until their drinks were finished. "I will come back in a few cycles." Mik'l said.

As the curator exited, a servant arrived at the door with a covered glass pitcher, and a tray of food. The servant bowed and entered to place the tray in preparation area. There he assembled the platters, and poured some of the contents of the pitcher into a chalice and added a small sugar cane to stir it with. The servant bowed once again to Axel before leaving.

Flossie was almost asleep when Axel spoke to her, "I come bearing gifts, Little One." Axel said.

He sat the food down and handed Flossie the drink. She sipped it, not sure of what it was. She took a bigger drink, it was cold, and sweet. Lemonade? Wow, it was good. She look over at the food. It was some kind of grilled fowl, and it smelled yummy. Taking a bite, she savored the tender, juicy meat, and took her time pulling it apart.

Axel had never seen someone take so much joy in eating. He took a seat in the hammock across from Flossie, and tore into his own platter of food. He had been ready to eat since earlier, but waited until Mik'l had finished with Flossie. They ate in silence, and when they had finished, the hammocks swung lightly as they both eyed the starry view.

"I'm not a traitor, Little One."

Flossie sighed, "It was just banter. Besides, I don't know what the purpose of his badgering is anyway. Not everyone wants to talk about painful shit."

"I do not want you to hurt when you rest, and I feel that I am of no benefit to you." Axel rumbled in his deep baritone.

"I appreciate all you do for me just the same, and I must say that your home is very nice and comfortable." Flossie said thoughtfully. Axel purred, and pulled his mandibles up into a pleased smirk. "It is your home, too."

"If that's true, why am I not allowed in those two rooms downstairs?" Flossie asked. The rooms she had referred to were his weapons armory, and his trophy display area. Axel clicked his mandibles together in thought. The truth was he didn't want her to see the skulls of the oomans he had on display. He didn't want, in a sense, to offend or cause her any discomfort.

"It is my trophy room. You might find some of my kills...distasteful."

Flossie nodded, "You're probably right. But what about the other room?"

"It is were I keep my weapons and my awu'asa', my armor. Many things there can hurt you."

Flossie pulled her lips in before smoothing them back out slowly, something she did when she was savoring the taste of a sweet drink, or in deep thought. It was the latter.

"What do you do, Axel? Do you have a job?" She asked, although her mind wasn't really on the question. "I have many duties, from overseeing the training of young blooded warriors, to mediating disputes between the smaller sister clans, establishing territorial boundaries, and I was recently acquired as a honored arbitrator to find and execute your kidnapper."

"Damn. So you're like a teacher, a judge, a jury, and an executioner?" Flossie laughed. "When will you go back to your duties?" Axel tilted his head, his elbow length dreads spilling over his shoulder. "When you are settled. I will be away for long periods of time, and you are not ready to be left alone. I think it would be beneficial if I took you around the ship so that you are familiar with your surroundings beyond these quarters, and we still have to acquire items for your Honored status."

Her "status" was the subject that was sidetracking her thoughts. Flossie rubbed her flat stomach. She could only guess about how far along she was, roughly twelve weeks she guessed.

"Do you have any kids...pups?" She asked. Axel had assumed the female would eventually get to this discussion. After all, regardless of the species, a female was a female. Her questions were leading, but to where he didn't know. He would be honest in his replies, and readied himself for what was to come.

"Yes, Little One. I have sired many offspring." He answered cautiously. "Are they here on this ship?" Flossie continued. Axel took a deep breath, "No, they are with their bearers, on our home planet."

Here, Flossie gave him a questioning look, "Bearers, you mean their mothers?" Axel only nodded now. "Meaning that you have at least two baby...mamas." Axel sat up. He knew that this subject would also come up, and he had prepared for it. He had treated her amiably since he brought her onboard, and that wouldn't change. However, she was a female that was emotionally compromised, and any little thing could change the security she was now allowing herself to acknowledge.

"I have three seasonal mates. Meaning, I mate with them during their periods of estrus. And since they are from different clans, they come into their seasons at different times."

Flossie breathed a sigh of relief, she felt a bit more safe now, knowing that he had females of his kind, and he would be less inclined to use her as his sperm bank. Then she immediately regretted that thought. Axel had only been kind and patient towards her. He obviously cared enough to give her a home; a simple comfort she was grateful for.

"Three bedrooms. It makes sense now, one for each mate." She giggled nervously. Axel was relieved, but his ooman mate needed correcting. "They do not visit these quarters when aboard the ship. If I were to mate one of them here, it would show intentions of my desire to take a life mate, which I do not."

Flossie shifted, "It's really none of my business what you do, or to whom you do it. I just hope I'm not a burden to you, especially since I'm pregnant. Thanks for caring for me."

This got an soft grunt out of him. Yautja females were seldom appreciative of such small things. It was a welcomed change to hear such honest words.

Axel stood, and ran his index finger down her forehead to tip of her nose. "Rest Little One. We have things to do." He began to purr in a steady rumble, and all that was waiting for Flossie on the other side of her sleep, was peace.

* * *

><p>For the last few days, Flossie had slept undisturbed by her usual nightmares. It was such a pleasant change for her, and it made it her more pleasant to be around. She was talkative, courteous, and had a sense of humor that was just as quirky as she was. Axel was relieved, his mate was making progress, and he felt content that he would be able to return to his duties soon.<p>

Flossie had been praying more consistently since her conversation with Mik'l. Although she didn't liked how things went that day, she did find that she was defending a necessity in her life that she had faltered in her obedience to. She prayed and asked for forgiveness of a lot of things. She was making peace in her mind and spirit about Christon as well. She realized now that when you attempt to run away from your problems, sometimes you actually run to them. Her baby was all she had left of her husband, therefore it was extremely important to her to have a healthy, stress-free pregnancy. Nothing negative was allowed, not even "thatsorryass".

Axel woke Flossie up early. He thought she would be reluctant about their first outing, but to his surprise; she was excited, dressed, and ready to go. She was anxious to see more of the ship. She had enjoyed the intricate patterns on the walls, the slight earthy smell the air held, and the almost inaudible hum of the ship when she sat perfectly still.

As they walked, Flossie held onto Axel's hand. He purred a bit, realizing he didn't mind her touch. The trust she held for him grew stronger and stronger each complete cycle. However, he knew that her emotional state was still delicate, but he was pleased with her progress as of late. She seemed content, and that pleased him.

As other yautja passed them, most bowed their heads out of respect to the warrior and his mate. She took mental pictures, and visual notes of all she saw. Flossie traced her finger in the intricate patterns that laced the hallway walls. She took in every fascinating twist, turn, and deep groove.

An uncomfortable thud, her nose meeting Axel's muscled back, brought her out of that fascination.

"We are here, Little One", the large male spoke as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Not funny", Flossie glared.

They entered a workshop and by the looks of it, it was were the aliens weapons were made. The female immediately found it comfortable. Hanging on the walls were different types of knives, some made of bones, others made of a strange metals. The handles were different in color, and had detailed carvings. The colors were in order by some degree of rank or experience, she assumed. Katanas, whips, unrecognizable things, and other items she had seen before, but didn't know what they were called, took up almost every single space on the walls. Super hi-tech was all that came to mind.

Axel communicated with the male, who only grunted upon their entrance.

They spoke to each other in clicks, growls, and chirps. She was sure they were talking about her, as the older male gave her the once over and then bowed his head low. Flossie returned the gesture, and continued to let her eyes roam around the room. "You have some sweet toys here."

"No toys. Weapons."

Surprised that his english was understandable, the brown skinned female only nodded. Clearly, the male didn't understand her figure of speech, so she tried again, "I'm Flossie, and I find your weapons quite fascinating."

This only got a grunt out of him.

'Grouchy alien,' she thought to herself.

Flossie slowly walked around admiring the different weapons. She had a thing for knives. A dagger caught her eye. It was silver in color with markings similar to those on the walls of the ship. About an eight inch long blade, and a six inch hilt. Sharp enough to split ass hairs.

She picked it up, checking it's feel and weight. Very nice. It held almost no weight.

A growl of disapproval came from Shatter. He didn't want the female touching his weapons. He didn't need her scent lingering on everything.

Flossie turned to look up at the alien males.

"Nice dagger," she said.

"Yes. It resists the acidic blood of the Kainde Amedha." Axel told her.

Flossie nodded, clueless to what Axel had just told her, but she didn't want him to know it.

"Yeah, nothing like an acidic blood resisting knife for those 'candy-a-meth-heads', huh?" Flossie said nervously, realizing she had completely "jacked up" the words. She didn't have the slightest idea what Axel was talking about, mostly.

A series of growls and clicks broke out between the males finally ending in guffaws of laughter from both. Shatter shook, and trilled; his laughter close to being hyena- like in sound. At one point he fell to one knee, as a recording played over and over in different speeds- "candy-a-meth-heads, candy-a-meth-heads"...as he continued his annoying laughter.

"And what's so damn funny?" Flossie asked with a 'fuck y'all' sass.

Axel, noticing the embarrassment in her scent, straightened himself and regained his composure, before going back to his "on-duty-as-a-sentry" like stance. He realized it had been a long time since he'd heard the older weapons-maker laugh.

The shop owner, Shatter, finally gathered himself, and clicked and growled something to Axel about her. There was another chuckle, and Axel nodded.

Flossie was so irked. If you were gonna make fun of her, at least do it on fair ground so she could defend herself. How could she respond to clicks, growls, barks, and chirps, anyway?

Flossie still held the dagger, and out of frustration she began flipping it into the air, then catching it by the hilt. She let it travel higher, as she flipped it faster, catching it without hesitation, and tossing it faster each time. The entire time she never took her eyes off the two alien males.

Axel let out a surprised chirp that brought Flossie to the realization of what she was doing.

'Oh, snap', she thought before purposefully not catching it the next time. The dagger fell hard to the metal grated floor with clattering thud.

"Oops! Sorry." She said in the most annoying voice she could muster.

Axel gave her a small growl, as Shatter...laughed a bit more.

Flossie picked up the knife and returned it to its rightful place. She immediately went to stand by the door, slightly behind Axel, not wanting to get into any trouble with the shop owner.

Shatter handed Axel several packages, then motioned for Flossie to take the rest.

As they left the shop, Flossie could hear the playback of the blunder she had made, and to her chagrin, more of the blacksmith's laughter.

* * *

><p>AN: Flossie is making progress, yaaah! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	6. Yautja Males

Disclaimer: I don't own AvP, Predators, or Aliens.

Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, alerted, favored, and lurked my story!

Special Thanks to: TheSneakyHobo, Baby Aries Cullen-Black, mizukikage, Luv4Uncas, Ida-crisscross-wild, and DeucesAreWild! You guys are awesome, and your reviews are appreciated!

Warning: Fair portions of humor

I love you- Borng Srorlanh Oun -Khmer (feminine)

Naked - bucket naked (informal, slang)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Yautja Males<p>

Upon returning to the living quarters, Axel put all his packages on the table, and motioned for Flossie to do same. She watched as he began to separate the items into four different stacks. He was meticulous. Or anal. Whatever it was, he was making quick work of organizing the items in a way he preferred. Flossie, growing curious about the entire display, took a few steps closer to Axel, and placed the packages she held on the table. Neither flinched when she came to stand beside him, brushing her left side up against his massive right side. She realized that she had never been this close to him, and without giving it any thought, she took a deep breath of the air around them taking in his scent, and hoping she didn't smell any form of alien funk. To her relief... she didn't. His smell was earthy, not like "outside recess and the kids smell like puppies" earthy, but a subtle and slightly sweet smell. It reminded her of the the first raindrops on red clay dirt, and the honeysuckles she had growing over the divide of the patio she once enjoyed. Pleasant memories.

Axel picked up a few small packages and showed them to Flossie, "These belong to you but must be calibrated first." Flossie only nodded. So, she would have to wait and see what they were.

"And these?" She asked, pointing at the other three stacks of packages.

Axel shifted. "They are for my seasonal mates and offspring." He replied in his low rumbling baritone.

With that, Flossie stopped talking. It wasn't her concern, and she wouldn't pry. However, something about this didn't seem to fit the alien's culture. Maybe the ones that kidnapped her were more ruthless, and she never got the impression that this race of aliens cared for anything except torturing human females. This gave her pause because this male, Axel, seemed to have some extent of appreciation, or something more, for his extended family of girlfriends and children.

She turned and headed towards the bedroom, leaving him alone to his personal business, as she attended to some of her own.

Axel had been quiet since they left the shop. He was still contemplating what he witnessed from ooman earlier. She had caught him off guard with her skill, and it seemed to take her becoming insulted by Shatter's antics to get her to show it. Interesting.

Once he'd separated his ooman's items from his other mates and offsprings, he headed towards his weapons room, unlocked it and went inside. He placed the packages on shelf next the divan, then polished his weapons. He went to his control panel and pulled up the video to the sleep chambers. There he looked in on Flossie.

He noticed that she was looking through her rucksack. He didn't understand why she left his side moments ago. He was more than pleased at the way she seemed to be less guarded in his presence. When all things were considered, Flossie had made great strides in a short time.

He looked away from the screen and looked at his weapons, finally letting his gaze settle on a small knife. The one Flossie had handled was a ceremonial dagger, but the way she had handled it, with the ease of professionalism, well...that gave him something to think about. His female was becoming more and more interesting to him all the time.

When he faced the monitor again, his mouth fell upon, and his mandibled jaws went slack...he should have looked away, but he couldn't. He changed the vision mode on the screen to the "ooman color spectrum"... What a mistake. She was unclothed, her skin unlike anything he ever stopped to take notice of before. Rich and brown. Smooth. Thin. Her curves made him very aware that he was indeed a male.

He clenched his hands in response to his eyes now being on her mammary glands. His cod piece was becoming more and more uncomfortable, as he watched Flossie take her time with putting on different coverings. Now, she was taking her hair down...finally he looked away. "Pauk!" Axel growled. How could he steal glances at her?

He turned off the screen. He didn't get a chance to reflect on his unfavorable actions when his communication piece beeped with a message. The clan ship would be entering a small solar system with favorable hunting planets. He usually hunted on these planets with his clan brothers, bringing back worthy prey, meat for the food storage, and plants for the scientists. Sometimes, they would even locate precious metals that the blacksmith would forge weapons or armor from.

He needed a good hunt. He needed to get off the ship, and let off the aggression that the bad bloods had built up in him. He needed a good kill, and...a good mating session. His mate Terro from the Black Blade Clan would be in her season soon, and she knew the location of these planets due to a previous hunting trip. They would orbit the chain of planets for roughly a lunar month.

He thought about it for awhile, wondering what he would do with his new ooman mate while he was away. He wouldn't take her due to her being with pup, and because it probably wouldn't be the best time for his ooman mate and charge to be around one of his seasonal females who would be in estrus. No, that wouldn't bode well at all. He couldn't take the chance of Terro being a threat to Flossie.

So, what to do with the ooman? In her sense of time, he would be gone for two to three days. This would be too long. She was still emotionally fragile he knew, and although she seemed to be accepting of where fate had taken her; it was too early to leave her alone for that period of time. She would lose the bond they shared, one he had worked too hard on to lose now.

That made him face another unfavorable thought. His mate, Terro, would still come into her season, and if he wasn't around, another male would try to be. That was something he would not allow. He had made huge sacrifices to secure his seasonal mates. He went against the grain, not being chosen by his three mates, but choosing them. It wasn't an easy campaign, trying to find highly favorable females with strong bloodlines that consisted of grand rank and honor. However, being in an alliance with several clans provided Axel with the option that he could expand his search and take mates from these sister clans as well. The upside to this was he finally attained three high ranking females that he mated exclusively when in their seasons. None of his females shared the same period of estrus, therefore he mated more often than most males amongst the allied clans.

Although he seemed to be getting enough action, there were times he would appease a female that had chosen him, provided that she was high ranking, and was honor driven. It was his duty to sire his share of strong pups, his bloodline and honor meant everything to him. Most yautja males sired pups that they didn't know much about until they began training, leaving most of the rearing to their bearers. But Axel, and a few other males, kept a strong rapport with their offspring; as well as helping with physical needs such as food, and shelter.

He would not send Terro a message yet. He would try to work things out to where it would be a positive outcome for all involved. But for now, he would focus on Flossie, his new mate. She would be the biggest challenge yet for him. And so far, he had never lost a challenge.

* * *

><p>Since Axel had been preparing their meals, and sometimes having servants bring food up to their quarters, he felt like now was a good time to visit the dining hall with his ooman mate. It would be a good change to leave the quarters and take his mate to see some of the social interactions aboard the ship. It would be a good distraction, as well as a learning experience for Flossie.<p>

Upon hearing the news, Flossie was excited about "eating out". So much so that when Axel asked her if she would like to take the late meal in the dining hall, she could only give a nodding smile before she ran down the hallway to the restroom. Axel, concerned that she was suffering an onset of discomfort, walked swiftly down the hallway to check on her.

He stood at the closed lavatory door, "Is it the pup again?" he asked. "No. I just want to shower, and change into something more appropriate." She replied. To this Axel sighed, and went to wait in the common area. Her ooman tendencies were rearing their ugly head. However, her cleanliness was something he appreciated as much as she did. He had heard many stories about the filthiness of the pyode amedha, sometimes so bad that it led to infections, parasites, and other illnesses. He was also glad that he and his clan brothers were able to save her coverings, as well as items belonging to some of the other victims. Axel wasn't sure how receptive she would be of the yautja attire since she was with pup.

He began to feel somewhat uncomfortable in his quarters, but realized he was used to being alone. He hoped that soon the female would take the initiative, and claim the quarters as hers, settle down into one bedroom, and enjoy the rewards of her status...well as much as she could.

Axel thought back some more on all the honor his female was bestowing on him. Wealth for a yautja was a good thing. Wealth and honor was a prestigious feat. For him, he had worked long and hard for his status, although not as long as most. He had been called a 'pyode sain'ja' by some in his clan when he decided to pursue his seasonal mates, meaning he would turn down desirable females in the process. Of course, some females didn't take kindly to being rejected and often challenged him for the insult. After killing two females in the yin'tekai thei-de match, and nearly losing his own life, he decided to go on a solo hunt. He didn't like fighting females at all, and even though they challenged him, he could only see it as a disgrace. Axel stayed away several cycles until he was called upon to help with the cleansing of kainde amedha hives on several planets. He returned to his clan during the mating season, and to his relief when he declined a female, he only got a disgusted click, a hard slap across his mandible jaws, or a few cracked ribs. That was better than severing a lifeline.

"Are you ready?" Flossie asked, pulling Axel out of his oneirism. He gave her a once over, looking at her hair which was loose and hanging past her shoulders. It was less curly, and although it was a different, he didn't mind it. Her fragrance wafted around him, he didn't like some of the strong fragrances she had packed away in her bags, but he liked this. It was subtle, and smelled of fresh air, something he could appreciate. Her coverings, which she referred to as "clothes", were...well...mostly modest. However, what she wore now was less than modest.

Flossie decided to wear an outfit she had bought in Paris. It was a black shorts romper with a cowl neck halter. It was comfortable, but accentuated her curves, the shorts length stopped at mid thigh range. Her legs were slightly muscular, and smooth. She had on a black pair of four inch Louboutin peep toe heels adorned with small crystals.

Flossie didn't think much of what she had dressed in. It was comfortable, and cool. These aliens weren't modest at all, and she was still waiting to see a "bucket naked" alien in one of the hallways anytime now. Besides, most of the time, Axel wore what would be the equivalent of a thong under his loincloth, or something similar. Whatever he wore, it NEVER completely contained the "dog" he had roaming around his "male yard".

Axel gave her a nod of approval, before they exited the quarters.

* * *

><p>Axel rumbled in laughter every time he looked at Flossie. Her doe-eyed expression of surprise couldn't be suppressed. The dining hall was an enormous, regal room that wasn't anything but amazing to her. There were rows and rows of tables, and chairs. The colors of red and gold prominent all around. Woven tapestries hung high above the tables, the Red Talon crest apart of the woven designs. The floor was red marble, with gold inlays made of some type of precious stone...exquisite. And the food...wow. Several rows of self serving lines of well stocked trays of food. Servants were near, restocking any item that was unequal to the ones beside it.<p>

Buffet style she could do well, besides she would take this chance and try something new. Axel pointed out things she might like, as he piled meats on his plate. They headed over to one of the Honored Caste tables, and set their food down, before Axel went to retrieve drinks.

Flossie had yet to notice a few of the not so subtle glances towards her. Some from males, and some from females. Most seemed merely curious, but a few didn't want her here on the ship, and definitely not mated to such a high ranking, and desired warrior. She waited for Axel to return before she sat down, all the time still admiring the room. It was factual that these aliens weren't beasts, but highly evolved, intelligent, sentient beings with a culture more advanced and superior than her own. The chatter of conversation that filled the hall seemed typical, almost reminding her of date night with her husband. Almost.

A servant walked over to Flossie and bowed. She returned the gesture, before looking around for Axel. She felt awkward without him near her, and besides her shoes were hurting her feet and her belly was rumbling. She was ready to eat. The servant beside her clicked something and motioned at the seat next to her. Flossie gave it one look and realized that it was too big. "No." She told the servant, who then immediately left.

Axel finally made it back over to the table. He had purposefully taken his time to see how Flossie would handle being left alone. To his surprise, she did well. The young servant returned with a chair that would better serve Flossie.

"Sit, Little One." Axel said. Flossie gave him glare, but sat down. The table stopped right at her nipples. She wouldn't have minded so much if her tits weren't so damn sore and sensitive. The servant tapped a part of the chair, and the height was adjusted another few inches making it a more comfortable height. "Thank you." Flossie said as she nodded to the servant.

Finally, she was ready to eat. Axel had already started, as he ate from a speared piece of meat on his lower right mandible tooth. His mouth held large, sharp, piranha-like teeth, and even though he was lipless, he did a good job of chewing, and not wasting his food. Flossie took a few bites pleased with her selections, most of them tasting similar to foods she had eaten before.

They made small talk from time to time, as Axel pointed out the the different castes seating, and told her why they had hand servants available for the higher ranking warriors, and their mates. Now, Flossie understood somewhat why there was a "step and fetch it" alien a few feet from where they sat. It seems the upper class females were bougie, and lazy. She looked the alien servant up and down, taking notice to it's short stature, and docile behavior.

Flossie was about ask a question about the servant when she heard a small purr. She thought it was Axel at first, since he sometimes took his purr down a hefty notch when he was eating. However, upon looking at Axel, she noticed that he wasn't eating, or drinking, and he seemed to be preoccupied with something behind her. She turn to look, finding the kid she had met when she left Medical.

Axel was amused as he listened to the pup purr almost soundlessly at his mate. Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his arms over his chest. Watching, as his Little One smiled brightly at the him.

"You will be my mate." Tomys clicked, earning a confused look from the female. She had no idea what he was saying. This frustrated Tomys. He let out a huff of air as he turned to face Axel. "Tell her what I said, Honored Warrior," he demanded boldly.

Axel's chest rumbled in amusement. He decided that he would humor the pup. "He has deemed you his future mate." He told Flossie. She smiled, finding the child's words adorable. She was about to speak when she was interrupted by the child's mother. Clicking began and she was once again confused as she watched his mother pull him away.

Turning back to her food, Flossie picked up a piece of the smoked meat. It was delicious and she was now on her second piece. She looked up to find Axel drinking from his cup. "What did his mother say to him?" She asked Axel as he sat his cup down. "That it was time for him to eat." Flossie raised an eyebrow, but went back to eating her food.

She kept her eye on the little male, and watched as he took too big bites of his food. His mom patted his back when he got choked, none to gently Flossie noticed, and he went right back to eating.

Axel was telling Flossie about her upcoming visit to Medical, and also some of the other places he planned for her visit aboard the ship. He enjoyed the easy conversation. He didn't have to try hard to keep her attention, and she was always appreciative of the smallest things. That was one thing he didn't miss about most of his mates, they never seemed completely satisfied, unless he was mating them. Maybe, it was the only time he was satisfied with them, too.

A plate of fruit was sat in front of Flossie rather clumsily a few moments later. Looking to her side, she once again saw the pup. He was clicking something to her. Flossie looked towards Axel for a translation. "He is propositioning you to mate." Axel stated with a rumbling laugh.

Flossie's eyebrows shot up as she looked between the two. The little male's face held what Flossie was assuming to be a smile. She found him to be cute, with the nubs on his face. His dreadlocks only mere stubs at the moment. He was much easier on the eyes then the full grown males.

Flossie saw Axel stand from her periphery. "It is time to go Little One." Flossie nodded as she stood as well, smiling at the child. He clicked and once again Flossie looked to Axel. "He is claiming you as his mate." She shook her head and smiled. "I already have a...uh, one of those." She somewhat confirmed. Axel translated his mate's spoken words once again to the little pup. She then watched as the child stalked over to Axel and pushed him with all his might against the thighs.

Axel laughed as the pup pushed him again, this time grunting with effort. Tomys then proceeded to bang his fist against Axel's legs. Stopping to bob and weave in anticipation of the Honored warrior's strikes. The pup seemed determined to engage in battle even if his challenge, or attempt at one, was not acknowledged.

Axel placed his hand on the pup's head and held him at a distance as he swung wildly. Hitting only air, but doing so with vigor. Tomys was upset with himself, he didn't anticipate such an attack, but he wouldn't give up. He would fight for the ooman, and in a fifty complete seasonal cycles when he would be allowed to hunt, he would bring her the head of a queen hard meat. But for now, he had to land a blow on this overgrown pau- "TOMYS!"

The pup immediately ceased his swinging when he heard his mother. He turned to find her behind him with her hands on her hips. "Get over here Tomys. What have I told you?" She clicked irritated. The pup lowered his head in submission since he didn't remember what she'd said, but figured she didn't need to know that. "Lets go." His mother demanded.

Flossie had watched the scene in it's entirety. She covered her mouth, and muffled her giggles as she watched the pup take Axel on fearlessly. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard. She wiped the tears from her eyes, as she heard the roar from his mother.

The little male walked towards his mother, head down in defeat. He was whimpering, all his hard work for nothing. This made Flossie sad now. "It's not fair for him to do all of that work in front of everyone and not get a reward," She spoke up for Tomys.

His mother growled, and looked towards the Honored warrior. She couldn't defeat him, a blatant attack on his female, would surely end in her death, and that would leave her pup without a bearer. Besides, she was being bitter. She knew of the ooman's plight, and felt a twinge of guilt for wanting her only living pup to stay away from the female. She was jealous as she realized Tomys would not always be her young one.

Tomys heard the female speaking but had no idea what she was saying. She was looking at his mother while talking. He watched as his mother stared at her before turning to him. "You may hug her...quickly." She barked.

Tomys was excited. He rushed to the female and locked his arms around her, nestlings his face into her stomach, as his hands roamed behind her back, Tomys squeezed both of her booty cheeks firmly, causing the female to jump. He let go of her to see her wide-eyed, displeased look. "That is a 'NO'!" Flossie chastised firmly. He then grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth, licking the top of it slowly. "Bor'ng sro'rlanh oun, ooman."

Axel looked at the pup's mother, making sure she was okay with him being this close to Flossie. She seemed wary, but made no moves to dishonor herself.

Content now, Tomys, heading back to his mother, stopped in front of Axel and stuck his tongue out before growling. His version sounding more like a kitten's meow than an actual growl. "This isn't over, Honored warrior. You will be seeing more of me." Tomys barked with his chest stuck out. Axel trilled in laughter, "I look forward to it." Tomys left the hall pleased, although he could still hear the opposing male laughing at him.

Flossie smiled, as she held her slobber-soaked hand up, looking it over. Axel laughed, "That pup is in ooman love, Little One." She glared at him, he was laughing way too much AT her and her interaction with the kid. She casually walked over to him, and wiped her slobbery wet hand on the end of his loincloth, as if it were a hand towel.

"Well, you had better watch out, you got some serious competition, and the next time he just might reach your groin." She giggled. Axel listened, was she serious about the pup being a threat? He laughed, detecting the subtle humor in her tone. However, the pup had managed to get closer to his mate than he had. Groping her body, licking her hand, and using that old phrase, 'I love you'. C'jit, he had been outdone by a pup that still pissed his pallet.

"Choose, Little One. The pup, or me?" He teased him. "I can't have both?" She teased right back. Neither of them took notice to the inquisitive stares they were receiving, even the servant looked on in curious amusement. "I am not sure, he is a real romantic." She giggled.

Flossie had learned that Axel was extremely prideful, and although she was enjoying their raillery, she knew when to stop. Besides, this was the most fun she'd had in a longtime, and she wanted to end the evening on a positive note. She looked up into his eyes, a dark gray hue that seemed to come alive with anticipation. "I will keep you, I don't want to change diapers before I have to." To that they both giggled.

Axel took her hand, and purred at her as they left the dining hall. Flossie only smiled, that was something she could appreciate, a nice 'manly' purr. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Sleep came easy that night. It was the first time Flossie slept in Axel's bed, as he slept on the fur covered floor by the fireplace, a few noks away. They both rested peacefully.<p>

Something in their relationship had shifted to larger playing field, and they both knew it. Comfort, friendship, understanding, support...care. There were a variety of anticipated feelings to explore in the cycles to come.

* * *

><p>AN: just a bit of fun as the relationship between Axel and Flossie gains some flesh, and of course you gotta love Tomys and his determination. Read and Review please! I appreciate ALL input.


	7. Purpose of Conflict & Meet Gabriella

Hello Everyone! I want to say thanks to Karebear, Luv4Uncas, DeucesAreWild, Friend2, Esvisionik, and TheSneakyHobo for your reviews! They are appreciated. For those of you that are reading but not reviewing...well, why not? Only takes a minute;}

Thanks to all who have favored, alerted, and those of you that continue to lurk my story.

Warning: mentions of rape, and abuse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, Predators, or their crossovers. I do not make any money off of this.

~~~~~~~~~~~ denotes Flossie's Flashback/Nightmare

* * *

><p>Axel stood on the bridge near the Elders Chambers taking in the clear view of space. He was soon joined by Elders Nangor and Trik'ta. He didn't acknowledge them right away because he was still preoccupied with the meeting that had just concluded.<p>

His mind going back to the visual communication from the High Priestess of Yautja Prime, Priestess Alaundra. She was due to arrive before the mating season of The Red Talon Clan, and she would be expecting an account of the events involving the kidnapping, and rescue of the ooman female. The Priestess went on to explain that all who had been present for her rescue, aided in her physical, mental, and emotional care would be required to give an account of all interactions with the female. In addition, Flossie would give her account of her experienced events last.

It was now Axel's responsibility to make sure everything went according to the High Priestess's wishes. He had already notified his clan brothers, and set up an impromptu meeting as soon as Guan H'dlak returned to the ship.

Elder Nangor shook Axel's shoulder, "I think it would be a good idea if you took a cycle or two to hunt. The events of the last two lunar months have been quite straining even for the most patient, and well- balanced yautja."

Axel suspired in consideration, "I cannot leave Fl- I mean the female, yet." Senior Elder Trik'ta had a solution he thought the Warrior should consider.

"Why not situate the female in the ship's crèche, I do not understand why you haven't done that as of yet. She would be properly cared for; not to mention safe until your return. I could have Elder Tala take care of it, since she oversees housing aboard the ship." The Elder spoke.

"With all respect and honor Elder, I have never considered placing the female there."

Elder Nangor smirked, "And when she nears the birth of her pup, are you planning to place her there then? It would be a highly unwonted occurrence if you allowed her to birth outside of the ship's nursery."

Axel, tapped his upper lift mandible in thought. "The codes that protect her are ambiguous in parts since it doesn't specify the use of yautja customs for victim, nor does it deal with the issue of pregnancy. I think it should be her decision after all, as none of us know how oomans deal with such personal events as the birthing of offspring."

"Do you think it is best to condone each incident that employs the Victim Code to be handled on an individual, and 'as needed' basis?" Elder Nangor asked.

Axel only nodded. He felt if you were a victim, a normal routine for that victim should be established, and that didn't necessarily mean that everything had to be done from the yautja perspective. He questioned the so called honor in forcing someone like Flossie into doing something she wasn't accustomed to, and knowing firsthand how truly delicate her circumstances were. To be forced to accept the ways of something unknown and foreign wasn't exactly comforting to one's mental health. He could deal with the needy necessities, as it helped with his temperament of dealing with an ooman mate. Besides, Flossie had made great strides in her emotional recovery and she was most pleasant to be around. In conclusion, he realized that if some coddling, and satiating was warranted...then, so be it.

"Is Mik'l keeping a detailed recording of your female's situation?" Elder Trik'ta asked. "Yes, he is adding it to the archives." Axel clicked.

"Very well, attend to your female as you see fit, but do not become complacent in teaching her what she needs to know of our ways, and especially the demeanor that is warranted in the presence of the Higher Castes." With that, Elder Trik'ta left.

Elder Nangor held warm regard for Axel. He was all too glad that Axel was being honorable, and defending his treatment of his companion. "You do know, that your care for the female is beyond what we all think is necessary, but it is not fair for us as Elders to critique what you do, as we do not know the depths of your circumstances with your ooman."

Axel grunted his relief, as he acknowledged the Elder with a bow. "I must return to my quarters before my mate wakes up."

* * *

><p>(Flossie's Nightmareflashback) ~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~ Flossie jumped to her feet as if there was a spring in her ass. She eyeballed "thatsorryass", trying to read his expressionless mask for answers. The male immediately pushed her down again, laughing at her attempts to defy him. He could issue a good sound beating for such blatant disrespect, but since he had already given her two brutal pauks, and made her witness a recording of the beatings of two other ooman females; he would relent...for now. Besides, he had a more pressing matter to attend to, and out of the eight females aboard, this spunky female seemed to be lucid enough to provide some assistance.

"Help," He said pointing to a dark corner. He then threw a box onto the floor, making it land right in front of her. Flossie looked in the corner, noticing slight whimpers, and limited movement. As the door slid closed, the lights in the room were illuminated to a high setting, and the smell hit her like a ton of bricks.

The ventilation was poor to say the least, and the room had the smell of bad diets, unwashed butts, and as if every female in a thousand mile radius had started her menses in this room. Flossie fought back a wave of nausea, as her anal tendencies for cleanliness almost smothered her.

She took a deep breath of funky air, before she made her way over to the corner. From where she stood, Flossie could only see dark semi-fine hair that was sweaty and matted. She kneeled down cautiously. She had only encountered a living female once or twice on the ship briefly. Just long enough for them to acknowledge each other as 'real' before they were pulled on their way.

There was raspy breathing, and an occupied moan that almost seemed to repeat itself in intervals, an agonizing distress. Maybe it hurt her to breath. "Hey," Flossie whispered as she tapped the female's shoulder. No response other than the continued grunts of discomfort. She tapped her again, and again. Finally, she decided to roll the female on her side, doing so gently.

Flossie could now see the female's face. It was bruised, dry blood was settled into the cracks of her swollen lips, and dirt filled the cuts scattered across her face. She was young, no more than eighteen. Flossie sighed, "You're just somebody's baby." She gave the room a once over, and it didn't take long for her to realize that this is were all of their belongings were kept. She stood, looking around for her own bags through the dense clutter of luggage, and clothes strewn about.

"Yes!" Flossie whispered as she saw her luggage. She quickly retrieved her backpack, and walked back to female. Upon kneeling, she noticed how the young female was gazing up at her now; her breathing shallow and painful.

"I'm Flossie. I'm gonna try to help you." The young female didn't blink, she didn't know what to think of this female that was beside her now. She didn't realize any females were still alive, and that made her question why she wasn't dead herself.

From her overstocked First Aid Kit, Flossie took a four ounce bottled water, an antibiotic, and three ibuprofen and offered them to the female. "You have a fever, and from the looks of it, a nasty infection from the cuts on your face. Do you hurt anywhere else?" She asked the girl. The female motioned to her side; trying to pull up her tattered top. Flossie helped her, moving slow and easy; not wanting to hurt the now wincing female.

What she discovered nearly made her vomit. There was a deep gash in the female's side that went across her lower abdomen. It seemed to have been treated at one point, but somehow it was now infected and partially reopened. Flossie exhaled slowly, she wasn't a doctor; she had no medical training outside of CPR, and First Aid. She couldn't qualify the things Christon had told her about suturing, removing foreign objects, or starting an intravenous drip; things that he had done for himself or for member of his team. She had to wing it. But first she said a prayer asking God for guidance, and help. Prayer always made her feel better.

Flossie helped the female with the medication, before she begin to slowly clean her wounds with Betadine, and alcohol. When she reached the female's damaged side, she pondered over what she could do. She decided to clean the wound, and cover it with sterile gauze. Once that was finished, she scavenged the room for something she could use as a sterile cover, preferably a breathable muslin to cover the wound in. She ended using a pillowcase that was still packaged, one she had purchased in Paris. She gently covered the wound with it, and positioned the female's arm against her side, helping it stay in place.

Now, Flossie made a comfortable pallet and helped the female over to it. The antibiotic, and fever reducer had kicked in, and she searched the backpack for something to feed to the female. She found peanut butter crackers, saltines, small beef jerkies, gum, sunflower seeds, and chips. Deciding on the sunflower seeds, and peanut butter crackers; Flossie offered the food to the female, giving her one cracker at a time to eat, then a sip of water.

The door slid open, "thatsorryass" entered, taking in all he saw. He was pleased, the young pyode amedha was eating, and drinking something. Excellent. He approached the two females, his personal slut now standing and lowering her head. To this he grunted, she wanted something.

Flossie stood quickly, as her torturer entered. She braced herself, not knowing how this would go. "Yoo help?" He ground out, pointing to the young female. "Yes. But, I didn't know how to use this," She said handing him the metal box he had tossed to her earlier. He took it and opened it up; noticing the full syringes, and the sealed container of healing salve.

He pulled up the young female's shirt roughly, looking at her bandaged side. He removed Flossie's handiwork, and applied the healing salve, moments later the young female sat bolt upright, screaming from the searing heated pain. The male then gave her a portion of each syringe via nasty sticks of the needles. It took a few moments before the female settled into a state of painless euphoria. Flossie stroked the female's matted hair.

Flossie breathed out slowly. Although he was rough in his ministrations; his help was beneficial. The young female's wound already looked better, and her breathing was somewhat easier.

"thatsorryass" grunted. Flossie looked at him; she knew that more was needed and she had to tell him that. "This place is filthy, and the air quality is putrid to say the least. She needs food, medication, clean covers, and a bath everyday."

The male growled, he understood most if what she had said, knowing she spoke the truth. He typed messages into his communication device, and the air in the room was cycled out, as clean air took it's place. Next, two servants came into the room and begin cleaning it thoroughly: decluttering the space, taking unusable objects to the incinerator, and setting up useful items. They worked quickly and effortlessly. When finished, the room held seven sleeping pallets, two tables and two divans. The counter space was now usable, and the restroom door was accessible with it's sliding door left open.

Flossie was cautiously pleased, and nodded to him.

The young female looked up at Flossie as tears streamed down her face. She was grateful to this female for her help, for her care. She reached for a curly tendril of Flossie's hair, "You're very pretty." She whispered in a thick, nasally, French accent.

To this Flossie laughed as she wiped the female's tears, "I see the medication is working."

"I'm Gabriella...tha- thank you." She managed before sleep pulled her in.

Flossie stayed with the female, reapplying the bandages and pillowcase. Next, she put what was left of the food by Gabriella's healthy side, before she pulled the fur covers over her.

Flossie turned from the makeshift bed and ran straight into "thatsorryass".

"Help yoo." He growled, pointing to the clean room, and flaring his mandibles as if to smell the fresh air. He pulled her close to him, caressing her cheek with the back of his rough hand. "Yoo pay."

Nothing else was said as Flossie was pushed to the floor; forced down roughly on her hands and knees. There, he raped her. He raped her in front of the servants. He raped her only a few feet away from a sedated Gabriella.

Flossie muffled her cries, and allowed her mind to mask her abuse with pleasant memories...of ways to kill her tormentor. ~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Axel stopped by Medical after his talk with the Elders. The healing unit doors slid open as he entered; his devastating gait commanded the attention of all present. The Senior Healer Xintorf had been working with a yautja scientist that specialized in the research of alien DNA.<p>

The Healer bowed his head in respect, and then motioned For Axel to follow him into his lab. There, under a small glass case was a silver, pea-sized, chip. It would modify Flossie's breathing by allowing the filtering of the excess nitrogen and oxygen her body doesn't require since she was not yautja. Also, it had written biological and tracking codes embedded per Axel's request.

With the chip now ready; Axel immediately scheduled the implantation surgery for next complete cycle. That would give him time to finish his calibrations of the items he had made for Flossie, and time to inform her of the procedure. He knew she was not fond of the injections she was currently receiving to maintain her lung functions. This one time procedure would eliminate the need for those uncomfortable pricks.

Axel made small talk with the Healer about his female and her unborn pup. Xintorf wanted Flossie to have a routine of physical activity, to help maintain the health of her pregnancy. He also made a suggestion about allowing the female to visit the botanical gardens to see if any of the greenery growing there was appropriate for the female's consumption. He further explained that her pregnancy called for lots of nutrients that weren't available in the yautjas' high in protein diet.

"I will make sure all of my female's needs are met,' Axel clicked.

As he exited Medical, Axel decided to pull up the view to his sleep chambers. He had been gone for awhile; leaving Flossie asleep. It was the best time to take meetings, and he didn't have deal with her emotions since she was sound asleep. This wouldn't be in order if she continued her bad dreams, but they seemed to be almost non-existent now.

He was a bit alarmed to see that the bed was empty. He picked up his pace, turning down the corridors as if he was gliding. His movements were fluid, and legato. He scanned the code lock, and realized it had not been manipulated in anyway. He continued to cycle through his vision modes, and searching the rooms she was familiar with. Nothing.

Upon entering the quarters, he didn't notice anything out of place. He searched room, after room, finally making it to his sleep chambers. There was a faint smell of fear. He scanned the room from corner to corner, gradually changing modes. He picked up a heartbeat close to the fireplace. The fireplace. No wonder he couldn't pick up her heat signature, she was too close to the comforting heat of the fireplace.

Flossie was fast asleep in a thick tangle of bed covers. She was dehydrated, and she had been crying. Axel went to the food preparation area and poured her cold glass of water, then he returned picking Flossie up, and placing her back into bed. He gently picked her head up so she could sip the water. It didn't talk long for he drink it up.

"Are you okay, Little One?" Axel asked. "You left me? Why? Where were you?"

Axel purred, "I'm right here, what happened?" He knew from the sound of her voice that she had an unpleasant sleep disturbance. "Gabriella was there, she was hurt...he raped me again...they just watched..."

Axel didn't know what to do at that point, her words fell heavy on his heart. He wasn't there to protect her, he wasn't there to chase her bad dreams away. Now, he listened to her sobs, and all he could do, all he wanted to do was comfort her. He pulled her onto his chest, and gave a resonating purr, as he rocked and caressed her. Before Axel allowed sleep to take him, he realized that he was the only constant in the Flossie's life. She sought him out for comfort, safety, and companionship. He was her assurance in an unpredictable world.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review! Btw, go and read the next chapter...now!


	8. Preparations

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters.

Warning: adult situations, touching of body parts, horny sedated pregnant woman. Pissed off pregnant woman.

The song that Flossie attempts is called "Feelin' On Your Booty" by R. Kelly. I suggest you listen to it especially the last 30 secs to get what I'm attempting to portray.

Atke'de- mate ( just made it up)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 - Preparations<p>

Since the Elders had agreed to the further interruption of Axel's duties to settle in his mate, things with Flossie were going considerably better now. However, there were still a few adjustments to be made on her behalf before Axel could return to his duties. He wanted her to be comfortable in knowing she was safe while he was away, and confident enough to manage herself without him.

Routinely, three to four times during a cycle day, Axel repeated the lessons of familiarity he had first began to teach Flossie when she was released from Medical. From learning how to conduct medical, personal, and business requirements via a small computer mounted on a wall in the common area; to meal preparation, the correct water temperature for bathing, codes to enter and exit their quarters, a quiz over a map of important places on the ship, and what to do if she was alone when an emergency code sounded. The Warrior was meticulous is his teachings, and his mate was a fast learner.

A lot of the words Axel spoke, Flossie could now tell were simulations of his voice. She had grown curious about how his use of english was so undemanding when they conversed, while "thatsorryass" only grunted or used rough, mostly opaque english. The male had explained that with their highly innovative technology, he was able use his mask or wrist computer to translate her spoken words into his language to not only understand what she was saying, but to also hear the inflection in which she spoke her words. When he talked to the female, his words were then translated back to her in an understandable english by using a simulation of his own voice. With the help of his communication devices, he was giving the female some much needed social interaction.

Axel had calibrated the items he had made for Flossie. He had yet to tell her about the most important and beneficial item, a multiple-functioning chip that would allow him to know her whereabouts at all times, as well as monitor her and her unborn child's physical, mental, and emotional health.

Now, Axel had to convince her of the surgical need for it. He decided to give her a few token items to satiate her mood, and hopefully persuade her towards the surgical procedure. He knew ooman females enjoyed tokens of affection from their mates, and in return would submit to just about anything. He hoped his tokens would have the same affect, making her more tolerant to accept the procedure.

Axel walked into the sleep chambers, purring a deep rumble to announce his presence. Flossie looked up at him as she stored the items she was holding. She'd been going through some of the other bags from her captor's ship. Items belonging to females that had been kidnapped, tortured and killed.

She sighed.

Flossie realized the her rescuers assumed these things could be used by her, but it was all a bit too...morbid. What she decided to do was gather the personal items: pictures, identification, jewelry, and keep them in one of the shoeboxes she had. As for the clothes, she would put them away for now. Maybe she could put them to good use one day. Flossie promised herself if she ever made it back home, she would do something to memorialize each of the women that died on the kidnappers' ship.

Leaving those thoughts, Flossie flashed a smile at Axel. "Is it time for another rudimentary lesson?" she asked teasingly. Axel lifted his mandibles up in a smirk. "No, I have the items for you, but it is of no consequence. I can give them back to the weapons maker," the male teased back, as he turned to walk out.

"The hell you will!" the female yelled out, before running to stop him from leaving. The warrior laughed in a deep chuckle. He turned as Flossie pulled him away from the door. Axel hesitated as he watched the female climb into middle of the bed. She seemed content as she motioned him to sit down as well. The Warrior complied to her request, and settled at the end of the huge bed.

He was accepting of the easiness between them. It was something that had settled itself without much effort on either his, or his companion's part. Flossie had humor, spunk, and a strong will. There was something hidden in her, an emotional something that would require time to reveal itself. She wasn't as needy as he previously thought she was, and nothing phased her lively spirit. He would make sure that she felt secure and safe with him, as well as assuring her that he would take care of her.

Axel reached into his rucksack and pulled out three boxes. Flossie reached for a box, pulling the tightly bounded string, and simple brown paper away. Inside the box were three silver- no something more precious looking-stones. They were consistent to the size and shape of nickels. She held them in her hand, testing the weight and feel of the pieces. Then gestured towards Axel, "What are these?"

"Open the next one," he ordered.

She went to the next package, opening it to reveal a nice bracelet. It had circular openings for stone placement. Flossie looked back at the coins, which she realized were meant for the bracelet. She picked one of the stones up, and looked at it more closely. It held small markings, this one she was familiar with, "Medical?" she questioned.

This made Axel purr. He didn't expect her to even see the markings, or make out the word, assuming she was too ooman to try to understand the double meaning behind the gift giving. He was pleased. Flossie looked over at him with a puzzled expression, "I don't know what the others say."

"Atke'de, which means 'mate'. The other is the direct communications link I discussed with you earlier." To this she nodded, remembering their earlier conversation about this subject, and she was curious and overly cautious thinking that his intentions might have changed. "Mate?" She whispered, past fears slowly gripping her tightly as she backed away from him.

"Calm yourself female, it is only your status, I have no desire to hurt you in anyway. I do not force females. You are a victim of a dishonored group of insane males."

There was subtle sting in her stomach. Flossie knew she was damaged goods, but to have something so "butt-ass-ugly" and fine call her a victim...well that pissed her off.

Axel continued his speech, going on about how his bloodline was strong, that his honor and wealth were infinite, and his females bore him strong offspring. He was highly respected as an Honored Warrior, establishing himself early with impressive skills, kills, and his ability to find solutions to battles not won physically. He finally finished up by telling her once again of the great status that her situation presented him, and he would never dishonor a victim.

By the time he had finished stroking his own ego, Flossie's pisstivity level was at it's highest. She couldn't hold back anymore. She had been appreciative and gracious. She didn't cause problems, but instead played the passive card. She was truly glad to be alive, and surviving made her a survivor, not some pathetic victim. Fuck all that, she'd had enough.

"Victim? Is that how you see me? I don't want your damn sympathy, or your care if it means you're gonna keep attaching that stigma to my status here! You have no idea what I encountered on that ship of sick, disgusting fuck-faces! So whatever you think they did to me...how they dishonored me...then think it to the third power! You will not call me a victim! I am here, battered and bruised, but not broken! I am a survivor!"

Flossie left the room, leaving Axel with a look that could only be described as uneasiness. He followed her quickly offering her acknowledgement; not content with himself that he had offended her status.

"Your strong will does make you a survivor, and the pup you carry is a testament to that will. Soon, I will give you the head of your tormentor."

Flossie watched the massive male, taking him in slowly. She was no longer fascinated by his size, a little over eight and a half feet, and roughly three hundred and fifty pounds. His dreadlocks were pulled back in a ponytail of sorts, each rubbery strand adorned with gold rings. He was a creamy caramel color from his neck to his stomach, and the inside of his thighs. The rest of him was a darker brown, with molted spots predominantly on his back. His muscled body, no matter how odd his skin was, oozed sex appeal. He had scars, telltale signs of nasty battles that he had won. His mouth, probably the weirdest thing about the entire race when she considered it, consisted of two upper and lower mandibles. Each spiked with a sharp fang, as they usually rested over his lipless mouth of sharp teeth. Talking about a bad first kiss, well there you go.

The female physically shook her head, trying to get back on track. "If that is your way of apologizing, I will accept it for now."

Axel nodded, and sighed inwardly as he had staved off losing critical ground with the female. He knew in time that there bond would be tested. He still had to convince the female of the need of surgery, as well as establishing a pleasant routine. Which would hopefully lead to her being independent enough that he could leave her without concern for her mental state.

"The Healers have a more permanent solution to your lung function deficiency it would consist of a small incision and implantation of a micro chip."

Flossie sighed, "No more of those huge needles?" she asked as she winced audibly. "No more," Axel confirmed.

"Will you be there with me?"

"I will," he confirmed once again.

"If you are sure it will help, and I won't have sore arms, and hips all the time, then I will agree to it."

Axel purred, as he placed his clawed hands on the female's shoulders, then moved a clawed finger down the bridge of her nose in a way she had grown accustomed to.

Axel then went to the pit and lit the fire to cook the evening meal. He motioned Flossie over, as he wanted her to see what he was doing. Flossie put her hands on her generous hips, and walked over. She had to admit that out of all the lessons, cooking was her favorite.

When Flossie first saw the way home meals were prepared here, she was a bit surprised. Everything thus far had been hi-tech, innovative, things she couldn't even fathom in technology, but as she stared at the huge brick hearth with a large stone oven, shelving space, and compartments which were used to smoke meat, and refrigerate food, she was pleased. It gave the home a hint of coziness. Nestled comfortably close to hearth were two huge, high back chairs made of bone, the backs were overlaid with red fur cushions. In the middle was a table, stainless steel in color, and futuristic looking with it's paper thin surface, completely contrasting with the rustic feel the hearth and chairs provided.

The table, a discarded prototype Axel called it, something a yautja scientist had created almost two hundred years ago. Axel found it in an old storage area and brought it to his quarters. This table could warm food, but remained cool to the touch, and it could also give power to any electronic device.

Flossie, deciding she would cook the meal, went to the meat cooler and took out a package of meat that tasted like beef. Axel had explained that it was from an animal called a r'jet. She placed the meat on the grill rack that covered the fire. Next, she went to the shelf and took out naxa fruit to cut up into chunks.

The Warrior watched as his charge prepared an acceptable meal for them. When the food was ready, she poured him a small goblet of c'ntlip, and they both enjoyed quiet meal together.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Axel went into his armory room to prepare for the next cycle. He would acquire an instructor for Flossie to teach her the yautja ways, and customs. He wanted her to learn the purpose of her status, as well as the yautja mannerisms, and codes. If she learned the language as well that would be a plus, but since they could communicate efficiently, he would not establish it as a requirement.<p>

Axel went over the days events as he processed messages from his communications. He had a message from one of his mates, Zoel. She was in her last trimester of pregnancy, and was no longer able to perform her duties as liaison between Elders of their planet and the Priestess council of their sister clans. This pregnancy being high in risk, and the fact that she had miscarried two pups previously, only hastened the Healers decisions about putting her on restriction of duties. She was the youngest of his seasonal yautja mates, but she held the most rank. With this information he immediately sent a message of concern letting her know that her and the pup's needs would be more than satiated by him.

Now, Axel had a lot to do, and visiting his home planet was now added to that long list. He couldn't leave Flossie right now, but taking her with him would not be proper at this point. He mulled it over awhile longer before he decided to just give his ooman mate more time to settle into her new home.

When he checked his visual on the ooman, he noticed she was already in bed, settled down for the sleep cycle. He then change the vision mode to color, and took in her strange features that he was slowly getting used to. Her curly hair had fallen into her face, as she slept on her side. Her lips, his information panel told him, were in their natural hue of what his panel called a combination of brown and pink. Pulling his attention away from the female, and switching back to his unassisted normal vision, Axel monitored her pup's vitals noticing a tiny heartbeat, and a normal amount of oxygen.

The male was glad his ooman charge had agreed to the procedure because if not it would began to cause problems for the unborn pup. The morning cycle would be extremely busy, but it would also be beneficial.

* * *

><p>(Surgery Shenanigans)<p>

Flossie woke up with her old familiar friend "dread". Although she seemed to be okay with the short conversation about the need of her procedure, she wasn't at all comfortable with knowing that it was to be performed in a few hours. She pulled herself out of the bed, then selected an outfit to wear: a blue strapless maxi dress, a pair of bedazzled sandals, and black panties.

"Hot mama!" she laughed at herself.

She undressed, giving her body the once over. It was weird being pregnant. Her tits were sore, and itchy, she slept too much or not enough, she ate too much, and she was horny. Flossie walked into the restroom with her clothes, personal items, dry towel, and washcloth. What she saw upon entering made her drop everything.

A butt-ass-naked male alien, with a dick so big, and...big...it would make the Grand Canyon scream, "Hell No!"

Axel, being just as shocked on seeing the female unclothed so close to him, could only let his mandibles go slack in shock. He could not help himself when he gave her a slow once over, taking in the oddly wonderful specimen before him. She was so tiny compared to his mates, but as an ooman female, her body was more than satisfactory. She had muscle definition, yet remained extremely feminine. Her mammary glands were perky yet soft.

"Would you mind covering 'that' up!" she squeaked, pointing to his junk. She too had given him the once over, twice. Axel flexed his muscles as he retrieved a drying fur to cover his nakedness.

Flossie tried to pick up her dropped items, but the more she picked up, the more she seem to drop. Finally, she decided to just leave the bathing room. She walked out quickly, grabbing a fur to cover her humiliated self.

Moments later, Axel exited the room carrying her dropped items. "You were asleep, and I didn't want to disturb you," he said handing her things to her.

"I'm sorry, it's your home. I didn't mean to barge in and make a scene, or eye-up your dick like that." She winced at her spoken words.

"It is your home as well, Little One. The pool helps in the exfoliation of my hide, not to mention it is a great atmosphere to meditate."

"I will knock the next time, are you finished now?" she asked.

Axel nodded, and watched as the female went into the bathing room. Once he heard the water spray of the shower, he trilled in laughter. He could not forget the female's comment about looking at his k'daw. The Warrior left the sleep chambers and headed for his trophy room to dress.

* * *

><p>Flossie kept up with Axel's pace...just barely. Her strides were way shorter, and she knew he was simply accommodating her when he slowed to take in his surroundings. She didn't mind the view of his muscled back much. A well muscled back, that lead to a taut, muscled ass. No, she didn't mind the view at all.<p>

"Oh my goodness, am I committing some form of bestiality?" she asked herself.

The female sighed, it was one of contemplation, and it garnered the attention of her mate. Axel turned to look at the female, noticing a semi-sweet fragrance wafting in the air, as she slammed into his side.

"Sorry, Axel. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The male took in her scent, and then caressed her neck and cheek, "you desire mating, Little One? Even during gestation?"

Flossie eyes grew bigger, "n...n...no." she stuttered as she stepped away from his touch. "Can we just get to Medical already?" She asked embarrassed. Axel nodded. Her behavior now only convinced him that she was in need of mating, as well as the wonderful scent of her heated body.

Axel took her hand as they continued to walk down the hallways of the ship. When they arrived in front of the doors to Medical, Axel could sense the female's hesitation. He turned to her, "I will be right there, and I will not let any harm come to you." He reassured her. The tension eased some, and Flossie took a deep breath. The doors slid open upon Axel announcing himself. They walked in and were greeted by the senior Healers, Xintorf, and Bin'tar.

Axel gave the small chip to Xintorf, and then turned to the female. "The entire procedure will take less than an ooman hour. You will be sedated, and after the placement, you will be monitored for a short time to insure that the chip is functioning properly. Afterwards, I will take you back to our quarters so that you may rest."

Bin'tar brought a small frock over to Flossie, and then pointed to the lavatory. Flossie moved reluctantly towards the restroom and changed into the medical gown.

When she came back, She noticed the female Healer, Keumtu had joined the others. She swabbed a clear substance under Flossie's nostril. "What is that?" she asked. "To make calm." The female replied in a voice deeper than some of the males in the room. Flossie gave the female the once over. Her pattern was of subtle molted spots of browns and greens, her chest was lighter almost alabaster in color. These aliens were not modest in their dress attire. Although the healer wore a white jacket, the top underneath boasted of her cleavage, which by the way, made her tits look painted on: perky, but no bounce, just muscles. Definitely a female, right? Flossie was helped onto the huge exam table, as she continued her fascination over the alien's breasts.

In her contemplating, the ooman female began to feel the effects of the medicine. She looked at Axel and began to laugh, as she motioned him over. The Warrior shook his head knowing that she was having a euphoric experience due to the sedative. He walked over to her reluctantly, and stood in front of the table where she sat, her hands immediately grabbing his locks, as she begin to hum a song making his tubular hair dance. The Healers looked at each other and tried to repress their laughter due to Axel's honored status. He gave them a low growl in warning, "ki'cte!"

Flossie jumped, thinking the reprimand was for her. "I'm sorry. I'm not a bad girl, but I can be a nasty girl." she spoke in a slur. Axel only got her meaning when her sweet musk filled his olfactory cavity...again. She tugged him closer, and put her head against his upper abdomen, as she spoke in a whiny voice, "You know what I want? Some fried catfish, with hot sauce and slices of sweet red onion. Oh, and don't forget a green salad with extra cucumbers and ranch dressing." she slurred, moaning in such a way as she talked about the food, one would think she was at the peak of a mating session.

Just when Axel thought the female was settling down to rest, it happened. She broke out into song- "This is my song for real no doubt, and the DJ is making me feel thugged out, as I walk you to the dance floor, we began to dance slow, put your arms around me, I'm feelin' on your booty"... Axel eyes bulged when he felt the female palming what she could reach of his ass. By now, no amount of glaring at the Healers kept them from laughing. Axel's body froze, the female was still singing, her eyes closed as she rested her chin on his abs. -"Feelin' on your boo-ooty, boo-ooty, your boo-hoo-hoo-hoo-ty, bbbbbbbbbbbbbbooooooootyyyyyy!" - He should have just slit her throat.

He gave all the healers a glare of death, "PAUK! Why is she like this? Why isn't she asleep already?" he barked.

Xintorf cleared his throat, "We had to alter the dosage strength to avoid the possibility of harming her pup, it will only be moments now before she is resting I'm sure Honored Warrior."

Axel was more embarrassed than anything. His mate's drug induced state had caused her to sing like a dying xenomorph caught in a fire, grope his 'boo-hoo-ty', and crave ooman food like IT was her mate. Now, she had her head resting against him, one hand still holding the end of a few dreadlocks, while the other roamed around his lower region like a yautja hound of its leash. He looked down at Flossie, her eyes closed with a foolish grin splayed on her fleshy mouth, dishonorable thoughts crossed his mind. Why did she have to be so...beguiling for an ooman?

Flossie continued to slur-mumble-sing, "booooo-hoooty", while letting her hand roam in a different direction. Axel, took her hand and held it, purring a bit. Flossie, opened her eyes, looking up at him. "I saw your dick!" she laughed, "Axel gotta a big ole dick," she sang loudly.

"Enough Female!" he barked, pushing her away and making her lie down on the table. Flossie popped up quickly, and wrapped herself back around the male. He looked over at the Healers, "Your insolence will be punished!"

"Honored Warrior please, the precautions were necessary, but we didn't expect that the drug would cause her to act in such a bizarre way." Bin'tar clicked.

Before Axel could reply, he detected the relaxing respiration of the ooman, as she drifted into her sedated state. Axel stroked her back, contemplating her blatant invitations, and antics moments ago. Then stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, noticing all eyes still on him and the female.

"She is ready for the procedure," Xintorf said, breaking the awkward tension in the room. The Elder healer prepared the female further, and asked Axel to wait in the viewing room while the procedure took place. Axel left reluctantly, as he said a kantra to Paya that all went well. He had promised Flossie that he would not let any harm come to her and he would keep his promise.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this, now leave a review and let me know what you think.


	9. A House Divided

Hope you all enjoy. Extra long chapter!

Warnings: Drunken Yautja males, Pregnant female, fight scene, touchy feely moments, and an old turd

Disclaimer: I don't…..I just don't…..

Krimdol- yautja currency/ trading pieces (my own word)

Fifty-eleven- too many times to count (idiom)

Spliff- cannabis, marijuana joint (sometimes rolled with tobacco)

* * *

><p>A House Divided<p>

When Flossie woke up; she was in Axel's bed. She sat up slowly and rubbed her temples. "Be easy, Little One." He told her, as he brought over a chalice of dark liquid. "Drink this." Doing as she was told, she took a few sips of the warm broth. It was good and reminded her of beef bouillon, but it was slightly thicker.

Axel sat beside her, as she sipped the last of her broth. When she had finished, Flossie handed him the container, and wiped her mouth. He put the empty chalice down, and offered her some water, but she refused.

"How do you feel, Little One?" He asked. Flossie took a cautious deep breath, not feeling any pain, and then she took a regular breath. She smiled, "Awesome. I feel really good. Breathing is actually pretty easy; it's not tiring work like when the shots wore off."

Axel gave her a pleased nod. He let his mind go back to how the sedative altered the female's personality in such a way that he never thought was possible.

"Do you remember anything about or before procedure?" He asked with a furrowed brow. Flossie searched her mind, everything was still foggy, but she could recall bits and pieces. "Well, I remember thinking about food, and I was craving cucumbers...wow, I really like cucumbers. I mean I could eat one with just salt and pepper, or fried like you do with green tomatoes. There was this one time, I found this huge cucumber at the farmers' market, and..." Flossie looked at Axel, her eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets as realization hit her like a Mack truck.

Flossie braced herself, "Yeah cu-cumbers, that's about it really."

Axel could easily tell his female was lying, something she didn't do. She would avoid, refuse, or sometimes anticipate a question, but she did not lie. For some reason still, she had chose to try to now. Maybe it was fear, or embarrassment. He decided it was the latter.

"Is that all?" Axel questioned.

Flossie knew what he was getting at, she did remember accosting him, but he'd better have a large team of wild horses to drag it out of her, or else he was just shit out of luck. She wasn't 'fessin up to anything. _Especially_that!

"Yep."

Axel decided to change the subject. He could provide her with a recording of her sedated antics, but for now he would let it rest.

Flossie had been curious about something since before her surgery, "Axel? Why did you ask me if I desired mating before my surgery? I mean, how did you know I was horny?" She asked.

Axel grunted, he assumed 'the need to mate' and 'horny' meant about the same thing.

"Your scent betrayed you." Axel told her.

Flossie looked at him, offended. "That was rude, I don't smell...horny. Wait, does horny even have a 'smell'?" She asked in a more serious tone than she should have.

"Little One, you _assume _that I think the smell of you is displeasing; it is not. Actually, your smell is very appealing." Axel told her. "I assume that ooman females can mate or entertain the desire to mate at anytime. It would make it understandable as to why you desire it during pregnancy."

Flossie was quiet for a long time; her thoughts seem to overshadow whatever Axel's deep baritone spoke. Being so close to him and not being afraid he would harm her was a satisfying feeling. He could "smell' her desire, but yet made no attempt to dishonor himself by forcing her to mate. She had caught herself more than once eyeing up some part of his body. Even now with him being inches away from her. His heated body was begging for her touch. His chest, a chiseled mass of molded, muscled, sexiness; beckoned to her as a wave of heat passed through her, and an audible satisfied sigh rolled out of her like a smooth caramel solo.

Flossie's light brown orbs didn't ask for permission, and she could care less to any protest Axel may have. She reached with both hands forward and up, caressing his massive pectoral muscles. The tips of her fingers inspecting the feel of his hot, rough, hide. The fine, yet bumpy texture that was consistent under his thick skin was fascinating to her, and she could have sworn his temperature was rising.

Axel begin to purr. The feel of Flossie soft small hands, and the care in which she used them on his chest, made him want to return the favor and inspect every inch of her in a slow, pleasing manner. However, he would wait. He was enjoying the contact between them; a contact that was without fear, but one of curiosity. He could once again smell that wonderful fragrance of her body's desire to mate.

Flossie closed her eyes. Taking away _that _sense seemed to heighten the one she continued to use. She touched his shoulders, kneading them slowly as she made her way down his arms simultaneously. She smiled when she reached his massive upper arms; thinking about how Hulk Hogan from years ago would boast about having twenty-four inch 'pythons'. Well, his over exaggeration still wasn't shit compared to Axel's un-flexed muscles. As she continued her journey, her fingers danced over his skin. The heat of his body was more than comforting; he was a walking, full-body, heating pad, and that was something she was partial to. Warm was a word she associated with others like "pleasant" and "trusting".

When Flossie finally made it to Axel's hands, she turned them over, palm-side up, and caressed them with the ends of her fingernails. Her eyes were still closed, and at this point, she wondered why she dared to touch him like this. Curiosity had gotten the best of her, and then there was a carnal need that had been suppressed for so long. She was conflicted.

Flossie opened her eyes to look into Axel's. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him as much as she could. This initiated a similar response, as his massive arms pulled her upon to his lap. He purred a deep rumble as she straddled him cautiously, feeling his enormous erection beneath her. Wrapping her arms around his neck now, Flossie settled her face against his chest as the vibration of his purr shuddered through her.

"I desire you, Little One." Axel said, breaking the silence. Flossie was about to answer when the door alarm beeped, announcing a visitor.

Axel silently cursed the interruption. Flossie was somewhat relieved.

"That would be Mik'l. It is time for your session with the curator." He told Flossie, as huge warm hands gripped her firm ass.

It was only then that Flossie realized she was completely naked. Quickly excusing herself, she went into the bathroom to shower. She questioned her actions from moments ago, but nothing about it seemed so wrong to her, just different. She was accustomed to having a strong man hold her, to protect her. Security was always important to her. The unpleasant interruption of life as she once lived it was now being slowly replaced by an alternate one in which she was grateful for, but yet still cautious of.

As she tried to wash her troubles away, a new concern held her thoughts. Flossie began to wonder if she would ever see Earth again.

* * *

><p>Mik'l ducked the flying chalice that Flossie had hurled at him. "Get the fuck out you sorry ass old turd!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.<p>

Axel, who had been training in his kherite, heard the commotion and headed for the common area. Upon entering, he found his mate pacing, and screaming obscenities at the curator. He approached Flossie, trying to quiet her enough to see what had transpired. However, he was met with a hard slap across his jaw and lower mandible.

"Stay away from me Axel!" She screamed at him, before storming out the room.

Axel looked at Mik'l, knowing he had said something to upset his female. He had never interfered with Flossie's interactions with the curator, although Mik'l's method of counseling was brutal at times. Now, something was wrong. He had never seen her so upset.

"What did you do?" He immediately accused Mik'l. The curator walked over to Axel, and looked up at him, "I merely shared the complete function of her breathing chip. She did not take the tracking and monitoring codes embedded within it very well."

Axel was furious, "That is because I have yet to discuss it with her!" It took everything he had not to kill the old curator on the spot. "If your words have caused my female to regress, I will demand that your archives be stripped of the information you have gathered thus far about her. Now, Get. The. Pauk. Out!" Axel growled.

* * *

><p>Flossie came out of the room after some time. She felt violated, twice. First, because of how she had trusted Axel's knowledge in knowing what was best for her. So much so in fact, that she didn't even question the procedure at all. Second, because she had allowed herself to give into her own desires by letting the intimate contact between them to take place earlier. She could only wonder how far it would have gone if Mik'l hadn't showed up. "Thank God for the doorbell." She whispered fervently.<p>

Axel was waiting for her to calm down so they could talk. He stood when she entered the room. "Little One I will answer any questions you may have."

Flossie angrily wagged a finger at him. "I think I have it all straight now. You want to know where I am, and what I am doing at all times. Is that why you gave me this, too?" She asked; pointing to the bracelet he had given her previously. She didn't give him a chance to answer. "I trusted you to be honest with me, to care for me. I would have been okay with it... maybe, but you didn't even ask me about what I thought or how I felt. It's my body! Damn you! I feel like I was tricked into being tagged like some damn wild animal!"

"I will ask your forgiveness for not giving you all the details and benefits of the microchip. I did plan to tell you before the curator arrived... but we were... I will not quarrel about what is best for you and the pup's well-being." He told her.

"No! You _should_ have discussed it with me **before **the surgery! It's my body, my health, and my choice as to what is best for me and my baby!" Her lips quivered as her anger got the best of her.

Axel could have killed Mik'l at this point. Earlier, his mate had been straddling him with her glorious naked body. Now, she was completely beside herself with anger. Her stress level was rising, and this worried him.

"Calm yourself female, I will not apologize again. What's done now will not be undone. Accept it, because it is finished!"

Flossie gave Axel a long look, one he could only acknowledge as disappointment, or an ell-osde' pauk. He knew his words had been harsh, but she didn't see the big picture; the one that saw the possible threats of harm to her. In a few full cycles, he would return to his duties, and he would be away for long periods of time. The chip would ensure her safety. A needed precaution that outweighed her emotional dissatisfaction, and he would not relent.

Flossie heaved an angry, vocalized huff before heading upstairs.

Axel knew that the female was reasonable, and thought that once some time passed; she would be accepting of the surgical extras.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the mid cycle, Flossie completely ignored Axel. Every time he tried to make small talk with her she didn't respond, and immediately walked away from him. This was something new and odd, and he was totally unprepared for it.<p>

"Pauk-de females!" He roared, as he made his way upstairs. Flossie didn't even look around. He was getting tired of being ignored by her. He did what he thought was best, and maybe he could have discussed her interests further, but now it was a moot point.

"I'm going to the dining hall and then to spar with my clan brothers. IF you need me, just press the middle stone on your status bracelet."

Flossie gave a bored sigh before going back to her view of space. It was moments later when she realized she was alone, and she was thankful that he was unknowingly giving her some _space_.

* * *

><p>Warriors' Lair<p>

It was like old times for Axel as the conversation commenced, and c'ntlip was poured into quart-sized chalices. Now he seemed completely relaxed, something he had been deprived of since he had taken his ooman mate. He would have never even considered leaving Flossie alone, but his intentions had backfired when he tried to provoke her into speaking to him the last time. He never expected she would pass up an opportunity to take a meal. However, when she didn't respond, he **_HAD _**to leave. He didn't like the petty ooman game she was playing with him, and he needed to give her the space that females sought when upset.

After leaving the dining hall, Axel had made his way to the upper kherite and participated in some well-deserved sparring matches with his clan brothers. The jhedin-jhedin workouts renewed Axel's state of mind. Tension left his body as a renewed vigor coursed through him. It was good to have worthy opponents since training alone always provided a lopsided victory. Soon though, he would re-establish his routine and duties.

Now, here they were in the Warriors' Lair. It was a tavern-lounge of sorts; a gathering place for blooded, and higher caste males. There were endless chalices of c'ntlip, a kherite for drunken physical challenges, and even small sleep chambers for the few that were liberal when it came to mating without standards.

Another one of his clan brothers, Colossal, walked in and took a seat at the table. They greeted him by shaking his broad shoulders, and he returned the gesture. Once he settled his huge self, he poured himself a drink and listened to the chatter at the table.

Colossal was a male of a few words. Being the oldest in this group of Honored Warriors, he had learned that listening was the key to understanding. He was glad to be aboard the ship once again. After the female ooman's rescue, he went to Earth on an assignment for the Elders. Now, he would remain aboard the ship until after the mating season. The most unbearable part of this stay would be Chaos and Ma'hym, and their drunken, and inappropriate antics. He and Axel often wondered why they were tolerated as Honored Warriors when they acted like hormonal un-bloods, with a knack to one-up each other. However, Colossal knew that past all of their rudimentary c'jit; these blood brothers were efficient and deadly Warriors.

"How is our mei-jadhi, the Honored Flossie?" Colossal trilled. Axel took a drink from his chalice. "Ooman, pregnant, and extremely difficult." He replied before gulping down the rest of his drink. This received barks of laughter from the brothers, and an amused grunt from the giant. To that Axel poured another drink.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to pass quickly, and from time to time Axel would pull up the image of his quarters to see what Flossie was doing. To his dissatisfaction, she was still in the same place: upstairs in her hammock, but he didn't detect any sign of distress, or fear. 'Good,' He thought.<p>

Together the clan brothers had gone through four gallons of the strong liquor. Now, they sat nursing what was in front if them. Things had gotten pretty interesting since all of them had reached a certain degree of intoxication. Ma'hym was passed out in a pool of his own drool under the table, prompting his clan brothers to play a game they called 'Kick The C'jit". Basically, they spun a dagger and called the direction in which it would point while it was still turning. Whoever came the closest in calling the right direction would pour the losers next drink, which had to be consumed within thirty ticks. The consolation prize for the loser who couldn't finish his liquor in time, could kick Ma'hym in the ass.

Axel saw two of everything, as has senses were dulled by the liquor. When he checked on Flossie a bit later, she was eating a bowl of fruit and reading. He thought she would have used her bracelet by now, but she had not.

He was pulled out of drunken haze by the loud clicks at the table. Chaos had challenged Colossal to hand to hand combat in the small ring, and bet him a hundred pieces of krimdol that he could pen him first. Axel bet Chaos two hundred krimdol that he could not. Colossal took the bet and headed for the ring.

Before he could enter the small kherite, the giant turned and look towards the entry. It was a few moments later when six females entered the Lair. It was rare that females entered here, so it was fair to assume that they were not apart of this clan, and possibly not a member of any of the sister clans. It took a moment but it finally dawned on Colossal that these females had to be from the distressed ship of the Crimson Star Clan. He had received a detailed message from the ship's Arbitrators announcing that a rescue ship had been sent to intercept the handful of survivors from the small clan who had come under attack by scavenging bad bloods.

Altogether, there were less than seventy survivors. Most of the males perished trying to protect their females and offspring. The only surviving Elder was in Medical, and the other males were not even blooded. For now, this small clan would be provided refuge until other arrangements of benefits could be made.

Colossal's anticipation of the females was more than just coincidence, he quickly distinguished that they were all in estrus. All the males in the room turned to take in the females, or more specifically their thick musk. It didn't go unnoticed, not even by newly blooded warriors who had little mastery of their heightened sense of smell.

Axel, who was very intoxicated, took in the heady scent. It was strong, almost overpowering. It was strange, something he couldn't ignore even in his inebriated state. The smell was primal, untamed. These females seemed a bit primitive, and there was something unclean about the strong scent they gave off.

Ma'hym, who had been passed out under the table, begin to come around curious about the wafting smell, and why his ass ached. Colossal glanced towards his brothers, and motioned towards the door for them to leave.

Chaos gave protest. If these females were in heat, he was more than happy to oblige them. This received a commanding bark from Colossal. He knew that nothing of benefit could come from associating themselves with these females. Axel agreed, yanking a confused Ma'hym to his feet. Being unsure as to why they were leaving, he continued to wonder about the soreness of his ass.

They all headed for the door, Chaos, Ma'hym, Axel, and Colossal in that order. Axel was content upon leaving. He was ready to get back to his ooman mate. He quickly pulled up the image of his quarters to find her fast asleep in his bed. On this night, he would be bold enough to attempt to join her.

Axel was unaware of what was happening in front him. Seeing that his clan brother was occupied, Colossal stepped around him to hear the blood brothers purring, enticing the females to mate. They were quickly chosen. Colossal delivered a powerful slap to the back of their heads before he felt a push against his chest. Ma'hym smirked at his clan brother, this received him yet another slap. Axel had never been afraid of anything in his life, but as he felt two separate hands push both sides of his chest simultaneously. A mating invitation. No, it was two mating invitations. At this, fear struck him to his core.

* * *

><p>Axel woke up and thought Paya had sent for him. On either side of his head were luscious brown legs. He contemplated running his hands up their creamy length. Gazing directly above him, Axel was appreciative of the sight. The subtle feminine scent was enticing and pleasing to his sense of smell. A stark contrast to the females who had chosen him for mating the cycle before. Being so inebriated he could only remember bits and pieces about what happened after they left the Lair with the females. They ended up going to Chaos' quarters, and from there...c'jit. WHAT HAD HE DONE?<p>

It was the fourth time Flossie had stepped over Axel. He was lying in the middle of the common area floor snoring loudly. Now, as she stepped over him to get her book, she felt hot hands caressing her calves. This made her stand up straight and look down at her so-called caregiver.

"Stop touching me, Axel." She said in a flat tone.

The male heaved a sigh as he took in his surroundings. Forgetting that Flossie was standing over him, he sat up slowly, but stopped when he's face met her crotch. He breathed in deeply, and exhaled his putrid, warm breath against the thin, fabric of her boy shorts. She looked at him and sighed, "STOP breathing on me!" But Axel stole another whiff of her scent before she stepped out of his way.

As he made it slowly to his feet, Flossie watched him closely, taking in his disheveled state. Dried green blood, scratches on his torso and chest. She thought she saw a bite mark of sorts around his 'choker'. "Must have been one helluva training session, do tell me all about it."

Axel would rather stick his head up a queen hard meat's ass than have this particular conversation with Flossie. "It was quite invigorating to train with my clan brothers, and afterwards we had lots of drinks. It wasn't my intent to return so late, or to leave you for so long." His baritone spoke slowly.

"Well, that would explain the scratches, but it doesn't explain why you smell like a piranha outhouse, now does it?" She raised her voice a bit. That queen hard meat's ass was looking better and better to him. Flossie was very intelligent, she didn't need a bit of help trying to figure out what had transpired, and she really didn't want to hear him talk.

"I want to go to the dining hall to eat, and I suggest you bathe and shower thoroughly first. Oh, and before _you _forget, I am still not speaking to you."

Axel made his way down the hall to the bathing room. He felt chastised, and wondered why he let her order him about in such a way. Maybe, he needed it. No, he deserved it. He never planned to be with those females; they were the bottom of the barrel in Yautja standards. He had been so drunk that he couldn't remember what happened. He would have to check his mask, which automatically recorded everything even if it was strapped to his utility belt.

He entered the bathroom and began to remove his soiled loincloth, deciding to burn it because he certainly never intended to wear it again. As he looked over his naked body, he took in the sight of his scratched and bitten body, and immediately covered them in healing salve. He then realized there was another problem: his male parts itched a lot, and when he looked more closely, he could make out a quarter inch long bug on his crotch. "Pauk, pediculosis corpora."

Axel had a serious case of the crotch critters.

* * *

><p>Flossie wasn't sure exactly what most of the foods were, but after sampling them in the buffet line, she had to admit their flavors were excellent. She had several different kinds of juices to chose from along with water to drink, although she would have given a lot for a large glass of iced tea, or better yet… a Sprite. Deciding on water and juice; she headed to the table she had become familiar with. Looking to her left at Axel, she saw that he was deeply involved in a conversation with a much older Yautja, and the two were avidly discussing something. That was perfectly fine with her, since she wasn't planning on speaking to him anyway.<p>

The servant, Kev, immediately came to were the couple normally sat. She enjoyed seeing the Honored ooman, and her mate. They were kind and never punished her when she made a mistake. She had learned exactly what the female liked to eat and drink, and quickly brought over any new items that she thought Flossie might like as well.

"Hey, Shorty," Flossie smiled at Kev. The female servant bowed her head, "Honored."

Kev took the food tray, and placed it on the table. Next, she went to acquire a chair for her. When she had returned, Flossie settled herself. She could see Tomys a few tables over, inhaling food in his mouth faster then ten spliffs being rotated between two people. She shook her head, "Not the nicest of metaphors I suppose." She laughed. Axel glanced her way, his head tilted in curiosity. She gave him a devastating eye roll…..so devastating in fact; she was sure she strained an eye muscle. Axel shook his head and went back to his conversation.

Tomys spotted Flossie as soon as he had finished his food. He made his way down and was heading towards her table when he was stopped by his mother. She grabbed his shoulder, and commenced to cleaning his face and head; getting all of the food off of him. He was thoroughly embarrassed. 'How am I suppose to compete for _my ooman _if my bearer is treating my like a pup!' He finally broke free and made his way towards her.

Flossie was in the midst of savoring some kind of grilled steak that was cooked to perfection when she heard the softly growled comment from behind her.

"That pauk-de aseigan needs to be kept away from Warriors. It needs to be on a leash, or better yet, mounted on a wall."

Even though she hadn't understood a word of it, because it had been said in the Yautja language that she had yet to learn; she was sure that the only reason she gave it any thought was because of the sheer hostility contained in the tone. She decided to ignore it until she saw Tomys, who was now running over to her. He got her up out of her seat by pulling on her hand. He led her some distance away from the table, before he ran over to confront the one who'd made the remark. Flossie quickly looked over to see what was happening.

"You apologize to the Honored Flossie!" Tomys yelled as he bristled with anger.

"I do not apologize to animals, and certainly not at the demands of a worthless pup!" The hunter retorted derisively.

Tomys roared in rage and lunged forward to strike the older and much larger male, but was sent flying across the dining hall by a single powerful blow to the chest.

Flossie gasped, "NO!" She screamed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tomys' mother, Thwei-Luar'ke, run over to check on his now limp form, even as she saw Axel stand with a deadly growl that made her skin crawl.

"Then you will apologize to her because **_I_** tell you to!" Axel growled in a barely contained rage as he stepped in front of the warrior.

"I will not! You need to keep your pauk toy of an animal in a cage, where it belongs… not in the company of Warriors!" The hunter replied just as angrily.

"Then, I will make you apologize to her, and you will beg her forgiveness from your knees!" Axel growled as he grabbed the hunter and threw him over the table into an area that would allow him more space to pummel the arrogant Yautja.

K'Yunde lunged to his feet with a snarl of rage and passed the back of his left hand across his mandibles. His eyes narrowed in blood lust as he extended the blades on his right forearm, and he surged towards his opponent. He intended to teach this upstart where a non-Yautja truly belonged.

Axel could feel his rage boiling deep in his blood, but at the same time, his thoughts were eerily calm and focused. It was this aspect that allowed him to be as successful as he was. No matter how enraged he became, his mind only focused more on the task at hand… at least when actual combat was involved. A growl of deadly satisfaction emerged from his throat as his opponent lunged to stab him in the abdomen.

Axel grabbed the gauntlet housing the deadly blades in his left hand, and forced them away from him while his right hand flew to the warrior's face and he angrily tore the bottom left mandible completely off. Turning to his left, he spun away from the warrior, and came to a stop so that he was once again squared off against him. His opponent never paused, but instead darted forward with the blades raised horizontally to stab at one of his lungs. Axel's mandibles fixed themselves into a snarling grin as he grabbed the hunter's right elbow in his left hand, and sank his claws deep in to the flesh. A flash on movement and the claws of his right hand were sunk into the right shoulder of the hunter.

Axel brought his right foot up in a powerful kick to the hunter's chest to force his opponent back for a moment. The strike gained him the distance he wanted, and though his claws had removed a handful of hide from the hunter's shoulder, Axel had not come away unscathed. The painful burn on his left side accompanied by the feeling of his own blood flowing there told him that the warrior's blades had found at least one mark on him.

"Maybe I should make you watch how a true warrior treats an ooman pauk animal." K'Yunde snarled softly, intending that only Axel should hear.

"You should choose your fights much more carefully Warrior, because after this one is over, I will make you beg her for your miserable life! I will make you do so from your knees like the pauk-de s'yuit-de excuse for a hunter that you are!" Axel retorted as his hands balled into fists.

When the hunter attacked again, Axel blocked the blades with his left hand, and slammed his fist into the hunter's side with a sickening crack. Axel extended the assault of his right hand by bringing the arm up to smash his right elbow in to the hunter's mouth to catch him in the chin. That was immediately followed by his left fist that he also smashed into the hunter's mouth.

It wasn't until K'Yunde staggered back from him that Axel realized that he'd been struck a second time by those deadly wristblades. A single quick glance at his left shoulder showed him a pair of slashes that were filling with his own blood.

'I need to take those blades out of the equation, and fast!' Axel realized, and he knew just how to do it, even though he knew that it would be very risky.

Axel moved a mere instant after his opponent, and even though he twisted his body at the last possible moment, he still felt those blades sink deep into his body. They entered just above his pelvic bone on the far left side of his abdomen, and he felt it as they exited through his left side. The loud roar that left his mouth was a mixture of pain and rage as he used both hands to grab the right arm that wielded those deadly blades.

Twisting to his right, Axel pulled his body off the blades and then put his back against his opponents chest. With a powerful wrench of his arms, a loud sickening crunch was clearly heard when the elbow in his grasp broke. Breaking the arm wasn't enough. He kept a grip on the gauntlet and spun to his left so that he was facing the hunter once more. Then, with a vindictive twist, Axel spun his opponent's broken arm in what was almost a full circle!

Exultant growls of impending victory turned to agonized howls of sheer pain in an instant, as Axel kept applying more pressure, and doing more damage to an already shattered elbow. It wasn't until he felt the claws of his opponent's left hand digging into his right shoulder that he lost what control he had.

Countless hours of having listened to his ooman female whimper in terror, cry, and even scream in remembered fear of what had already been done to her came boiling to the surface. He remembered the numerous nights that his sleeping mate had cried out while positively reeking of fear, and now, it was finally time to make someone pay!

Flossie watched the violent altercation with wide eyes and mounting horror. Both Axel and K'Yunde were bleeding badly, but Axel hadn't even extended his own wristblades to defend himself. That was when it began to dawn on her that as angry as she was at him, Axel was the only source of protection she had among these Yautja. The sickening realization of what could happen to her if he were killed was not a welcome one.

Suddenly, a truly anguished shriek pierced the air, and tore through the room, drawing her attention. Flossie looked over towards the source, and saw the limp form of Tomys being cradled by his mother who was now panicking.

"He's not breathing!"

The instant those horrified words reached her ears; Flossie was running to the child hoping and praying that it wasn't too late.

His mother rocked him in her arms, not knowing what to do. Flossie placed her hand over her stomach. It was a fear that all mothers had, a fear of losing a child. She kneeled down cautiously, holding her hands up to the female, "Please, I can help him. We need to lay him down so that I can check his airway properly." Flossie exclaimed.

"But he's not breathing!"

"I know, so I'll breathe for him until he can breath on his own. Please, we don't have much time." Flossie explained. Upon hearing this, it didn't take Thwei-Luar'ke another moment to trust this female as she placed Tomys on the floor.

Flossie quickly went to work. She begin talking to herself, "Ok, ABC's.." She placed her face over Tomys' mouth as she took two fingers and tried to locate his carotid artery. Nothing. Right now, his hot breath would be appreciated against the side of her face. Her head was turned with her left cheek close to his mouth, as she looked for the rise and fall of his little chest. Nothing. Definitely Nothing.

"How can you breathe for him?" Thwei-Luar'ke demanded in a panicking voice.

"I can explain later, but it's called CPR, and this is what needs to be done when someone's heart stops beating, or they quit breathing for some reason. I've taken the training classes, so I know what I'm doing." Flossie said trying to keep her inner panic from showing.

She stopped and said a prayer, before positioning her mouth of Tomys' giving him two rescue breaths. She checked his pulse and breathing again before going into compressions. She would have liked his mother to help, but fear held Thwei-Luar'ke firmly in place, and she could do him more harm than good.

Flossie felt along the boy's sternum before positioning her hands over his chest. She started counting , "One, and two, and three, and four…" She counted until she reached thirty, and then checked his breathing, gave two breaths, and started the compressions again.

Thwei-Luar'ke could have howled to the heavens from the small amount of relief that she felt. Her eyes had shot wide in disbelief as the female placed her mouth directly against her son's, and forced her own breath into her son's body. It was amazing, and different that she could see the rise and fall of Tomys' chest as the ooman breathed life into him. She had caught the part of the ooman's statement about training, and realized that this physically fragile female had been prepared for such things. The question was… would ooman training work on a Yautja pup? It was no small concern, because this was her only living pup, and she couldn't bear to lose him in such a fashion. Thwei-Luar'ke could only hope and pray that this strange ooman method would work to save her son's life.

Flossie continued to work on Tomys while keeping an eye on the raging fight that was taking place a scant dozen feet away. She had no idea how many times she had pressed down on Tomys' chest, or how many times she had blew into his mouth, but each passing instant filled her with more worry, and more concern for Tomys' life.

What began to frighten her more than anything was the fight going on a short distance away. She'd seen Axel break the other hunter's elbow in a truly nasty fracture that she was sure would never heal properly, but Axel was also getting torn up very badly in the process.

Flossie was getting tired, and it was showing. A small crowd had gathered around them curious as to what she was doing, and if it would save the feisty pup. She had begun to doubt herself, or maybe it wasn't meant to be….no…she shook that thought away from her mind, and continued to count to thirty for the 'fifty-eleventh' time it seemed. She put her face over his mouth, and looked at has chest. Damn. She felt for his pulse again, "His heart's beating! His heart's beating!"

The ecstatic cry from the ooman nearly made Thwei-Luar'ke's own heart freeze in her chest from the relief she felt at that instant. That relief was short lived when she saw the ooman female again breathe for her son. Tomys seemed so small, and so frail as he lay there limp and unmoving while the ooman kept breathing air into his lungs. With nothing to do, and nothing to focus on except her son's condition, she was really starting to panic now. In an effort to distract herself she began counting how many times the ooman had to breathe for her son. Five… ten… fifteen… sixteen times before her son started coughing roughly. An instant later, his eyes fluttered open and she could see that he was still dazed. Her son was dazed, but he was alive! Her heart and breath were frozen in her chest as she pulled her son to her with one hand, while the other pulled the ooman female into an emotional embrace as well. She was about to thank the female when her attention was drawn elsewhere by the blood curdling roars and growls of a serious fight taking place.

Thwei-Luar'ke's mandibles drooped in outright shock at the sight in front of her. The somewhat young but Honored Axel was bleeding heavily from several wounds on his left side, along with quite a few claw marks on his right arm and shoulder, and though she couldn't tell how minor or serious they might be, they still bled badly. What truly stunned her though, was what Axel had done to his opponent!

The entire face was a mangled and bloody mess, and the right arm hung limply at an angle that definitely wasn't normal. The worst part though, was that Axel appeared to have started to skin his foe alive while still in the midst of the fight! Using his bare claws, the Honored Warrior had removed many patches of hide from his opponent. Even as she watched in silent awe, Axel tore another large piece of skin away in his left hand, while smashing the hunter in the face with his right fist. Nearly half the skin from the left side of the hunter's chest was laying in bloody scraps strewn carelessly about the floor, and it was very clear that Axel had only just begun.

Axel howled in renewed rage when K'Yunde made a weak strike at him that missed. He had already smashed both of the hunter's eyes shut, but that arm was now a distraction; a distraction that he didn't want. He circled and waited until the blinded warrior threw another punch, and caught the fist in his left hand. He slammed his right firmly against the elbow and gave a satisfied grunt when he heard the bones inside snap. Now free to punish his foe in a way that he felt was deserved, Axel began hitting him with his fists, hard and fast.

The agonized grunts, the sound of ribs being snapped beneath the power of his repeated blows, and even the very scent of his opponent's blood only served to fuel the deadly rage that boiled over in Axel's mind. In his eyes, it was no longer just K'Yunde that he was beating, but every single bad blood who had been involved in making Flossie suffer. He was so intent on pounding the hunter into unrecognizable oblivion that he never heard the pleading, almost unintelligible words of the hunter he was beating. It wasn't until the hunter staggered back away from him that Axel actually heard what was being said.

"H'chak… h'chak…"

Axel was about to step forward to start beating the warrior once more when the sound of a strangled cough caught his attention. A glance at the source, and he saw the boy Tomys being held by his mother and his ooman mate. The sight of the female, and the small male reminded Axel of what he'd told the warrior earlier. Axel stepped forward, grabbed the now helpless Yautja by the dreadlocks on the back of his head and forced him over to where the three sitting against the wall the boy had been knocked into.

"This is far from over, K'Yunde! There is still an apology that you need to make to my Honored Ooman Mate." Axel hissed as he shoved the hunter to his knees.

"I offer my… apology… to… you… Honored Ooman…" K'Yunde stammered through a shattered and bloody mouth that was missing one lower mandible while the other was bent backwards in a brutal dislocation.

"You will repeat that… and this time in ooman so she can understand it!" Axel snarled in a rage.

"I… I sorry… Honor… Ooman…" K'Yunde stammered weakly.

"Now… you will apologize to Tomys for striking him… when you were in the wrong." Axel said angrily.

"H'ko…"

"You will apologize as I tell you… or you will find that I have only begun your punishment!" Axel hissed almost silently.

"I… apologize for striking… you… Tomys…" K'Yunde stammered as neon green blood flowed freely from the battered remains of his mouth.

"Good… now you will apologize to Thwei-Luar'ke for even daring to touch her pup!" Axel snarled as his chest heaved in barely controlled rage.

"I… apologize… for… striking Tomys… I will not… do… so again…"

"Now, there is one last thing you have to do." Axel said in a soft tone that completely belied the deadly intent behind it. "You need to beg the Honored Flossie for your life! You will do so in ooman so she can understand you, because if she doesn't, then I will kill you very slowly after I skin you alive!" He added in a hiss of rage.

K'Yunde knew that he'd been utterly defeated in a way that left him completely unable to defend himself against any further attack that might be delivered. He struggled to open at least one eye so that he'd at least be able to see an attack coming, but it was no use. Realizing that he now had a choice to either humiliate himself by making the apology that was being demanded, or die in a truly dishonorable fashion that would be spoken of for a very long time, he chose the more honorable of the two.

"Honor… Ooman… I… want… live… I… not… want… to die…" K'Yunde stammered as he struggled to remember the ooman words through the incredible pain.

"What? What's he trying to say?" Flossie whispered in total confusion as she looked at the badly broken hunter being forced to kneel in front of her.

"He is begging you for his life. Since it was you he insulted, it is you who should determine if he lives or dies." Axel clarified in as calm a tone as he could manage.

Flossie looked as if someone had beaten her as badly as the hunter kneeling in front of her. Her heart raced, and she felt ready to faint. She was having a hard time believing that Axel had… had done… this over something as simple as a stupid insult! She looked up at the face of the Yautja she'd come to consider something of a friend, and knew that he was completely serious. He would… he would kill this hunter right there in front of her if she didn't spare his life!

She looked at the broken hunter on his knees before her, and back to Axel. "Let him live." The words were barely a whisper, but at that point it was all Flossie could manage, as she tried not to faint at the gruesome sight of the partially skinned, and horribly broken, but still living Yautja no more than five feet from her.

Axel pulled the thoroughly defeated K'Yunde to his feet, and shoved him forcefully towards the servants. "Take this Tarei'hasan to the healers! I am done with him now." He snapped before turning his attention to Flossie and the two with her on the floor.

Axel looked down at the boy who was still being held in his mother's protective embrace, and smiled. "It's now clear to me that I have some strong competition for the attention of my Honored Mate, but still, I owe you a debt of gratitude for being so quick to defend her Honor. You have my sincere thanks Tomys and I look forward to our next meeting!" He said in a firm but friendly tone as he saluted the young boy by thumping his right fist against his chest, and bowing his head in a manner that was normally reserved for those of higher rank.

Thwei-Luar'ke gaped at Axel in astonishment. She could feel her heart swelling with pride at her son's accomplishment in gaining that kind of respect from such a young, but still prestigious Hunter. The fact that the Warrior had spoken to her son in such a warm and friendly manner was also very telling as well. It told her that not only did the Honored Axel hold no animosity towards her son, but that there might even be the possibility of some camaraderie there as well. She turned her head to look at the ooman female who'd saved her son's life and saw that the female was even now examining her son to ensure that he was okay.

"I want to thank you for helping Tomys. Since his brother was killed, he's all I have left, and he means everything to me. I am Thwei-Luar'ke, and I want to apologize for the way I have treated you. Maybe, in time, we can share a friendship." She said sincerely.

"I'm Flossie, and I think I would like that. Besides, I kind of like Tomys, he seems like a good boy." Flossie answered with a smile.

"Yes, he is." Thwei-Luar'ke said as acknowledged the compliment that was given to her son.

"In that case, he'll need to know how to properly defend himself. Bring him to the kherite after his minor studies. My clan brothers will see that he is in a class of equals until I return to oversee him personally. During that time, and if it is the will of my mate; you are welcome to visit with her during the pup's training sessions." Axel offered quickly when he saw a chance for Flossie to have a female to talk to.

"I'm not a pup, I am a Warrior." Tomys rasped.

"You are indeed." Axel confirmed.

Thwei-Luar'ke was nearly speechless. After the truly brutal fight she'd just been a witness to, she knew very well how skilled the Honored Warrior making the offer was, and it was a lot more than she could have hoped for her son to achieve at such an early age. There was no way that she was going to decline such an offer. The female had saved Tomys' life, and her Honored Mate, had even avenged the strike that had nearly killed him. It was immediately clear that neither of the two would harm her son, and she really did want her friendship.

"I think we would like that very much, Honored Warrior." Thwei-Luar'ke replied with a sincere smile.

Axel was assisted to Medical by a few blooded Warriors. Flossie followed cautiously behind them. She was exhausted, and still hungry.

* * *

><p>In Medical, The Senior Healer Xintorf sutured Axel's deep cuts, and cleaned up his other injuries. The Healer told Axel that it was brought to his attention that the females from the Crimson Star Clan had not been through quarantine, and he had treated a few dozen young bloods, and warriors for hide infestations.<p>

"Do you need some assistance as well, Honored?" The Healer questioned.

Axel had spent most of his time in the bathing room trying to rid himself of the unclean '**_pests_**'. Still, from time to time, he could feel the burning itch throughout the base of his k'daw.

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to all the wonderful reviews: Khalthar, Miss Lynxx, DeucesAreWild, friend2, Karebear, Kathalla, Rebel's Kitty, cynthia, Luv4Uncas- You guys make me smile, laugh, and say "awww" to your reviews! Big thanks to all that have continued to favor, and alert my story! Love to the lurkers.


	10. The Calm

First, I apologize for not updating sooner, but with a nice relaxing vacation that was followed by a sinus infection, and my multi-tasking career and volunteer demands, let's just say it gets complicated. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and since the next chapter has been written for 7 months, it won't take me very long to get it up. I realize writing a story is hard as hell at times, but writing your very first story is...damn.

Please PM the hell out of Khalthar and thank him and his never tiring mind for the fight scene in Chapter 9. Oh, and before anyone gets their drawz in a sweaty bunch, he asked me not to give him credit until this chapter.

Disclaimer: I wish, but I don't

Warnings: Rated M

Constructive Criticism is always welcome.

Bish- slang for bitch, used playfully amongst friends…(hmmm)

Thei-de Dteinou: Death Messenger

Guan H'dlak: Night Fear

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Calm<p>

After Axel's wounds and critter problem had been treated; he exited Medical to find Flossie sleeping in a chair with the young Tomys curled up at her side, and his small arm thrown around her waist. Even in his slumber, the young pup cared for his "mate". To this Axel rumbled with small acknowledgement.

He had already heard the story from the other Healers about how his ooman mate had saved the young Tomys with a primitive, unconventional ooman method. It was something he only caught glimpses of during his fight, but still, it was a method that was not capable by any yautja, and had it not been for Flossie's selfless act, the young pup would have probably died. The death of a pup could be a devastating one, and for Thwei to lose her only pup; the clan would surely lose a strong female shortly thereafter.

Axel hated to wake Flossie. He enjoyed the times she slept peacefully, and that seemed to be happening more and more now. This issue with her chip had been place behind them at the moment. The way she looked at him when she spared that coward K'Yunde's life told him that she was amazed at his skills, but also there was a realization that nothing was for certain. She feared for him, but never spoke of it.

If he told her that her worry over him being hurt, or even dying was an insult; it would offend her. She didn't understand the codes of honor in which his kind lived by. Cycle in and cycle out, it was honor that kept him, and it would be honor that would end him.

Thwei-Luar'ke and the Healer Bin'tar came out of a room down the hall, and made their way over to where Axel stood.

"Thank you again Honored Axel for all you have done for Tomys and I during this cycle."Axel nodded in acknowledgement as the female retrieved her pup. Flossie woke up when she felt the pulling on her waist as Tomys tried to free himself of his mother, but she wasn't having it. It was late now, and way past the pup's rest time.

"Please tell the oo- Flossie, that I hope to see her soon." Thwei clicked, before leaving with her squirming pup.

Flossie blindly reached for Axel to pick her up. She was still half sleep, and assumed for some reason they were at home. "I cannot carry you due to my wounds." Axel lied as he purred to her softly. To that Flossie opened her eyes, realizing where she was. She stood slowly and looked around, noticing that Axel's side was covered in a blue substance.

"Are you okay, Axel?" She asked concern. "Yes. I am a Warrior, Little One."

To this she nodded and walked over to him. As she went to touch his wounds, he stepped away from her. "You cannot, they are not healed." He said, partially lying again to her.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before they made it to their quarters. The events over the last cycle went through his mind, and he chastised himself for getting so intoxicated at the Lair that he couldn't remember if he had "came" before he "went" or vice versa. It was a disgrace to be associated with such primitive, uneducated, honor-less females. In the early cycle he would take time to review his actions, and regardless of what he found, he would offer his apologies to the females. After all, he alone was responsible for his actions, and he would never knowingly disrespect ANY female.<p>

He went into his weapons room for some quiet time, and to distance himself from Flossie for the sleep cycle. Axel had been informed by the Healer that he couldn't share his bed or fur covers with his mate for the equivalent of the sleep cycle while the medication was on him. After the sleep cycle, he was to shower and all of the pests and eggs would be dead, and washed away. He was in the habit of sleeping in the room with her, but he couldn't take a chance that even one of the nasty biting bugs would come into contact with Flossie. "With her thin skin and pregnancy, an infestation with these particular bugs could be detrimental to her health," The Senior Healer had warned.

Flossie, went into the bathroom and showered. "Damn, what a long ass day." She spoke to herself. She put on a simple t-shirt and pair of panties, before climbing up into the huge bed. She rifled through her purse for awhile, counting money she couldn't spend. Looking at her cell phone, and her iPod wishing they had some way to be powered. she looked at her phone. Of course she knew calling home would be a stretch even for her BlackBerry, but she missed the sound of music, and just hearing the natural sound of another human's voice. After looking through her pictures; she put her purse away and rubbed her feet and calves. Every part of her body either: ached, felt funny, itched, or annoyed her in some way that was not normal. Now, she was having mild cramps in her twat from time to time, and wondered if it had a mind of it's own; or if the cramps had something to do with her pregnancy.

A bigger concern wrapped itself around her. She didn't know when her baby was due, or how the aliens' time compared to her own. It was all too depressing, and Flossie didn't have a clue about motherhood.

She was waiting for Axel to enter the room, so she could finally go to sleep. It was a strange habit, but a comforting one where he slept next to the fireplace, and purred until she fell asleep. Sometimes, he would hold her as well; it was something he did for added comfort since the night she woke up and he wasn't there. Flossie had been upset with him earlier, but that was placed on hold for now. Too much had happened, and the way he had defended her during dinner….well, she couldn't stay upset with him. She realized that this was it, he was the only being in her life to care for her now, and she couldn't lose him.

"Ok, this is taking too long. I am sleepy, and my vajay-jay is doing a damn beatbox."

Flossie walked out of the room and knocked lightly at Axel's door. "Are you….coming to bed…dear?" She teased trying to sound like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman. She listened to the hiss of the door as it slid open. Axel stood in the doorway in only a loincloth. She smiled up at him, "Are your feeling better?" She asked.

Axel only nodded. "You should go to bed…..I have some work to do, so I will not be able to satiate your need to be held," He told her. Flossie's mouth opened, her feelings clearly mowed down by his words, and the way in which he spoke them to her. It was cold, and held no concern. She didn't get a chance to respond at all because the door slid closed again. She stood there for a moment, and then slowly turned to walk down the hallway back to the bedroom. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but it was clear he didn't want to be around her. Tonight, she was sleeping alone.

* * *

><p>The next morning Axel was up early washing the medication from his body, and with it the irritating pests that he had come to loathe. He had spent the sleep cycle upset with himself for how he treated his mate. He had looked in on her from time to time, and found that she had fallen asleep and rested well. That made him curious about what to expect during this new cycle.<p>

Maybe if he prepared her breakfast, she would forget about his intentional neglect. It would be a good time to take her to see the trading post and the botanical and food gardens aboard the ship. The Healers had mentioned that she needed nutrients to sustain her pregnancy as well as exercise. Yes, he would spend the cycle with her getting her familiar with other places on the ship.

Before he could make it to the common area, the door alarm beeped. "Who in pauk's sake could this be so early," Axel growled. He didn't want Flossie to be disturbed, so he silenced the annoying alarm from the communications center. Upon opening the door Axel couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Pauk me," He whispered, regretting his decision to answer the door. "Never, you fool!" The Head Seamstress, Zalade, barked as she pushed past him holding a basket. She was followed by two aseigan who were also carrying baskets.

Zalade walked into the common area and placed the items on the table, as she instructed her help to do the same thing. " I assume your ooman is still resting?" She clicked.

Axel nodded, "Yes, she will be for awhile."

Zalade walked over to Axel and looked down at him, "Why haven't you brought the female to visit me? Did I not ask you to do so?" She barked.

"The ooman has been adjusting slowly. What is all of this, and who is it from?" He questioned, changing the subject. The seamstress walked around the table, setting up things to her particular taste; staging it to be presentable to the young ooman female.

"They are gifts from the Female Elders. They have heard about her act of heroism shown toward the young pup, and they wanted to bestow a token of honor upon her. Also, you will receive a transmission later so that you can make arrangements for her to meet the Elders, alone."

"Why would they want to meet with her? The High Priestess has decided to table our dealings with the ooman for a later time." He confirmed.

Zalade nodded, "Yes, but this request is only from the female Elders aboard the clan ship. "I suppose they just want to meet the ooman who saved a pup's life." She offered. Axel breathed out slowly, he didn't want this, not today. He wanted one uncomplicated cycle with his female on his terms. "Perhaps. However, it will have to be another time, because I have to prepare the female for my return to duties."

This Zalade could understand. "It doesn't matter to me, however I will need to fit her for her new Honored robe and coverings when she is to be presented to Female Elders."

"She will not be disturbed now, so I will bring her by your shop at her earliest convenience." Axel clicked in irritation.

The seamstress nodded, and exited the quarters with the servants.

Axel looked at the baskets, and then went into the food preparation area. He took out cured sweet meat, or 'ham', as Flossie called it. He cut it into thin slices, and placed them on a simple silver platter. Next, he sliced up naxa fruit, and prepared a fruit stew. He thought about the list of items that Healer Xintorf had downloaded to his computer. He sent it to the plant biologists, and told them he would bring the female visit soon.

Flossie woke up, and looked around to see if Axel was by the fireplace. "Nope." She said in disappointment. She got up and walked out of the bedroom. Her hunger hit her like a ton of bricks. She could smell food, and she headed for it. She saw Axel in the kitchen making breakfast. 'How sweet,' She thought. She stood in the doorway and watched him work. He acknowledge her presence with a nod of his head and she could see the apology written all over his ugly face.

She was about to speak when something in the common area caught her eye. She walked inside, noticing three large baskets filled with different items. Making her way over, she slowly went through each basket. There were folded stacks of cloth for making clothing. She noticed the colors were red and gold, and the feel of the fabric was exquisite. Next, gold and silver rings for adorning clothing or hair, she assumed. In another basket, Flossie found a two small daggers, and belted sheath; beautiful fur covers, a gold serving platter, and two matching gold chalices. Finally making it to the last basket, she found two huge, down filled pillows. They were so big and soft, that she couldn't help but run her hands across them. Soft as silk to the touch but firm; almost like a mini mattress for her body, and she couldn't wait to try them out.

Then a shitty thought interrupted her bliss, 'What if this stuff belonged to someone else?'

"Axel!" Flossie called picking up one of the pillows. Axel walked into the living room from the kitchen. "Yes, Little One."

"Whose stuff is this?" Flossie stated holding up the pillow, and motioning to the baskets with her head. "Is it another gift for your puppies' mamas?" She then asked.

Axel clicked in irritation. He didn't like the usage of some of her ooman words, and although he didn't understand everything she said; he did realize that she was mocking his relationship with his seasonal mates and his promise to keep them satiated. He refused to get caught up in her antics. Today he wanted peace. "Those are for you Little One. They are gifts from the Female Elders aboard the ship."

Flossie was slightly surprised. "That was kind of them, but I don't understand why they would give me anything."

"They received word about you saving Tomys. I am sure it was Thwei-Luar'ke who informed them of your honor." Axel paused to study the item in her hands. "Why do you need more of something so petty that does nothing but take up space?"

Flossie rolled her eyes, "I didn't ask for these, besides they are not petty." Flossie countered. "Just because you don't see the need to have something comfortable under that giant head of yours doesn't mean that I don't." Flossie smiled as an idea came to her. She held the pillow in front of her with both hands as she made her way to Axel. "Besides they have other purposes as well."

Axel grunted, highly doubting it. "Such as?"

In response to his question, Flossie swung the pillow in her hands hitting him across the face with it. Upon seeing the shock on Axel's face she had to contain her laughter. His mandibles slanted as he looked like a large deer caught in headlights. His face clearly saying "What the fuck?"

"Why did..." Again Flossie swung the pillow. Effectively cutting him off with another slap to the face. This time she couldn't hold back the laughter, and giggled at this massive male's all too serious gaze. Axel walked around her and picked up the other pillow, then turned with it in his hands; his face now held a devious yautja smirk. Flossie's eyes widen, as "Oh, shit," Pushed past her lips.

Her feet began to move out of instinct and Flossie laughed as she ran. She headed for the master bedroom, and quickly climbed into the bed. She turned just in time to see Axel come into the room. Flossie stood in the bed and took a batter's stance; her pillow pulled back like she was ready to bash a softball over the fence.

"Bring it bish!" She tried to give a battle cry, but ended up sounding more like "Jane" falling butt hole first onto a banana tree.

To this Axel trilled in amusement, before swinging at her with such force that the breeze caught her curly mane, causing it to blow across her face. Axel intentionally avoided hitting her. Flossie retaliated by swinging hard; connecting with his huge head. She laughed so hard at the look on his ugly face that she didn't realize he had taken her pillow.

His smirk alerted her to the cold hard fact that she was now weaponless. "Sons of gravy fries!" Flossie yelled before sliding off the bed, and heading for the restroom. She immediately regretted her decision, and chastised herself out loud, "After all of the scary movies I've watched, and all the times I've criticized the 'directionally challenged, howler monkey screaming, begging and a pleading, tripping and a falling, buxom-mostly-blonde- teens' for going into the bathroom to get away from the killer; I end up in here my-damn-self; defenseless, and nowhere to go? SOMEBODY check my roots!"

Axel walked in slowly, stalking her openly. He rumbled in amusement as the female seem to be insulting her choice of retreat. He purred, getting her attention, as he swung the pillows around in a windmill motion. Flossie's eyes grew big! Surely he wasn't going to hit her with that much force? He would knock her brains out!

"Whoa, Axel! OK, I apologize for hitting you with the pillow. I was just trying to have a little fun." She told him as she backed away. He took an intimidating step forward; his gait was deliberately slow, and menacing. His purr had turned into a growl and grew louder. Subtle, questioning fear gripped her. "I said I was-" WHOOSH! Axel swung both pillows in horizontal crisscross with such force it shifted the air in the room.

Flossie leaned away from the on coming blows, but lost her balance and fell into the bathing pool. Her body created a nice splash upon entry. The huge pool was over twelve feet deep at it's deepest part, and that is where she fell in.

Axel, seeing her fall into the water, dropped the pillows and guffawed in laughter. He had never planned to hit her, but she never noticed when he pulled back his swings at the last possible second. It was too late, and now she was very wet.

Flossie splashed around for a moment yelling obscenities at Axel every time her head rose above water. However, that all changed moments later as Flossie's face froze in terror, and her body slowly turned and floated face down.

At first, Axel kept laughing; holding his side as his locks shook lightly. Flossie didn't move. She didn't make a sound. Concern crept forward as he took a closer look. Without his mask he couldn't see her body internally, and he didn't have time to waste in retrieving it. He immediately entered the water as 'what ifs' stole his thoughts, and ran wildly through his mind. Something was wrong.

He made it to her in two long strides, turning her over gently and giving her a long look. The hues of her body's heat seemed to blend together into a brighter red due to the of warm water of the pool. Flossie's eyes were closed, and the only sound to be heard was the gentle slapping of the water around their bodies.

"Little One." He spoke, shaking her none too gently before pulling her into his arms. He listened for a heartbeat. She had one, but it was decreasing. "Little One!" He called to her forcefully. He didn't know what to do. He tried to think of what happened exactly to cause this, but continued to draw a blank.

Axel pulled Flossie out of the bathing area still cradling her. She was going to die, and -

"BOO!" Flossie yelled, looking in Axel's worried eyes. She laughed so hard at his expression that she didn't realize that he jumped a bit at her reveal. As he continued to listen to the now annoying laughter of his female, he realized just how much he actually enjoyed it. He pulled her closer, purring softly. "You were such a 'badass' in the dining hall. I didn't know you could be so...barbaric," Flossie spoke. Axel's chest swelled with pride, and his member grew hard at the fragrance of his female. "No one will dishonor you, Little One." Flossie grabbed a few of his locks, and rolled them tenderly between her soft fingers. Here, she did something she had only thought about; she kissed his massive forehead, and thanked him.

Axel stood with her still in his arms, and walked her back into the bedroom before putting her down. "Are you still displeased with me?" Axel asked. "Let's just agree to disagree, and don't make decisions for me without talking to me first, ok?" She told him. He nodded in understanding.

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her, causing Flossie to run back into the bathing room. Axel stood in the doorway watching as she emptied her stomach's contents in heaving contractions; gagging, and coughing as she did so. When she had finished, she grabbed a washcloth and wiped her mouth before she sank to the floor completely and cried. Her volume amplified as she pulled herself into the fetal position. Axel walked over to her, not really knowing what was happening, but knew enough to not ask right away. He went past her to the shower and started the water, and then back to Flossie, picking her up once again. She was whimpering; her tears falling freely onto his chest.

Axel purred softly to her, as he stood her up. He removed his loincloth before removing Flossie's wet T-shirt and panties. To his surprise, Flossie made no move to resist him, and he detected no fear, just her sadness. He continued to purr in comfort as he picked her up and walked with her into the shower. Once there, he shifted her body to straddle him, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso; her whimpers had settled into the catchy, quick, extra breaths that often took place after crying.

Axel put Flossie's body under the water, letting it flow from her head down. She closed her eyes and leaned back into the warm spray; wrapping her arms around Axel's neck to keep her balance. He watched her closely, taking in the hued shades of her heated body. She slowly slid down his body, and in doing so their private parts touched, causing a shiver of pleasure to rip through both of their bodies.

Flossie moaned her pleasure, and licked her lips. Axel was always wary when she did this, yet he had to admit that it was physically pleasing to him as his k'daw became more rigid from watching her. He slowly turned her around allowing her back to press against his stomach as he took cleanser and begin to wash her hair. He shampooed it slowly letting the tips of his sharp talons barely touch her scalp as he sensed the easiness ebbing through her. He continued his ministrations as he lathered a cloth with more cleanser and washed and massaged her neck, and then her back.

Turning her to face him now, Axel rinsed the soap out of Flossie's hair, and hesitated at what was in front of him. Her mammary glands were extremely healthy, yet she complained about them being uncomfortable. He trilled out loud when he thought of the funny word she called them, 'titties', as she complained and rubbed them through her coverings. Without thinking, he begin to wash them gently and slowly, placing emphasis on her nipples.

Flossie breathed a satisfied moan as chills of pleasure ran through her. Somehow the discomfort of her breasts, nipples in particular, was never satisfied by her own hands. She worried that her nipples would be permanently uneven in length with all the scratching, patting, and sometimes twisting of them that she did to gain a bit of relief. However, this simple massage from another had her in complete comfort that bordered on orgasmic. She held still when the cloth went to her lower body, washing and cleaning her from the waist down while padded claw tips continued to massaged her nipples.

Axel felt his locks being tugged gently, and it was driving him crazy. He lowered himself to his knees as Flossie took cleanser and begin to work it into his locks, giving him a knuckle massage as she worked up the lather. He purred his contentment, as he washed her legs, and her feet. She could see his huge member standing at attention, and she wondered when did she get so comfortable with an alien? Remembering previously how they got interrupted by Mik'l; she wasn't sure what her intentions were now. Yes, she was horny, and wanted to feel validated. However, the playing field had changed. She had developed feelings for Axel; something beyond friendship, commonality, and appreciation. That's why she was inwardly pissed to know that he had mated some female who needed an antibiotic and a Clorox douche... in that order.

Axel sensed her change, and stood up to rinse the soap out of his locks."I will not dishonor you, Little One. Tell me how to help you? Tell me what is wrong?"

Flossie had suppressed her concerns for awhile, and grew frustrated every moment. She had to let it go, and even if nothing changed afterwards; she would have at least vented.

"I...don't know how to be a mom; I know nothing about how to take care of a baby, or what they need. I don't know what day it is, or how far along I am in my pregnancy. I don't know when my baby is due, or what to expect during labor. I haven't heard it's heartbeat, and I don't know what's happening to my body. I want sunshine, and to hear another human voice. I miss listening and dancing to music. I want a salad, a caramel cappuccino, and Lemonheads. I want to play soccer, baseball, and jump rope Double Dutch style. I need a good dicking-down, but I long for foreplay in slow motion, and the lovemaking that follows. I want to shop for maternity clothes and baby clothes, have an ultrasound, and visit my husband's memorial..." She ended her rambling.

Axel took it all in slowly. She was homesick, and since this was her first pup; she had concerns that all first time bearers had. There was also the unpleasantness of her guilt when it came to her husband's death. What she said about needing a good pauk caught him off guard. He turned the water off, and wrapped a drying cloth around his waist, his hard-on in no hurry to dismiss itself.

Flossie wrapped herself up as well. She felt a lot better now; the bathing, massage, and venting had really helped. Axel took her into the bedroom, and put her in bed. He went into the kitchen and brought her the food he had prepared earlier. They both ate in bed and enjoyed the easy conversation as Axel thought about all Flossie had said.

"Little One, I cannot allow you to go back to Earth it's just not safe for you and the pup. The ones that took you have been doing this for sometime, and even though most have been killed, there are still loose ends to be eliminated." He admitted. "So, I will never be allowed to go home again?" She asked in a pained whisper. Axel sighed, "When your honor is restored, and justice is served, I will take you anywhere you desire. By my species' law you will always be my mate, and I will always provide for you."

Flossie looked at him in wide-eyed surprise, "Always? Even if I go back to Earth and find another 'mate' and stepdad for little CJ here?" She teased, pretending to pat her belly. Axel didn't like her question, but would answer it anyway. "Yes, but if I come upon any male mating you, or mistreating you or the pup, I will kill him, and use his skull as my piss bowl."

"UH...EEEWW!"

"I want to mate you, Little One. It will make you feel better, and give you the release you crave. I will not harm you." He stated in his deep baritone.

Flossie laughed, "Awww, it's sweet of you to offer me a mercy hump, but...have you even seen the size of your dick? I mean, it scares me...a lot. Even more than the bestiality aspect of the situation. My husband had a big dick, but you're in that category in which you should either be a porn star, or file for disability. However, I have to admit it looks fine otherwise. I knew a guy that had a dick so crooked, you had to walk around the corner just to get on it."

Axel grunted his understanding, as he held back his laughter. Flossie was never without her colorful words of humor when she spoke adamantly about her concerns. He left it at that, realizing he had to respect her objection. He went down her verbal list of wants from earlier, and without a word he left the room.

Flossie took this opportunity to get dressed. She chose a brown strapless bra, and matching panties. Next, she decided on a tan off-the-shoulder crop top with a snug waist and loose three-quarter length sleeves, and a pair of dark denim shorts that she personalized with a pair of scissors. She slipped on a pair of Sperry flip-flops, and then took the dishes to the kitchen.

It wasn't long before Axel came into the common area fully dressed. He moved Flossie's gifts into the huge storage room, and then called to her, "Little One, it's time for us to leave."

* * *

><p>Guan H'dlak looked over all the information as he took custody of the bad blood. His return to his clan's ship had been delayed for the second time, but his patience and meticulous attention to detail had started to pay off. He had successfully tracked down a member of the Celdhe's clan named J'mir. It was unknown as to how at this point, but this male had escaped the detonation when all of his comrades had been sacrificed for their leader's survival.<p>

Two armed warriors stood guard over the male as Guan H'dlak took his belongings through quarantine, and downloaded the contents of his mask and wrist computer. It would take him sometime to view all of the information, but it would be worth it if any of the content lead to the capture of Celdhe himself.

Guan knew this information would please his clan brothers, especially Axel. He set a course for the Red Talon's ship, and promptly sent a communication to the ship's head arbitrator, Elder Thei-de Dteinou, as well as his clan brothers. Then, he went back to the holding room, and advised his guards to strip the bad blood of his coverings, hose him down, feed him, restrain him, and drug him.

Guan watched as his warriors followed his orders. He would not take even the smallest of chances of anything going wrong. What surprised him most was J'mir's submissive will. He didn't put up a fight or show any sign of aggression; not even when he was being sedated. This was something the Honored Warrior made a mental note of before turning to leave for his control room.

Being on cleanup detail after the detonation was a slow moving journey. The ship was completely destroyed, but an energy trail was noted due to the use of a downgraded, older type of converted fuel. The information he had managed to download the onboard computers would give him answers to the questions about Celdhe's travels.

* * *

><p>Ny'kisde walked beside her father, Elder R'yntik, as they journeyed down the halls of the Red Talon clan ship. She had convinced her father to bring her along while he conducted clan business.<p>

The Elder rambled on about how well the meetings had went so far for his clan. He was impressed with the culture of the Red Talon Clan, and secretly longed to have such honor amongst his smaller ensemble. One day he would have it, if not for himself, then for the future of his clan. He notice the quiet that surrounded his youngest daughter; he dare not ask if everything was going well with the young Honored she was smitten with, since her older mei-jahdis were the ones to inform him of the circumstances.

When he heard about her mating, not something a sire wants to know about his daughter; his protective instincts kicked in. However, when he investigated this warrior, he was thoroughly impressed. He was honorable to a fault, and his situation with his seasonal mates was impressive, and spark a small acknowledge of sentiment with Elder R'yntik. He worried about him being a good warrior; yes he had heard about his many impressive trophies, some so exotic in fact that many lined up to view them when he first returned to his clan's ship. Still, without a display of some formidable skills, the Elder would never be impressed with any warrior his offspring copulated with.

With Paya's blessings he was able to witness the battle that had taken place in the dining hall. Elder R'yntik didn't know how it had started, but to see the warrior defending the honor of an ooman, and the way in which he did so, gave him something more to think on. It was a battle that incorporated his rage, strength, and sense of honor all for his ooman female. The Elder could only imagine the outcome if someone had actually offended something of more value to the Honored.

He didn't let the other events in the dining hall go unnoticed, as the dishonorable attack on the young pup had a positive outcome thanks to the ooman. During the time the ooman was assisting the pup; he walked over and gave the female a closer look, noticing her status bracelet, her ooman clothing, and her pregnancy musk which was subtle. At first, he was disgusted in knowing that this Honored warrior, the one who had mated his young Ny'Kisde, had sired a pup with female ooman. But as whispers among the crowd began to flow, he learned of the Victim Code that protected her, and he concluded that he shouldn't judge the female since he didn't have all of the facts.

"Your are very quiet, my young one." Elder R'yntik clicked. "You are worried about the ooman female, yes?" He asked, knowing that she'd heard about the female's honor.

Ny'Kisde shook her head; her long locks spilling over her shoulders. "No, she is merely his pet. I worry about if he would ever take me to be his seasonal mate." She clicked flatly.

The Elder sighed, his daughter was delusional if she thought the female was just some pet to this clan, and since they were a sister clan, he would not think any less of this little ooman.

"She is not a pet, Ny'Kisde," He growled authoritatively."She is his mate, in any sense that she desires."

The female's head jerked, looking her sire in his deep-set eyes. "She is with pup, and regardless if it is ooman or yautja; the young Honored will provide for it as well. You cannot harm her, it would mean your death, and a dishonorable one at that." He finished, seemingly reading her thoughts.

"But Father, I am with pup, too."

* * *

><p>AN: Gravy fries to all of you who read and leave a review! All I can say to you guys is "thanks" and all I can do for you guys is to keep writing this story! Love the encouraging words! Also, Big thanks to all of you who continue to favor and alert this story! Nods to the lurkers, you love it and you want some more of it.


	11. Before

Hey Readers! Longest Chapter Yet! Ok, this chapter was written last summer as chapter seven, so of course I had a huge continuity issue since this is now chapter 11. There is a lot going on in this chapter, so please enjoy! However don't get used to these longer chapters!

Disclaimer: that's laughable

Rated M

~~~~~ denotes beginning and ending of flashback, italics are used throughout flashback as well.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- Before<p>

Flossie had enjoyed the time she'd spent in the ship's gardens, picking and sampling different kinds of fruits and vegetables; some that were even familiar to her. She had to admit that it was a great surprise! And for Axel, the look on her "not-so-ugly-, now" face was priceless. With his race being mostly carnivorous; there wasn't a dietary need for most items that grew here. However, the scientists had developed ways to use some of the fruits and greens to help with other things useful to the yautja culture; such as cleaning and shining armor, healing properties for their tough hides, and to remove the parasites from the body.

The scientists were more than pleased to see Flossie's appreciation of their hard work. Although she kept her distance from them, she couldn't keep her wonderment to herself. She quickly identified most of the fruits and some of the vegetables. Other things however, left her curious. It was obvious that the scientists had a few Frankenstein concepts going on, especially when she saw that purple looking banana. Axel insisted she try it, and reluctantly she did. It. Was. Damn. Good.

"It tastes like a banana dipped in grape jelly….where is the peanut butter and wheat bread?" She questioned out loud. Axel could only rumble in amusement, as he remembered a time before when he'd caught her dancing, and singing in the kitchen about "Peanut Butter- Jelly Time!" Well, at least it wasn't her infamous "boo-hooty" song.

As she worked her way through the gardens, she ended up on the botanical side, seeing some weird looking flowers and plants. Some, extremely poisonous it turned out, as Axel gave her a much needed science lesson. He named, and explained what would happen if a certain plant's poison was consumed, entered the blood stream, or body orifices; death in ways she had never even thought about.

Now, Axel gave her information about the safe plants that where located in the gardens via his planet, and pointed to a section where some of Earth's plants grew. He asked her if anything looked familiar to her. Flossie grinned when she recognized a few plants: peace lilies, roses, sunflowers, tulips, etc., and then asked Axel if it was ok if she took some back to their home. He quickly agreed, since he liked the scent of nature more than anything. It reminded him that very soon he would be headed to some nearby hunting planet in his personal ship to satiate his seasonal mate Terro. She had a fetish for pauk-de and hunting; as well as a sense of voyeurism. It was something Axel didn't mind when hunting with her alone, but on the ship; well that was a different story.

There was also a much needed trip to his home planet to visit Zoel, another acquired seasonal mate who was expecting her first pup sired by him. Not to mention, he had some personal business to attend to, as well. It was a lot to do, especially with his ooman mate in the picture.

It wouldn't be fair to any of the females to be thrust into each other's lives because of him, his needs, or his wants. No. If he put Flossie in the crèche, she might feel abandoned by him, and become isolated amongst the strange females. His seasonal mates were important to him; each one being unique in their own right, and knowing that they were all Honored females who took their duty as bearers seriously, and that made him more tolerant of them. Time was running out, and he had prepared himself return to his duties by the next complete cycle day. He thought about something that would be highly unorthodox, but it would give him a better idea of what to do. He would ask Flossie her opinion. She seemed smart, and she never ceased to amaze him in some kind of annoying, petty, ooman type of way; therefore, she could quite possible be of some assistance in this matter of mates.

As they left the gardens with plenty of wonderful treats in tow, Axel told her about another place he wanted to take her.

* * *

><p>There was a quiet awkwardness that lingered in the air around Elder R'yntik and his daughter Ny'kisde.<p>

"You are with pup? That is wonderful news!" The Elder tried to sound excited for her. He knew that her previous mating had left her unsuccessful in her efforts to gain a blood related heir for their clan, the Night Shadow Clan. Her success now, put her fifth in line as for as future heirs. Since she was his youngest adult daughter; it was a magnificent feat for them.

He received a message that his presence was required in the dining hall for the next day cycle's evening meal. He readily accepted, seeing that his Alpha clan sister was being respectful of his time aboard the ship.

"Sire, do you think they have available long term housing for me here since my pup's Sire is the Honored Axel?" She clicked her question.

Elder R'yntik thought that this was an odd question, "Why would you desire long term housing aboard this ship? You should go home to your bearer during this time, or join our ship's crèche." He clicked.

Ny'kisde could sense his irritation, "How am I suppose to bid for the male if I am not near him? Besides if I tell him that it is his pup, he might make the arrangements necessary for me to stay."

"Even if he did, it doesn't mean he will take you as a mate. It is not how we are! I am beginning to think that you have no knowledge of our culture." Ny'kisde was about to speak before she heard her father continue. "I know he is a rare breed of yautja, but you will not get anywhere by announcing this information. This male has worked hard, giving an effort that most would think was stupid and impossible, yet somehow he succeeded. He pursued his mates, and I assume he was met with a lot of protest, and aching gonads, but he managed it. He completely trusts the females that he mates with to keep only unto him. They do not mate any other males." The Elder finished, as he thought how much this male had truly sacrificed to secure his pups' future.

He looked his daughter, who seemed to be hanging on his every word, although resentfully so. Surely she knew that now wasn't the time to tell a random warrior that he 'might' be the possible sire of a pup. That right was reserved for life mates, assumed mates, and in rare cases like the young Honored; acquired seasonal mates. In his daughter's situation, which was the normal high percentage of all mating outcomes, the female had the option to notify the sire of his offspring, but only after she had given birth. However, more than half of that number of females simply choose not to since they are the more dominant amongst the yautja species, and rear their young without interference from any males.

"What are your intentions, Ny'kisde?" Elder R'yntik asked.

"I have no dishonorable thoughts, Sire. However, I do wish to be a seasonal mate to Axel. I want the pup to have all of the benefits that such an honorable sire could provide." She replied all too innocently.

"Is that it?" He asked irritably. It sounded plausible, but there was only one thing. He questioned if the young Honored had been her only mate? In the back of his mind, he knew he was not.

"Yes. Now come Father, or you will miss the next meeting."

* * *

><p>Flossie was so excited she couldn't rest. Her sleep was sporadic so she decided to just get up for awhile. She thought if she took a bath, or maybe read for a bit; she would be relaxed enough to sleep again. She climbed out of the bed, but then decided to walk into the kitchen area. Now, she was hungry and decided to have some more of the new fruit from the gardens; huge berries the size of kiwi fruit, but tasted like pluots. She took three of them from the cooling unit, and cut them in half before putting them into a wooden bowl.<p>

She had bypassed the common area on her way to get her snack, but now she realized she had to go that way to retrieve the book she now wanted to read. As she crossed over into the darker area, she was greeted by a purr. Flossie froze in her spot. She wasn't aware that Axel had been sitting there while she had been raiding the fridge.

"Axel?" she asked.

"I'm here, Little One."

The room's lights came on slightly; it was soft and only illuminated enough to shadow their surroundings. The alien male was sitting on one of the divans in only a loincloth.

Flossie stood there not sure what to do. She had come to realize that once she was asleep, Axel left the bed. Maybe it was because the days here were longer than on Earth, and this wasn't the time the male usually rested. She smiled a bit thinking about how much he had to be sacrificing for her. Assuming she was disturbing him, she headed towards the bedroom.

"You should rest, the trading post will be busy and it could take awhile to gather items," Axel called out to her. Flossie stopped, "What kind of things do they have?" She asked, walking back over and taking a seat close to him. She offered him some fruit as she bit into a piece.

Axel shook his head to her offer. "There are many items from all reaches of the different galaxies and in other places far beyond: Exotic, weird, common, one of a kind, ancient, to highly advanced. If you can imagine it, the vendors probably have it."

It was now that she realized she was in her bra and panties. She took a deep breath and grabbed the fur throw that was covering part of the divan. She covered herself with it and relaxed a bit. "So, are the items expensive?" She asked as she took another bite of her juicy berry. Axel watched her in amazement as she chewed with her mouth closed. 'How weird,' He thought.

"Most can be. I have spent over fifty krimdol at one vendor, but it was worth it for quality of the items I received."

Flossie licked her lips, and Axel stiffened. He didn't like when she did this, not since she had beaten him in the dekna rivalry. It always caused warmth in his groin. He took a drink of c'ntlip from his goblet, enjoying the effects the liquid had on him, and relaxed again.

"Krimdol is a form of currency we use to trade for, or buy items," He continued before she could ask. Flossie sighed. She wondered if there would be something for her at the trading post, and if so; would her alien caregiver buy it for her. She could only ask, and the worse possible answer would be some form of "no". Besides, Axel was always telling her that she was his companion, and he would take care of her. It was time he put his krimdol where his mouths were.

"If I see something I want, will you give me krimdol to purchase it?" She asked straightforward. Axel chuckled, "Do you not have enough things? Krimdol does not come easy, Little One," He teased her all too seriously.

Flossie rolled her eyes, "Oh, I was under the impression that your wealth was infinite. Maybe I need a duty or two to help make ends meet around here you know, since I'm having a baby and all," She smirked at him, and then threw her legs over his lap. Two could play at that game. Flossie bit into her fruit again, and crossed her legs casually.

Axel took a gulp of his drink, and caressed her small feet. He contemplated the female's words; yes his wealth was infinite, however, he would not squander it on petty stuff for her. If it was a need for her or her pup, then he would not hesitate. Though perhaps, since she was ooman, he would keep her content with small tokens, and gifts from time to time since her social culture dictated such. Besides, the items he had designed to accommodate her: the communication pieces and the status bracelet had already cost him a fortnight's pay. "As my mate, you will be satiated."

Flossie rubbed the heels of her feet on his thigh, "Does that mean I get to turn into the 'Give Me, Give Me' Girl when we go 'shopping' tomorrow?" She winked at him.

"No." He said without hesitation.

Flossie finished the last of her fruit which she really wanted more of, but thought better of it. She went to the kitchen, cleaned the dish and washed her hands. Axel watched her as her fur cover slipped in spots, revealing at times well toned legs, and an ass he could bounce a krimdol off of.

Flossie returned with another glass of the purple liquid he was drinking. "Here you go." Axel took the drink, and nodded to her. His female smiled, showing a semi-neat row of blunt white teeth.

"When we go to the trading post, do not bare your teeth in that manner. Some yautja could perceive it as a challenge, since most are unfamiliar with the ooman social culture. Make sure you wear your status bracelet, and stay by my side at all times." Flossie immediately pulled her lips back over her teeth, and sat next to Axel; her arm brushing up next to his as she pulled the cover onto her once again.

"Yhes, daggy," She replied with her lips pulled over her teeth and into her mouth making a toothless grin. The warrior grunted, "H'ulij-bpe female."

Flossie's eyes widened, "That better be something nice because if not, I'm not talking to you again!" She huffed. Axel laughed in a deep rumble. He could only hope. She seemed to talk about any and everything, and she asked too many questions. However, when she had actually stopped talking to him, he was regretful.

Axel placed his hand on her knee and squeezed slightly, "It only meant 'funny'...because I'm not your father," He lied.

The female relaxed under his touch. She was well acquainted with it, and most of the time she had welcomed it. Most of the time, meaning until he had that familiar bulge in his loin cloth that looked like he was hiding an anaconda. Her subtlety, her feminine charm, the small thanks, and appreciations she would shower him with at random times were something that always seemed to turn him on. Flossie seemed to know just what buttons to push, and sometimes now, she pushed them on purpose. Flossie began to realize that _**he**_ was beginning to care for her in more than a caregiver type of way, and as time passed in its slow motion days, they were both becoming more than just companions.

She leaned back and relaxed again. She had grown tired now and rested against Axel's side. He took his hand off her knee and put it around her waist pulling her closer to him as he began to purr. It was like music to her ears, as it relaxed her to the point of submission, and brought her to a natural state of euphoria that she wished she could bottle and sell. Flossie had three thoughts before her breathing evened out. The last and most interesting one was of the adventure she was anxiously looking forward to, her first visit to the trading post.

Axel continued to purr even after he detected the female was sleep. He waited several minutes longer before picking her up, and caring her to the bed. She wasn't heavy by any means, but at the same time he was aware of her presence in his arms. He walked with her into the sleep chambers, and put her in the bed. He covered her up and adjusted the temperature, making it cooler for his female before turning to leave.

"Stay," He heard the female say in a whisper. He paused, was she in her dream state? Thinking the obvious, he moved closer to the door. "Just for a little while?" Axel turned, purring as he approached the bed. Flossie reached out for a handful of dreads, as he continued his cautious purr. The female moved over, allowing the male ample room to lie down. "I will not harm you," He assured her as he sat down cautiously. "I know. I want you to stay, it makes me feel safe, and...comfortable."

Axel nodded, and made himself somewhat comfortable. He purred softly as the female glued herself to his side, and kept busy caressing the end of his locks. If Flossie knew what this was doing to the male, she would have stopped. His 'hair' was extremely sensitive to her soft touch. He was relieved when the female fell asleep moments later, her hands still tangled in his locks.

Once Flossie was asleep, Axel relaxed enough to rest himself. Soon, he would introduce Flossie to another part of his world, and he said a kantra to Paya that all went well.

* * *

><p>Axel took Flossie's hand, as they continued to walk down the hallways of the ship. The noises grew louder, and smells grew stronger as they approached the huge double doors guarded by two warriors who bowed to the Honored couple.<p>

Upon entering, Flossie was in awe of what she saw, and realized she needed to close her mouth. There were three huge cages suspended about thirty feet above ground with sparring matches going on inside each one. Next, she saw table after table with items for sell or trade. Her nose picked up the scent of food, as she looked over to a huge pit were fresh kills were being roasted, smoked, or cured. Other food stuff, more strange looking fruits and vegetables that she had first seen on her trip to the gardens, were available for purchase.

Several rows over she saw exotic, unfamiliar animals. Some quite vicious looking, while others seemed docile, and afraid. Axel tugged at the female, letting her know it was time to move. Flossie remembered all the rules she needed to adhere to, and would do her best to impress Axel in hopes she could go with him more often.

The aberrant behavior displayed here now by such a normally vicious culture, was a welcome comfort for the female. Thinking that they were only killing machines at first, and now seeing a more social and less menacing side to this race pleased Flossie, making her more open-minded towards them.

Axel stopped in front of a display of knives, looking over them careful. The female stayed close as she admired a few of them herself. Next to the knives were belted sheaths, and sharpening stones. She went to touch one of the knives, but thought better of it. "May I?" She asked. Axel nodded his approval as his pride swelled a bit.

Flossie picked up a knife that had a black handle and an eight inch blade. It wasn't the fanciest knife, but she liked it. The weight was comfortable, and the blade extremely sharp. There was a nice suede sheath that caught her eye as well. "I like this one," She stated as she put the knife back in its place. Axel nodded at the vendor, clicking something in his language. The male vendor gathered the items Flossie had favored; as well as two other blades, and handed them to Axel. He sheathed the knife with his own, and placed the other items in his rucksack.

The ooman female looked at him curiously; surely he wasn't going to give the items she had specifically told him she liked to one of **his other** females? 'OMG. Bitch, are you jealous?' She mentally questioned herself. 'CRAP!' She watched as her caregiver walked over to another table. She stayed close to him as she looked all around at the wonders of this place. It was like being at the county fair, a wildlife preserve, circus, and a riverboat casino all at once.

Axel didn't find this table too appealing, due to the fact that it was mostly woven baskets for carrying items. He would buy one for Flossie since her nutritional needs would be more complex due her pregnancy, she could use it to gather fruits, and herbaceous plants her diet required. He picked out an ample sized basket, handed it to the female, and paid the vendor.

Flossie realized that she would be getting something after all, and that made her smile. It was in a sense a small victory to what seemed to be Axel's possible '_**no**_' from the night before. As they ventured from one table to the next, the basket begins to fill up with some type of milk, eggs, honey, fruit, and vegetables. As the items got too heavy to carry, a servant was called to deliver them to their living quarters.

Cured and smoked meats Axel purchased in large bulks, and had the butchers to package and portion part of it to the female's requirements. He restocked his never ending supply of c'ntlip, and purchased items for his ship, too. Once necessities were satiated, they moved to a different section of the trading post. Here the smell was more pungent, a smell of animal dander, feces, and sweat. This part of the post was less occupied, and Flossie relaxed her guard a bit.

Most of the other yautja had ignored her all together. While a few gave curious head tilts, or talked to her mate in clicks, and chirps about her before acknowledging her existence. Some of the younger males attempted to purr at her, which Axel quickly ended with a rough bark, or a threatening growl of his own. It was enough to send the males away embarrassed, and verbally chastised for their disrespect.

Axel was at a table that held armor. The female assumed that since he was gathering things in sets of three that they were meant for his females. She felt awkward, and since there were only a couple of aliens in the vicinity, she decided to stand at the opposite end of the table a few feet away from Axel. This allowed Flossie to stay close to him, but she could also see what was on the other tables.

Her eyes wondered over the animals. She was surprised, and upset by what she saw. In cages were unknown birds, and mammals, some looked malnourished, others snarling at her attention. On the back side of the table closest to her, she saw four extremely small kittens. Three were fairly healthy, but the runt seemed to be on its last leg.

Seeing the kittens brought back a horrible childhood memory and thoughts of her mother as she remembered an episode from her past...

~~~~_Flossie sat in the Principal's office and waited for her Mommy. Her tears had dried, leaving a telltale trail down both of her cheeks. She wasn't in any real trouble, but she knew her Mommy would not be pleased. "You had better be bleeding or on fire if I have to take off work to come to your school," Her mother stated at least once a week. Flossie looked herself up and down. Clearly, she wasn't on fire, and unfortunately; she had no new cuts, scrapes or mosquito bites to '__**make**__' bleed._

_She heard the secretary, Ms. Blakely, greeting someone. "Yes Mrs. Strickland, right this way."_

_As Flossie's mother, Ella Strickland, came into the Mrs. Lambert's office, she gave her daughter a knowing look. "Thank you for coming Mrs. Strickland, I-"..."Ms. Strickland," Flossie's mother corrected her. The Principal nodded apologetically before continuing. "Flossie is not in trouble, but I was informed by her teacher that this has happened more than once." _

_"**What** has happened more than once?" Ms. Strickland questioned. She looked over at Flossie, who was literally twiddling her thumbs and looking at the pattern on her dress. "Well Ma'am, during recess...she got upset when a cat ran across the playground. Well, more than upset. She screamed and pointed to the cat calling it a 'hoarder" for several minutes. Her actions scared a few of the other children as well."_

_Ms. Strickland looked at Principal Lambert, and back to Flossie. "Sweets, did you scream for several minutes?" Her Mom questioned. Flossie shook her head, "No Mommy, just for fifty-seven seconds." She confirmed. "Ok, I need to talk to the Principal for a moment. Go to the waiting area and a take a seat until we are finished," She told her as she handed her a soft peppermint candy. _

_She waited until her daughter was out of sight and earshot, before she began her conversation. "Thank you Mrs. Lambert for your concerns. Forgive me, but I was unaware of this particular situation. When Flossie was about four, we lived in a home that was next to a retirement living community. To make a long story short Ma'am, a lot of the residents grew fond of Flossie and her easy going personality. However, I soon found out that one of the residents was an animal hoarder. One day he had a medical emergency, and of course once medical authorities saw his living conditions, they knew something had to be done. Soon, Animal Control arrived to remove the animals. Unfortunately Flossie, with her inquisitive mind, wandered too close before I realized it...she witnessed them bringing out emaciated, sick, and sometimes dead cats and kittens. From time to time she has these little episodes, and for that I also apologize."_

_"Oh My, Mrs. - **Ms**. Strickland that explains a lot. I had no idea, is there anything the school can do to help her?" The Principal asked sincerely. "Yes, there is. If this happens again, I would **prefer** to talk to her over phone...it's because I'm a single mother, and sometimes it's difficult for me to get away from work." She explained. "Of course, I do understand, and thank you so much for coming today." Mrs. Lambert said. _

_With that Flossie's Mother stood, and extended her hand to the Principal, "If you don't mind, I would like to take her to the restroom to wash her face before she goes back to class." _

_"Absolutely, there is one right around the corner."_

_Ella took Flossie's hand and walked her to the restroom. She was happy to find it was an adult restroom that was clean and well supplied. "Thank you for the peppermint Mommy and I'm sorry they called you. I checked to see if I **was** on fire or bleeding, but I wasn't. Are you mad at me?" _

_Ella took a facial wipe from her purse, along with some lip gloss, and a comb. She sat down in a small chair that was in the restroom, and tugged Flossie close to her. She began to wash her daughter's face with gentle ministrations._

_"That will never be a possibility. You are a like brown sugar, Sweets, and 'Mommy' loves her brown, sugary-sweet, bright-eyed, baby girl. You have eyes like your daddy." Her Mom smiled as she kissed her nose. She took Flossie's two French braids down, re-parted her hair (making it completely straight...this time), and re-braided it all within a few minutes. Now, she gave Flossie a dab of lip gloss, and watched as her daughter pressed her lips together to distribute it, before making a smacking sound. Ella smoothed out Flossie dress, and buttoned the top button on her sweater. Then, she made sure that the bows on her socks were evenly matched by evening the lengths._

_Satisfied that her anal tendencies for having her daughter well- groomed had been satisfied; she went on to the matter at hand. "You have to stop these outbursts, Ok? Your counselor said to use your techniques to help you through your crisis, did you use them?" Flossie shook her head, "I forgot to Mommy, but that cat was ten feet tall, and had an eye patch..." Ella waved her hands, "What do I hate more than anything?" Her Mother interrupted. "That too much stuff is made in China." The six year old stated proudly. "And?" her Mother prompted. "Hmmm. Oh, your fat-ass, bald-headed boss that farts-" She was abruptly cut off, "And liars, Sweets." Ella stated loudly, and laughed inwardly knowing that Flossie had been listening when she gossiped on the phone._

_"Listen baby girl, no more outburst about cats. Don't you want to go to college?" Ella asked her daughter. Flossie nodded with a smile. "Well, you won't be able to if you don't stop this behavior. You remember what happened on that field trip a few months ago to that farm? Well, that little stunt cost me some serious cash. That man wanted to press charges against you, the old bastard." _

_Flossie swallowed hard, "Mommy, I'm sorry, but how was I suppose to know that hen's eggs weren't white like in the grocery store? I thought that hen was sick when I saw her egg come out of her...uh, girl booty so fast, and she was clucking and clacking. I thought since it was brown it needed to be put back in until it was white, but that bird just wouldn't let me stick it back inside her, no matter how hard I pushed...and then it cracked." Flossie finished, looking at the small scratches, and scrapes that were now barely visible on her arm. A visual reminder of the pissed off hen._

_"Flossie, I have to go. I will pick you up from aftercare early, now do you want anything special for dinner tonight?" Her Mother asked. "May I have chicken and dumplings, okra, corn on the cob, and cornbread, Mommy?" She asked. Ella nodded, "Yes, you may. And she had just the **hen** to add to those dumplings. Now, **if **I have to come back to this school again for **this cat business**, I will take you home, and spank your bottom until you shit what you have yet to eat. Understand?" _

_Flossie didn't understand at all, but she __**knew**__ that her Mommy must have been serious to say something that crazy sounding."Yes, Ma'am._"~~~~~~~

She was pulled out of her oneirism when a male walked up and looked at the kittens. After much clicking and growling, he paid for, and took two of them away with him. Flossie was curious as to what purpose these kittens could serve this race of aliens. She walked back to Axel, "Why do they have kittens?" As Axel began to answer her question, another male walked over with some kind of animal that resembled a huge mutated hyena-dog hybrid, but way bigger with tusks-like horns jutting out all around its face, and spiky, bony protrusions down its back. The huge male led the beast over to where the two kittens remained and purchased the healthier of the two. Flossie hid behind Axel as she watched the huge male toss the kitten up in the air only to be caught in the beast's mouth, eaten quickly. She didn't need to hear a reply to her question, as she fought back a disgusted sigh.

The 'dog', sensing her fear, began to snarl and jump towards her, only held back by its owner. Axel barked a loud warning to the owner, as he pulled out a large knife that had been sheathed on his utility belt. The owner, who quickly got the message bowed his head and quieted his 'dog' before leaving.

Axel purred to comfort Flossie.

"Please buy the other kitten for me, let me take care of it. I won't ask for anything else, please?" She begged him. Axel shook his head, "No, it is defective, and its growth is greatly stunted. It would be a vain request, Little One." Axel replied firmly.

Flossie grew quiet, she wouldn't argue about it, because she knew this 'no' meant that exactly. She put her head down, as the horrific vision played again in her mind. A defenseless creature, one that probably didn't know it was in the world at all, gone in such a horrific cruel instance. Just babies. Tears began to sting her eyes, and she looked away from all that was near her.

Axel sensed her sadness; maybe he could give words of comfort. "It will not meet a fate as the last one did; no yautja would waste his krimdol for such a poor treat on a hunting hound."

His words had the opposite effect, he could tell by the look on Flossie's face. Her frown was deep, and her disgust was great. She was...mad. Unbeknownst to him, he had used a variation of his past victim reference.

He took her arm and led her to another area. Here she found pieces of jewelry, and sets of metal rings for the aliens' dreadlocks. Other displays had beautiful brightly colored rolls of fabric, goblets, food platters, and other miscellaneous items. Flossie only moved when Axel did, she kept her eyes off him directly, and let her peripheral work to her advantage.

From time to time, the Warrior let out a small purr, which the female only could discern as concern or something akin to an apology. Whatever it was, she ignored it. Flossie had assumed that she shared something more with this male than appreciation, friendship, or simple tolerance of one another. Maybe she was reading too much in what she witnessed with the kittens. This was a different world, one that lacked the type of compassion she was used to. To be honest, it was no worse than what happened to animals at hands of abusers, and hoarders. Hoarders. She had never owned a pet of any kind due to her childhood experience, and she had always thought that anyone who owned any type of animal had to be just as filthy as the hoarder in her past. She would never eat food from anyone's house that owned cats or dogs. She was just too anal. Things had to be clean, decent, and orderly, and to her that meant no animals.

The outburst of wanting the sickly kitten shocked her, and for a moment she didn't realize why she had tried to intervene. She summed up her short lived connection to the tiny feline, and realized they had something in common; both in a world where their fate was not determined by them. Victims.

Those thoughts brought tears to her eyes once again, and she quickly wiped them.

She wasn't a victim, with that label she wouldn't have survived so long. Flossie wanted to ask her caregiver for the kitten again, but her pride cemented itself in place. Besides, she had no assurance that the kitten wasn't some thing's meal by now. Smiling, she remembered the kitten thinking it wouldn't even fill up the palm of her hand. Its hair was short, and brown with white on its tiny chest. And its eyes were so big and hazel, they looked crossed as they contrasted with its tiny body.

"Little One, the seamstress could make clothing for you, pick a cloth roll."

Flossie didn't even look his way, "No, I will make my own clothes. However, I'm sure **YOUR** mates would like something from the seamstress," She spoke. Axel watched her, knowing her refusal was meant to punish him for not getting her the domestic feline. Fine. Although she was preoccupied in thought, she did notice the three cut rolls of colored fabric he had obtained for his mates. 'Bastard.'

Axel grunted as he looked over his items. He made no difference in his mates, everything was divided equally all the time. But with his newest mate, it was different. He should have left her and came to the trading post alone. The unpleasantness would have been avoided, and he would have obtained items for her without debate. He was uncomfortable, and that was an unfamiliar and unwelcome feeling. Flossie had not done anything wrong on their outing, but since the incident with the hound, her tone and enthusiasm had changed.

Something caught Flossie's eye. On the table behind her was box marked 'fragile'. She was shocked that she could read the box, and quickly got Axel's attention, "I want to see that box." The male almost sighed in relief. Right now his yautja mates had more items than his ooman one. If there was anything on this table she wanted, he would obtain it for her.

Flossie approached the table, and the older male vendor bowed his head after looking at her bracelet. The female pointed at the box, and male began to pull items out: notebook paper and pens, books, a complete set of stone dinnerware, four decanters, six bottles of wine, and a ballerina music box. The vendor pulled out another box, most of its contents were just knick knacks, but then he pulled out a computerized sewing machine, and her entire demeanor changed. It was perfect for her experienced hands; she could use the materials she had purchased in Paris and actually start filling her soon to be lonely days with Axel going back to his duties. A Bernina Activa, it had built in settings, memory recall, and letters for embroidery; at least a hundred stitch types, automatic buttonholer, and most of all it was brand spanking new. With many accessories included; she could really make her own clothes. She looked back to the cloth rolls, and found two rolls that she could use. A cotton roll, that had different colors and lengths of fabric on it for baby, and a white sateen roll, she could use for herself.

It was so wonderful seeing things that were familiar as well as being items she could use. But in the back of her mind she wondered if some of the vendors were nothing more than intergalactic "boosters"?

"I want both boxes, and I want those two fabric rolls as well, Axel." The brown-skinned female expected an argument, or a "no", but to her surprised satisfaction she received neither. Instead, Axel paid for the items and sent for a servant to take the items back to their living quarters.

"Thank you and I am sorry about my outburst over the kitten."

She could always make him tilt his head in confusion, but this time, he was the one questioning his decision about the feline. He cycled through his mask, and pulled up the small animal. It would be dead soon, and it would only serve as a reminder of her numbing past.

Axel nodded and rubbed her back. "Come, let's walk around the ship."

Flossie nodded, her mood was better, but disgust and shock still clouded her. As they walked toward the exit, she looked back over the trading post one last time. All and all she had enjoyed her first visit. Mulling over the kitten incident, she decided to pray that things worked out for the best for the runt. No matter what the best would be for such an innocent creature; she realized it was out of her hands.

* * *

><p>Zalade pushed the Elder to the floor, and mounted his huge dick roughly. She growled out her pleasure, as his hardened member filled her aching hole completely. If she loved anything more than making coverings, it was pauk-de her mate. Her talon-tipped fingers made a slow journey towards her huge breasts; tweaking and twisting her large, molted brown nipples, as her massive vaginal muscles massaged her mate's k'daw, pulling a gurgling moan from him.<p>

Zalade bucked on top of him wildly, riding at a forceful up and down pace; almost letting the length of her mate slip out of her warmth, before she slammed back down on him again. She groaned a quick gasp of pleasure as their tight joining caused her sensitive nub to be caressed at the base of his k'daw. Shivers bolted through her as her mate attempted to raise his head, but a bark of authority from her changed his mind quickly. The female yautja rode him mercilessly; leaning forward from time to time and pressing her huge forehead to his. It was this affectionate gesture her mate had been wanting; an intimate touch he only desired from her, as he willingly submitted to her every whim.

The Elder knew Zalade was unpredictable, moody, and spoke with a harshness at times, that one would think they'd been injected with some type of poison. However, he had strong emotions for this female, and there was nothing casual or normal about it. He relaxed his tongue, letting it ease from his mouth as it found its way to her hard nipples, and licked them roughly. Her orgasm began to ripple through her body like tsunami waves crashing onto an unsuspecting shore.

The seamstress damn near crushed her mate's dick with her tensed vaginal muscles; milking his shaft of its highly desired seed causing him to come right along with her. She took a moment, letting the Elder catch his breath, before she shifted and took his hard k'daw into her lipless mouth. This act alone, always gave him pause. He never knew such pleasure existed; it was an act that was unfamiliar to his race, and now he looked forward to this most intimate display of affection from his female each time they mated. He relaxed as the female's scalding tongue made quick work of his escaped seed.

Zalade stood, placing a large foot on each side of the Elder's head. He looked at her molted, brown body up and down, and felt a few drops of his sperm falling sporadically from her body over his mandibles, "I need some items for the female ooman, as I have yet to prepare a gift for her honor. The pup will be in need of many things; things that will cause the female worry and stress if they aren't satiated, my Elder."

The male looked up her muscled thighs, rubbing them casually. He had been listening to her request, and he would provide her with anything within his power to give. Zalade's eccentric taste, and flare for foreign items, and interests of other races no longer bothered him. He simply attributed her uniqueness to how she had been reared.

"As you desire it, so it shall be," The Elder confirmed. To this, the seamstress trilled her appreciation, and lowered herself over his spread mandibles and waiting tongue. She grabbed his wrists; pinning them above his head, and then took a few of his long graying dreads to stroke her nipples. The feel was exquisite, as she abused the tongue that breached her hot pussy. This too was new to the Elder, but the taste of her sweet nectar and smell of her musk made him willing to take the chance of getting his neck broken just to enjoy her.

* * *

><p>After their walk around the ship, Axel took His mate by the seamstress's shop. Flossie entered with unsure steps. Zalade lifted her mandibles into what Flossie had learned was some sort of smile. Then, looking to Axel, she gave him a low growl, and immediately started in on him.<p>

"Well, it's about time your brought her to see me!" She barked at Axel.

Flossie could tell by the female's tone that she was pissed. She took a step back, and bumped into Axel. Flossie glanced up at him, "Is she upset with you?"

The male shifted his weight, evening out his stoic stance before answering, "No. She has wanted to meet you, but it hasn't been a favorable moment for such until now. She is the seamstress-"

"_**I**_ am Zalade. I make all of the coverings, fur covers, and other items for the clan ship's inhabitants." She said with her clawed hand extended. Flossie took a step towards her and remembered the beautiful fur cover she had received shortly after her arrival on the ship from this female. Flossie smiled, "It's nice to meet you Za-Zalade and thank you for my cover."

"You are quite welcome, Honored Flossie." The seamstress said as she walked to the counter.

Flossie noticed that the female's English seemed more polished than Axel's, and she could only stare at her in awe since she was a good foot and half taller than Axel.

"Come, please. I must fit you for your robe and toga coverings."

Flossie didn't move.

"Little One, is something wrong?" Axel asked. No answer. "If you wish to leave we can come back another time."

Flossie looked the female over, and then did the same to her shop. Earlier, Axel had purchased her a sewing machine, and now she stood before another being that shared her same interests. Zalade's items were beautiful; her designs, finished pieces, and style seemed to be created with painstakingly slow technique. Sexy items, regal attire, casual and common clothing, and other materials that seemed Cloud Nine worthy.

"Yes, I'm fine." She told Axel, and then walked over to huge female.

Zalade and Axel breathed a sigh of relief. "Leave my shop male, we females have no use for you here! I will prepare her Honored coverings, and we will make sure she gets another fur cover. Also, if you'd like Flossie, I could make items for your pup."

"Really? That would be great." Flossie told her.

Axel watched the exchange, and now he could see why others referred to the seamstress as different, as she took to his mate better than she did to most of her own kind. He looked over at Flossie, who was content, **_no_** something oomanly better, she was happy. He rumbled in acknowledgement. Although he didn't see this as a possible option, an acquaintance between these two females, as one that would lessen the tension of the inevitable. His return to his duties was something that might cause a Flossie to withdraw herself again. He couldn't allow that to happen, but he could no longer sit around and rely on the honor her situation had bestowed upon him. He was a male, his hunt, his Path, and the ascendancy of his race was firmly rooted in him, and his honor was his alone to obtain.

Axel knew he had to walk a fine line with the seamstress. Her eccentric ways had almost caused her to be ostracized at one point. Although she was in a more common caste, she maintained herself better than most Honored females. She never cared what she spoke about or who she offended. She wasn't one to follow rules or codes. This behavior would normally get any yautja killed, however; she was the most impressive seamstress around, and was called upon by the High Priestess herself to make her coverings. That was enough to make anyone disregard, overlook, or ignore the female's unconventional behavior. No one wanted the wrath of the High Priestess if something bechanced her personal seamstress. Also, Axel felt that Zalade was shown great favor by someone since her position as a seamstress wouldn't warrant such lavishness that almost exceeded the wealth of his rank.

When the time was right, he would approach the female about leaving Flossie in her care. He planned to be completely honest with her about his intentions. He had known this female for a long time, and she had never been dishonorable towards anyone even though she could be extremely unpleasant. Axel held respect for her.

Axel made sure Flossie was ok with being left with the female before he exited.

The two females held a pleasant conversation as Zalade fitted Flossie for a very nice toga dress and caped robe. After the female had learned that they shared the same interests, she gave Flossie some materials she could use to make useful items for her pup.

"I will ask your mate if it will be possible for you to visit the shop from time to time, I would like that very much." Zalade told her. Flossie smiled, "Me too."

When Axel had returned, Flossie was still engaged in conversation with the seamstress, but didn't hesitate to walk over to Axel with her bundled packages. "Thank you, Zalade."

"Soon, Honored Flossie, I will have more items that would benefit your pregnant state."

Axel heard the exchange, and believed it was Paya's doing that Flossie and Zalade had finally met. Females _**needed**_ to bond with each other, it was an instinctive need that males could not satiate.

* * *

><p>Flossie was all but exhausted from the day's events. She wanted to eat, but was too tired for the dining hall, especially since the last time she had been there she ended up saving a life, and sparing one. However, Axel had informed her that they were dining with the ship's Elders, and possibly some from visiting sister clans.<p>

As she listened to his tone, she realized this was some type of 'business' meeting, and even though he didn't say it, she knew he expected her to **'take her place as his mate'** for lack of a better phrase. This reminded her of the boring dinners, and galas, she attended with her husband. However, with Christon, he would always make it up to her by giving her all the lovemaking she could physically handle afterwards. But that was so not an option this time.

Flossie looked through her limited choices of more elegant clothing, and decided on one. A black, one-shoulder strapless, goddess toga dress. It had slightly dramatic draping that caped the back of the dress, and the one shoulder strap was held together by a rhinestone heart. Her perky, growing breasts; which seemed to be the only real change she noticed about her pregnant body, were tastefully covered by the built in bra. If this dress could speak, it would say "Come, eat me."

She pulled her hair out of the loose ponytail, and quickly combed through her curls, catching a few tangles as she did so. She then brushed the top and sides of her head, before pushing on a headband. She noticed that her hair was longer now, even after she clipped her ends. She let her thick, curly mane spill over her shoulders, and down her back. Now, she had to pick a pair of heels. Flossie sighed, as she looked at a pair of clear red Louboutin's side zipped pumps that were bedazzled with a small rhinestones around the outline of shoe. She wondered how much longer she would be able to wear five inch heels.

As he waited on Flossie, Axel looked over his ceremonial armor, it was in pristine condition, and shined brighter than the six suns between the two home worlds. He had designed it himself, truly making it apart of him, as his honor had been etched into it. He stood and donned the black and silver cape, a gift from his most recent acknowledgement of honor during the last Ranking Festival. He noticed the female had walked into the room and was staring at him. "Damn, you fine as fuck!" She stated honestly.

Axel tilted his head….he was a 'c'jit smooth pauk?' How colorful. Not sure if the meaning he had come up with was correct, he decided to tell her the same "You too, are fuck fine, Little One." Flossie almost laughed, but decided to give his retort an eight instead.

"Your look is very pleasing to my visual senses." She tried again. Now this, he understood, as he switched to ooman vision and took in her slowly. "Yes, you too are fuck fine. I was correct." He stated.

Flossie went over to him, yanking a dreadlock and pulled him down to eye level. "What am I gonna to do with you?" She teased, and then kissed the top of his mask. Axel thought for a minute, "You could give me a **_'mercy hump'_**?" He rumbled in amusement.

Flossie could only shake her head, "You are incorrigible."

* * *

><p>As the Honored couple entered the dining hall, they were met by two separated rows of Warriors who were kneeling with their heads bowed in submission. It reminded Flossie of the Soul Train Line, and she caught an urge to do <em><strong>'The Carlton Dance'<strong>_. But, as she glanced up at Axel, she received a nod that told her to remember to be proper.

As they continued, the kneeling Warriors thumped their chests as the couple passed them. Axel's commanding gait, and regal swagger was so profound all Flossie could do was take him in. Their procession ended at the Elders' personal dining table. All of them rose in the presence of the young Honored and his ooman mate. "Welcome Honored Axel." Elder Nangor rumbled. He then turned and gave Flossie a slight nod, and she immediately returned the gesture.

Tomys squirmed to get out of his seat and head over to his mate, but Thwei-Luar'ke wasn't having it. This was too important, and she wanted to remember this forever. To be invited to sit at the Elders' table was something that rarely ever happened to a blooded warrior like herself. She gave Tomys a harsh bark of reprimand.

Axel looked around the table, noticing the Elders that were present: Elders Abanto, Trik'ta, Nangor, Thei-de Dteinou, R'yntik, and Havok. Axel greeted each one, bowing as he did so, and was more than proud of his ooman for keeping up and showing her respect as well. Now, they sat. Flossie noticed that her personal chair the servant Kev had provided her with was now beneath her. She took a minute to glance around the huge hall hoping to catch a glimpse of the servant who always took good care of her. Instead, the Elders hand servants were present, and all male.

She hadn't really given the Elders a good look, and decided to now. If the words, "horror, terror, abominable, Ewww! and "damn, you fugly" could be described with pictures only; then she had the top five headshots in front of her. She had been around many degrees of ugly, but this view was definitely **_superlative_**. She looked at Axel, and appreciated his look a bit more. Maybe she was used to him…..but compared to this lot; he was Denzel, Idris, and Tom Brady. Yep, she was down with the swirl.

She couldn't stop staring at these huge males, with those weird porcupine looking quills on their faces, the long graying dreads on most, and the completely white dreads on one. 'This one, his old ass was Fugly to the third power, and was he asleep?' She thought. A drip of drool confirmed that he was.

"Elder Abanto." Axel pointed out when he noticed her staring.

He acknowledges Thwei and Tomys as they sat among a few more Honored warriors at the opposite end of the table making small talk. He noticed how Flossie stared indirectly at the Elders. He could only imagine what she was thinking.

It was all too much for Flossie, but she was slowly dealing with it. She was ready to break the ice, but then a few things happened.

In her head, she could hear the March of Gojira playing, as its low brass ensemble introduced the staggering procession of Godzilla. She always enjoyed the harshness, and sometimes struggle of that opening as it alluded to something of great height and power. Damn she missed music. She closed her eyes, not knowing why she thought of that.

The food was being served now, and it would give her something to do. Axel was caught up in conversation with one or more of the Elders, and although she ignored the clicks and barks, she knew when one of them looked at her; something had been said about her. Sometimes, it was a grunt or a nod, and other times it was a rumbling laughter.

Well, at least now she could eat. Well, that's what she thought before she saw what was on her plate: thick pieces of meat that was more raw than cooked, and some slimy looking fruit. Flossie sat up a bit, and looked at everyone's plate. The things she liked to eat were on one of the Elders tray, so maybe it was a mix up.

She tapped Axel gently, getting his attention, "I don't want this, it's…..not healthy for my baby." That was all she had to say. Axel called one of the males over and gave him simple instructions about what was needed. The male immediately took the tray away.

Left with nothing to do again, but stare at the six degrees of ugly in front of her, Flossie looked around again for Kev. She thought she caught a glimpse of her a few tables over, but wasn't sure since it was a virtual alien wall around were she sat. Guards she assumed.

Flossie tried to clear her head again, but once again her mind had other ideas. Another song, something more fun, and one that she hadn't thought of in years began to play in her head, "Up from the depths! Thirty stories high! Breathing fire! Their heads are in the sky...Its Godzilla, Mothra, Destroyah, King Ghidorah, Rodan, and Fucking Fuglyyyyyy!

The slight head nod she used to give each Elder an alternate and more colorful name didn't go unnoticed by any of them.

"Is there something wrong ooman?" Elder Trik'ta (Rodan) asked. "Why no Elder, I was merely thinking of some childhood _**'friends'**_."

At first the Elder stared at her, and finally clicked something to the others. They all grunted and looked at her. She bowed her head, and gave them a closed mouth smile.

As they clicked among themselves, Elder R'yntik never took his gaze from her. He noticed how comfortable she was in the presence of her caregiver, her mate. He noticed how Axel would click reassurances to her, and she in turn would lean into him. He looked over at the table where his daughter had been watching since the couple walked in. Axel had not noticed her at all, and Ny'kisde was biding her time.

Axel didn't let it pass his scrutiny that this particular Elder had been keeping a very close eye on his mate. "Elder R'yntik, may I ask how the territory expansion meetings are progressing?" He asked trying to divert his attention. "They would proceed better if you were available for the mediating, but I do understand your dilemma with the ooman."

Subtle disrespect and Axel had caught it. "If it would please you, she can attend the meetings as well, she is my mate." Axel retorted.

Flossie rolled her eyes; they were talking about her….again. Now, another plate of food was set in front of her; it was all of her favorites, and she thanked the servant before digging into her food.

Axel turned and caressed her face; taking his padded index finger from her forehead down to the tip of her nose. His touch was electric, causing her nipples to grow hard as her want for satisfaction wafted around the Elders. Flossie put her hand in Axel's, before looking around. All of the Elders had curious looks about them.

She didn't know why he had done that clear out of the blue, but she knew it was a subtle acknowledgement of something that had been said. What was embarrassing to her now was that her nipples were on full alert, and her vajay-jay was conjuring a heat wave. She hated it all. To be turned on by this alien in such an instance out of nowhere for whatever reason; it was a lack of control she almost regretted.

Elder R'yntik had offended Axel on purpose, and was pleased at how he handled himself. What was surprising to him as well was the female's mating musk despite her pregnancy. That would make it hard for any male to resist her, especially since she was one of the more decent ooman females he had encountered.

Elder Nangor and Trik'ta smirked as the wonderful scent graced their senses. Elder Havoc and Thei-de Dteinou were just as shocked as Elder R'yntik, and Elder Abanto sniffed the air in his slobbery slumber.

As they ate, small talk was mostly made with Axel. Flossie could see Thwei and Tomys and longed for their company. "Pardon me my Honored Warrior, but it would please me if I could say hello to my friend, and her…pup." She asked. Axel chest swelled in pride.

She had made a respectful request, and it was perfectly done. She was indeed a charmer as the Elders could see that their relationship was clearly more than that of companionship.

"No. The Elders will make an announcement soon, I am sure you don't want to miss it, but afterwards you may." Flossie nodded, as she looked around the hall again. She saw Kev for sure this time, a table over from them. It was in the section where they normally sat, and she was waiting on a gangly looking female, maybe a teenager. That caught her attention. Well, the female next to the one Kev was serving. She made eye contact with her, but instead of getting a nod, or an acknowledgement to the one she had given this female, she received a subtle hiss. To this Flossie shrugged, assuming the female couldn't communicate with her, and left it alone.

"Are you pauk-de your ooman?" Elder Havok questioned. "I have not, but as you all have noticed, the female can mate at will. I would never dishonor her by trying to do anything she was not content with." Axel replied.

Elder R'yntik was conflicted. He liked this Warrior, but his daughter sat a row over from them with a look of pure disappointment in her eyes. He had tried to convince his daughter that this odd couple was just that, a couple. Her bracelet, and garments, their familiarity and comfortableness; their subtle flirtation and attraction; it all pointed to what he had warned Ny'kisde of, but now she was witnessing it for herself.

"Young Honored, I need to make you aware that my daughter is carrying a pup, your pup. Will you honor it?" Elder R'yntik asked in front of the other Elders.

Flossie noticed the quiet as she ate, and looked at Axel. He was once again speaking to one of the Elders, and she noticed that all the others were more than interested in what the two were talking about.

"If the pup is mine, I will do just that. It will have all the benefits I provide my other offspring. Like you Elder, my bloodline is part of my honor." Axel clicked, and acknowledged the other Elders as well.

C'ntlip was poured, and by accident Flossie was served a glass. When she thought no one was paying her any attention, she picked it up, but it was pulled from her hands by Axel.

He gave her a 'Really, are you serious?' look. "I thought it was juice, I wanted a drink, too." She told him. She really wasn't going to drink it, and she didn't know why she picked it up. Axel clicked something to the servant and off he went again.

"There is more Honored Axel," Elder R'yntik continued, "Will you take my daughter as your seasonal mate?" Elder R'yntik asked boldly. Axel was at a disadvantage now; he had never been called out by the sire of a female he had mated. He prided himself getting things correct the first time, and that didn't mean that everything he said was to be liked. He did things to please himself, and although he was respectful, he would not be made to do anything he didn't feel content about.

"I will not." He clicked simply.

Elder R'yntik nodded. It was what he had feared for his daughter, but there was nothing he could do. The male would provide for the pup, and that was not even warranted, but desired on his part.

Axel had been in contact with Ny'kisde and this conversation always came up in the female's subtle way. He had made it clear that he would only have three mates, and now, with Flossie, he didn't want or need anymore. Taking the young yautja female as a mate had crossed his mind, but as he spent more time with Flossie, he mated with the female less and less during her cycle. He knew for a fact that he wasn't the only possible sire, but all of that would be correct when the time was right.

Out of nowhere came a crash of dishes and as all heads turned simultaneously. Kev was sprawled out on the floor, and a female was on top of her clawing and punching away. Flossie, without thinking, began to run over, but was pulled back by Axel.

"No, think of the pup."

"Then you help her!" She yelled at him.

"NO. It is not my concern, and it is not yours!" He barked, and pulled her against him.

Flossie looked at him in disbelief, and shook her head. She tried to jerk away from him, but couldn't. She couldn't believe that no one tried to help the poor servant girl, or even to stop this lopsided fight. That's when she noticed that one of the Elders walked over quickly and yanked the opposing female away.

Flossie breathed a sigh of relief, and yanked hard to get away from Axel. She ran over to Kev and kneeled down. She was scratched up badly, as green blood flowed freely from her opened wounds. She was breathing.

Flossie moved back when she saw other servants come over to help the female out. "Can we go to Medical and check on her? Please?" She asked Axel. "No. There are no Healers there; the servants attend to each other.

Kev's assailant, Ny'kisde, had calmed down and took this opportunity to walk over to Axel. He instinctively stood in front of Flossie. "I am sorry for my outburst, Honored Warrior; I didn't know she was your pet's favorite slave here. I suppose it is because of my hormones, you see Honored Axel, I carry _**your**_ pup."

Normally Flossie would have to trust Axel to give her the truth about what was said, but not this time. No, this time she had heard every broken phrase the female formed, and all for her benefit as well as Axel's. She had to give this bitch a "nine" for a stellar delivery, but by the look on Axel's face, she might need to change that to a "ten".

Axel looked at Ny'kisde, and then towards the door. Paya must have been on her menses because two females walked in that Axel had been acquainted with as well, the ones that caused him to scratch the skin off his k'daw from the nasty parasites he received from them. Although he was pleased to learn that he hadn't mated with either of them due to him passing out drunk, he still needed to apologize.

Flossie noticed two more females approaching Axel, and a familiar stench hit her nose.

It was the females with the smelly coochies.

The Elders had returned to their tables as things begin to settle down. It had not been successful, and it was not necessary for this meeting to be interrupted. Elder R'yntik offered his apologies for Ny'kisde's childish outbursts. He knew this had upset the presentation and was not pleased with her antics with the servant, or her announcement to the male.

Axel apologized to the females, but refused any further advancement they made to mate him. He didn't have time for such barbaric females, and ended up telling them he would fight to the death if that is what they wanted. This did not please the females, but they were young, and couldn't risk a battle with such a well respected Honored. So they left.

Ny'kisde stood right there waiting for some kind of acknowledgement from Axel, but received none.

There was another problem, something way bigger than her feeble attempts at trying to win his companionship.

Flossie was gone.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to all who continue to read, review, alert, and favor this story!


	12. Interruptions

Hey all! Much shorter chapter this time as I begin to add more to the depth of the story, I'm still on the fence about a few things, so forgive me if this doesn't go over well. Apologies in advance.

Disclaimer: The OC's and story ideas are mine

Warning: Rated M for smexy foreplay, fight scenes (which probably are sucktrocious) and potty mouths.

Not a lot of humor in this chapter. My muse has a thing for Sharpie pens, perforated wide ruled paper, and the cantata Carmina Burana...go figure.

* * *

><p>When Axel realized Flossie was no longer behind him; he quickly turned and scanned the dining hall. He caught a glimpse of her as she exited on the far side of the room, through a less commonly used door, in great haste. To be safe he used his mask to employ her tracking device and went after her.<p>

Ny'kisde, who was still waiting to have her news and herself acknowledged by the Honored Warrior, couldn't believe he left her standing there looking like a desperate fool.

Axel walked down the corridor and came to an intersection. According to the blip in his mask; Flossie was just around the corner. He turned down the left corridor and grew furious at the sight before him. There Flossie stood surrounded by two young bloods who were in full purr. They had knowingly ignored her status bracelet which she was clearly showing them, and that further pissed him off. Their blatant disrespect for him and his mate would cost them dearly.

Flossie caught a glimpse of a huge figure moving quietly and quickly. She was relieved to see that it was Axel, and she instinctively moved out of the way.

The two males didn't know what had hit them as Axel grabbed them both around their necks before hoisting them up to his visor level. He released a heart shattering bellow that caused the males to click apologetically and submit. It was of no benefit; the disrespect they had boldly shown would not go unpunished.

Axel took one male and threw him to the end of the corridor, then took his dagger and threw it after him, effectively pinning his shoulder to the wall. The other male, who was still in Axel's grip had turned to see the fate of his young clan brother. "Honored Axel, please for-" Axel had landed a punch so precise, that not only had it broken the male's upper and lower right fangs; it had also left his right mandible hanging at an odd, uncomfortable angle. Now Axel was on top of him pounding away, beating him into unconsciousness.

If Flossie could become part of the wall, she would have. It was like watching the dining scene all over again. Now, she watched her mate as he stalked down the hall to the other male who was trying desperately to free himself from his pinned position. Axel took off in a sprint; his lefthand pulled back into a ridiculous fist as it went forward with such force hitting the young warrior; he damn near broke his neck. He pulled the knife from the younger male's shoulder slowly, before pounding him mercilessly until he was a groveling mess.

Axel called for Medical transport, and servants. Then he walked back to Flossie. "Did they hurt you?" He asked her. "No, I'm fine." She answered coldly.

He checked his hands, noticing that he had specks of blood on them. When Medical arrived Axel cleaned up his cuts properly, then he washed his hands. His adrenal from beating the young bloods was still coursing through has veins, and he had one thing on his mind...touching his Little One.

The servants arrived shortly and waited for Medical to take away the two young warriors before they began cleaning the corridor. It didn't take them long, and soon Axel and Flossie were completely alone.

"Come, I want to show you something." He told her as he took her soft hand and pulled her along. He ignored her attempts to pull away from his hold. It didn't take long before they entered a room. Even though it was dark, it was clear to Flossie that it was huge. Axel entered something on his wrist comm. and then he turned Flossie to the right. She watched as soft lights illuminated the area around them in this huge room, and the metallic window blinds were pulled away exposing a breathtaking, uninterrupted view of space. It was an observatory and the window was several stories high and wide. Absolutely Incredible.

She headed straight for the window, almost gluing herself to it. Axel approached from behind, pulling her back into him. "Why did you leave the dining hall, Little One?" He asked as he rubbed her belly. He noticed a fullness there that she had probably not recognized, and it wouldn't be fair for him to tell her.

Flossie turned to him, "You seemed busy with YOUR mates."

Axel laughed, "They are NOT my mates." Flossie stared up at him, "Well, one of them is gonna have your baby, I'm sure you mated her. Congratulations!" She seethed, poking his chest.

Axel needed to put this behind them. He didn't want Flossie upset by anyone or anything. He had grown fond of his ooman companion, and he wouldn't dishonor her by lying to her. "Yes, I have mated her and more than once. It is very possible that I could be the sire of her unborn pup. If that is the case; I will provide a beneficial lifestyle for the pup."

"Well, that bitch wants to be included in that 'beneficial lifestyle' as well. She wants you and y'all's puppy to become one big happy family." Flossie told him. Axel held his laughter back as he realized his Little One was jealous. "I no longer desire her; the treatment of the servant, and the interruption of your dinner with Elders have made me well aware of what she truly wants."

Flossie looked up at him as if he had two heads, "So until a few moments ago, you 'desired' her?" She questioned. She didn't wait for an answer as she moved to go around him. He stopped her easily. "That's not what I meant. The female seem to hold honor when I first mated her, but now she seems to be without any; her young age could attribute to the pup like behavior she displayed earlier." He offered.

"I want to know that the servant is okay." Flossie told him. "I will find out for you." Axel told her as he pulled her close again. She looked up at him, "Why do all of you just fuck any and everything? I assumed YOU had standards, but after seeing and 'smelling' those other two females that came over to you; I realized you've been scraping the 'standard's' barrel with a hole at the bottom of it."

Now he was offended and needed to explain," As a male yautja the continuance of my race is important to me. I want to sire strong, honor-bond offspring. I am a Warrior that takes pride in his culture and beliefs. My Path is set, and Paya guides me. I know the raw casualness of how yautja females and males interact is offensive to you, but it is still our way. As far as those two females, I never mated them, and I can prove it."

Flossie listened to what he said. She felt weird, but they were different, and she had to accept this race for what they were. She mentally acknowledged Axel, because he had been nothing but kind and caring towards her, and she had a right to be jealous. She had a right to have feelings for him. She thought about something the pregnant female had said.

"Do you consider me a pet?" Flossie asked as she turned around to face the window again. Axel removed his mask, got on his knees behind her, and let his hands run over her back. He breathed in her scent. "No. You are my mate, not my pet."

Flossie turned, as she now realized he was almost eye level to her. She looked down at him; his gray eyes full of want and desire. He rubbed her legs, spreading them apart as his clawed digits grazed higher and higher between her legs. Flossie shuddered, as her body relaxed into his touch. She slid down the window until she had straddled his lap. Axel's hands roamed higher and found her soft, thin loincloth then begin pulling it down gently. He got it down to her ankles, and then lifted her feet to get the covering free. After placing it into a small utility pocket on his belt, he went back to the task at hand.

Axel spread Flossie's legs once again, and carefully slid his hand between her thighs heading for the source of her heat and wetness. He grazed her warm folds, easily spreading them with the knuckle of his forefinger, and using the pad of his thumb to stroke her wetness. Flossie closed her eyes and leaned back as she tugged the tips of his dreads. Axel purred as he stroked her, letting his thumb reach higher as it caressed her fleshy nub. By her moan, that was the place that gave her much pleasure.

Flossie began rolling her hips slowly, as a steady rhythm set in. It had been way too long since she had been touched in such an intimate way, and she couldn't fight the carnal need any longer. She reached for the bulge in Axel's loincloth. Although she would never admit it; she was pleased to know that she could turn him on so easily. It only took a tug or two before his huge dick was free; hard as a brick and scary big. Flossie gripped it in her hands...barely, and began stroking it slowly up and down. It had small round nodes that she could feel along the tip and as he kept up his purr; one that was caused by the satisfaction he was now receiving, the nodes seemed to vibrate.

Their stroking continued, heavy breathing and moaning; purring, and soft growling; Flossie was almost at her peak, and so was Axel. She leaned forward resting against his shoulder, waiting for her orgasm when she caught a flash of movement. She froze. Axel had sensed something as well, and quickly stood up with his mate still straddling him. He gently placed her down, and gathered himself as he adjusted his loincloth.

Flossie pulled her dress down, and grabbed Axel's hand. He still sensed that someone was in the huge room, but since no obvious threat was made, he would not pursue it. Besides, what he was doing with his mate her was better suited in their own private living quarters.

Axel returned the observatory to the way he'd found it, and then playfully pulled Flossie along teasing her about how he was going to add her "drawz" to his trophy case.

After enough time passed by; a figure in the observatory crept forward and de-cloaked before slipping out of the room.

* * *

><p>(A Few Hours Later)<p>

Axel listened to Flossie's quiet breathing as she rested on his chest. He really didn't know why he was unable to sleep. He thought back on the odd pre-mating or 'foreplay' as Flossie had called it, and how amazing the experience had been. What was most surprising to him was how she moaned her approval and satisfaction to the pleasure he was giving her; as well as her attempt to hold, comfort, and encourage 'him' through his own gratifying release.

Flossie's reaction to their experience was not typical by Axel's standards. Yautja didn't cuddle, or talk during copulation, and this...foreplay was something new to him. He purred to soothe a yautja female, and then took the upper hand. It was a selfish act, but giving a yautja female a chance to doubt a male's sexual prowess was mating suicide.

He had been around Flossie long enough now to know that she was in need of mating, but she was not ready for that with him and Axel completely understood her hesitation. However, since her surgery she had been receptive of his advances and the closeness those intimate moments caused were also having an effect on him. He felt compelled...no, he desired to do something pleasing just for her. He had acquired items for her and his other mates...an obligation in a sense. He had arranged for her care and surgery in Medical...a requirement.

Axel thought about what he could to do for Flossie. Something that substantiated his developing feelings. He wanted it to be something that was gratifying to her, but also he wanted her to know he had put a lot of thought into it. It wasn't long before he had the perfect idea, and he immediately left his sleeping mate to start the preparations.

* * *

><p>(Yautja Prime)<p>

A yautja male stalked his prey quietly, knowing his peculiar bird call was enough to lure the young female away from the group. He had a strong sexual desire for such young females, and this one in particular caught his eye. He shook his head in quiet disdain as he thought back to the females he had mated over time. Two in particular he had grown quite fond of, but they had been taken from him.

The assignment for the un-blood training group today was to gather plants for the scientists, but the inquisitive Cryta wanted to get just a glance of the bird that was making such a beautiful sound.

The group of young un-bloods came to the end of their search area, and all of them were content to see all kinds of plants to take samples from. Their leader and teacher, Gor'qa, kept an eye on the students from a distance. As the young troop spread farther and farther apart; the male sent another muffled call.

Noticing that the particular female he favored had separated herself from the group; he now allowed the phantom call to be thrown in her direction. The young female was just mere feet away from the edge of the forest, and there beyond the safe zone for the un-bloods sat the bad blood in a tree watching his young prey inch closer to his trap.

Cryta was taking a sample of some type of secreting plant when she heard the curious clicking from her clan mates from the far side of the safety perimeter. Something exciting was happening over there, but she couldn't tell what.

On the opposite side of the clearing; a small yautja hound had garnered everyone's attention as the young group took interest. Gor'qa stood where she was and watched the interactions of her class. She shook her head seeing how they became easily distracted; however, something was not right about this scenario. Why was this hound pup alone? She quickly scanned the area for its bearer, but what she discovered threw her on high alert: Cryta was gone.

Gor'qa sent out a warning call to gather all of her students up; then she quickly sent a message to the planet's arbitrators who guarded this sector of Yautja Prime. She turned to her students and told them to head back to the school. The un-bloods watched as their teacher disappeared into thick, dense forest in search of the young female.

Gor'qa quickly enabled her cloaking device as she picked up the musk of a male. The scent was thick and fresh, and there was another scent; one of fear from the young female she had grown so fond of. In the distance, she heard a muffled scream, and took off at top speed as she now used the trees to accommodate her search. Catching a flicker of movement, she could now see the young female on her knees with her head down, and a huge male stalking around her. It was obvious to her that the female had been beaten."

"It couldn't be." Gor'qa thought. Knowing she wasn't seeing a ghost; this was once a well-respected Honored who could have easily been an Elder by now, but grew sick in mind over the loss of his only male offspring. He had turned to the kidnapping and raping of lesser species, mostly humans. He was wanted by both Yautja planets per the request of the High Priestess herself. Now, her he was with a young female about to further dishonor his bad blood self. She made her move.

* * *

><p>(Medical)<p>

Kev woke up in Medical. Her body ached, her head throbbed, and she couldn't recall what she had done to the upper caste female to provoke such an attack. Wait, she was in Medical? How? Why? She wasn't supposed to be here, and thought it would be best if she left before someone realized she was there. It had to be a mistake; none of the 'uppers' gave a c'jit for the servants or eta.

Kev lifted herself up slowly, but was pushed back down by a Healer. "Forgive me, Master. I don't know who brought me here, but it is a mistake." She clicked with a bowed head.

"There is no mistake young one. Your new benefactor requested for you to be cared for until you are well enough to take your place as his mate's assistant." Elder Bin'tar spoke.

Kev swallowed hard; she didn't want to work for any of the upper females because she was always beaten and starved for no reason. Being a servant for the ship guaranteed her food, simple shelter, and fewer beatings. Bin'tar sensed her worry. "Not to worry, young one. If your physical care is a concern for the Honored and his mate, surely you will not be mistreated." He clicked.

Those words gave Kev some comfort. The Healer gave her a shot to help her rest as he ran further tests on the young female.

* * *

><p>(Back on Yautja Prime)<p>

Gor'qa stood strong as she approached the bad blood. He had sensed her movement and turned quickly swiping his wrist blades towards her as he did so. The female countered with her own blades, and punched him in the chest. The bad blood staggered backwards, and shook his head trying to shake off the blow. He could tell this female was an experienced hunter and fighter. They circled each other, as the young Cryta eased back looking for an opening to run.

Gor'qa lunged forward, tackling the male to the ground. She pulled her dagger out and held it to his throat, "Run pup! Go now!" She barked, as she attempted to hold the male at bay. Cryta moved quickly making her way through the thick brush. She glanced over her shoulder, but could no longer see her teacher. She ran as fast as she could; she needed to find help.

The bad blood looked up at Gor'qa, "I will pauk every orifice your body has before I kill you, Lou-dte Kalei-de c'jit!" He growled as head-butted her. The female fell back, but managed to stab him in the arm. The male growled in pain as he kicked the female hard in her side effectively knocking the wind out of her. As he stood to his feet; he kicked her again harder this time, making her roll over in agony. He approached her menacingly as he raised his feet to crush her head, but Gor'qa had other plans, she caught his foot, and yanked him down as she twisted it at an odd angle until she could her bones crack. Then, she stabbed his leg quickly with her dagger several times; she relished in the bad blood's cries of agony.

Suddenly, a plasma burst landed inches away from the male's head, and the bad blood immediately cloaked himself, and headed deeper into the forest. An arbitrator, Magnus, had arrived and was a within a fifty yards of the bad blood, and the female. When he made it to Gor'qa he told her that the young female was safe and that others where coming to assist. He then enabled his cloaking device and used his vision modes to continue tracking the bad blood.

The female sat for a moment before making it to her feet. It wasn't long before Medical Transport arrived. "How is the young one?" She asked a Medic. "She is fortunate; she has a few broken ribs, and a battered face." The female replied. "He did not hurt her otherwise, then?" Gor'qa asked. "Fortunately, no." The Medic clicked.

The Medic scanned Gor'qa and made an alarming discovery, "You're pup is in distress, we need to get to Medical, now!" The Medic barked. "Wait, Cryta's Sire has to be notified about what happened. Please send a message to him immediately. He is aboard the Red Talon's Clan ship. He is the Honored Warrior Colossal," She clicked as a sedative was given to her.

* * *

><p>Ny'kisde paced the hall outside of her guest quarters. She wished she'd listened to her Sire. Already females of sister clans aboard were talking about her being desperate, inexperienced, and outdone by an ooman. To make matters worse; she had upset the Elders as well as her Father, and he was putting her on the next transport to Homeworld. She had to stay aboard the ship, but how?<p>

She was in no one's favor now, and maybe she was hulij-bpe. She resented the tales some of the wise priestesses had past down about how some warriors became solo hunters just to take ooman mates. How the opposite social and cultural differences attracted the yautja strong male to substandard, docile ooman female. Until moments ago, she thought it was just a ton of pauk-de c'jit; however, that all changed when she had spied on Axel and the ooman earlier in the observatory. Clearly they both desired each other, and since the female was protected by code and pregnancy; Ny'kisde realized she couldn't kill the female...well at least not yet anyway.

"For now, I will bide my time...for now." Ny'kisde clicked.

* * *

><p>AN: And there it is! Thanks to Wolf's Minx, Miss Lynxx, TheSneakyHobo, Friend2, Cynthia, DeucesAreWild, Sammy, Lady Augustin, bbw, Cindy Medeiros, zzeeca, Luv4Uncas, and Karebear! I realize that I haven't sent out a roll call in a few chapters. Your reviews are appreciated!


	13. Confirmations

Ok, I tried uploading this in the wee hours of the morning, but ended up taking it down because of editing space breaks and paragraphs. What I discovered is sometimes at the beginning and end of paragraph breaks a word or two is missing. If you guys see something kinda funky, just inbox me and I will make the corrections. Apologies for having to take this down temporarily.

Hello, here is another chapter; sorry it took me so long! It's a bit longer than the last one so hopefully that makes up for it. PLEASE go read my profile update (June 8) before you start reading this chapter. Thanks!

Warnings: Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own AvP. If I did, we would be on AvP 7: Predator meets Engineer

Lar'ja- Dark

Bhu'ja - Ghost

Gkaun-yte- Hello

Chi'ytei- Hug

H'ko- No

Kwei - tricky

Sain'ja- warrior

mei-jadhi- sister

Chapter 13 - Confirmations

* * *

><p>(Yautja Prime)<p>

The Arbitrator Magnus watched as the bad blood's ship begin to make its way over the Lar'ja Bhu'ja Mountain Ridge. He ejected a nickel sized data chip just in time for it to attach itself to the hull of the craft. He breathed a sigh of relief as all of the ship's travel coordinates begin to download to his wrist comp. It only took moments for the information to be transferred before the undetected chip burned away. Now the Arbitrator had enough information to start a decent search for the escaped male.

Magnus clicked a string of obscenities; he was obviously frustrated knowing he should have apprehended the dishonorable male. However, he had not anticipated being attacked by two mature female yautja hounds. That is what slowed him down, and he didn't want to kill the canines due to the fact the biggest hound was heavily engorged with milk meaning she had a new litter of pups. It was clear to Magnus that the bad blood had taken one while she was out hunting, and used it as a distraction for the young students.

Naturally, the female hound went searching for her missing pup and ended up crossing the path of him and the bad blood. The hound attacked Magnus while he was looking over a trail of drying blood belonging to the one he hunted. He used a safe net from his net gun to hold the female at bay without harming her, but was soon side-swiped by the another female who was ready to fight to the death. Regrettably, that is what it came to, the female's death. Subordinate female yautja hounds would give their lives to protect their dominant female's pups.

When Magnus was finally able to start tracking the bad blood again; he was too far away to do anything to stop the male. For now, he accepted the consolation of knowing the dishonored male was injured, he would soon be identified, and he had acquired all of his travel information. He made his way back to the northern region of the main territory. It was his job to gather all of the Arbitrators and present his findings to the high council.

* * *

><p>Axel had worked most of the late cycle trying to set up part of his gift of honor to Flossie. The section of the ship in which his personal living quarters where located also contained other rooms, and private passageways. This wing belonged to him exclusively, and he would use one of his smaller common quarters for the female servant to reside in. He had checked on the young servant and found that she would be ready to leave Medical in time for the evening meal. Perfect.<p>

The next part of his gift to his female was something very new to him. So he sought help from a few unlikely sources: Mik'l, Shatter, and Zalade. He explained to them exactly what he was trying to do and they all seemed to be intrigued by it. The readily offered their assistance.

Mik'l helped Axel with the research of the ooman culture; Zalade would complete the items on the list he gave her, and Shatter would help him build the pieces according to the designs he showed him. It all would take sometime, but it would be well worth it and would stave off any confusion later. It wold truly make the perfect gift.

* * *

><p>He had left Flossie asleep in their quarters as he went about getting things ready for her. Now, feeling pleased with the progress thus far; he returned to his quarters to get some rest. He had checked in on Flossie from time to time, and smiled as he reached into his utility pocket and felt her loincloth he had confiscated earlier. He wanted nothing more than to wake her and repeat the sweet act of "foreplay". As he rounded the second to last turn before entering the wing of his personal quarters; he ran right into Ny'kisde.<p>

"Honored Axel," She clicked as she bowed her head. He gave her a curt nod, "Ny'kisde."

"Forgive me for earlier, I did not intend to offend your pet, or cause her distress with her bastard pup. Isn't that the term oomans use when their offspring is without a sire?" Axel could only shake his head. He knew now that this female was an immature, petty, idiot. "Your immaturity is in rare form female. The Honored Flossie is my mate, and you will not refer to her as a pet in my presence or hers again. It doesn't matter about her pup's sire because its needs will be met by me. I _will_ be the pup's surrogate sire. As for the pup you carry; if it is mine then I will honor and provide for it. Now, I am sure _your_ Sire has informed you of my intentions to not take anymore mates." He barked.

"You will acknowledge me, male! I will not allow you to treat me less than you treat your ooman, and if you won't take me as a mate, then another male will. I know you are pauk-de the ooman!" She growled.

"And I know it was you in the observatory watching me with my mate, Ny'kisde. Leave me and if you ever decide to dishonor yourself by hurting my female, I will kill you myself." Axel confirmed, before walking off leaving the female slacked jawed once again.

When Axel made it to his quarters; he found his mate still sound asleep. As he made himself comfortable; Flossie immediately snuggled into his warmth as he pulled her onto his massive chest. Sleep came but not before more 'foreplay' played itself out and security, trust, and emotions expanded themselves further.

* * *

><p>(Early Cycle)<p>

It had been decided previously that when Axel returned to his duties; he wouldn't wake Flossie. They both felt it would be easier that way. He knew that if his female even looked as if she didn't want him to go, he wouldn't.

Flossie had made it clear that they needed to find their own routines away from each other. It would be difficult Axel now realized as he looked out over his squad of un-bloods. He could only think of her. He knew that their was a lot she had put off doing, and also knew she would do well with finding ways to organize the storage room that contained most of her belongings, as well as odds and ends of the other ooman females she had acquainted herself with prior to her rescue.

He walked over to the center kherite to chat with his clan brothers Colossal, Ma'hym, and Chaos, making small talk about the training sessions, the standouts amongst the squads, and the ideal location for the pre-hunt and skill challenges before the Chiva. Axel seemingly had a long list of things to attend to, and it was time to set order to them.

He had received Guan H'dlak's message about the bad blood he had in custody, and that he would be arriving aboard the ship in the evening cycle. Axel cracked his knuckles to that. He couldn't wait to question the male, and more. He signaled his squad to change from defensive repetitions, to jhedin -jhedin combat. He was pleased as a few of his standouts anticipated their opponents' moves, and countered effectively. The art of patience that he had begun to instill into his students was now beginning to manifest itself in combat. Axel nodded in approval.

He looked over at one student, Rynn, who was clearly making a good impression. He held this young one in high regards, although Axel did not sire him; the young male's bearer was one of his seasonal mates.

Axel waved his group off so that they could gather themselves before weapons training started. Rynn walked over and bowed his head, "Master and Sire, it is good to have you back. How is your ooman mate?" He asked sincerely. Axel grabbed his shoulder and gave it a good shake, "My young one, it is good to be back. The Honored ooman is much better, and soon you will meet her."

Rynn nodded in anticipation. He had a deep interest in different species, and had learned that the ooman his Sire had been caring for was extremely unpredictable. He mostly got his information from Mik'l, so that wasn't saying much.

Just then, Axel and his clan brothers were summoned to an urgent meeting. The young training squads were quickly dismissed for the rest of the training session, and in moments the kherite was left quiet.

In an upper meeting room, Elder Trik'ta got down to business as he explained to all that was present the recent events on Yautja Prime. Colossal was seething quietly as he listened to what had befallen his daughter, Cryta, and one of his mates, Gor'qa who was carrying his pup. He was ready to leave now, but he was a well-trained, honorable warrior that maintained respect in front of his Elders.

The information did not go over well with any of the warriors as they clicked and barked their frustrations at the sickening, dishonorable acts the bad blood had committed. The ship's lead Arbitrator, Elder Theide-Dteinou, appointed Axel and Colossal to head up the search on Yautja Prime, and put out communications to any and all arbitrators that wanted to join the hunt for the dishonored male.

Colossal and Axel requested that bad blood be brought back alive; believing this male could be Celdhe himself. After going over all of the accounts, recordings, and ship data; a plan of action was put into place. When the meeting with the Elders, Arbitrators, and the Honored Warriors had concluded; Axel, Colossal, Chaos, and Ma'hym had planned to leave the next early cycle.

Axel made his way to Zalade's shop. It was now time to call upon the female for help, and then he needed to tell Flossie about his trip.

* * *

><p>"I need to talk to you Little One."<p>

Flossie knew this wouldn't bode well for her. It wasn't the way a person with good news started a sentence, and since he was an alien; it made her even more cautious. "What is it?" She asked. Axel shifted, her gaze sat upon him in its relentless fashion, and for a split second he almost lied to her. Something about her "eyes" could always cause him to hesitate. He took a deep breath, as he gathered his thoughts. Things had been going so well between them and now he would put their relationship in jeopardy for duty and honor.

"A young female was attacked on one of our planets. A bad blood kidnapped and hurt-"

"Did he rape her?" Flossie whispered interrupting Axel. "No, her instructor found her before he could, but she too was injured and may lose her unborn pup." Axel confirmed. She blinked a tear away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you, I was just thinking of Gabriella."

Axel pulled her close and rubbed her back. "The young female's sire is my clan brother Colossal; he is in rage about what the bad blood intentions were towards her. We are sure that this is one of the males that are responsible for your kidnapping. He has been injured, and we are trying to anticipate his next course of action so that we can stop him."

It was becoming clear to Flossie what he was leading to. "You have to leave, don't you?" She asked as she looked up into his gray eyes. He could sense her apprehension, but was pleased at her attempt to remain calm. "It is part of my code of honor, a code that protects you and all females, to bring this abomination to justice. I have a duty to my clan and to you. I don't want to go, but I must female. I must restore your honor."

Flossie stood up and ran her hands over her hips. "Please don't leave me here alone, Axel." Her voice pleaded. "I want to go with you; I won't complain, get in the way, or ask for anything. Just...please don't abandon me."

Her words pained him. He stood up, "I can't take you, it is too dangerous and I won't risk you being harmed."

"Who will keep me safe here? Am I supposed to stay inside our home until you return and what about the baby? What if something happens and you are not here?"Flossie walked over to Axel and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Please don't leave me, please..."Her words settled like a boulder within him. "Everything has been arranged, I have only trusted clan members taking care of you-Zalade, Thwei and Tomys, Mik'l, and my clan brother Guan H'dlak. You will be well taken care of, I promise."

Flossie held back her tears as an emptiness consumed her, "Can you promise you will come back?" Her voice was trembling now and he was on the verge of giving in. Axel knew this was too important; all he'd wanted since rescuing Flossie was to dispose of the remaining bad bloods in order to regain her honor in his culture's eyes. Developing feelings for the ooman was not a part of that said honor, but it was what it was and he wouldn't deny the uncommon newness that she filled him with.

"I cannot promise you that, but I am confident in my intentions to return. I won't be away long and I will keep in contact with you via the message center. If you need anything just let the seamstress know." He spoke as he began to purr.

She looked up at him once again, "So your mind is made up." She told him. Her pain became something else; a hollowness as all reason and expectation left her. "When are you leaving?" She asked as she pushed him away.

"We leave in the early cycle after a meeting with our Elder Arbitrator, Thei-de Dteinou."

She instinctively rubbed her stomach, remembering how amazed she was at her newly discovered bump. Although it was tiny; it was definitely there and it cemented in her mind that she had a baby on the way. Now that moment had been overshadowed by this...this...shit.

"Fine, I will leave you to your business." Flossie said. "No, Little One, I know that you are upset, and you have things to say too. Do not deny it."

Flossie pushed forward a reassuring smile, "I just want you to kill him in your cultural fashion and when you return; I want you to take me home." The angst in her voice contradicted her contented appearance. Axel had told her that once the loose ends were tied up he would take her back to Earth.

"If it is what you wish and if the bad blood is brought to face his punishment, I will take you home as I promised. However, I will remain your mate, as well as the pup's provider." Now he was upset. He had to leave her to fulfill his duties to his clan and to her, and she was withdrawing herself from him because of it.

She looked at him and almost voiced her protest. How was he gonna provide for her baby? Was there such a thing as intergalactic child support? Was she going to receive a direct deposit of krimdol in one of her accounts? Flossie took a seat and went back to cutting some fabric for a blouse since she didn't know what else to do. She was afraid, and it wasn't fair. She had been accepting to where life had taken her. She was comfortable with Axel, more than comfortable. She knew her real problems were the feelings she had developed for him, and she compared his leaving to all the times her husband Christon had left her basically for the same reasons. She didn't like it; she didn't like comparing this male to the man she still loved. It only meant one thing…she was beginning to love Axel, too.

* * *

><p>Axel and Colossal prepared the ship for their trip. After checking fuel, food supplies, weapons and armor; the two sat down to have a drink before setting the ship's coordinates.<p>

"Mei-hswei, what are your plans for our clan sister?" Colossal clicked in curiosity. He knew that whatever decision his clan brother made concerning the ooman, it wouldn't be an easy one.

"I've decided to leave her aboard the ship. Guan and the seamstress will be her main caregivers in my absence. Also, the servant Kev will be her...helper. I felt it was a warranted expense since my female is fond of her, and that it would go along ways in satiating her feelings about how untoward Ny'kisde has been to her, and the servant.

"Colossal only nodded. He felt that Axel had reasonable justification to acquire an assistant for the ooman; she was pregnant, and she was upper caste female who would benefit from constant contact of someone she tolerated. "Is the persistent female still aboard the ship?"

Axel cocked his head at his brother, "She was earlier. I made a mistake in bedding her and I feel she will dishonor herself soon."

Colossal nodded, "Yes, I have the same feeling. I have never seen a female act in such a manner; it's a disgrace to our race." They both took sips of their drinks as they contemplated the female.

"I think Ny'kisde is more interested in riding your robes of honor than actually being your mate. She is clearly jealous of ooman Flossie. Everyone sees how honorable and tolerable you are of your mate...and I personally think you have been bit by the ooman love bug." Colossal trilled in laughter.

Axel nearly choked on his drink, but otherwise didn't speak. If he could admit it to anyone, it would be Colossal. They were closer than blood brothers, and Axel needed to at least confirm his feelings to someone who wouldn't be so quick to judge him. He sighed as his clan brother saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"I will admit that I have strong, emotional feelings for Flossie. I can no longer deny them, and I do not wish to."

Colossal clicked, "Have you made the female aware of your...feelings?" Axel sat back in his seat and finished off his liquor. He felt the warmth settling over him and after a few moments; he decided to answer.

"I think she knows, but I have confessed nothing. It is complicated with all of her emotional issues concerning her deceased mate, her unborn pup, and her dishonor. However, it's like we share an unspoken understanding about what we have, and might I add that I enjoy indulging her. She is unlike any female I've ever cared to know. Her appreciative acts of affection; her honest concern; the respect she has for my opinion, and her want to share the experience of her pregnancy."

"You really are smitten with the female; maybe she has the potential to be your life mate?" Colossal asked, knowing Axel was uncomfortable with this subject.

"Mei-hswei, I've said too much already, and I will blame it on the c'ntlip." Axel grunted.

"You should be honest and tell the female of your feelings before our departure. Oomans are an emotionally charged race. It will make things easier for her...and you." Colossal clicked.

"Enough talk of me, how are you brother? Have you spoken to Gor'qa?"

Colossal growled in agitation, "Yes. The pup and its bearer are holding their own. She is a strong female, and an honorable, decent mate."

"What about Cryta?" Axel inquired.

"She is in shock the Healer confirmed, and would not speak with me, only her bearer. It is to be expected. Yet, I feel helpless. I could have lost a mate, a daughter, and an unborn pup." Colossal growled.

"We will restore the honor of all affected by this tarei'hasan pauk-de. Now, come it is time you formally met my mate.

"As the two exited the ship, Guan was docking his. What he had aboard was an interesting individual whom they all hoped would be beneficial in Celdhe's capture."

* * *

><p>When Axel left to prepare his ship, Flossie went into the bedroom to have a little talk with Jesus. She prayed for understanding about this situation with Axel leaving and about her newly discovered feelings. She always attempted to not pray selfishly, but needed to explain what she knew God already understood. She prayed for Axel and his clan brothers; she prayed for her new friendships, and for the females that had been hurt by the bad bloods.<p>

Flossie felt a twinge of guilt, realizing how the uprising that she and the other females had caused on 'thatsorryass's' ship to 'gain their freedom or die trying' was now having a bit of backlash. That was such a scary time, but none of them expected to make it out alive. She couldn't have foreseen that any of the male kidnappers would continue to harm females.

She gathered a few of Axel's items, and packed them neatly. She didn't know what was considered packing protocol for the aliens, but it was best to over pack than under pack. She pulled out a few of his loincloths and immediately noticed how unforgiving the inside material was, "No wonder it looks like he is always keeping a pet anaconda in his drawz, he has no room for movement." Flossie could fix the discomfort by adding a breathable, stretch fabric to the inside of the garments.

She walked into the huge storage room and pulled down one of her bags, and pulled out her sewing kit. Next, she located a folded polyester- spandex blend of fabric amongst some of the others she purchased in Paris. It wouldn't take her long to alter the loincloths. It would be a peace offering of sorts, and she would let him know without saying it that she not only needed him to return, but she wanted him to return.

Once she had packed his items, she went back into the storage room to search for something: Candy. It wasn't an unusual craving, but Flossie was afraid that she wouldn't be able to even find something so simple. Yautja only had one type of sweet, and that was cooked fruit. She needed chocolate or peppermint, and lots of it. She took a few baskets down and put them in a row and then went to a shelf and pulled a bag down. It belonged to Pauline a.k.a. "Quick"; the only other American aboard the ship. After rummaging through her comrade's things; she found four decks of cards, a sack full of twenty dollar bills, potato chips, casino chips, beef jerky, and a new box of tampons.

Next, Flossie pulled down another bag. In this one she found some travel size items: feminine wipes, hand sanitizer, toothpaste, a few combs and brushes, unopened dental floss, and then there were two boxes of matches, toothpicks, and package of gum. She continued her search as she went through a few more bags where she found bendy rollers, a bag of peppermint and butterscotch candy, and some foil wrapped chocolate. There was also mini bottles of liquor, and the best of all; a box of unused hair relaxer. The good kind. What a blessing.

When she finished; Flossie separated the items into the basket and ended up with a nice little basket of treats as well as recreational and personal items. She took the mini bottles of liquor to the bedroom and placed them on the bar for Axel. She assumed that these belonged to Teia, a.k.a. "Blacque"; an African female from the UK who was a flight attendant.

Axel had told her that his clan brothers would come by in the evening cycle, along with Zalade, Thwei, Tomys and Mik'l. Flossie prepared a huge dinner and set ten places at the table. Next, she sat out three decanters with different types of the liquor for the adults, and also juice and water for Tomys and herself. She glanced over everything once more before putting a few baskets away, and then walked down the hall to treat herself to a long, hot soak in the bathing pool, and bit of self-pampering.

She would be cordial, accommodating, and would try to enjoy her time with their guests.

* * *

><p>Axel walked into his quarters with his clan brothers in tow. He was afraid that Flossie was still upset but surely she knew she couldn't change his mind. He was surprised at what he found. Everything was immaculate, but that was to be expected since the female had come to live with him. The food was prepared, the table was ready for hungry guests, and the c'ntlip was ready to pour. "I see your female has made all of the allowances for this gathering," Guan H'dlak clicked in subtle surprise.<p>

"Yes, she has brother." Axel replied. He knew that she was upset, and he didn't expect her to welcome their guests so effectively, but she was a strong female in her emotions and reasons, and was experienced in "saving face" as she called it. Whatever it was he would thank her in front of all of his guests to show that he held high appreciation for her compliance.

As the males poured themselves a drink, Flossie walked into the room. She had on a white, pleated, sleeveless baby doll dress with an empire waist that held a black ribbon, and a pair of black Yves. St. Laurent five inch opened toed heels. She had relaxed her hair, making it straight and used the full body dryer to dry it as she combed through it. She then wrapped it and stood under the dryer for awhile longer before adding a few bendy rollers to give it flipped look. She didn't use chemicals to alter her hair often, maybe once a year; however, since it had been growing quite quickly since she was brought here; she wanted to see just how long it was. Even after she clipped her ends, she was surprised at the new three inches of growth.

She felt sexy, even though she could feel her pregnancy bump when she ran her hand over her belly. She added some lip gloss, and even put on a pair of earrings and a necklace. In reality, she was doing all of this for Axel, she just hoped he realized it.

All heads turned and the males quickly bowed and clicked in their own conversation about her. Flossie bowed her head to them; after all they were considered her 'brothers' now. Axel turned to acknowledge her and immediately begin to purr. He was thoroughly impressed. One thing that always impressed him about her was that she wasn't shy in her dress even though she was pregnant. Her legs were lovely to him as she stood strong. Her mammary glands made him wanted to travel past the world of 'foreplay' and enter full on mating. He quickly switched his vision mode to take her in entirely. Then he filed the image away for another time. He didn't really care if she had hair or if she was bald; he didn't care if she dressed this way, or covered herself in layers of her kind of coverings; all he cared about was her.

Axel moved towards her, "Little One…." He caressed her hair, feeling the texture, and taking a deep breath of her sweet scent. "…I like you…" He didn't finish his reply because the door alarm beeped repeatedly meaning one thing: Tomys had arrived. He turned to receive their guests, but Flossie grabbed his arm, and then tugged his locks gently, "I like you too." She smiled.

When the door opened, Tomys and Thwei walked in. Of course Tomys ran straight for Flossie and kissed her hand. "Gkaun-yte! Chi'ytei ooman." Tomys spoke, trying to remember his manners that Thwei had drilled into him before the left their home.

Flossie hugged him tight, knowing exactly what he had requested. Then, she walked over the Thwei and made small talk. Axel went back to his clan brothers. They were all pleased with the female so far, especially Colossal. He often thought about her strong spirit on the day they came aboard Celdhe's ship to rescue the females. He would still laugh to himself when he thought of her the words she said to him, "Are you here to help us ugly, or what?" He didn't know how to reply to that, and decided not to. Then his mind went to the young one, Gabriella, who would have been his charge. It would have been like raising Cryta alone, but he wouldn't have minded so much.

Soon Zalade and Mik'l showed up. It was unfortunate that they met in the hallway, because they were arguing about the policies of a clan that neither of them knew anything about. It was typical for them. Flossie hugged Zalade's massive frame in a welcome; she nodded to Mik'l acknowledging him, but letting him know to keep his distance and everything would be cool.

The evening commenced uninterrupted. Flossie made her way over to the Axel's clan brothers. "Hello, I'm Flossie," She said as she held out her hand. Heads cocked in curiosity at first until Colossal took her tiny hand in his firmly and gave it a small shake."I am Colossal." She went down the row, and met the twins, Ma'hym and Chaos and finally Guan H'dlak. She took a step back and gave the group a long look. Their heights varied, Colossal being the tallest and biggest. His coloring was a dark brown and green with black mottled spots. His waist length locks were red at the tips, and his lower mandible teeth had silver caps on them. Interesting. The twins were identical in their coloring of lighter and darker browns, with black mottled spots, and creamy abdomens. Their locks were bound in ponytails. For the last one, Guan, well, he was just as menacing as the rest, but Flossie could tell that he seemed a bit more 'worldly' if that fit at all. His coloring was brown with dark green mottled spots.

It was time for the dinner, and Flossie went into the kitchen to cut up Tomys' food. She was followed in by the other females who had admired the table and the small feast. Zalade had a big chalice of c'ntlip that she was thoroughly enjoying. "This is very tolerable, ooman Flossie. I am appreciative that your mate thought of me when it came to caring for you."

Flossie smiled at her, "Me too, and I am thankful for Thwei and Tomys also. He really put a lot of thought into it. For that I am grateful."

Thwei gave her a look, "Silly ooman thought has nothing to do with it. No male would have went to so much trouble for a female if he didn't, what do you oomans call it…love..if he didn't love her." She spoke matter-of-factly and exited to retrieve Tomys. Zalade didn't reply but was amused at Flossie expression of shock. "Surely you are not that simple ooman. The Honored is quite taken with you." The Seamstress added.

The door alarmed beeped again. "Saved by the bell literally." Flossie spoke. She went to see who it was because she wasn't expecting anyone else. Axel called her over to the door, and told her that it was for her. Standing there was someone she never expected to see atleast not so soon, and never in this capacity.

It was Kev. "Oh my goodness, Shorty! What are you doing here? Are you okay? How do you feel?" She babbled and then grabbed the docile female in a hug. Axel and the others could only laugh. It was quite funny to see the expression of confusion on Flossie's face, as well as Kev's. The servant was still reeling from the onslaught of questions, and she couldn't get a word in edgewise to answer.

Flossie took a breath to compose herself, and this gave the young female a chance to answer.

"Better." Kev mustered pointing to her healed wounds. "Honored Axel helped me. Now, I stay." The servant continued in her wispy voice.

Axel stroked Flossie's back. "Thank you for helping her, and allowing her to come to dinner." She told her mate with tears in her eyes.

"I am glad that it makes you content. I have acquired her as your assistant to help you here with whatever you need, and when our pup is birthed. She has her own quarters across the hall, and is no longer a servant to others and will not be mistreated by anyone….it is part of my gift for your honor in helping Tomys." He finished.

Flossie was stunned, mouth opened, and eyes popped. She wrapped her arms around him; her tears falling down his muscled stomach. "Thank you." Was all she could say.

Tomys couldn't take anymore of this as he made his way over and pushed himself between them. "H'ko chi'ytei kwei sain'ja!" The pup growled at Axel. He was snatched so fast by his mother that he didn't know what happened. She knew that surely the Honored couple didn't want the pup interfering at this moment, no matter how much they tolerated him.

Flossie wiped her face, and walked back into the kitchen to set another place for Kev.

The food was served, and the conversation was not limited. Tomys, still upset that his mother had almost pulled his arm out of the socket, but more upset that his female was been taking from him, refused to eat. Flossie walked over to him and kissed his forehead and cheek. "You are my big strong Tomys." She told him. His mother translated for him, and with that he gobbled down his food in his natural fashion.

Tomys looked over to Axel, "My female saves you from a certain death, Honored. You should thank Paya, for now."

Everyone laughed. Thwei offered her apologies, but it was not warranted. Everyone knew the pup was infatuated with Flossie, and he was quite the entertainer with his bold talk.

Thwei had an admirer in Guan. He hadn't taken his eyes off her and did everything to keep her in polite conversation. She acted uninterested at first since she wasn't looking for just a mate for the upcoming season, but atleast a decent seasonal mate that might completely accept Tomys as well. It was a struggle for her as a Blooded Warrior, a lot of the events and festivals she didn't attend because she was afraid to leave Tomys in the care of others including the crèche. She missed out on her last mating season because of what had happened to her oldest son. As a result, her prolonged period of estrus caused her to become anemic. Eventually the healers gave her a series of hormone therapy shots to end her ongoing heat so she could pass her unfertilized eggs. She didn't want to go through that again. Maybe it was time to take a chance, and follow her new Path.

Chaos and Ma'hym were drunk. Mik'l and Zalade argued more and more. Colossal chatted with Kev, Tomys, Axel and Flossie, and the Honored couple couldn't keep their hands and eyes off each other.

After dinner, Flossie found out which of her caregivers would be responsible for what. Kev would be with her most of the time. Zalade and Guan would be her main caregivers and escorts. Mik'l would continue her therapy in the presence of Zalade. Thwei and Zalade would keep her company when Tomys and Guan trained. Elder Nangor was made aware of the situation and would inquire about Flossie. Rynn had a special job that Axel entrusted him with. Guan would move into one of the living quarter across the hall temporarily for security and quick access.

* * *

><p>Flossie plopped down on the divan. It had been a nice, long, enjoyable evening. Axel had washed the dishes and Zalade dried, fussing at him the entire time telling him he was doing it wrong. She left after that, along with Mik'l and the twins. Guan walked Thwei, who was holding a sleeping Tomys, to her quarters.<p>

Flossie and Axel walked Kev across the hall with baskets of items for the female's new quarters. It was only two rooms but spacious and the female was most appreciative. She only had a tattered bag with a few simple servant shifts in them. Flossie helped make her bed with clean fresh linens, and placed food and drinks in her cooler. She gave her a set of dishes and some personal hygiene items. "I am going to make you some new clothing, and we will find you some more items to fix up your new home soon." She told her before leaving.

Now, only Colossal remained and Flossie went over to him. "I am sorry about what happened to your daughter, and mate. I have been praying for them, and you. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you, mei-jadhi. I thank you for such hospitality, and strong words." With that she told Axel goodnight, as she noticed the want in his eyes.

Flossie walked slowly down the hall to the bedroom. She knew the males would be up for awhile, drinking and planning for their trip. She felt better about it now. She was still amazed and surprised about what Axel did for her. She never thought he could be so caring, yet he always seemed to amaze her. She wouldn't have to worry about Kev being hurt, or hungry, or clean. She would be a big help to her, but mostly to have a female companion everyday was more than she could ever imagine.

However it was the words, "When _**our**_ pup is birthed." That made her fall into something she was trying not to. It changed everything. He had acknowledged her in a more permanent way and her baby. She trusted him, and his words. She always knew he wouldn't intentionally mistreat her, and his actions on this evening made what Thwei and Zalade had said true. He loved her.

"Axel," She called to him. He looked up as she walked back towards him and Colossal. She did it before she knew it. She kissed him on his mouth several times, then his neck before grabbing his hands and holding them. "I love you for what you did for me today, and all the days I've known you, and I pray that you have a safe trip because I am looking forward to your return to me and the baby. You are a good caregiver, and wonderful, caring mate."

Her heart sped up, as she turned and walked down the hall and entered their room.

Axel sat quietly for a moment before looking up at the "I told you so" smirk on Colossal's face.

"Brother, I think we should postpone this until the early cycle." Axel told him before he headed down the hallway, not even taking the time to bid his mei-hswei goodbye.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to all for your continued support of this story! If you haven't read my profile, pleased do so. Thanks to all of wonderful reviewers, to all who continue to favor and alert my story! Whoa, a cliffy…sorry!


	14. It Can Only Get Better

Disclaimer: I don't own AvP, just my wonderful OC's.

Rated M

Chapter 14: It Can Only Get Better

S'pke - fruit stew  
>K'daw- penis (Khmer)<p>

Axel left Colossal in the common area. He was sure his mei-hswei understood the reasons for his sudden want to leave.

The words his Little One spoke a few moments ago; her expressions of thanks, her words of fondness, and adoration needed to be addressed. He didn't want her to think he didn't share those same feelings, because he did. He wanted her to know that he would always be there for her, and would always be vigilant in his...love.

Flossie was naked when Axel walked into the bedroom. She was about to change into something more comfortable for bed and read few chapters in a novel by Zora Neale Hurston. As she looked up and met the wanton gaze of her mate; she knew immediately that those chapters would go unread for awhile longer.

Axel purred a steady rumble as he stalked towards Flossie slowly. His resonating sound ascended, growing louder and more commanding; as he his natural scent thickened and pulled at her sense of smell. The room seemed to vibrate now and with one final step; he now stood in front of his mate. In one fluid motion; she was picked up into strong, caring arms.

Flossie gasped in surprise; she was so caught up in his heady scent that she wasn't really paying attention to his actions. He placed her on the bed gently and sat beside her; his purr now was just above a whisper. His hand was rubbing and caressing her pregnancy bump. She immediately smiled, "I wanted to tell you about it earlier.. I can't believe this is actually a growing baby!" She giggled, placing her small hands over his.

Axel didn't want to steal her moment, but he had noticed the bump a few cycles ago, however; it was a relief to have her so excited and willing to share the experience. He had to admit he was excited, too. To be this close to a female while she was with pup was unheard of for a yautja male. This was a rare experience that he would always recall in his memory, and being fond of the bearer made it that much more appealing.

"I am very pleased, Flossie." He told her. There was a hint of concern in her eyes, "Do you think the Healers will be able to give me an estimated due date? It's difficult for me to prepare myself if I don't know when to expect the baby."

Axel laughed for a moment, receiving a confused look from his mate, "You think it's funny that I don't know when the baby is due?" She questioned.

"No." He replied, but actually he did. He knew this was her first pregnancy and all of her concerns were valid. However, her words were futile because he had these concerns about her pregnancy remedied.

Since Flossie had come to reside with him, Axel took most of his communications in his weapons room. Prior to her stay, he took some of them here in his master sleep chambers. He pulled her into his lap, and pointed to the empty space above the smaller communications center that was in a corner opposite of the fireplace. He voiced a command and the center came to life, a huge three- dimensional screen with foreign symbols appeared. After a few more spoken commands; a picture of Earth was now viewable on the screen, a pristine, sharp image that seemed to be right in front of them now.

It was a detailed picture with information in different areas on the screen. Flossie noticed red vertical lines that defined time zones, and red dots the showed major cities. Flossie pointed to an area of interest from the CST Zone, and immediately the screen enhanced to that specific area and now the time and date was noted. This made her mouth open in surprise as she now pointed to the date and watched as it was now a calendar, and in the background were the other months in succession.

Axel clicked another command that brought up another time, calendar, and proximity that pertained to the ship. This information had been compared to that of Earth's and it was clear to Flossie what all of this was for...her. It was a way for her to know the month, day, and hour on Earth, and how it compared to the aliens' time. She could now estimate her due date and after looking at the previous months, recalling the last time she made love to her husband, and roughly estimating her last period; she concluded that was about fourteen weeks along...give or take a week or two.

She straddled Axel and put her head against his muscled chest. "Thank you, again. How will I ever repay you for all you've done for me."

Axel squeezed her ass, "You are my mate, and there is no need to repay me for being an honorable male." He lifted her head as he spoke a command and now he could see her sweet brown skin, her honey eyes, her straight dark hair, and her full lips; the top one accented by a subtle bow. He took a deep breath of her scent which was informing him that she desired to mate.

"I do these things because I...I..." Axel stumbled. Flossie looked at him knowing what he was attempting must've been difficult. It would be nice to hear him express his feelings for her, but given his species; she could understand how awkward it must be for him. Besides, it was all new to her as well and it wouldn't bother her if he needed more time.

No.

Flossie would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to hear the words that would completely validate her feelings. She was a woman; a sensual, sexual female that craved the touch of this male; a lady that wanted confirmation in every sensual stroke of lovemaking, a chick that needed tenderness, but craved a pounding that would make her toes curl; she was a dame that needed this male to hold her before, during, and after as he made sure all of her stress was relieved. Her own desire, her own passion was enough for her to do this without validation. She was ready, and her mate had better be. She thought that maybe she was coming off a bit selfish, and in all honesty she was. She wanted this for herself; she needed it for herself.

Axel was attempting to put his words together to express himself sincerely. All of this was new to him and he had one chance to convey his feelings to the female if he wanted to mate with her before his trip. He noticed a sudden spike in her temperature as her need to mate overwhelmed him. He looked into her eyes seeing her want, her carnal need, and her desire for only him.

With a surge of unexpected strength, she pushed Axel back onto the bed, and re-straddled him right below his chest. This was going all wrong; did he wait too long? He didn't want to take her like a yautja female. No, he couldn't let it happen this way. He needed to talk to her and express his feelings just like she had done earlier.

He quickly flipped her over as her wafting scent assaulted him again. Still, Axel maintained control as his Little One was slowly losing it. Her hips bucked upward in search of his hard k'daw. It was almost laughable as he thought about the slight role reversal between them at the moment. She was the aggressor, and he was a bit submissive, although he was having no problem keeping her at bay.

Flossie arched her body up, supported by her feet and shoulders, as her wetness touched his chest. Now, that almost made him lose control.

"Pauk!" Axel growled and stood up. Flossie shook her head, realizing she had done something wrong. She drew herself up against the head of the bed and eyed Axel cautiously. He was growling and clicking things to himself in his own language.

She must have upset him, or maybe he didn't want her at all. Flossie didn't honestly know why the male had...rejected her. Maybe it was the baby? That was something that concerned her too. Maybe she was doing something wrong, or maybe he changed his mind about wanting her in that way.

Axel almost lost it...almost. He was caught up in his verbal reprimand when he heard Flossie speak. "I didn't mean to obligate you, Axel. I thought you wanted...well, I will sleep upstairs so you can get some rest before you leave." She whispered before grabbing her pillow.

"No." He spoke, stopping her by placing his hand on her belly. "I want you here with me." Here he took a deep breath; it was now or never. Flossie turned to look up at him; his roaming eyes making her fully aware that she was still assed out, bucket naked.

"The show of emotion amongst my kind is not a normal occurrence, therefore it is difficult for me to make sense of what I feel for you..."Axel rumbled in his low baritone. He pulled her close, her warm body against his. "You stir something in me that I was unaware of and can no longer deny. At first I thought I was simply enamored with you due to how opposite we are. However, I am intrigued and fascinated by you Flossie...I adore you, and I want to make you content emotionally, and physically. I want to protect you and our pup for as long as Paya feels that I am worthy."

Axel shuddered as he completely exhaled, half in relief and half in concern. "I love you, Little One." There he had said it, and he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Now, he could stop acting like a young blood in awe of seeing the length of his k'daw for the first time.

Flossie said nothing. His heartbeat pounded in her left ear as her head rested in the 'tween of his chest and stomach. Her hands stroked his back before easing down to his loincloth and tugging it loose. Axel took the hint by picking up her shapely form and taking her to bed.

* * *

><p>"Tell me what you want; tell me how to..." Axel purred as he rubbed Flossie's nipples, the roughness of his padded digits seemed to be what she craved as they offered her some temporary relief from her annoying discomfort. "Make love to me." She moaned. He was in a quandary now. He had never made love before, and couldn't for the life of him understand why they hadn't discussed this at all. Wasn't it enough that she knew now that he loved her? Didn't he just tell her his feelings and confess his love? Then why would he have to make it, too?<p>

Flossie could see the confusion on his face and smiled at him. "I can show you what I mean."

She motioned for him to get into the bed and spread his legs slightly, then she straddled him once again. "Touch me." She spoke in subtle demand. Axel went back to her mammary glands rubbing and caressing them before bringing them to his mouth. Flossie was in mid moan when she felt his hot, slender tongue lapping at her breasts. It felt amazing against her aching nipples and sent shivers down her spine.

Her response didn't go unnoticed by Axel. He didn't know why he used his tongue now; it was like he yearned to taste every part of her body. He could now feel her hands wrap around his member, stroking it slowly up and down. That sweet sensation pulling a purr from him. Flossie arched her back as he grew harder and harder in her soft hands. He pushed her backwards gently as he got on his knees and continued his actions. Flossie's head was now hanging slightly off the edge of the bed; her hair cascading over the side.

She released his him, and pulled at a few of his locks that now fell over her body. Axel hovered above her, hesitating; waiting for her to tell him what she wanted him to do next. What was the next step in this lovemaking and how was it different from a regular pauk- de? Flossie gave his locks a tug and pulled him closer, "Kiss me, Axel." Ok. A 'kiss' sounds simple enough. He was sure he had heard the word before from Flossie, but didn't know it was part of making love. His eyes lit up as he remembered when his young nemesis, Tomys, had done this one particular act of affection a few times with Flossie. Surely that is what she meant by a kiss.

Axel licked her nipples a few more times, making Flossie moan and close her eyes. Then he started 'kissing" her. He didn't know why this was called kissing, it sounded more like some loud flatulence after eating a bowl of bad s'pke. Another awkwardness in the concept of ooman lovemaking.

Flossie's eyes opened suddenly as she pulled her head up to look at what Axel was doing. This was truly a Kodak moment. There was Axel with his tongue and mouth pressed against her stomach blowing a...zerbert. She didn't want to laugh, but she couldn't help it; it was just too funny. She laughed and laughed, as he pulled himself away from her thoroughly confused. He didn't like being laughed at, and he didn't like this lovemaking c'jit.

Flossie wiped the tears from her eyes, "You are so sweet. I didn't realize you didn't know what I meant and for that I apologize." She told him. Axel pulled her close before lying down. He purred as her hands kneaded his muscled arms.

"Tell me what is the difference between lovemaking, and...sex making?" Axel asked. Flossie rolled onto her side to face him better and then put her leg over his hip.

She thought for a minute, she wanted to make sure she explained it in a way he would understand. "Well, the goal of pleasure, getting off, being satisfied remains the same between the two. With making love, well it's something you want to do with someone you love. It's about slowing it down, being selfless, and selfish about your lover. Touching and exploring each other's body, pleasurable foreplay, meeting your peak together, being so tired that you stay tangled up in each other, and having breakfast, lunch, and dinner in bed because that's all you have time for in between the love you're making."

Axel stared into her eyes, his weakness that he could only submit to. Not once in his life had he thought about mating in such a manner. For the females he mated, his seasonal mates in particular, they all liked it one way: extremely rough with a pounding rhythm. He knew that this wouldn't be acceptable for his Little One; he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"Kissing is pretty simple; you just press your mouths together and let your tongues dance with each other in a sense. Most people use their lips to suck on their mates tongue and vice versa. The more turned on you are; the more your kissing gets carried away." Flossie finished with a sigh as a wave of warmth passed through her. Axel could sense that she really enjoyed kissing.

"I know what kissing is now," He said, recalling when she did it earlier in front of his clan brother. "But I do not have lips and can't do it the way you seem to enjoy," He almost whispered. Flossie touched his face and leaned in to kiss him on his cheek, then his outer right mandible, and finally his forehead. "A kiss is something you can receive," She said and then kissed his mouth a few times.

Axel caught on and begin to lick her lips before he attempted to kiss her as well. It was a bit awkward, somewhat sloppy, but otherwise enjoyed by them both. However, practice makes perfect and they kept at it until they both were pleased and thoroughly turned on from the kissing session.

He went back to her dark nipples, laving them with his tongue, taking his time and giving each one special attention. He caressed her thighs as his hand traveled to the familiar place of comfort. The warmth of her hairless folds welcomed him. Her protruding nub was commanding his attention and he gently rubbed his padded thumb back and forth over it. Eliciting moans from his mate that made his chest swell with pride. He held his normal instincts at bay; he desired her permission to enter her warmth and he would wait patiently to have it.

Flossie raised her hips; she wanted him inside her. Axel took this as 'permission granted' and rubbed his aching k'daw against her wetness. That was almost enough to make him lose his seed right then and there. She reached higher with her hips, bucking up at him over and over. She grabbed his locks and pulled his head down closer to her body, and guided a nipple to his mouth like he was a starving suckling. Then grabbed his aching, hard member and pressed it against her fleshy nub, rubbing it up and down as she rolled her hips.

Axel gently pushed her back to the bed and spread her legs. Slowly and gently he entered his middle digit inside the warmth of her wetness. Flossie gasped in pleasure. It was only uncomfortable for a fraction of a second, and as that moment passed, so did her inhibitions. She trusted Axel and all of her past injustices were not even allowed to taint this moment. She moaned in satisfaction, being extremely vocal as she voiced her approval; a verbal praise to Axel ears as he delighted in her delectation. He moved his finger in and out of her slowly, coating it with her sweet juices, enjoying the tightness of her walls as the contracted around his finger. He took his free hand and rubbed her aching nub slowly up and down. It was fascinating to see her so close up and in color. Her pink center inside brown folds; her hairless mound that looked down on the throbbing pink nub he continued to stroke.

Flossie was playing a freaky game with Axel's tresses. She held two gently in each hand as she ran their ends over her nipples as she arched her back in pleasure; then rolled them between her fingertips and squeezed them gently. She rolled her hips in a slow circles and vocalized a sexy, throaty moan. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her thighs and gave a glance towards him taking in what he was doing. He was exploring her gently, carefully; taking his time to become acquainted with every inch of her.

Curious about it, and no longer able to fight the overwhelming urge he had to satiate a certain need, Axel licked Flossie's soft folds up and down a few times and did the same with her protruding nub. He looked up at Flossie who was now sitting up on her elbows staring at him with a glazed, out-of-it look. This he assumed was her pauk face, and it was full of want and desire. This she liked; he could tell because she was shivering with each touch of his tongue. He pushed her legs further apart and used his fingers to gently spread her folds. Now, he settled down to enjoy her completely.

Oral.

How did she forget something so wonderful existed? As the recipient of a long overdue need to be 'ate out'; Flossie closed her eyes, rolled her hips wickedly, and moaned reassurances to her mate about how good he was at his chore. She placed her feet on his shoulders, and massaged the crest of his head. Axel reached up and squeezed her breasts as he kept licking away at her hot pink center and nub. The taste of his Little One and moans of pleasure filled him with a knowing pride; he was pleasing her in this unusual way that was becoming more normal by the second as he continued his ministrations of pleasure.

Flossie continued rolling and grinding her hips against his tongue, as she spoke nonsense and pulled at Axel's dreadlocks. She moaned for him not to stop, told him how good it felt, and how much she loved it. Then, she wrapped her legs around him, gripping him as tightly as she could while he continued to please her, licking her engorged nub, bringing her closer to her climax. It would be interesting Axel thought, to taste her release. Something he never thought about before.

Flossie began to bear down a bit as her climax began rear its lovely head. Axel could sense her release, although her hands trying to hold his head in place gave him a hint as well. He slowed down and concentrated on her nub as he felt her body quiver and tighten. She gasped, panted, moaned for her sweet release in choppy breaths, and threw her head from side to side.

When Flossie came it was like fireworks at an Independence Day celebration. It was long drawn out and her moans were almost screams now as she arched her back higher, and pulled Axel deeper between her legs as if it were even possible. Jerking against his tongue as she shivered and cried out reaching the peak of her orgasm. Axel didn't stop, he was enjoying this as much as his female was. It was something he would do for her anytime she wanted, anytime she welcomed it.

Flossie orgasm lasted what seemed to be forever, but her mate was relentless, he did not stop, he was waiting for her next peak, and it was coming now. It was beautiful, like the sun first touching the Earth in the East, rising and placing light on all the darkness. She cried out at the onslaught of another orgasm, breathing slow, holding her shivers in, completely pleased. After moments of stillness, her orgasm settled slowly over her. She pulled her legs free of their tangle around Axel's back and head, and he stood up and stretched. He was ready and waiting, as his ridiculous hard on caught her attention.

Clearly it was time to up the ante.

* * *

><p>Axel gazed down at his female who was completely relaxed and seemed to be ready for the next step in this lovemaking stuff, he definitely was ready. His k'daw ached to be inside of her tight warmth, something he has wanted for quite sometime now.<p>

"I want you, Axel."

With those words she had clearly gave him confirmation that she wanted him to continue...but he didn't.

Axel climbed into the bed beside Flossie as she gave him an 'are you serious' stare. "Little One, I don't know what to do next...I mean I do, but I want it to be comfortable and pleasurable for you. I am a male that has a 'disability' dick as you have said, but I am a worthy male that can control himself, I would never hurt you or the pup."

Flossie laughed, "You are a confident mess." She kissed him. "I trust yourself control and your love for me, so...can I have SOME dick?"

For once on the first try Axel got her meaning. She was ready for him, well SOME of him, and that was all he wanted.

As Flossie straddled him; Axel was sure that this was her favorite position in mating. A position of authority and dominance.

Self control was his goal as her wetness touched the tip of his rock hard member. Slowly, she eased down on him taking the head in slowly. It was a tight fit and Flossie could feel her eyebrows burning, something she thought only happened in anal sex, well so she heard. She need a distraction from her thoughts which were quickly making her change her mind about this. She kissed Axel slowly and he quickly responded; he was much better at it this time and that turned her on.

Axel could feel her wet warmth raining down as Flossie took more of him inside her. He mimicked the way she kissed him as he held the base of his member as she took a bit more of him. Her juices were flowing making the act less stressful and more pleasurable, and with their kissing and him using his free hand to grip her ass or caress her hair; she finally settle on a length of him that was comfortable them both. Now she rode him slowly as the newness of this feeling settled over her.

Self control was a struggle for Axel as the feel of his Little One; the warm tightness of her fleshy sugar walls wrapped so right around his k'daw that he fought to keep from spilling his seed. Flossie put her hands on his thighs and bounced up and down in a steady motion with her eyes closed. She licked her lips; the feeling was becoming so good to her and she completely trusted Axel to control himself by keeping it to SOME dick.

Priceless. At this moment her actions were beautiful. Axel smiled as the female rose and fell on top of him, eyes closed, 'titties' bouncing as she did that weird tongue thing. A tight squeeze around his member made him purr, it was like her walls were pulling him in deeper in a relentless, contracting fashion. It felt so good and soon the room was filled with a purr that was full on vibrato that shook the bed. Flossie opened her eyes noticing Axel's sex face. So not cute, but definitely unique.

He released the base of his member and watched as most of it disappeared inside of his female over and over again. He watched in fascination, purring and moaning louder and louder not realizing that the visual enhanced the pleasurable act.

Flossie leaned back, pulling Axel with her so that now he was on top of her and in control. She knew that this orgasm was going to be brutally sweet. Axel didn't miss a beat, and his self control was being tested as he fought not to push the rest of himself inside her now. He stroked her slowly, placing his padded thumb against her nub as continued to take her. Her muscles tightened around him pulling him closer to his own release.

Moans of pleasures and whispers of subtle demands background a mind numbing purr of a male who was completely taken by his ooman mate...time was lost.

The strong arms of a male held her close. Her mate...and she was his weakness. The only flaw he could appreciate and love. Never did she imagine giving herself to any male again, but she didn't imagine she could love again either.

"Do you want it...inside?" Axel asked. He didn't know what proper protocol for mating a female with pup was and didn't want fill her up with his seed since it was of no real use to her, but he didn't want to simply spill it outside of her either.

"Yes. Enjoy it for now because after the baby is born; you will need a some special made condoms, or some type of modified elbow length latex gloves." She moaned.

Confirmation. Future desire. Acceptance and security. A relationship. Love, and friendship.

As the pleasure became too much for them, orgasms united and shared themselves. Kissing commenced strongly until it became exasperated and spent. Moans turned into whispers of incoherent babbling, and sluggish movements brought them back to their original position with Flossie on top of Axel; his member still inside her.

As their heart rates returned to normal, Axel noticed the single tear Flossie had shed. He didn't sense any regret or disappointment in her; on the contrary she seemed to be relaxed and content. Moments passed as he held her tightly; slightly rocking her and caressing her back as her head now rested against his chest.

"Are you content, Little One?"

The only reply that Axel received was the sound of light snoring from his mate.

* * *

><p>AN: First, thanks to all of you who have sent encouraging words for a quick recovery. Time is getting short, I only have a couple of weeks before surgery. Thanks to you all that continue to review, alert, and favor my story, I truly appreciate you guys.

This chapter has been a long time coming for some of you. It is totally not the typical "let's get it on" writing that tends to be the norm. I based it off the common curiosity, newness, and self control. Parts of it is a bit abstract, and I hope that goes over well. Also, Flossie was more of the aggressor here.


	15. Time Apart

Chapter 15

Rated M

AvP belongs to them and my OCs belong to me

nan'ku-de hkt-a -live energy (roughly)

Zazin- completely centered

Dickle- a word my gorgeous hubby uses for the male organ ("ain't he fancy")

* * *

><p>Time Apart<p>

"So, how was your first time with a human, Axel?" Flossie asked, as she took a bite of the breakfast Axel had made her. She knew that for her; the intimacy had been wonderful. It was the most peaceful sleep she'd had in a long time, and to wake up comfortably wrapped up in huge caring arms, and a still semi hard reminder still inside of her made it even more unforgettable.

"It was better than I thought possible, Thank you Little One." Axel replied. "Don't thank me; it was what I wanted to do with you. I wasn't obligated to do so, it was fire and desire." She yawned a tad irritated. Today, he was leaving her. No, he was leaving for work in sense. All Flossie wanted was for him to return as soon as possible.

She finished her last bite of fruit, and headed for the shower. She was essential pissed about all the time she had spent on her hair the night before, and couldn't believe she was so horny that she didn't take the time to wrap it up in a head scarf. That visual made her laugh, "….talk about sexy," She giggled. Flossie was sure that Axel wouldn't mind at all. That was a good thing about him; he never made her feel like she had to present her best all the time. If she wanted to walk around the house in a raggedy pair of jeans and a t-shirt, or an apron and a moo-moo, well so be it. He never commented negatively, however, he was a male that liked the whole hen: legs, breast, thighs, and ass.

Axel joined Flossie in the shower and now her hair didn't seem so important anymore; intimacy crept in as they made love again. This time it was more fluid and less awkward; each becoming ever so familiar with the other's body and places of pleasure. Self control was still in full effect, trust deepened as new things were suggested, tried and liked.

In the shower Flossie would admit to being a freak. Everything was so fresh in the shower, and inhibitions were low. Axel was extremely confident now; he wasn't doubtful or unsure of any of his actions, yet more thorough as he spent copious amounts of detail on every part of his mate's body. When their climaxes peaked it was one of pleasure and acknowledgement as their closeness became a cohesive bond; one that was even stronger than the night before.

* * *

><p>Flossie was doing her hair when Axel left for his meeting with the Elder Arbitrator, Thei-de Dteinou. He wouldn't be gone for long but he had to attend to some other things aboard the ship as well.<p>

The meeting was a general briefing of past and new information. Arbitrator Magnus would be present upon their arrival, and from there they would begin their search. The arbitrator had discovered some leads about a group that might be helping the bad blood that he now thought was Celdhe. Axel's blood boiled, if it was that male who had done all of these unspeakable acts against females; he was more than ready to kill him in a painstakingly slow, and merciless fashion. Colossal, Guan H'dlak, Ma'hym, and Chaos had the same exact thoughts.

When the meeting concluded; all of the brothers minor details that needed to be taken care of, and decided that they would meet in Medical to see their clan brother, who was still unconscious, before leaving for Yautja Prime.

Axel left the conference room and headed for the guest quarters. He had received a transmission while he was in the shower with Flossie, and had agreed to meet Elder R'yntik. As the doors slide open; Axel was met by Elder, "Honored, please come."

As Axel walked in; he was waiting to see Ny'kisde. He didn't know why the Elder had summoned him here especially on such an eventful day.

Axel bowed to the Elder, "How may I be of service Elder R'yntik?" He trilled. Still keeping a cautious eye out for the female.

"She is not here. I personally put her on a transport home. She informed me that you had threatened her."

Axel kept his stance strong and stoic, "I did, but she has been lurking the ship and my wing. I fear that she will harm the ooman, disgrace herself, as well as you; all of her pettiness of wanting me as a mate. It is not going to happen. This was not my intention when I met Ny'kisde, Elder. However, her behavior is deplorable to say it kindly."

The Elder stood to his full height; an intimidating sight normally, but Axel was still taller than him.

Elder R'yntik clasped his hands together and breathed a huge sigh. "Young Honored I do not blame you for this; I blame myself. I have questioned my daughter's actions since she told me of her pup…many uncertainties you must know we have as Sires to our young. When it comes to females, we tend to shy away from our own daughters or sisters."

Axel listened, not knowing where this was going. He did understand what he was saying about female offspring; he had daughters as well, although they were many cycles away from being hormonal, he dreaded it already.

"What you are doing with the ooman is honorable. Ny'kisde needs to be with her bearer and not aboard this ship. Hopefully as time passes between you two; you will both be amicable for the sake of the pup."

Axel bowed in acknowledgement and understanding before leaving.

* * *

><p>Flossie finished her hair putting it into a high, straight ponytail. She was thankful she hadn't sex the 'straight' right out of her head, although it had happened before. She dressed in a little black dress she had created for a contest she wanted to enter her fashions in. This particular little black dress oozed sex appeal with its haltered, low plunging neckline that had a crisscrossed tie in the back. It was form fitting, hugging her curvy hips as the neckline exposed the inner swells of her breasts. It was a dangerous outfit she knew, but today it would serve a purpose. She put on a pair of gold earrings, and black pair Manolo Blahnik wedges with the leopard print designed heel. Black was so slimming.<p>

With all details tied up tight, Axel returned to his quarters. He felt somewhat better knowing Ny'kisde was no longer aboard the ship, but he still wouldn't lower his guard. He didn't trust the female and he would keep all plans in action just in case.

"Little One?" Axel called out. "I'm in the kitchen, LaMont," Flossie giggled. He shook his head as he walked into the food preparation area, "La-Mont?" He questioned. "Sorry, I was just thinking about a television show called 'Sanford and Son' - that's S-a-n-f-o-r-d period." She laughed even harder.

Axel gave her long look, "What are you doing?" For some reason Flossie was in a playful mood; a defense mechanism she had unconsciously created when her husband, Christon, would leave on assignment. She had always feared being left or abandoned. Again, her mind was hiding and denying what she truly felt about this situation, as it allowed her to cope in a way that was tolerable: with laughter.

"I'm making something for 'Shorty' to wear for your departure; she is family now and I can't have her running around looking like she doesn't have a momma." Flossie answered. While he had been gone; she had measured and cut the material for Kev's toga. Now, she was adding a bit of elastic to the waist just in case her guessing estimate of the young female's size was off, but she still needed the female to try it on before it was stitched.

Axel watched Flossie work; she was fast, sure, and meticulous. This was a true passion of hers, something she could do in her slumber with those oddly beautiful hands. He eased closer to her; his radiating heat ebbing at her senses making her look up at him. It was obvious what he wanted...again, but this time she would refuse had been going at it off and on since the night before.

Flossie stood, "Can you contact Zalade for me? She has shoes and personal items for Shorty." Axel nodded as he looked her over. "Why do you have that on?" He inquired. "I put this duster on to work on the dress; I didn't want to get lint on my clothes." She answered. He purred a bit before beginning his communication with the Seamstress. "Oh, and I need Shorty ASAP."

* * *

><p>"Turn around," Flossie told Kev as she motioned with her finger. The young servant girl had never had new coverings before, mostly hand offs or scraps she pieced together for simple shifts and the occasional used assigned garment. Since she didn't have any family ties aboard the ship; she was passed around from one high ranking female to another in barter for services. Elder Trik'ta put a stop to this and assigned her to the ship only, this guaranteed she would at least have food and a small bed of her own.<p>

Now things were different for her... better. Flossie tugged at her waist, "Shorty, stop daydreaming we have to leave soon." She sighed. Kev nodded as she watched her Mistress pin the hem of her dress. After a few minutes; she pulled the garment off so that it could be completed.

Flossie was finally able to use her new sewing machine thanks to Axel giving her what he called nan'ku-de hkt-a shards that were the size of dimes. One of them could power her new machine for two weeks according to Axel. He gave her three of them, and reminded her that the dining table would recharge the shards so they could be used again. She felt like a dumb ass when she realized her phone and iPod could have been charged by using the dining table all this time.

Kev watched as the pieces for her new covering came together. It was a casual white linen toga dress that boasted of the clan's gold and crimson colors in a belted sash. In the upper left corner of the garment; Flossie embroidered Kev's name using the Yautjan alphabet. Zalade, who was waiting in the common area, had brought Kev some new sandals with strong leather straps and a bound bundle of under coverings.

Finally finished, Flossie handed Kev her new outfit and watched as she bowed and chattered profusely. Zalade pulled her mandibles up in a smile, "She's never had any new coverings made just for her." The seamstress said; then took Kev across the hall to help her dress for the processional to docking bay.

Flossie didn't have any idea that such a fuss would be made over Axel 's departure. He had explained that this was a trip to hunt, bring to justice, and restore honor in her rare situation. It was just as important as one's Chiva or the mating season, and deserved the same pomp and circumstance. She would be dressed in her honorable robe and Axel would don his battle awu'asa along with his Honored Caste robe. That meant Kev needed to be decent as well. It was one of many garments that Flossie planned to make for her.

Axel went over all of his plans and mental checklist. He took a moment to address a few of his concerns with Flossie, reminding her of certain social etiquette, and made sure she knew the proper commands for all her needs. They had been over the issue of her safety since she'd come to stay with him. She had enough to do to keep her occupied, and she had people around her that they both trusted...well she was still on the fence about Mik'l. She really didn't like his meddling old ass.

"Little One, this is for you," Axel said as he handed her a wooden box with a brass latch. She opened it finding it full of the trading currency, krimdol. "Just in case there is something...you need or desire while I'm away." Flossie gave him an unrelenting stare that faltered at massing her confusion, "I thought your krimdol was hard to come by and you wouldn't spend it on my pettiness." She smirked raising her brows. "I lied." He rumbled clearly amused with her reaction. Axel pulled her close as he tried to say something she would appreciate, "When I return would you consider visiting my hunting retreat with me? It could be a nice change from the ship and you and the baby would love the fresh air."

Flossie laughed, "The baby and I would love to."

"Little One don't forget you can reach me anytime, and if you feel sick-"

"Axel, I got it. You have planned for every single thing and every possible scenario. You said that I will be well taken care of and I trust you." Flossie confirmed with a smile. She was trying to be ok with him leaving and thought about that famous phrase ~absence makes the heart grow fonder~. She unbuttoned her duster, exposing the dress underneath.

Flossie didn't think it was possible for these aliens to bulge such deep-set eyes, but Axel had. She smoothed her hands over her dress starting with her breasts and worked her way down. "Paya's Mercy, I beseech you," The Honored clicked almost salivating. She didn't understand what he was saying, but could guess it was something close to 'Help me Lord'. The slack of the plunging neckline caused her baby bump to be covered discreetly, and the mid thigh length of the garment seemed to elongate her legs. A purr rose quickly, causing Flossie to swoon as his familiar scent massaged her senses.

"Stop that, we have to leave soon and I don't like to be late. Go get dressed, Axel." Flossie told him. "But I desire to mate you. Will you oblige me once more?" He asked.

Flossie smiled, "How sweet of you to ask for some pussy so nicely, but we have made love twice, had three quickies, and a romp in the shower. Between the two of us; we have had twelve orgasms, three 'lick it Lou' sessions, two full body massages, an episode of foreplay, and I've used your vibrating body as, guess what? A vibrator! Its official, the vajayjay is on hiatus until you return."

Axel could only blink; she had outright refused him in a truly witty and humorous fashion. It had taught him a valuable lesson: just because she could mate when she wanted, didn't mean she would mate when he wanted. Had he offended her? He looked at her but sensed no disturbance in her posture or scent. "Is that a no?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm, we could try a little snow-blowing...but the amount of 'male milk' you dispense would glue our mouths shut for life." She laughed and shivered at the mental picture. Clearly a joke because there was no way she would actually consider giving any kind of oral to his 'Dallas Phallus'.

"What does snow, milk, and glue have to do with mating? You confuse me female." Axel sighed.

"Good, now go get dressed." Flossie snapped.

* * *

><p>The processional to the ship was grand to say the least. It was like the President's motorcade and she was the First Lady. Axel and Colossal walked in front of Flossie, Chaos and Ma'hym walked beside her, and Guan H'dlak walked behind her. On the outside of the twins; three more guards walked in a straight line. Behind Guan walked Mik'l; Thwei-Luar'ke, Tomys, and Zalade walked together followed by eight more warriors in two flanked rows of four. Onlookers gathered in the halls cheering them on and thumping their chests out of respect for the task ahead.<p>

It was a bit surreal for Flossie, as it reminded her of knights in medieval times preparing for war. She wished she had brought her iPod because this deserved music that described what she felt as she took part in this presentation. She could hear Nara, or The Knight's March playing in her head. The spectacle was exquisite as the hulking figures established in-time, stoic steps; their crimson robes flowed majestically behind them. A chill came over as she realized that this was about her and her honor; it was serious, important to this clan of brothers for her to be whole again.

Now they were at the ramp of his ship. This is where the processional ended, as the Elders were waiting for them. All heads bowed in unison as Flossie watched Axel turn to face her. He took two long strides before kneeling in front of her and taking her hands.

"I will return."

"I will be anxiously awaiting," Flossie whispered. She now regretted not giving him a quickie, but would certainly make it up to him when he returned. She felt a tug as he pulled her forward placing a hand on her hip and pressing his forehead against her. She leaned forward slightly and met his advances; their foreheads pressing together as all of those present watched.

Axel stood and turned; his robe flowing like ripples in the Red Sea behind him as he walked up the ramp; he didn't turn around anymore because at the end of the cycle he was an Honorable male, a Yautja...and he was in love. He wouldn't risk another glance or purr; he needed to focus on the hunt and focus on becoming zazin. His wrist device played a continuous loop of the last audible whisper she spoke, "See ya."

* * *

><p>It had been three days by Flossie's calendar since Axel left. He talked to her mostly when she was in their bed chambers alone before she fell asleep. Basically they were Skyping. Now, he was out on the hunt and sent her brief transmissions at odd times. She was doing good, keeping busy, and he missed being around her. He trusted his mei-hswei, Guan H'dlak, with his female as well as Zalade. Flossie was adjusting well so far and he was pleased.<p>

With Axel finally gone; Tomys could woo his ooman female without distraction. He had been training well, and even though some of the older younglings pushed him around; he was able to hold his own most of the time. A majority of what the young pup learned about females came from eavesdropping on a few unbloods. According to these males; females liked a male that told them what to do and were aggressive towards them. Surely these males knew everything about females.

After his early training, his bearer had brought him to visit his ooman female. Flossie coddled and fussed over him for a bit before giving him a drink. He listened to the idle female chatter before he got bored. He noticed that the Honored male Guan H'dlak, who was always looking at his bearer like she was a bowl of r'jet stew and was dying from hunger, walk down the hall.

Tomys followed him carefully, curious to see what the male was up to. The door to his Honored nemesis' kherite remained opened, giving him a clear view of the amazing room. The pup knew that one day he would have such a place to spar, and he would have his ooman mate and lots of pups of his own. Caught in his daydream, a resounding bark caught him off guard.

"Answer me pup, do you have permission to be here?" Guan asked bringing him out of his mind's revelry. "Sei-i, the females are talking about mating, and since I know all about mating; I came to spar with you." The pup lied nonchalantly. Guan grunted, knowing that it was a lie but could understand why the young one didn't want to be around a group of females.

"Come, but be careful of the Honored's property. You don't want him to trade you away for a demijohn of c'ntlip do you?" Guan teased seriously. "I do not fear him, but I will respect his domicile."

Guan circled Tomys, "What kind of warrior do you want to be, pup? What will be your signature style? Will it be stealth, brute force, weapons, wit?"

"I want to be all of the above. It will make my brother who walks in Cetanu's hunting grounds proud, as well as my bearer." Tomys clicked. Guan cocked his heady in curiosity, but said nothing further. Somehow he understood the boldness of this pup; he was his bearer's only offspring and he seemed to have some understanding of the stress that was upon her. Thwei-Luar'ke's grief over her loss had not just affected her, but also Tomys. The pup was attempting to be his Mother's caregiver and protector; what an honorable yet unreasonable quest.

"Then we shall start with wit." Guan stated and sat down next to the pup. Soon they fell into a healthy, relaxed conversation.

* * *

><p>Zalade complimented Flossie on Kev's garment again. "I didn't know you had such dressmaking skills, Flossie." She said. "Well, I refuse to have anyone that I'm associated with walking around looking like they don't have a mama. Besides, 'Shorty' is family now."<p>

"Well I want you to make my festival coverings." Thwei chimed in. Zalade and Flossie looked at her questioningly. "Uhm, you said you weren't interested in ANY of the festivals. Has somebody changed your mind?" Flossie giggled.

"I am betting Guan H'dlak had something to do with it." Zalade added in a trill of her own laughter.

"No, of course he does not have anything to do with my decision. I just don't want to relive the estrus sickness from before. I might meet a decent warrior who I found acceptable to bear his young." Thwei explained.

Secretly, Thwei desired Guan H'dlak and wanted to choose him as a mate. However, she was not of his caste and he would mostly likely be chosen by higher ranking females. Her hopes of him had faded already, but she was glad that he seemed attentive now at least.

"Guan desires you already." Zalade confirmed. "Maybe now, but you know how the mating season is; he will be chosen a thousand times before I would get a chance to approach him. So, I will not burden myself with the worry. I am sure to attract a blooded warrior fresh from the hunt." Thwei reasoned.

"Tell me about the mating season and activities?" Flossie asked. Zalade and Thwei shared a quick, knowing look.

"Well," Zalade started, "It begins with a huge celebratory feast. The best grazing meats, sea meats, tree meats, and root meats are prepared. C'ntlip is prepared cycles before as it made from the gelid water from the frozen planet, Fr'gen. The ship is filled to capacity as clan members come aboard for the event, most staying the entire time. Males from other clans come aboard in hopes of mating as well. There are matches of honor in case a female can't decide between two males; which is mostly reserved for higher ranking females. There is also a bazaar held in the trading post area, and this is where you will find all kinds of things to purchase, and enjoy."

"The mating lasts for the next two lunar cycles," Thwei added catching Zalade's 'shut up' look too late. However, Flossie did catch it. "I know that Axel has a mate coming aboard for the mating season and if you must know; I don't really know how I feel about it."

Now, they were all quiet. Worried about their own fate during the upcoming mating cycle.

Zalade new that her rightful mate would have only moments with her during this busy time as the Elder entertained others. She tried to be okay with it, knowing their unusual arrangement allowed him to have his share of high ranking females and sire more pups. It made him more passive when he returned to her, an apologetic mess, ready to satiate her every whim to get back in her good graces.

Thwei so wanted a male like the Honored Guan H'dlak to take her as a seasonal mate. It would be a weight off her shoulders to have a male that Tomys could look up to, and a Sire for her future pups. However, being in a lower caste pretty much guaranteed he wouldn't see her as mate material. The only reason she had been allowed in his comrade's home was because of her son's actions to protect the ooman; that was the step towards her and Flossie becoming friends. Thwei wanted to hope that it was Paya's grace that the two met at all, but now she was sure it was coincidence.

Flossie hadn't thought about the mating cycle much because up until a few days ago she had no reason to. Consummating her relationship with Axel, declaring her feelings, giving into her desires, and accepting the fact that she trusted him completely; well, that had changed things. She would be lying if she said the idea of him mating another female didn't bother her. How was she supposed to handle this? Surely Axel was concerned about this as well. On second thought, what male wouldn't want to be doubled down in coochie?

Kev, who had been listening to what was only chatter to her, could only hear the quietness in the room now. Each female seemed to be engulfed in her own thoughts. She went into the kitchen and begin to prepare food and drinks. Her Mistress seemed sad and she couldn't have that.

* * *

><p>Guan was working on Tomys' footwork now. Telling the pup that walking silently started with breathing. When using stealth, controlling your breathing was key. No breathing through the mouth, just the olfactory passage. Then he taught the male some breathing exercises. "Focus on your heartbeat, young one. Take a deep breath the way I explained to you."<p>

Tomys did as he was told and continued to listen to his Honored instructor. His mother, curious of any mischief her pup might be up to, had decided to look for him.

Thwei had found her pup inside the kherite. She watched with amazement as the Honored Guan H'dlak talked to her pup with such care and concern. This was doing nothing for her peace of mind as a flicker of hope rekindle itself inside her.

Guan looked up and saw her, and immediately stood. She was such a lovely being to him; her curvy hips, and massive mammary glands, her dark brown coloring and huge black splotches that occurred sporadically on her back and thighs. Yes, she was lovely to him. She bowed to the male, "I am sorry if Tomys is bothering you."

"He was not, we were talking about the kind of warrior he wants to become." Guan answered.

Tomys ran to his Mother and pulled her into the kherite and showed her his new moves and breathing techniques. "Excellent Tomys, did you thank the Honored Warrior?" Thwei asked when he had finished his demonstration.

"He did and he is a very fast learner. I will oversee his training while Axel is away." He clicked. "So, are the females finished with their talks about mating?" Guan clicked. Thwei was caught off guard by his question. She could only imagine were he got that bit of information from. "We were informing the ooman about the events of the mating season." Thwei chirped before looking over at Tomys.

"I was telling the Honored ooman that I wanted her to make my coverings for the mating season's festivals, and then she inquired about the ceremony." She explained.

"So, you will be attending the festivals?" Guan asked. The female nodded "Yes, it is time for me to find a blooded mate and bear another pup." Thwei acknowledged. She placed her head down submissively as she remembered her place. Guan lifted her chin slowly until her eyes met his, "Only a blooded warrior for you female?" He questioned. Thwei could smell his subtle aggression, "You should desire more and not settle for less, Thwei." He barked in subtle reprimand.

Tomys, curious as to why the male was touching his mother, barged over to interrupt. "Mother, I am thirsty!" He clicked in irritation. His mother ignored him, too caught up in the Honored male who was intentionally wooing her. The pup growled, "I. Am. Thirsty. Female!" He barked again before kicking Guan in the ankle.

Now this got her attention. Tomys braced himself, "You will not speak to me in such a manner and don't you dare insult an Honored with such a tantrum!" Thwei roared before giving his bottom two firm swats. "Your drink is where you left it, now go!" She finished.

Tomys left the kherite in a trot. He had never seen his bearer so pissed before and it was all because of a male. He already had his hands full with that nuisance of a warrior that pursued his ooman female; now he had to deal with another male vying for his bearer. He rounded the corner and came to a door that stood opened. Curiosity got the best of him and before he knew it; he had entered the master bed chambers.

It was a grand room with comfortable accommodations and fitted with the belongings of the Honored Axel. Tomys had never seen such a grand sleeping chamber before. The warmth of the counter-cornered fireplace pulled at him, as he turned his head and looked at the weapons above it to the pristine and shiny katanas, knives, and axes made from the finest materials. The bed, a grand and beautiful object that was fit for a king, was covered in the softest furs and huge fluffy head supports.

Tomys wandered over to the wardrobe space and touched the Honored's princely robes. They were exquisite, made from the finest silk and before he knew it; he had pulled one down. He donned Axel's council robe; one he wore mostly when distributing new land, or reassigning a sister clan to territory.

The pup attempted to walk stoically like had seen the Elders do around the ship. His first steps were strong, but on the third step his feet became caught in the robe and he fell forward into Axel's c'ntlip holder. Tomys laid there for a moment as an onslaught of the funniest looking bottles of dark colored liquids he had ever seen fell on him. He stood slowly and began to pick up the bottles when he noticed that the covering of one them was loosened. He knew what c'ntlip was, but this didn't smell nearly as strong. Perhaps it was something for his ooman female; a drink for her. He was thirsty; surely a sip wouldn't hurt him right?

* * *

><p>Zalade and Flossie were sharing their fashion ideas as they both worked on more coverings for Kev. The seamstress had left to retrieve fasteners and clasps that she used for the coverings she made, and thought it would be a good time to show the ooman how to use them. "I think you should help me in my shop Flossie. My most lucrative and busy time is during the mating season."<p>

"Really?" Flossie asked as she looked at items Zalade brought her. "Yes, and you can earn your own krimdol for the trading post and bazaar, also I can help you make items for your pup." The Seamstress added.

"That would be awesome. It would give me plenty to do and a chance to actually earn my own trading money would be great." Flossie smiled, "But I will need to talk to Axel first. She paused and took a deep breath of the aroma that was settling around her, "Wow, whatever Shorty is cooking smells great. I'm gonna change into something more comfortable." She told Zalade, "Can you round up the crew for dinner?"

"Yes, and then I will help Kev serve." Zalade replied.

Guan H'dlak had slowly calmed Thwei Luar'ke down. He knew that a female was not to be approached when chastising a pup but he had already placed himself in the situation when he touched her. "I apologize for what Tomys did; he can be a tad possessive. I think it's because he and I only have each other." She chirped.

Zalade called out to them announcing that it was time for mid cycle meal.

"He is trying to be a good pup, by protecting his bearer from a desirous male," Guan clicked cautiously. He didn't want to risk angering the female. "There is no need for me to seek you out for the mating season; you will be desired by upper caste females." Thwei barked at his subtle suggestion before leaving the kherite.

Guan stood there for a moment. He realized her fears and cared about them. Yes the mating season meant he would have his fair portion of females, but a true challenge would be to win over Thwei.

Tomys sat on the floor of the sleeping chamber amidst the many 'now empty' bottles. He attempted to stand only to stumble back onto the floor. His body felt too heavy for his legs and the ship seemed to be titled at an odd angle as he again tried to stand.

The pup walked towards the cabinet in the corner of the room, only to find himself in front of the bed. Confused, he looked around finding the cabinet on the other side of the room. Tomys then looked down at his feet. Something was wrong. His sense of direction had been altered and he had twelve toes. He suspected the Honored Guan H'dlak had executed a counterattack when he had kicked him. Crafty bastard.

Tomys turned to make his way to the cabinet, but found himself taking two steps to the side. He respected the warrior for his ability to perform this skill, some form of magic was at work here. The pup thought for a moment. He figured if he moved to the left then he would actually go forward. He could only try it.

It took a moment, but Tomys finally found himself in front of the cabinet. Reaching up he went to open it, but stopped at the sight of his hand. He studied it, cocking his head to the side. He brought his hand closer to his face to examine it more in depth. He had discovered that he seemed to have two hands layered on top of each other.

Suddenly, Tomys felt a blow to his face. He quickly looked around and swung at the attacker and missed. Only to have the challenger hit his hand which had been in front of his face. The pup let out a low growl and swirled around only to topple over onto his back. He let out a breath, turning his head to the side. There, under the bed, something caught his eye. Wiggling on his stomach, the pup inched closer to the bed. He reached under and pulled the item out. Tomys sat up and held the item up. He knew it didn't belong to the Honored Axel, so it must have been his ooman mate's.

The pup slipped his arms through the two opening, but found that it felt uncomfortable. He then placed it on his head. It felt better there, but the front came down over his face. He inhaled the unfamiliar scent before removing the front from his eyes.

As Tomys stood, he began to get over heated. He slipped out of the warrior's robe before removing his loin cloth. He sank back down to the floor and rolled around on the robe with his eyes closed. Tomys stopped wiggling when he heard the door slide open and found himself under the bed.

Flossie walked into her bedroom to change for dinner. She removed her clothes before making her way to her dresser to find something comfortable to wear. She was closing the drawer when she felt eyes boring into her. She stilled feeling like she was in a bad horror film, as she slowly began to turn. There, mirroring her in his birthday suit was Tomys purring softly with a pair of her panties on his head! Flossie's eyes widen as he clicked something she didn't understand and thrust his hips out making his little 'dickle' point in her direction.

"Thwei!"

* * *

><p>It was evening when the clan brothers landed on Yautja Prime and after getting settled into temporary quarters; they left for their meeting with the arbitrator Magnus. Colossal wanted to see his daughter and mate, but knew that would have to wait until later. His blood boiled knowing that a bad blood had the audacity to harm anyone in his kinship. He settled in a seat next to Chaos as the meeting started.<p>

"Warriors, I will not waste your time with formalities. I take the threats made towards the females, seriously; now let's put our heads together and catch this pauk-de zabin." The arbitrator growled. All present nodded in agreement; this bad blood had to be stopped.

Magnus faced Colossal before he continued, "Let me share what I know. First, your mate worked him over pretty well, leaving him with a broken ankle and deep cuts to his arm and leg. Also, the young one stabbed him with a knife laced with poison from a plant she had been gathering when he took her."

Axel sat forward tenting his huge hands, "What kind of poisonous plant?" He inquired. "Hemdiyis, a hybrid that is highly poisonous; our senior Healer will explain its symptoms in a later briefing," Magnus clicked. "No need, Arbitrator. We know the exact symptoms that this rare and deadly plant causes. It affects his self control, his movements, causes confusion, fits of rage and madness." Ma'hym confirmed.

"Is there an antidote for this, mei-hswei? I want that sorry pauk to know exactly why I'm going to kill him!" Colossal roared slamming his fist down. "We will fight for the privilege brother," Axel seethed. "There is an antidote for the hell that will soon be his life, given the amount of poison that actually entered his system." Ma'hym confirmed.

"There is an area in the cold northern hills that some bad bloods have been exiled to; but I have tracked other bad bloods with death bounties near this area. If this bad blood were to seek help from anyone, he would find it there." Magnus clicked. Also, I'm downloading his ship's travel log to your wrist devices. I managed to get this information before his ship was out of range."

The Arbitrator stood, "Let us head to the hills."

* * *

><p>Axel's cloaked ship landed in an open field, as its defensive system automatically scanned for any signs of threats. Each male donned his hunting awu'asa and weapons before leaving to hunt.<p>

Upon exiting the ship, the Warriors split up in groups of two. Axel and Arbitrator Magnus, Colossal and Ma'hym, Chaos and another warrior named Cotiv.

It was dark in the dto, the moons of this planet hanging low and full; their light illuminating the dark, dense, shadows around them. The groups moved with stealth through the quiet forest; an eerie peace engulfed them as they made their way further north to the linger of orange and yellow hues of campfires in the distance to the bad bloods' camp.

It was cold here, an uncomfortable distraction for any who ventured here unprepared. The bad bloods who settled here knew this to be true. These elements of nature were extremely hard on them, and deservedly so. Most didn't have weapons and netting to ease the burdensome task of surviving and it was every male for himself. There was no inspiration here only desperation; this was the only thing that drove the need to survive.

Around the campfire, a few males were making light conversation. Their past battles of honor flowed easily as reminiscing seemed to be the only real peace of mind. It was cold and they were busy cleaning pelts from their recent kills. They were in deep conversation, and by the time they sensed that something was wrong; it was too late as the males were surrounded by the Axel and the others. Pissed that they were caught off guard; the males followed their first instincts. Two tried to flee, but were quickly netted by Magnus and pinned to the ground. The other simply sat where he was; he wouldn't dishonor himself any further by running away.

Axel trained his cannon's laser on the bad blood's heart. "The one you seek is no longer here. The old medic patched him up, and upon waking we found he had taken our pelts and the little food we had. I assume he is no longer on the planet and may have taken others with disgraced blood along with him. I am Razor."

"Vermin is what you are," Chaos clicked in anger. "A stench in the nostril of all who are honorable." Axel raised his hand to his mei-hswei, a subtle 'back off'.

"Do you know the crimes of the one I search for? He has kidnapped and raped ooman females, and attempted the same on my comrade's daughter and pregnant mate." Axel told him. Razor clenched his hands in anger, yes once he had dishonored himself in attempt to save a life, but he wasn't a monster. He would never force himself on an unwilling female.

"I know nothing of his crimes."

"What were his injuries?" Colossal asked. "Mostly to his leg, a few shallow cuts on his back, and a gash to his arm."

Razor stood slowly, reaching a height that was only rivaled by Colossal's eighth and a half noks. "I am of no threat. I will tell you all I can if it will grant me any help towards regaining my honor." The captured bad bloods bellowed and roared in anger at these words. They questioned why the Honorables would trust him, and vice versa.

Arbitrator Magnus shook his head, "I know of your crime; you killed an Elder. What honor is there to restore?" The bad blood lowered his head and sighed, "Yes, I killed an Elder...because he killed my bearer and I would do it again. I am only exiled to this harsh, unforgiven, cold part of the rock; I am not hunted and neither are the two in the nets. What you desire could possibly be on the other side of the ridge; bad bloods that continue their dishonorable Path. The one you seek has gone there for assistance; that is where you need to venture. However, I am sure you will need to kill for any information."

"Then kill we shall." Axel growled.

* * *

><p>AN: thanks to all who read, review, favor, and follow my story! Please excuse any mistakes because I really wanted to get one last chapter before my hiatus. I'm a bit nervousness as the days are now merely hours. Thanks to all of you who have PMed me and kept me in your prayers! See ya guys on the flip-side!


	16. Personal Battles

Chapter 16: Personal Battles

I do not own AvP. My OC's are rightfully mine.

Rated M for adult situations and violence.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tomys rolled his hips in a circle as he watched the impressive look on his mate's face: she wanted him. He trilled and clicked many words of fondness and now that they were alone; he intended to mate her in the bed she shared with his nemesis no less. Only a confident Yautja would attempt such a feat.<p>

Flossie stared at Tomys as he ground his hips towards her again, and although this latest scenario had caught her off guard; there was something very wrong here, something more than what had become the norm for her little mannish crush. She looked around at the mess the pup had made. Tomys had scattered Axel's robes about, and the small bottles of flight liquor were empty...not a drop left.

"Oh shit," Flossie whispered. The little shit was drunk and she had to think fast. Obviously, Thwei did not hear her the first time she called and if she were to see Tomys now; he would likely die from the beating she would give him.

Flossie couldn't allow it; she loved the little bad ass and she would try to keep him out of this trouble. The first thing she had to do was put on some clothes; standing around naked as 'new ass' herself wasn't exactly helping the situation. She quickly pulled on a maxi dress with thin straps. "Note to self, don't forget to put on some drawz before leaving this room." She mumbled.

Tomys had climbed into the bed, clicking something foreign and gyrating his hips so fast; Flossie thought he would fall flat on his face. She poured him some water, now she just had to get him to drink it.

"Tomys come here," She whispered. The pup cocked his head; his female wanted him. Good. They would share a drink together and copulate. He eased out of the bed and allowed Flossie to give him the chalice of water. Tomys didn't realize how thirsty he was until the chalice was empty. As Flossie turned to put it down, he took this perfect opportunity to grope her ass.

That. Pissed. Her. Off. Love or no love, adoration or no adoration; she was going to put a stop to his "man hands". Flossie turned quickly and with one fluid motion slapped Tomys' head, pulling her panties off it at the same time. That got his attention and went a step or two towards sobering him up.

"Do you want Thwei to beat your butt?" Flossie asked the pup as she motioned towards the living area. He didn't know everything she was saying but he got the gist of it; he didn't want the wrath of his bearer anymore this cycle. She looked around for Tomys' loincloth, finally finding it on the opposite side of the bed. "Come, let's put this on." She told him, thinking it would be an easy feat since she had threatened him with his mother; man did she have another thing coming.

First Tomys ran, but Flossie caught him. She sat him on the floor, but a slender tongue began to lick her entire face. "Stop!" She barked, but the pup only laughed. It took all she had not to put him across her knees and give him the butt jerking of a lifetime. She tried again, this time making him stand as she manipulated his cloth under-covering. That caused the pup to thrust towards her with his little penis again. That was it, she'd had enough.

Flossie quickly yanked the loincloth away, picked Tomys up, and half tossed him onto the bed. "That's it; I don't have to put up with your bonobo monkey business at all! Now stop it or else you little shit!" This only drew more indecent acts from the pup. To him, it didn't matter what the female said, deep down he knew she couldn't resist him. He closed his eyes and continued to thrust upwards towards her.

A sudden discomfort ran through Tomys' impressive k'daw repeatedly. He squirmed trying to move away but couldn't. He opened his eyes and looked for the source of the now throbbing pain. Tomys' eyes bulged in disbelief as he watched his ooman mate thump his manhood in rapid succession as hard as she could. The pup mewled in discomfort; he had upset his mate and now she was going to rip off his k'daw for punishment.

Flossie heard Tomys' whimpers and felt bad, but not that bad. His antics were too much and she'd had enough. She threw his loincloth at him and told him to put it on. Afterwards she pulled the fur covers back on the divan, and pointed for him to lie down. The pup didn't hesitate; he immediately put on his cloth and followed her finger over to the divan. As bad as he had acted with her, she was still helping him stay out of trouble with his bearer and after all he was getting sleepy.

He first walked to Flossie and gave her a pitiful look that only expressed his regret. She kissed his forehead and pointed him to divan again. Once there, she pulled the covers up over him. She watched as Tomys began to nod off. She regretted being so mean to him, but enough was enough. If Axel found out about this, he might not allow Tomys or Thwei to visit her again. She picked up the empty bottles and tossed them into the incinerator. Next, she cleaned the robes, hung them up, and made the bed. After a trip to the restroom to put on a pair of panties, Flossie checked on the pup once more finding him fast asleep. She adjusted the heat from the fireplace before exiting the room. She hoped when Tomys woke up that he was on the right side of sober.

* * *

><p>All eyes were on Flossie when she walked back into the living room. It was uncomfortably quiet and she didn't like being stared at by these unrelenting aliens. She almost told them she had been taking a dump, but figured they would be able to tell she was lying since they had the olfactory cavity of turkey vultures.<p>

"Sorry, I didn't realize how much of a mess my room was in...Oh and Thwei, did you do something to Tomys? I found him sound asleep in my room." Guan H'dlak looked at the females, keeping himself distant from the situation. He knew that the pup was upset about his closeness to his bearer. However, there was something in the ooman's scent. Something past her hormones and physical changes that let him know she wasn't being completely honest about what she had said about her tardiness.

"Yes I had to discipline Tomys earlier for being disrespectful; I forgot about his need of a partial cycle to rest. Now, I feel so bad." Thwei replied as she looked at Guan. Damn him for being so appealing and perfect.

If Thwei had been anywhere near her season; Guan would have taken her right there without delay and he was confident enough to believe that she would not only allow it, but she would relish in it. He nodded at her.

Zalade grunted, "Come, the meal is getting cold."

As they all took a seat; the food was served and drinks were poured. Flossie cleared her first plate quickly before Kev handed her another one. Guan almost laughed. For an ooman, she sure could pack it away. Thwei chanced a glance towards him before she spoke, "I heard that the High Priestess will be here before the mating season and she will be aboard the ship for the entire time."

"What you have heard is correct; I have already begun to make her ensemble of gowns and I hear that she might be looking for a worthy mate to sire a pup with her." Zalade confirmed.

To this, all fell silent. Even Kev looked around at everyone sitting there. All of them knew, well except Flossie, that the High Priestess would have Elders, Arbitrators and some Honored Warriors fighting just to mate with her. Guan H'dlak would be a fool not to consider such an honor. It would make him all that more desirable to other females, not to mention the privileges and wealth that would follow such an honor. He smiled outwardly; a smile that went unnoticed by everyone except for Thwei. The last bit of hope she had to mate with the Honored had just flickered out. With the High Priestess desiring to mate this season, Thwei knew that she would not have a chance at all with Guan. She was completely quiet as she ate the rest of her meal.

* * *

><p>Things were somewhat awkward after the meal. Flossie, Kev, and Zalade talked amongst themselves and from time to time with Guan. However, he noticed that Thwei completely ignored him and only spoke to the other females when they talked to her. Surely she was not still upset about what happened in the kherite earlier. He had every intention to seek her out for the mating season, so why was she acting like she hated him all of a sudden? He was tired of his babysitting duties already; these females were always the same. Unpredictable.<p>

Guan H'dlak almost did a back flip when the doorbell rang. It was the curator, Mik'l, who had come for his session with Flossie. It was just what the Honored longed for, a chance to run some of these hormonal females out of his clan brother's quarters.

Flossie reluctantly went to retrieve a still sleeping Tomys. She handed him to Thwei who could not believe he was still asleep. They left with Zalade, and Kev took her clothing across the hall to her quarters. Guan went to the communications center off the common area to sort through Celdhe's travel information. He cross-referenced what the Arbitrator sent him to what he had obtained before his arrival.

Flossie sat down as Mik'l poured himself a drink. She was sure the old shit came by just to drink Axel's liquor, and to piss her off over petty stuff. Well this time she had a plan.

"Have you prayed today, ooman?" Mik'l asked. 'Here we go.' Flossie thought. "To be honest I haven't, but I have said my thanks for the blessing of another day."

To this, Mik'l grunted. "Are your emotions running high due to your mate being gone?"

"No, I'm doing well. I am comfortable with most of those in charge of my care."

The curator caught her subtle insult, "I know that you have no like for me, but I am only trying to be of help to you."

Flossie belched loudly, "Let's get to it; I feel the dump of the century coming on."

Guan did his best to hold back trills of laughter; he was really beginning to like this female.

Mik'l sighed; he had no idea how to deal with this side of the female and had always left that to Axel. Now that the Honored was away, what was he to do? He surely did not want her throwing things at him again. Nor did he want to wake the evil side of Guan H'dlak who was less understanding than Axel.

"Any more disturbing dreams?" He asked. "No. I am resting quite well, although I will say it is my most vulnerable time without Axel next to me. I miss his purr, his scent, his big dick. You know those little comforts that one takes for granted when their mate is away." Flossie responded. She had 'gone there' for no other reason than to entertain herself.

"I see you are embracing the role as mate to the Honored." Mik'l spoke. He shifted awkwardly in his seat as he attempted to grasp the female's behavior at this moment, but failed.

"Well, I am only one of his four mates and I'm not sure of my place in this situation."

Guan listened carefully to the ooman.

"As the mate that resides with the Honored and since you've earned your own honor amongst the clan, as well as the respect of some of the upper caste members; I would say that your place is closest to the Honored Axel's side. Besides, he tolerates you easily and seems to have some kind of emotional connection with you." The curator confirmed.

The door alarmed beeped and Guan moved to answer it. He opened the door to find two of the Elders' guards standing there. They bowed before giving the Honored Guan H'dlak the message from Elder Trik'ta.

Flossie was in mid-sentence when she was interrupted, "Come sister, the Elders require your presence."

* * *

><p>Elder Trik'ta had informed Elder Nangor of the upcoming meeting with the ooman female. It would be in a sense unorthodox, but it was the only option for the time being. For the crime committed, it just did not seem acceptable to pull rank and issue justice in such an uncommon instance.<p>

Flossie and Guan H'dlak entered the Elders' Council before walking to a conference room. The Elders Trik'ta, Nangor, and Abanto greeted them before taking a seat.

Flossie looked around in curiosity, but nothing more. She had met these Elders before and felt as if she had nothing to fear from them. As Elder Trik'ta began to explain the events to Guan, the males discussed the situation at hand with clicks and growls effectively leaving the ooman female out of the loop.

"Uhm….excuse me, but I thought you guys needed to talk to me?" Flossie interrupted. All of the males turned to her, heads cocked in curiosity and surprise. "Yes, young female we do. It has come to our attention that…..a few of the young un-bloods got into some mischief by sneaking into the shower room and glancing at their female counterparts. No real harm was done, but punishment is required."

Flossie listened as the gravelly baritone of the Elder spoke, but still didn't understand what any of this had to do with her. "And this concerns me how?" She asked. Elder Trik'ta deferred to Elder Nangor who spoke the ooman tongue with more ease. "Ooman Flossie, one of the males involved was the young Rynn; a promising young warrior in training, as well as your mate's offspring." Flossie shook her head; "Axel told me he that none of his kids were on the ship." The Elders looked at each other realizing now that their decision to involve the ooman could have used further pondering since Flossie wasn't aware of all things pertaining to her mate.

Elder Nangor continued, "The young male that we are referring to is Axel's offspring by care. It is equivalent to oomans who care for a mate's offspring that is not of kinship." He finished hoping she understood better. Flossie nodded now, "You mean a stepchild. Okay, so basically since Axel is not here and I am sure his mother isn't aboard this ship; that the responsibility of this kid falls to me, right?"

The Elders were inwardly pleased that now she at least knew the reason for her meeting with them. "Correct, he would face staying in the punishment hall and lose his right to his upcoming training challenges. Even we think it is too harsh for such an infraction, but that is his fate unless you intervene as his caregiver." Elder Nangor explained.

Flossie sighed and rubbed her belly, "What is to be his punishment?" She asked. "Whatever you see fit; no one will question you and I will make sure of it. You should know that he can no longer reside in the un-bloods shared housing until his Sire returns.." Elder Trik'ta added.

"If you do not know what you are doing ooman; we could have the boy properly whipped on the post." Elder Abanto finally spoke knowing that he could not permit such.

"You won't touch him since he is now in my care. His Father would not allow it and nor will I. Now, where is he?" This pissed the Elder off. He was barely tolerant of the ooman's situation and would not tolerate disrespect from her. "Watch your tone female, or you will take the boy's place!" The Elder replied visibly pissed.

Guan H'dlak stood, "All do respect Elder Abanto, but you will not touch the female...unless you wish to be accused of violating the code that protects her, and in front of your counterparts no less." Elder Abanto looked at all in his presence and knew what the Honored Warrior had said was true. He walked out of the room clicking and chattering his displeasure.

"Where is he?" Flossie asked again with the patience of a four year old. "This way," Elder Nangor motioned her. The walk was a short one as they passed what reminded her of jail cells, before they stopped in front of one. As the door slid open, Flossie watched as a tall male stood and greeted her with a bowed head and the word, "Mistress," in a scratchy tenor.

Flossie spoke before she knew it, "Well, a timeout is clearly off the table."

* * *

><p>Axel found a secluded area surrounded by a grove to land his ship; it was the ideal location to go undetected by any bad bloods. Once the security systems, cloaking, and tracking devices had been armed; the clan brothers settled down for a while before they would continue their hunt. The Arbitrator Magnus cleaned his weapons as he exchanged hunting stories with Chaos and Cotiv. Colossal and Ma'hym had a chalice of c'ntlip and Axel retired to his quarters for a shower.<p>

He washed the dirt from his body as his mind centered on the fight ahead of him. Axel sought council with Paya as he lingered under the scorching hot water, contemplating every possible beginning and outcome to the task ahead. As he dried himself off, he decided to open the bundle Flossie had given him. Inside he found fresh loincloths and inwardly laughed at the gesture from his mate. Still, he didn't quite get the complete understanding of her kind act until he pulled one of the loincloths on, and positioned it in the normal way he liked it. That's when he could immediately tell a difference. A soft, breathable material engulfed his maleness; a feel so exquisite it was like wearing nothing at all. There was no binding, tugging, or pulling and even the non-gap fly was comfortable.

Axel pulled up the image of his quarters aboard the clan ship. It was the middle of the sleep cycle and he had not planned to contact her until after his hunt. However, he just wanted to look at the female who was steadily winning his affections. As his deknas adjusted to the change and color became apparent as he looked in on his mate, he said one word, "Thanks."

Flossie was sound asleep, hand on her growing belly, as she slept on Axel's side of the bed. He watched her as he drifted into his own rest and offered her a desirous and loving purr.

Axel didn't know about Flossie's very busy cycle day: the incident with a drunken Tomys; her session with Mik'l, or the latest addition to the household due to unruly hormones.

* * *

><p>Axel and Magnus stared down into the valley as they scanned it from the ridge. Both were cloaked and they knew the other two teams would be cloaked as well, doubting that their quarry would be caught unaware.<p>

The results of Axel's scan revealed that there were twelve heat signatures in this camp of bad bloods. With odds of two to one, Axel knew that this was going to be no easy battle. The group below had already proven to have no honor, and therefore they would have no problem with stabbing an enemy from behind while being occupied with another opponent. It was something that would make the coming fight difficult, but not impossible.

It was as if each warrior could read the other's mind as they all began to move down the ridge towards their target at the same time. There was no spoken command, or any kind of consensus to do so. Each of them were so well trained and their instincts were so finely honed; that each knew exactly what the other was doing.

'This moment we begin to avenge Flossie's honor, along with that of Cryta and Gor'qa as well!' Axel thought with relish as the warriors made their way silently towards the location of the bad bloods.

Axel moved through the trees with more stealth than the non-existent breeze as he and Magnus approached the clearing where the bad bloods were camped. The large clearing was going to be a bit of a problem, because it would give the honorless vermin a warning before the attack could happen.

A careful scan of the tree line surrounding the clearing showed Axel that the other two teams were in place and ready to begin the assault. He could feel the blood surging through his veins as he waited patiently for the attack to begin.

The stealth and silence of the Arbitrators was rendered useless when they were spotted by one of the bad bloods who promptly called out a warning to the others.

Axel silently cursed the luck or training that had made the lookout observant enough to notice them, and picked up his pace. As the more experienced Arbitrator Magnus began moving away from him to the right; Axel veered left so that they would be more spread out and have a better chance of surrounding the group of bad bloods. He noted with satisfaction that the other two teams did the same.

The instant the warning was called out; the small camp was alive with activity as they prepared to meet the incoming Arbitrators. Recognizing the one individual he wanted more than any of the others, Axel poured on a burst of speed and headed straight for Celdhe. He would truly enjoy this fight, and he intended to make that warrior scream his apologies before he finally begged for the mercy of death.

Axel snarled in fresh rage as the bad blood turned to flee yet again. He pulled a knife and hurled it with all the skill and strength he had gained throughout his life, and smiled in grim satisfaction as the blade was buried to the hilt in the joint of Celdhe's right shoulder. Then his path to the coward was blocked by two more bad bloods who obviously wanted a fight.

One of the two was little more than a young blood and would pose little problem, but the other… the other was clearly an Elder with plenty of experience and skill to back up his size. It had been this Elder who had alerted the others to their presence.

The young blood lunged in with his wrist blades apparently thinking to end Axel quickly. The Honored Warrior spun to his left and launched a kick straight into the young blood's jaw that put him on the ground in a stunned state. That was when the Elder chuckled in amusement, and extended his own wrist blades.

"Tell me your name Arbitrator. I am Elder Tar'cah, and I would like to know the name of my latest trophy before I kill it." The bad blood proclaimed confidently.

"I am Honored Warrior Axel, and you will be the one to die, along with the rest of the rotten c'jit you live with." Axel replied with a snarl. He mentally noted the direction in which Celdhe had fled.

As the two circled each other while watching for an opening, Axel could see in his peripheral vision that the rest of those who had accompanied him were engaged in battles of their own. Although he did not allow the sound of shoulder cannons firing to distract or even draw a split instant of his attention away from his opponent; he was able tell from the taunts spoken that his comrades had the upper hand for now.

The Elder bad blood made a quick and sudden swipe at Axel's legs. The strike was unexpected, but that didn't stop the Honored Warrior from blocking it with his own wrist blades. Axel knew then that there would be no further appraisal of his opponent. The sounds of combat along with the screams of those who were already wounded were readily heard, and it was obvious that there would be no mercy shown by either side.

After blocking the strike to his legs that came from his left, Axel was unable to dodge the blow that was delivered by the bad blood to his right. This sent Axel stumbling backwards a few steps. As he mentally shook off the blow, Axel charged at the Elder sending his right wrist blades towards his midsection. The bad blood attempted to block the strike, but was too slow for Axel's movements.

With a hiss of what Axel could only describe as pain and fury, the bad blood Elder pushed him backwards putting a small space between them. The space was short lived as Axel charged the male once more.

Sidestepping the attack; the bad blood landed a blow with his wrist blades to Axel's right arm. The Honored Warrior growled as he rounded on the Elder, lunging himself towards him. The force of Axel's weight sent them to the ground. He had time to land a hard punch to the bad blood's chest before he was kicked off. This caused Axel to fly back slightly, landing with a hard thud on the ground.

Axel jumped to his feet and shook his head slightly allowing a low growl to push past his mandibles. The Elder charged him. He saw the tensing of muscles in the Elder's left shoulder that indicated a punch was coming. He waited just long enough to see where the Elder planned to strike, before he quickly dropped to his left knee. The bare fist that was aimed at his solar plexus was caught by Axel and wrenched hard as the Elder was pulled off his feet and thrown a few feet away.

Elder Tar'cah landed on a pile of stones and wood that were used to build fires for their camp. He made it to his feet and advanced cautiously on Axel.

Flexing the powerful muscles of his right leg; Axel returned to a standing position, keeping a small amount of distance between himself and his opponent. This gave him time to assess his injury as he raised his right hand to his left shoulder. The Elder's claws had clipped his deltoid causing a stream of blood to flow from the wound. He was pulled out of his short assessment at the sound of the bad blood's booming roar.

Unbridled rage was clear in every move the bad blood made. He ran towards Axel, roaring his fury as he went to tackle the young Arbitrator. Axel attempted sidestep and counter with his own blades. As they clashed, they both got half of what they intended. The bad blood Elder's momentum did not allow him to slow down much as he watched Axel attempt to get out of the way and extend his wrist blades. As the two collided, Axel was knocked back a few feet, hitting the ground hard again as the Elder received brutal slashes down his back.

Writhing in pain the Elder rolled over and slowly made it to his feet. Still stunned, Axel had only made it to his knees as he attempted to regain his breath. He watched the Elder stagger towards him with his blades now extended; Axel sat calmly, making no move to get to his feet.

"I am going to kill you warrior, but you will not die swiftly. I will hear your begging screams as I skin you alive very, very slowly!" Tar'cah snarled in a rage as he made his way over to Axel.

"Me? Skinned alive?" Axel demanded slowly as if he was talking to a temperamental pup. "You may wish to find out more of your opponent before boasting of such a thing. I have actually come very close to doing just that over something as simple as an insult. What you and your rotten ilk have done warrant much, much worse and I fully intend to give it to you!"

The bad blood stopped momentarily, throwing his head back in laughter at the Young Arbitrator's comment. "It is you that cower before me now; you know the smell of defeat." The Elder mocked. Axel exhaled a deep breath, but said nothing.

"I wished I had been with Celdhe as he raped ooman bitch after ooman bitch; I would have loved ripping them apart as I filled their disgusting cunts with my seed." The Elder laughed sadistically. Axel's hands opened and closed in frustration and rage. The bad blood brought his blades up high, preparing to give Axel a deathblow.

A pair of double-extended arm blades met the Elder's strike while a sudden heat in his groin dropped him to his knees bellowing in anguish. Axel had once again countered the move of the bad blood and used his low voltage gauntlet cannon to sever the Elder's male parts. To add insult injury the blast also cauterized the wound. "You will never offend any females; not when your dick is ten feet behind you in the dirt!" Axel roared please.

Axel stood with his wrist blades still a tangled mess with the bad blood Elder's, and pulled his opponent to his feet. The pain was unbearable, but the bad blood refused to show any further weakness. He pulled himself free of the tangle and made a less than impressive move to further assault Axel.

Countering in a move that he'd only used once before while training against his brother Colossal; Axel allowed his right arm to move inside the bad blood's guard, and in an instant extended his wrist blades again. The result was that Axel's blades were now extended deep inside Tar'cah's ribs from the left. A quick twist combined with a slight angle, and the heart and lungs of his opponent were now severed. Axel watched with an eerie calm as Tar'cah struggled to take one more breath, make one final strike that might end his life, but the bad blood couldn't find the strength. Axel slowly withdrew his blades as he watched the life drain from the Elder's eyes before cleaving his head from his shoulders. He retracted his wrist blades and watched as the headless body fell lifelessly to the ground.

A sound from behind caused the warrior to turn, and Axel saw the young blood shaking his head as he climbed dizzily to his feet. The young warrior's vision must have finally cleared from the earlier kick, because the warrior used his left hand to fling a dagger at Axel while turning to run.

As the warrior fled, Axel powered up his shoulder cannon and quickly fired. It was one of the few times that he had rushed while doing something, and Axel silently cursed himself for it. The shot severed the fleeing warrior in two, obliterating the entire pelvis from behind. Axel hadn't intended for that to be the result; he wanted at least one prisoner for questioning. He walked over to the young blood who was struggling to pull the remaining upper half of his body away from the battle with his hands clawing the ground in front of him.

"You… you shot me… in the ass." The young blood complained amidst the pain.

Axel snorted as he listened to the young blood complain as he tried to pull himself away. "You shouldn't have ran like a bitch." Axel informed him before plunging his wrist blades into the young blood's neck, ending his unworthy life.

A quick glance around showed that some of members of his team had received some injuries, but nothing too severe. There were sounds of metal cleaving through flesh and bone as heads were severed from necks, and trophies were collected. Axel strode forward and collected Tar'cah's head as his own trophy. The bad blood Elder had fought like a true warrior and had been very skilled in combat; his skull would make an excellent display.

Standing up from collecting the last of the two skulls, Axel saw that his comrades were gathering around one lone warrior who was not only unarmed, but without any kind of armor as well.

Axel had someone to question after all.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to all that sent prayers and words of encouragement; your care is appreciated. I am five weeks post-op, and I am doing well and I feel lots better. I still won't be able to return to work for another month or so, but I'm ok with it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I want to say thanks to Khalthar and Reddwriter for collaborating with me on the fight scene.


	17. Drama 101

I do not own AvP, but the OCs belong to me

Rated M for language, adult situations, and themes.

~~~ and italics denotes flashback/dream

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>17- Drama 101<p>

Axel walked over and stood in front of the unarmed male and waved the rest of his group off to search further. He would be the one to question the male about Celdhe and no one else, at least not until he was finished.

"You are not a warrior, a medic I would assume?" Axel clicked as he settled next tothe male.

"Sei-i, I am a medic and an outcast. I am not a bad blood; I only ventured here when I couldn't save my High Elder's life. I am Sh'loc; a self-disgraced medic from the now defunct Ye'yinde Clan."

Axel shook his head, "The Ye'yinde Clan is hardly defunct, but they aren't strong in numbers. The Council of Laws protects them until they are re-established."

This information took Sh'loc by surprise; he had been away from the world for so long that he didn't know much about the times nor much of the progress within. He would catch bits and pieces from some of the banished ones who tolerated him, or exchanged his services for meager goods. However, their information didn't always ring with complete truth.

"Who are you Arbitrator? In which clan do you hold honor?" The Medic trilled.

"I'm Honored Axel from the Red Talon Clan. My title as Arbitrator is only honorary at the moment; a bestowal of rank for this particular hunt to restore honor."

There was something at this campsite, a certain musk, something Axel had never smelled before making it unrecognizable to his senses, yet it was there. As yautja aged, their senses grew more profound and acute. Axel could hear a whisper at almost seventy five feet away, and could smell when a female's mating cycle would be at its highest peak by passing, but yet this unfamiliar scent he could not place and it was making him uncomfortable.

"Tell me about the bad blood that escaped."

The male shifted, "I will tell you all I know." Sh'loc clicked.

"He took me from a camp occupied by some of the banished. They were the ones who provided me with food and shelter in exchange for medical care." Sh'loc shifted as some unseen unpleasantness passed him quickly.

"The one you hunt is extremely unstable; not just due to the poison that is invading him, but also from his own mental defects. He took me from the camp by placing his dagger to my throat and ordered me to take all the supplies and medicines while the others were out hunting. I was taken to treat his wounds and to come up with an antidote that would heal his mind and counteract the poison in his system."

"How long have you been at this camp?" Axel clicked.

"A cycle before your group arrived. I overheard the one you hunt talking to the Elder you killed. They were planning to commandeer a larger ship and after the bad blood was completely healed; they would acquire more females for the bad bloods here. I assumed he meant Earth's females as the fuel requirement they discussed was a great one."

Returning to the camp, Arbitrator Magnus, Colossal, Cotiv, Ma'hym and Chaos had been away scouting the escape route of bad blood. They picked up a fresh blood trail left by Celdhe and followed it to a small clearing; the location of the hunted male's ship.

Colossal spoke as he had caught the last part of the Medic's information. "I can confirm that what the Medic has said is true. We found traces of an older fuel from where his ship had been located." They had also found other fluids in the area letting them know that the ship he was in needed serious repairs.

"If he steals another ship it will take time. He has to heal first and given the amount of blood he has lost and the way the poison is overtaking his neurological function; he will need to find help soon." Cotiv clicked.

"Whatever he had planned with these now very dead vermin will be difficult for him to acquire without their help, given he has no one else to help him." Chaos added.

"I know how to cure his mind as well as the poison, I can do it in return for food and means to make myself a shelter." Sh'loc stated. Magnus looked on shocked, "You are able to rejoin your clan; you have not been banished or hunted Sh'loc. Don't you wish to make the Ye'yinde Clan stronger?"

"Se-i, soon I will, but only after I reacquaint myself with Paya, and after the mating season. I do not want to look like an opportunist. My time among the ones in this area has taught me a lot. I want to be a better Yautja, a better medic, and a better Sire to the offspring I left behind."

The breeze was gentle and the night's sky resembled dawn at its breaking point. The Medic's words made Axel think about his offspring and how he attempted to be a good Sire to all of his pups. He thought about Flossie and how much she obviously meant to him. The upcoming mating season would be quite the challenge for him.

"When you are ready to rejoin honorable clan society, you will be welcomed back in. Please prepare the medications, while we give you the supplies you ask for." Ma'hym trilled.

As the Arbitrators went forward on their hunt; Axel was still confused by the unfamiliar smell. At first, he thought it was the camp, but as the Medic seemed to be in his presence more and more, the scent only became more pungent. Every time Axel noticed it, he felt more and more uncomfortable.

Arbitrator Magnus walked over to Axel, "Beyond this point are those who live in shame of their situation, ones that will never join society again because of what they felt they did wrong. There are a lot of females there, and even the bad blood males seldom venture those parts alone. They generally do not return because the heat and estrus sickness that overtakes the females will often lead to the death of many meals. Shall we venture there?"

Axel looked at the Arbitrator's expressionless mask, detecting a smirk behind it.

"With Celdhe being so sick, do you think he would venture there?" Axel clicked.

"Maybe."

"Something is bothering you Honored, what is it?" Arbitrator Magnus asked as he pulled his trophies over his right shoulder.

Axel thought for a moment, he wasn't sure if the Arbitrator could answer his question, but he needed some kind of explanation.

"The camp we just left, or maybe the Medic. There was a peculiar musk, something I have not encountered before." By this time the other brothers walked over. It would seem that they all caught this unrecognizable odor at some degree or another.

Magnus sighed and shuffled his weight from one foot to the other. "It is something that is normally encountered among bad bloods. It is an overwhelming requirement of need. Some say it is the unstableness of the mind from being away from one's honor and civilization for so long. Sometimes it is not mutual, but is like the females we hunt for; it is taken against their will-"

Axel shook his head, "Do you mean-"

"Yes, the musk was that of male on male mating. More specifically the one we hunt, Celdhe, has taken the Medic against his will. It is his shame that really keeps him away from his clan."

"Yet another victim," Mahym growled in frustration.

Moments of silence passed as the breeze swept through the trees.

"I do not think Celdhe has left the planet yet. He has left the area and is probably headed for the shamed females. That is where we will go as well." Magnus clicked.

Chaos and Mayhem gave each other 'the look', as they both had the same idea about possibly putting a few of the females out of their uncomfortableness. Axel noticed them, and gave them a choking sign letting them know they were going there for business and nothing more. He remembered the last time the twins got them in trouble to the point Axel was picking critters off his boulders for a complete cycle, yet he never mated with the females.

"Come let's move." Cotiv clattered as they begin to board the ship.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Flossie, Guan, and Rynn made it back to the living quarters. She had questioned Rynn before leaving the detention area about his involvement in the 'Peeping Tom' stunt. Basically, he was being a typical hormonal male and instead of doing what was right; he got caught doing what was obviously wrong.<p>

Having yet another male in her presence was awkward for Flossie. Guan was tolerable and seemed to accept her, but now there was this teenager that she had to punish even though she had only met him an hour ago.

Rynn stood awkwardly by the door for a moment before Flossie motioned him over.

"Sit down." Flossie told him as she turned to Guan.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked the hulking male. Guan simply nodded as Flossie went down the hall to the kherite. She didn't mince words as the door shut for their private conversation.

"If he were your...pup, how would you handle his discipline?" Flossie asked. She needed help with this and at this moment Guan was her only consultant. The male wanted to laugh but realized the female had no training in discipline of offsprings. She was young, only expecting her first pup and no experience in dealing with unruly unbloods.

"A sound beating would be appropriate for his disrespect of the females." He responded flatly.

Flossie believed in corporal punishment, but she didn't know this child and didn't have a relationship with him. So what would she look like trying to spank him? This would take a different approach.

Guan could almost see the inner struggle Flossie was having with this. He could see that she wasn't easily swayed from her beliefs and wanted to do what was right and fair. He wanted to help her; maybe he could punish Rynn under the circumstances so she wouldn't feel so put off by it.

"I could punish him if you would allow it." Guan offered as he folded his massive arms over his chest.

Flossie looked at him as if to consider his offer, "If all else fails you can beat the hell out him, but I owe it to all involved to try a less abrasive approach. Is it okay if he stays with you? At least until I can decide on a punishment for him?"

Guan nodded, he was going to make the same suggestion since the circumstances were so unusual.

"Thanks."

Flossie decided to change the subject a bit. "Is it okay if Thwei joins us for the evening meal? I need to measure her for her mating attire afterwards."

"Se-i, it is acceptable. How many wears does she require for the festival?" Guan risked inquiring.

"She has only asked for two because she will not be attending all of the ceremonies. She has no one to look after Tomys and we both know it will be unlikely for her to find anyone who fits her approval."

"Make her four more appropriate garments and a cloak for the festival. I will pay your fee and acquire proper care for her pup, but do not tell her about it. I want to invite her to the Elders ceremonies and her garments will need compliment my own."

"You like her a lot, don't you?" Flossie asked boldly with a sly grin.

"Yes, she puts me at my leisure and I want her as my seasonal mate." He spoke, realizing he had said too much.

"What's the difference between the different types of mates? I mean there are seasonal, lifetime, permanent seasonal, and me. What kind of mate am I? And how do I fit into all of this rigamarole called mating season?" Flossie questioned.

Guan smirked behind his mask, "As Axel's mate you rank higher than any other female he has. Only a life mate would rank higher, but even then your circumstances would pull your warrior to your side. If you two were to mate or if you have mated, then your bond would be stronger than that of life mates. My mei-hswei does not seek a life mate, although at least one of his seasonal mates wants to be in that position." Guan finished before turning to leave, but then hesitated.

"Let me give you some advice female. Although harsh it will help you through the mating season and keep your ooman emotions completely in check. Do not throw a tantrum about how Axel uses his time or whom he is with. Be assured that you can do whatever you want during this time, you are a high ranking female who happens to be mated to an Honored, that includes attending all of the ceremonies with or without your mate, or you can even mate another male. Do not show your weaknesses that pertain to the emotional attachment you have for Axel, show yourself strong. You will be more desirous to him."

"Thanks, Dr. Phil. However, I don't plan on pining after Axel. I know he's a whore." She lied. "Now if you will excuse me, I am in need of my nap. These long days are awful." With that Flossie headed for her room.

Guan went downstairs and took the young Rynn, who was on his second helping of jerky, to the kherite. He would have the un-blood compliant as long as the ooman female allowed the pup under his care.

Flossie didn't bother to change clothes, she just climbed into the extremely comfortable bed and pulled a fur over her. It was only moments before sleep took her in.

* * *

><p>Over the next few cycle days, the Arbitrators pushed on. It was a hard campaign with the females, as the males did all they could to keep from killing them, or being killed by them. Chaos finally decide to contact the Healer, Keumtu, for her help in treating the estrus sickness some of these females suffered from. It wasn't long before she had walked him through the concise procedure in creating a treatment for the females, and offered it in exchange for any possible information they could give pertaining to the bad blood.<p>

It wasn't long before the females were treated and offered their assistance by telling the Arbitrators of a crash they witnessed earlier in the distance. Soon, the group of males made their way to an isolated area near the water that was occupied by a huge female and her four pups, three males and a female.

The males approached cautiously as the female grabbed her ki'cti-pa and turned to face the lingering danger.

"Stop where you are, or I will kill at least one of you before you take me!" The female roared.

"Then your pups will be motherless, and that is not what we want female. I am Colossal and we simply want to ask you a few questions."

The clan brothers introduced themselves, followed by the Arbitrator and Cotiv.

The female hesitated as his words settled over her. The cool breeze carried her locks out of her face, and she noticed that her pups were now peaking from behind her legs. No, she didn't want her pups to be without her. The female lowered her weapon and sat herself down near her fire. She then pulled her pups into her massive lap.

She was just over eight and half noks and her blotched pattern consisted of brown, tan, and green. Her black attire gave her curves more definition, and her jet black locks stopped at her waist.

"I am Dente-ju, exiled and dishonored by my bearer, female Elder Tri'dey of the Lar'ja Dto clan. My pups are the offspring of the opportunistic, u'darahje called Elder Vild'r. Who is now my bearer's life mate." She spat.

Elder Tri'dey was jealous of the relationship Dente-ju had with her own Sire, and used the then Honored Vild'r to setup her plight for being exiled. In return, she took him as a life mate and upped his status to Elder.

"Ask your questions before it becomes too late for my hunt." She clicked in irritation. The female pup wobbled over to Axel, and he instinctively picked her up. "I have a little one about your size." He chirped as he coddled the pup.

Dente-ju watched carefully, but made no move to retrieve the pup. Magnus took a seat as well as Mahym. While Colossal, Chaos and Cotiv continued to stand.

"May we take the older pups down to the water's edge for fishing? It is the perfect time to get the best catches of the cycle." Chaos asked.

Reluctantly, the female nodded her 'yes' and her pups were happy to go to the water with the males. Dente-ju watched closely and readied herself for any sign of trouble.

"You want to know about a male, a bad blood that has severed his honor so severely that death is his only option?" The female didn't give the males a chance to reply. "He came around here before dawn, attempting to steal what little food I had for my young and the root medicine I use to keep myself healthy enough to nurse. I tried to kill the bastard, but he managed to escape. Not long after, I saw his ship take off from the west." Dente-ju paused here. "In moments there was an explosion of the ship from crashing I assume...since I didn't see what happened exactly. He must have been near his rendezvous point because another ship, a drop ship, was overhead not long ago. It landed for moments and I decided to use my mask to see the clan markings on this ship, but I did not recognize it."

The female drew a symbol in the dirt.

The three males immediately knew which clan this symbol belonged to. Arbitrator Magnus immediately walked off as he sent the information to all Arbitrators. He even upped the bounty on Celdhe's head and whomever was helping him.

Axel tossed the pup gently in the air and cooed to her as she giggled. He missed his young ones and needed to check on them all. The female watched in awe. It was an unusual sight to see a male take to pups so easily.

"Do you raise your pups?" Dente-ju asked Axel. "No, I have three permanent seasonal mates and a pregnant, ooman mate. She was kidnapped by the one we seek. Also, my clan brother's mate and daughter were attacked by him as well."

"You are very honorable. That is how my Sire was, I know he thinks I am dead because he would surely be trying to find me. I am here because my bearer hated me, and for nothing more. If you ever see my father please let him know that I am alive and doing well with my pups. He is called-"

"We need more hands!" Colossal roared. Axel, the female, and Ma'hym took off running at top speed heading for the shore. Standing way back at a safe distance were the pups. Axel handed the youngest pup to Dente-ju, before running over and helping his comrades. He couldn't believe his eyes as he watched his brothers wrestle a huge fish out of the water. It was at least fifteen feet long and a massive five feet wide.

Axel and Ma'hym jumped right in and helped wrestle the mammoth fish to the point of exhaustion. Chaos took out his long blade and cut the beast's throat as they worked it up on the shore. It was not long before they had gutted and cut the meat up, and did the same with the now less impressive fish they had caught previously. Magnus built a larger fire and used flat rocks to cook the fish upon. They feasted, gorging themselves on the most delicious sea meat they had ever came across. The pups ate their fill and were put down for a nap. They gave all of the meat to the female and left coverings and furs for the pups. Dente-ju had a cave that served as shelter from the elements.

"Thank you, and I hope my information helps you on your journey." She chirped.

She watched as the males left before she realized she hadn't told Axel her Sire's name.

* * *

><p>(A week later)<p>

~~~_It was two weeks after her husband's death and memorial service that Flossie left for Paris. It had been booked for a year now and had it not been for the military calling his team back into action, they would have been together in Paris. It was time for her to start her business, a clothing boutique, that would feature her own original pieces. Paris, being the true fashion capital of the world, would provide her with the latest in fashion, the best fabrics, and classes with great pointers. It was all she had ever wanted for so long._

_Flossie had been in Paris about ten days, and was having a great time. One morning she decided to get up early for some real shopping at the Galleries Lafayette. She made a day of it: Hair salon, facial, manicure, pedicure, catered lunch, and shopping. She even watched a thirty minute fashion show and ended up buying a huge leather rolling case with straps and a satchel to carry all of her new gear because her backpack was stuffed, and her handle bags were heavy. She walked towards the Metro; she had fifteen minutes before her line would be here._

_Flossie needed to pee and she soon found a restroom and paid to go inside. She put her items down, taking some tissue from her purse and then taking a closer look at toilet. It looked clean but she didn't want any foreign germs crawling on her gooch. She poured hand sanitizer on it and then used paper towels to clean it off. She sat down and relieved herself. She thought about Christon, and how she wished he was here to enjoy Paris with her._

_Out of nowhere, Flossie heard a shuffling sound that seemed to be inside the room. She shrugged it off. No one else could be in the one toilet restroom. Flossie wiped, flushed, and washed her hands. She put her purse sash-style across her body and the satchel the opposite way. Next, she put her backpack on, grabbed the rolling case, and her bags before exiting the restroom. A chill ran down her spine and she felt as if someone was watching her. It had began to get dark and her bags were getting heavier by the second. It wasn't long before the Metro came and she boarded. There weren't many people on board, and Flossie was glad for that. She would have one line change before she got back to the hotel, but unbeknownst to her, she would never make it._~~~

Flossie sat bolt upright as a high pitched scream pierced the air. She immediately covered her mouth and put her hand over her heart. She hoped no one came to check on her unless it was Axel. She hadn't really heard from him in over a week now, and he had been gone for almost three.

Standing, Flossie stretched hard and yawned. She ran her fingers through her hair before heading for the bathroom. She wasn't gonna be able to rest anymore because she was horny and mad. It was bad enough that she was pregnant, but to be horny as well was too much. She relieved herself and washed her hands before going to the communications center.

"Axel?"

"Axel?"

Flossie sighed. She really needed him. Scratch that, she wanted him. Her body was changing; his side of the bed held her more often than not; she needed clarification about the mating season; she wanted so much, but she needed so much more.

She almost left him a recorded message, but thought better of it. If he wanted to talk with her, then he could make that move. Flossie headed for the kherite. Over the last week she had been relaxing through her yoga and stretching techniques. She also practiced her knife skills, mostly handling and throwing thanks to the gifts she had received; she had over half a dozen to practice with.

Axel pulled up the female as she moved around the kherite. He had heard her connection, but didn't answer because he was in the middle of a meeting. He was a bit surprised that his Little One hadn't left him a message. He planned to contact her later during the day cycle. He hoped he would be on his way back to the clan ship soon, as his departure was taking a toll on both him and Flossie.

As Flossie stretched, she thought about her dream. She had been so selfish at the time Christon died, so hurt. She ran away from her grief and pain and attempted to adopt a facade that would never come full circle. Now, she wanted that time back to visit his Memorial and say her peace. Sensibly, there was much to take care of pertaining to her husband; everything from tons of paperwork from the insurance company to filing taxes.

Shaking those thoughts away, Flossie attempted some yoga poses. She failed miserably at the arm balances and that was quite alright since she hadn't done much in the way of exercising lately. She laughed out loud as she thought how her late husband would drag her from their warm bed at four in the morning and make her run with him. Afterwards, he would make her breakfast and massage her body before they showered.

"Damn I miss you, Chris."

Flossie sat back against the kherite wall and pulled her knees up. She gave the huge room a good once over, something she'd never done since she had been sneaking in there. The weapons were amazing, all in pristine condition, all very sharp, all very big. The array of knives that were comfortably arranged against the coarse, stone walls grabbed her attention. It took everything she had not to venture closer and take one from its sheath.

Her love for handling knives had always been with her, but it wasn't until Flossie began dating Chris that she took it seriously. He taught her the techniques of handling, aiming, and throwing with accuracy. She learned precision, breathing techniques, and how to hit vital organs. Although her stealth needed some work, she felt better knowing she had some training that could possibly save her life.

Closing her eyes for a moment turned into hours as she rested this time undisturbed by her painful past.

* * *

><p>Kev found her Mistress sleeping in the Master's kherite and put her back to bed. It was still early and all was quiet here. Now was the time for her to go out to the gardens and pits to gather food for the household.<p>

As she exited, she met the Honored Guan H'dlak and the young un-blood Rynn. She bowed her head in submission to them both as the doors closed.

Rynn ignored Kev as he walked behind Guan and entered the foyer. To him, she was a servant and not worthy of his Sire's benefit to keep for the ooman. He would always view her as a weakling, an eta, and he hoped the situation was only a temporary one. Maybe when his Bearer bordered the clan ship for the mating season, the eta would be put in her place.

Guan barked an order to Rynn and he immediately headed for the kherite to start his practice. He hated having to answer to this Honored. Out of all the males in his Sire's clan brotherhood, Guan H'dlak was the most strict when it came to unbloods. The young male was simply tired of this male.

Guan went to the Master chambers and called for Flossie to get up and get dressed for her visit to Medical. He knew that the female had a certain ritual she stuck to when getting ready to leave the quarters, and he would take this time to show Rynn a few new techniques required for the un-blood challenges.

Flossie was up, she really hadn't went back to sleep after Kev put her into bed. She secured the silk scarf that she wrapped her hair in, and headed for the shower. It seemed as if her tummy had grown almost overnight. Her pregnancy was more visible, yet her hips seemed to be getting the majority of the weight. She was deliciously more curvaceous, and her pregnancy bump had turned into a bulge. She couldn't wear any of her jeans because she couldn't fasten them and opted for maxi dresses. She needed to add a maternity panel and an elastic to all her jeans. God she needed a shopping spree so bad.

She lotioned and dressed in a long teal tank top, a pair of black leggings, and a black pair of BCBG heels. Pulling her scarf off, Flossie brushed through her hair lightly before leaving the room. She made breakfast consisting of honey cured meats, some of the odd colored fruit she had come to love from the gardens, eggs, and naxa juice.

Guan and Rynn joined her for what she called 'breakfast', thoroughly enjoying the meal. Flossie made small talk with the males.

"I think I have reached a punishment that would be appropriate for you, Rynn, so I hope you are ready. We will talk when I return from Medical." Flossie told him.

Rynn nodded, "Of course Mistress." Then turning to Guan said, "I will work on my defensive positions until you come back, Honored."

Flossie stood up, followed by Guan and the two exited the quarters leaving the un-blood by himself.

"Is my baby healthy?" Flossie asked the stoic Bin'tar. The Healer had been quiet as he examined his findings, "The pup is exceptionally healthy giving your prior...situation, but you need more exercise." The scent of the ooman was making it difficult for him, as her desire to mate reeked to a point he could hardly keep his erection from scaring her. Guan on the other hand had grown used to it and it didn't bother him as much.

A small purr escaped the healer's mouth; Flossie looked his way seemingly knowing what was the matter. It was the same type of purr Axel made when he wanted to touch her. Crap, was the Healer actually coming on to her.

Flossie quickly replied, "I don't want to do more exercise."

"It will help relieve your stress, and your desire to mate. Your scent is torturous, female." Bin'tar barked.

"I suppose it is. Is that why your dick is hard?" Flossie asked sarcastically.

The Healer gave her a redundant stare before he finished his notes and exited room.

The doors slid open as the Senior Healer Xintorf walked in. He stopped in mid-stride, took a deep breath, grunted and exited the room quickly.

Flossie looked to Guan; she never realized that all males could smell her horniness, just Axel. Her temporary caregiver walked over to her and helped her off the table.

"Honored Guan, do I smell bad? I mean I shower, wash all of the important parts thoroughly, and shampoo my hair every couple of days. I feel...nasty, since he said my scent tortures him."

Guan was still figuring out the 'important parts' of her dribble. Females. "For an ooman you are quite clean; it is simply your scent is appealing to males and most would rather avoid it and you."

"But it doesn't seem to bother you."

"I am well aware of it, but I wouldn't pursue you in such a manner because I am my mei-hswei's keeper, as I am yours. I would never dishonor myself or you because death would follow. My bond with my brother can only be violated if you asked me to mate you." Guan finished.

Flossie let it all process and decided not to read more into it than it actually was. It was simply a rule of engagement for the yautja.

"Come female, let us see what punishment you have devised for Rynn."

* * *

><p>Kev sat quietly on the divan as the young male continued his demeaning remarks towards her. He had pushed and punched her when she refused to cleanup the mess he intentionally made just for her. Doing what she only knew to, she quickly submitted and listened to his rant. His Sire nor her Mistress treated her this way, and she didn't understand what his intent was. She was unwilling to attempt to defend herself because she was afraid of losing what was now hers.<p>

She finally relented and started to straighten up before her Mistress returned.

As Flossie and Guan made their way through the ship, the male paused for a second before growling. She assumed it was because she was taking in her surroundings and enjoying the patterns carved into the ship's walls.

Guan picked up the pace and barked something to the ooman. Flossie immediately understood that he was now in a hurry.

As they entered the quarters, Flossie's senses were ran down by the smell of smoke, and burnt meat. Dirty dishes were everywhere and the furniture was out of place. Kev was in the kitchen working diligently and didn't answer when Flossie spoke to her.

Guan immediately approached Rynn and slapped him to the floor. "Whoa! What are you doing!" Flossie yelled.

"He has mistreated and hurt the young female; my mask has been recording him since we left for Medical. Treating her like the eta she no longer is!"

Now Flossie looked back to Kev, "Is it true Shorty? Did this little shit hurt you?"

A soft spoken "Yes," was all that was said.

Rynn made it to his feet, and his ooman Mistress got right in his face. "Why did you hit her?"

"Because she refused her duties as an eta. I made more food and she refused to do the cleaning. I was only putting her in her low caste place. My Sire and Bearer are of a higher caste and would never tolerate such disrespect from a servant."

Well that did it. Flossie did a double take as her hands clenched into two tight fists, her stance became hard, and her demeanor changed with such severity that the young male could slightly smell the anger building in the female.

"First of all Kev isn't a servant and she sure as hell don't belong to your Mom or Dad. She is my friend and not even Axel will tell you different. Why don't I just send your ass back to the detention center and let you stay there until Axel comes back!" she yelled.

"They will notify my Bearer and she will not be pleased. I will apologize-" Rynn attempted, but was cut off.

"Shut. Up!" Flossie seethed. "At this moment your 'Bearer' is a non-factor because you are in my care. This is my home and I am your 'Sire's' mate. I am not a seasonal mate unlike your bearer; Axel and I reside together. Now, since you feel the need to be a slob and a disrespectful little shit, your punishment seems to be crystal clear to me now."

Rynn was afraid of the female's tone.

"First, you will apologize to Kev at every meal we take together and you will do all the cleaning after the midday meal. Second, you will serve the etas their meals during the evening and help with their laundry. Third, you will serve the upper caste in the dining hall for the early meal and clean the young females' showers. As for right now, your 'Uncle' Guan is gonna beat the breaks off your ass. Oh and don't worry, I am going to make you some appropriate attire for all of your cleaning... nice pink aprons."

She looked at Guan, "When he cleans up this mess, beat his ass, please.

Guan nodded with a smirk under his mask, and Kev was glad her Mistress took her side.

Rynn looked at her in shock; Kev couldn't wait to see him in an apron, and Guan guffawed in laughter. He completely ignored the unblood's soft whimpers of displeasure. He would rather take his Chiva unarmed than to humiliate himself in front of the upper caste lot for a simple infraction.

In less than two minutes, the un-blood's life had went from sugar to shit.

* * *

><p>Flossie, Thwei-Lu'arke, and Zalade walked through the trading post. Zalade had assured the ooman that they would be able to find the best cloths for garment making and she was absolutely correct. They purchased roll after roll of fabric, as well as ornaments and clasps.<p>

Flossie bought ten baskets, some smaller knives, a thick leather satchel, and other materials used for making sandals. These items were taken back to Zalade's shop by one of her assistants. Now they were at different tables looking at accessories. Thwei was looking at bed furs for Tomys, as well as uniform material for his Minor Studies sessions.

Something at a nearby table caught Flossie's eye and she eased straight for it. Sitting there was an older male, his locks were silver, and his mandibles sagged a bit. His piercing green eyes were like beacons and his skin had massive blotches of black against olive skin. What he offered to sell was nothing short of spectacular and the female was extremely interested.

Rka'-Sain'ja had been watching the ooman female since she'd entered this section of the post. He had heard about her upon returning to the ship from his trip. Now here she was before him. Flossie gave him a slight nod as she begin to look at the armor on display. She found this armor to be different from all she had been exposed to; it was lighter, shinier, and appeared to be stronger. It was clear to see that it was made from some type of foreign steel, something rare.

"I would like to purchase a set of this armor for my mate." Flossie stated.

This statement caught the attention of some passersby. Thwei watched from a few feet away as Zalade looked around as well.

The old male called a young male over to translate for him. He clicked and chirped something to the male.

"My Grand-Sire, R'ka-Sain'ja, wants to know your name and the name of your mate, ooman?"

Flossie stood firm, placing her hand on her hip, "I am Flossie and my mate is the Honored Warrior Axel." She stated slowly looking at R'ka-Sainja.

After the young male translated the male laughed, then nodded to his offspring.

"Female, my Grand-Sire will not sell you this armor as it has been purchased by another warrior. It takes a long time to collect the correct types of materials from our moons to begin the process." The young male finished.

Now Flossie turned to him, "And what is your name?"

"Otra." He answered.

"Well Otra, I am sure I have enough trading currency to have one made."

Otra looked at the female, her strong stance and determination to win this argument swayed him slightly. "No amount of krimdol can buy it. It is as you humans say, 'priceless'. The male that encouraged R'ka to forge this piece traded his solo ship to 'pay' for it. "This armor is the best of any kind. It is not bulky, it has an automatic back-up camouflage, can sustain hits from a plasma caster and has minimal damage in some explosive device situations. One elder survived the spiked, bladed tail of a Kainde Amedha queen because he was wearing it. The armor completely resists their acidic blood as well. It is almost flawless and definitely what all Elites should don in battle." He clarified.

Flossie nodded in disappointment and acknowledgment before picking up her things. "Well, sorry to have wasted your time."

The old male, noticing now what the female was carrying, clicked rapidly to Orta.

"One moment ooman Flossie, my Grand-Sire wishes to speak with you."

Flossie turned and walked back to the table. She looked back to the young male and waited for the translating to begin. She was surprised when the older male started speaking to her in gravelly, strained english. "Your mate is...honorable...very deserving of...such armor. Are you a...seamstress?"

Still getting over the surprise of this male speaking, Flossie could only nod. "Are you...good at it?" R'ka- Sain'ja questioned. Flossie found her tongue this time, "Yes, I am exceptionally wonderful and I have great taste."

Both males laughed. However, Flossie stood her ground as their trills and guffaws of amusement seemed to go on forever. She waited a moment before unsheathing a practice knife, then tossing and twirling it nonchalantly. The two went silent almost immediately.

The old male cleared his throat; the young male reached for his own knife; Zalade and Thwei walked over to protect the 'bold' ooman, and Flossie didn't back down.

R'ka cleared his throat and waved his hands. "This scene...is not...warranted; I wish to...trade with the...ooman.

"Then speak fool!" Zalade roared.

Ignoring the ornery seamstress, the older male directed his attention to Flossie. "I would be...interested in forging...your mate...a complete set...of armor... and weapons, if...you will...agree to...make mating...and ceremonial attire...for my daughters." R'ka bargained.

"All you want are a few dresses for your daughters in exchange for the priceless armor?" Flossie questioned, thinking it seemed too easy. "Let me...be...more specific. The garments...are only for...my unmated daughters, and...they will need...three wears...a piece."

After some thought, Flossie saw it as a very fair offer; given the armor was all it was said to be. She wanted to acquire it for Axel, and trading for it made the situation better because she would actually be buying it without the use of Axel's krimdol. She knew he wanted her to spend that on herself and the baby, not him.

"How many daughters, and how many items?" Flossie questioned for clarity.

"Three ceremonial...gowns...per daughter..." The male mumbled. It reminded Flossie of how Redd Foxx would do math and she almost laughed when she pictured him saying something like 'Carry the three.'

"Sixty." R'ka -Sain'ja confirmed.

"What? Are you serious? Sixty? You have twenty daughters who are in need of some di-"

Flossie was cut off, "Will you continue to treat the armor and replace the weapons as needed?" Thwei asked.

The male thought for a moment and then nodded his confirmation.

Thwei pulled Flossie to the side, "Do it, female. It is truly priceless. I will help you with whatever you need. Your mate will truly be besotted with you for an eternity." Flossie shuffled, "But how will I get this all done?" Now Zalade spoke, "Do not worry, your skills are extraordinary and I will help as well. Do this for your male." She urged.

Pumped up, Flossie turned to face the male once more, "I will make the items for your daughters. If you have any special requirements, please send them over along with the sizes. Also, we need to put this trade in writing and have it signed and witnessed."

The male and his grandson bowed before the trio of females walked away.

"Interesting females, Grand-Sire. I still can't believe you traded with an ooman." Orta clicked.

"Neither can I boy, neither can I."

* * *

><p>Flossie made Thwei and Zalade promise to keep what happened at the trading post to themselves. She didn't want to risk Axel finding out about what she had planned for him.<p>

Over the next few days, Flossie worked diligently on her big order. It was scary at first, but it was all starting to come together now. As the word got around that there were now two seamstress aboard, Zalade was waiting to give some of the work to her ooman friend, but respected her decision to ask Axel about it first.

In the middle of cutting leather to make sandals, the communication center beeped loudly and Flossie's bracelet lit up like street lights. "Axel," Flossie grinned. She moved casually down the hall to the bedroom and sat down.

"Little One," She heard Axel's strong baritone purr out.

"Axel," She spoke seductively.

"How are you my mate? How is our pup?" He asked with adoration. "We are both well, just missing you so much." She spoke sadly. "My belly is growing, or should I say hips. Oh and I felt a slight fluttering in my stomach. I think it was the baby moving." Flossie spoke excitedly.

"Well I should be back in a few cycles. The hunt has been good, only a few more ends to tie up...as well as situations I can't forgo due to my obligations." He spoke quietly.

"Your children, right? Don't forget to leave their gifts, and please be careful."

Axel nodded, ''I am sorry that I am not there to hold you, to see the pup's growth, to make ooman love to you, and to listen to all of your concerns. It has been difficult being away from you, but know that all of this is for you." He spoke sincerely.

Flossie nodded, "I understand, just come back soon and take me away like you promised me. I want to kiss your ugly face, and wrap my naked fat ass around your sexy body."

Axel trilled in laughter, "Indeed. I look forward to satiating your every desire Little One, but first tell me about the dream you had?"

"I will, but first I want to ask if I could help Zalade make garments for the festivals? I could earn my own trading currency and you don't have to give me yours."

Axel sat forward, "Am I incapable of caring for you or the baby?" He growled low. "No, I-" "Have I ever neglected you or ignored any of your needs or wants female?" He interrupted.

"No, not once."

Axel calmed down, "Do you realize that I am your mate and I will always provide for you?"

Flossie nodded. It was easy to see that it was a 'no' once again. She would simply finish the garments for the daughters and be done. No! She wanted to do this for herself because she enjoyed it, period.

"I went to Paris to prepare for my own garment store. It was my dream and it's still my passion. Please don't take it away, or I will do it without your permission."

Axel grunted, but gave her credit for asking him. Passion always outweighed need; she wanted to do this because it would bring her joy and offer distraction. "Very well Little One. Now, tell me about the dream."

Flossie sat back in the seat and sighed. "I was in Paris attempting to fool my mind into having fun by going shopping. I was on the Metro going back to my hotel, but there was this flash of light followed by coldness...I realized something Axel; I need closure with my husband's death. I need to take care of some things back home so that I can begin to heal emotionally."

She wanted to go home and that concept bothered him. Axel was a bit jealous of this 'Christon' and how his Little One still regarded him even in death. However, since she needed to deal with her feelings, he wasn't overly concerned about it.

"We will talk about this more when I return. How is my mei- hswei and the females treating you?"

"Kev, Zalade and Thwei are awesome, and Guan is sweet to tolerate me on your behalf." She decided not to tell him about the ordeal with Rynn.

Axel raised his thick brow, "Sweet? I will kill him when I return."

Flossie laughed, "Stop teasing, he is your brother you bully."

"Besides," Flossie stood and shimmied out of her dress, "You have other things to worry about at the moment. Like some 'Sexual Skyping'."

Seeing her sexy, brown, pregnant, body only made his manhood grow. He was still embarrassed that she held this power over him, making him a lustful fool. When he was like this; he would give in to her every desire and request.

This 'Sex Skyping' was something unheard of, a teasing of his aching member and a laugh at the actual concept of mating. Something not beneficial to his needs at the moment. However, when it came to Flossie, he would try anything twice.

* * *

><p>Ok guys, feel free to rip me apart for not updating in 2 months. I was 8 12 weeks post surgery when I had to have emergency surgery 5 weeks ago. I finally went back to work last week and it has been a tiring adjustment, but has actually gotten better. It has not been easy to write, so I just waited until my inspiration came back. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if not feel free to flame me, I am a big girl and I can take it. Thanks in advance to all the ones who have reviewed, followed, and favored this story!


	18. Heart to Hearts

18

You know the drill I don't own AvP...shocking I know. However, my OCs are awesome.

Rated M for language, abuse, mention of infancy death, mentions of slavery, use of slave dialect, and racism.

Warning: this is fiction. You may want to skip the parts between Flossie and Zalade because of the content listing above and if so I have titled the Flashback with names in (),however; it will cause you confusion in later chapters. I wrote that particular part as a side story a few months before I started posting Four Corners. If you have any questions please inbox me. As usual all constructive criticism is welcomed. Review if you want!

Happy New Year!

~~~denotes Flossie's Flashback, others will be titled

Chapter 18- Heart to Hearts

"Normal is an illusion...What is normal for the spider... is chaos for the fly" ~~Morticia Addams..

* * *

><p><em>~~~~Flossie woke up in an awkward position, her upper body was on something hard and her head lolled unsupported. Her legs were twisted uncomfortably under her and quite numb from not having normal circulation. She moved them in slow increments, a little at a time, to shake the numbness. Once she'd stretched them out for a bit, she could tell they weren't broken and she had no other type of damage.<em>

_Flossie pulled her head up, opened her eyes and checked her surroundings. She was in a room with stainless steel walls, a small light in a far corner was all that illuminated the space. She pushed herself to sitting position, but moaned as something poked her in the butt. Rolling to her right side, she fell off of whatever it was underneath her._

_It was her purse, and still strapped to her back was oversized backpack and duffle bag. Not far from her was the huge rolling suitcase and the rest of her things from her shopping spree. She rubbed her temples, trying to clear her mind. This place was foreign to Flossie._

_She felt slight movement, like turbulence. Was she on a plane? She stood up, and a wave of nausea hit her. Something in the room shifted, a panel opened revealing the night's sky. No, something way more vast. An endless blanket of black space, decorated by twinkling stars. "Oh my," was all she managed to whisper as she gazed at the Earth._

_Flossie gasped, how was this possible? Was someone playing a cruel joke on her? If she didn't know any better, she'd have sworn she was being Punk'd. Maybe she got locked in an Imax Theater, and someone was laughing their ass off as she looked like a scared fool. She walked closer to the huge window, touching it, then looking from side to side. She realized now with more dread than before that it wasn't an Imax. This shit was happening for real._

_Suddenly, she had the sinking feeling that she wasn't alone. She felt heat, a warmth that seemed stationary, and not from the thick heated airflow in the room. Then she heard a sound; it was a clicking noise. The sound was jungle-like, primitive, and it was coming from behind her._

_Flossie froze. Whatever it was, she could feel its hot breath on the top of her head, as well as something hard poking in her back...it was grinding up against her. There was more clicking and a...purr? 'A cat', she thought to herself. No, not unless it was bipedal. She swallowed a hard lump of nothing, what could she do? Whatever it was it was something way bigger than her and the hard constant reminder grinding into her mid-back let her know that this thing was in need of a lot more than she would ever be willing to give._

_Doing the only thing she could, Flossie turned to face this new fear head on, and was greeted by a huge clawed hand that wrapped itself around her neck with a super strong and firm grip. Struggling in vain, it only took seconds for darkness to take her over...~~~~~_

* * *

><p>Kev walked into her Mistress's sleeping chambers listening to the nightmare that came forth. Flossie screamed as the young female stroked her sweat soaked locks. As her eyes opened suddenly, she pushed herself away from Kev.<p>

"Mistress? Do you want to connect with Master Axel?" She rasped.

As her head cleared, Flossie took a deep breath, "No. I am fine." She wasn't sure why she was having the bad dreams again and wished she could talk openly with the curator about it, the old bastard.

Kev walked to the bar and poured her Mistress some water. She stood by the bed as Flossie gulped it down. "Thank You, Kev. How are you feeling?"

"I feel good. It didn't even hurt when the young Master struck me." She spoke bravely.

"Come and keep me company, Shorty." Flossie told her as she patted the empty side of her bed. Kev was cautious as she walked around to the other side, "Will Master punish me?" She asked. "I would never allow it; no one will ever hit you again, Shorty."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kev pulled herself into the bed. Flossie turned to lay on her side and face Kev. She often wondered what exactly was this female's story and what had happened to her parents? What all had her friend been through?

"You know what Rynn pulled earlier? He told me he accidentally lost his apron while doing laundry for the eta. I promptly gave him another one and you should have seen his ugly face. You could have bought his ass for a dime!" Flossie laughed.

Kev smiled as she remembered how ridiculous he looked in the covering before he left for his duties. It was long like a toga covering with his name stitched just below the cross stitched picture of an ooman baby. Just to witness such a thing made her trill in laughter as well.

As the laughter settled, Flossie thought she would take this opportunity to get to know Kev better. She wanted to be a better friend to the young female and not allow her to feel as if she's a servant to anyone.

"Shorty, tell me about your bearer and sire; what happened to them?"

Kev allowed herself to stare at her friend. No one had ever asked her anything about herself; what clan she was from? Where she lived, nor anything about her family bonds.

"I do not know much about them, but I will tell you all I can about my rearing, Mistress." This was going to be difficult for the young female Flossie could tell. She eased out of the bed and poured Kev a chalice of the alien liquor. "Sip it slowly; it is very strong."

Kev nodded, and quickly fell into her story.

"I was orphaned as a newborn pup. My Bearer could not accept my inappropriate proportions; a sign of physical weakness. My weak cry, meant I would never be a strong warrior. My smaller head meant I lacked intelligence. As a newborn pup, it was decided that I would never be a worthy warrior amongst my kind. My Bearer simply walked out of the crèche not wanting nor needing the burden of raising such a disgrace. Some have said that my bearer should have just fed me to the hunting hounds." Kev took a deep breath and a gulp of her drink.

Flossie could not believe what she was hearing. She didn't know if it were the words that Kev had spoken or the nonchalant manner in which she did so...not knowing what to do, she simply eased closer to female and touched her shoulder. An act of common decency that said she cared as Kev continued her story.

Being raised in the crèche wasn't so bad. The young female was sheltered from the real world and politics. Kev was well fed, well clothed, and was allowed to attend Minor Studies. As she became older, a female Elder took an interest in Kev and decided to take her in to be a companion for her pups. She promised to take care of Kev as if she were her own offspring, and the Elder female did so until she lost her life during a hunt.

Since no provisions had been made for Kev, she was now a ward of the clan ship. The decision to place her into the caste of eta was made by the council of female Elders. Although Kev's so called limitations placed her in the lowest acceptable class; she was capable of working and persuaded the council to allow her to be a servant. A request she came to regret after being sent from living quarters to living quarters, from females to males. In fact, she was passed around, abused, and mistreated so often that Elder Trik'ta himself had to put a stop to it by assigning Kev only to the ship. This provided her with a small room of her own. It wasn't much but it was her mat and her small basket of coverings and no one else's.

Flossie allowed her friend's raspy words to settle in and before she could respond to any of it, Kev spoke, "Thank you Mistress, none have asked about me before. None have liked me since my Elder die, even when I do everything right."

Tears fell from Flossie's eyes. She had taken it all in and it was still a hard pill to swallow. She had questions but decided not ask them just yet. She watched the young female sip more of her drink.

"Shorty, I am glad to know you. You are the sister I have always wanted and I love you hon!"

Kev gave Flossie a strange look, "But you and Master Axel love each other. No one loves servants and etas, we are not honorable just here because Paya needs something to laugh at when she is sad so she laughs at me and the ones like me."

"Then she's a bitch, and needs to find herself a male to help her exercise those frustrations. Now as far as Axel, yes, we share a special something, but I love you because you are my sister and friend. It's somewhat different, because Axel and I have shared ourselves physically with each other. As for you Kev, I like having a female to talk to, to laugh with, to make clothes for and even cry with."

The young female let the words wash over her. She always saw how most yautja showed their emotions to the ones they held near to them; sometimes just a simple kind act, but no one had been kind to her since the Elder female had passed. She didn't know what love was because she wasn't liked. Hell, she was barely tolerated.

There was no one to tell her about her menses or how to take care of herself during that time, and she was almost taken against her will by a male eta because of it. There was no one to talk to, or to ask for help, no one cared. There was no one to train her to hunt, no chiva, no comrades, no festivals, no proud moments to share, no mate, no pups...no life. Now, someone really cared, maybe more than one "someone", she was cautiously excited. Could you she even dare to dream it true, even if for only a moment?

"No one has ever loved me before, I am glad you do Mistress...do you think Master loves me, too?" She rasped excitedly.

"Yes, I do. If he didn't you would still be working in the kitchen. We are a family in a sense." Flossie answered.

"Then I know I love you both. "Kev smiled, she was loved and part of a family...Paya finally had stopped laughing at her and smiled her way once again. -

* * *

><p>A few cycle days ago.<p>

Axel breathed a sigh of relief as he pushed his now satiated seasonal mate, Terro, off of him. He left her ship and went back to his own to shower before he left in the early cycle. It was past time for him to return to the clan ship. He was suppose to return an ooman week ago after he finished his hunt for Celdhe. Although he was returning without the head of the male he had hunted; Axel was confident that it was only a matter of time before the bad blood would be apprehended. Working with Arbitrators of both planets, many sister clan ships, and even some the outcast in the barren lands; the Honored Warrior was overly confident that the male would be served up soon.

The clan brothers were two cycles away from the clan ship when Axel received a private communications from his seasonal mate, Terro. Her estrus cycled had peaked and it was time for him to fulfill his obligation to her. He took a drop ship and met her on a small hunting planet the female preferred. His clan brothers would simply hunt during this time, preparing more trophies and furs for the upcoming mating season.

Out of all of Axel seasonal mates, Terro was the most easy going. She never boarded the clan ship for her season, nor did she make demands on Axel's time like his other seasonal mates did. She was different, simply quiet and passive. Her short tresses all donned silver beads, an honor of her skills during the hunt. She was built more streamline and lithe; her rough hide was jet black with a few dark red blotches on her back and stomach; and her eyes were a piercing chartreuse. She boasted amethyst and gold caps over her sharp upper tusks, and the female always dressed in black coverings.

Before Axel's departure, he helped Terro prepare meat from the kills by salting it, or preparing a solution of brine for the steaks and roasts she had carefully prepared. Axel separated, scraped, and dried the fur coverings before treating them with a special sealant. They both took the trophies from their many kills. They both had plenty of goods to restock their ships and homes. Axel had always provided for her and the seven male pups he had sired with her even though she never demanded such, nor did she attempt to push herself as his future life mate. No, the only thing that was demanding about the female was her rigorous and barbaric mating habits. The thrill of the kill was such a sexual stimulant for Terro, that it was nothing for her to hunt and mate the Honored Axel next to their kills and on a few occasions, mating inside the warm carcasses themselves.

The bloodlust of the hunt kept it primal, animalistic to a point the mating was simply and utterly beastly procreation. Terro knew just what buttons to push to get the uninhibited, sexual fulfillment she craved from such an honor-bound mate and when she was satiated; she would simply go on her way until her next season.

Axel set the coordinates to rendezvous with his ship, and sent communications for his clan brothers to do the same. It was time to keep his promise to Flossie by returning to her and the baby. He had invited her to his hunting retreat before he left; a place that he only visited alone. It was huge step for him to share such a personal part of himself, his way of life, and the plans he made therein, with anyone. Thinking of the ooman, he wondered why he was so set on sharing more of his personal self with her. As he contemplated his interactions with female, he felt his heart speed up. Maybe it was simply that he couldn't think of anyone else he would rather share all of his hard work with.

* * *

><p>-A few cycle days later<p>

Flossie, with the help of Zalade, Kev, and Thwei, had finished her big order for the daughters of R'ka-Sain'ja. She was checking the last of the gowns and smiled approvingly of all her and her friends' hard work. Not knowing when exactly Axel would be back, Flossie decided she would keep his new armor and weapons in Zalade's shop's storage. She planned to give it to him on their trip to his retreat.

As she and Zalade finished a robe for one of the elder females, The two took a much needed break before working on diapers for the baby. Reality had hit Flossie and she was comfortable in the fact that she was carrying a tiny life. With the help of Guan H'dlak, she exercised regularly, watched what she ate, but also gave into the cravings of the sweet fruits from the gardens.

She missed food, well the kind she was used to at least. It was torture when a craving hit her in the middle of the night and there is no possible way to fulfill it. Seriously, where was a box of Golden Grahams, a package of Bubblicious, and a few slices of jarlsberg when you craved it?

As the two sat quietly working on the bundle of diapers, Flossie gave voice to a question, one that had camped out at the front of her mind since she found out she was pregnant.

"Za, I'm afraid that something will go wrong with my pregnancy or delivery. I don't know anything about any of it, can you tell me what I can expect during labor? I mean I know it will hurt, but well...it's my first baby and I want to be as prepared as possible and any advise from a female would be helpful," Flossie asked.

The female yautja took a long breath before saying, "Well, first I must say that my kind go through a trial of pain or labor as well. The discomfort is one of welcome among the females. However, I can't offer you much solace since I have never birthed a pup before. But yes, there will be difficulty and struggle as with anything that is worth having and caring for. Plus sucklings come at their own pace."

Flossie was quiet. She had assumed that her seamstress friend was a mother.

"I don't understand. You know so much about everything, I simply allowed myself to think you knew more about this subject and that you had experienced-"

"I'm barren if you must know, you nosey ooman," She barked and then clicked something in her own tongue, irritation completely obvious.

"I. I...I'm sorry." Flossie spoke quietly. She mentally kicked herself for the assumption as she put her head down, and fumbled with the diaper she was working on.

Several moments went by, as the elephant in the room took a seat.

Flossie wanted to ask her about it, but she was getting a quick lesson in assuming things. Not anymore, she would keep her questions to herself if it meant her inquiry would offend a so called friend. If Zalade wanted her to know more, then surely she would say so.

Zalade breathed a heavy, almost apologetic sigh, "I did not mean to snap at you Honored Flossie, but it is a tender subject for any female yautja who will never have pups in her lifetime."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I feel so bad for assuming you had children," Flossie replied.

"Come, let us enter my home and have a warm drink while I tell you a story. Things will be easier to understand and it is something I want to share with you. Also, it may bring a slight understanding to your own personal situation. Just remember, you never know who you will love and who will love you." Zalade spoke kindly. She lead Flossie through a side door of the shop and entered her home. It was cozy and comfortable. She had thick cushions in her chairs and divans, fur rugs covered the floor, the walls were all but covered with the weapons, skulls, and scrolls. From what the young female could see, her friend was just as well off as some of the upper caste.

Flossie made herself comfortable on the divan, letting herself relax on its very comfortable pillows and cushions. It only took Zalade a few minutes to make the drinks as she offered Flossie a chalice. Taking it cautiously, the ooman female looked at it, and then sniffed it. It was such a familiar smell, one she couldn't place at the moment.

"It is tea…chamomile to be exact. I used honey to sweeten it."

Flossie's mouth gaped slightly. However, she would enjoy the treat and not ask one question about it. She had upset her friend before and she would not let it happen again. She wanted to listen to what the Seamstress wanted to tell her and hoped she would be better for it.

"Za?"

"Sei-i?" The Seamstress replied as she took her seat.

"I appreciate all you have done for me. Just incase I forget to tell you sometime."

Zalade laughed hard. "Silly ooman, you are truly a rare kind. Now, listen carefully."

"It was several hundred seasons ago, over two hundred of your Earth's years, when my Sire Kr'tiec, a Great Honored Warrior, returned from a hunting trip with something very unique. I was just a new suckling at the time. It was around the time my bearer died and my...father took me in. Although he was most fearsome in battle, he was an exceptional Sire as well. "

"When my father got the news of my bearer's demise, he came to retrieve me from my Homeworld Planet, and brought me aboard this ship."

Zalade stopped, and took another drink of her tea.

As Flossie listened to the story, she thought Zalade's father must have been one of a kind. To want to take in his child and care for her was a rarity for a yautja male, and probably even more so in that era of time. At that moment she thought of Axel, as she got to know these aliens, she could honestly applaud his efforts with his treatment of his own children.

Zalade continued, "I was a pup, but I still remember the first mental picture I took of her. A bit taller than you, with a small waist and firm backside. She had long curly tendrils, eyes that were big and almond shape, and thick fleshy lips. Father said she was a slave on Earth."

The seamstress went on to explain how her father had been hunting on the ooman planet for several days when he came upon a living structure surrounded by several smaller and less sound ones.

-FLASHBACK (Flossie and Zalade)

It was dark when Kr'tiec spotted the a small fire with many oomans sitting around it talking, eating, and laughing. He made his way to the larger structure, jumping silently into a tree to watch as the oomans moved about inside. At the head of the table was an ooman male and around him, Kr'tiec concluded, were his mate and sucklings.

Kr'tiec was on a hunt, but there seemed to be nothing of interest here. Well, not until he caught a glimpse of something in the distance, a lone dark-skinned female who seemed to be waiting impatiently by a small body of water. She paced back and forth, mumbling incoherently while pulling at her long tresses of hair heedlessly.

The yautja male jumped from tree to tree effortlessly, curious about the female's mind-set. When Kr'tiec settled, he took in the redolence of her musk finding she yielded more than one: Apprehension, diffidence, and...the need to mate? The warrior thought about this for a moment as he was struggling with what he thought the slightly sweet smell was, even though he would still be considered young as an Honored Warrior. Although he had not quite mastered the complex olfactory modality that would eventually come with the passing seasons of life; he simply wondered why the female was alone in this state and looking so agitated.

Kr'tiec was pulled out of his reverie when he heard what seemed to be the sound of nocturnal aves. "B'rd," he thought to himself. Following only moments later seemed to be a reply to the sound by...the female he had been watching? She was mimicking that sound.

The female seemed to relax a bit, as she relieved herself of her clothing and entered the pond. This peaked the yautja's interest as the water rolled off her body, revealing at times her large, perky, mammary glands; her small waist and strong back that lead to a firm, round, almost over exaggerated backside.

Kr'tiec's breath caught in his throat as he shifted uncomfortably. His mandibles flared as he took in her fragrance, his codpiece becoming incredibly uncomfortable. He flipped through his vision panel modes until he found his EV setting. Settling to see her as other oomans did, he eyed her from head to toe, and did the same for good measure in all the other settings. She was for an ooman, a word he rarely thought of especially for her kind..."lv'ly".

She walked slowly out of the pond and was grabbed by a tall pale-skinned male. It was the same one that had been inside the larger dwelling. The one surrounded by his sucklings, and eating the evening cycle meal.

Kr'tiec changed his vision mode back to infrared, becoming more alert. He wouldn't let the male harm the defenseless female, and would kill him if he had to. As he continued to watch, he was taken aback by what happened next. The female and male pressed their fleshy mouths together and licked each others flat tongues as she undressed him. They laughed and teased with one another as he stroked her back.

The thick scent of arousal in the air made it clear as the night that the two were going to mate. Kr'tiec knew this, and he was content on watching. More curious than perverted since he had never witnessed oomans doing anything but running and screaming.

The female pushed the male to the ground and climbed on top of his throbbing member, after a few tries it slides in as her wetness provides a natural lubricant. Both oomans gave satisfied moans as the female rose and fell atop of the male. He thrusted upwards to met her downward plunge, as his mouth enveloped her nipple.

Kr'tiec regarded them as more than seasonal mates. There was familiarity, playful banter, intimate touches, that weren't consistent with just a random seasonal relationship. But what was perplexing to him was the female inside the large dwelling was this male's mate as well. Still, this was conflicting to Kr'tiec as well as unusual. Now something else bothered him. Why did the oomans around the fire look, dress, and smell differently from the ones inside the larger dwelling? And why did this pale male's demeanor change from serious when he was inside with one mate to halcyon when with this dark skinned female? Maybe, Kr'tiec doubted himself, he got the oomans relationships wrong? Seems this new hunting ground was filled with a bit of mystery.

Previously (Flossie and Zalade)

Kr'tiec preferred the hotter areas of Earth to hunt, but when he had to land his ship for repairs to an air filtration unit, he found himself in a new region, the Americas. When the repairs had been completed, he decided to take time to explore this new area. As the days passed, the male came across grazing animals that he used to restock his food supply storage, collected samples of plants for the science researchers, as well as added new kills to his trophy case.

As he mapped the area, Kr'tiec noticed he had never ventured past the large, separating body of water before, but figured he was up for a challenge. However, after being here for four of Earth's days, worthy prey was not to be had it seemed.

On the fifth night as he was stalking a group of carnivorous canines, the smell of smoke caught in his scent glands. He made running jumps from tree to tree until he came upon a camp of oomans, mostly females and pups. "Pauk."

Kr'tiec watched as the unarmed clan settled down for the night. He could never admit to any of his kind, but he longed to have his pups near him. A bad emotion he had picked up from this planet he frequented too much.

As things quieted down, he drifted into a light sleep on a thick branch high up in a pine tree. Sometime later he heard the sound of males approaching this camp, dressed in odd clothing fashioned from the kill of a huge horned animal he had seen grazing a cycle before. They had colored markings on their faces, arms, and chest. They donned feathers in their hair, what little they had. When Kr'tiec saw their kills, and then their weapons; he knew he had found worthy prey.

Back to Flashback (Flossie and Zalade)

Kr'tiec was pulled from his thoughts as the female began to meet the peak of her mating. He looked at her in her hues of reds, oranges, and that white hot center. Indeed, she was being pleased by the male. Her dominance over him made her even more appealing to the hunter. The smell of mating was making Kr'tiec uncomfortable, and he was more than pleased when the oomans ceased their mating.

The male spoke softly to the female as he kissed her. She was talking to the male, wanting him to 's'whim' with her. Although reluctant at first, he submitted easily as she stroked his member firmly, and pulled him towards the water.

The hunter grunted, he liked this female's show of dominance. As they entered the water, the female wrapped her long legs around the male's waist, enveloping his hardened member once again. "Paya". Kr'tiec couldn't believe this female's stamina for an ooman. It was obvious that she was irresistible to this male due to the submissive manner he demonstrated towards her.

The hunter compared the action of this female to the females on his home planet during the mating season. She was just as dominate, but in a more subtle way. After all, she was a weak ooman female.

An hour later the female walked hand in hand with male to her domicile. It was somewhat secluded from the smaller structures, but was bigger and better maintained. As the male led the female inside, Kr'tiec looked around the perimeter, he saw fields of the same kind of plant, and in a smaller field, different types of food plants. He gathered samples of all and took them back to his ship.

As he rested, he thought of the female. He had to admit that he was more than intrigued by her sexuality. Yet, this new group of oomans bothered him. Something was not as it should be.

Days passed as the hunter watched for the female. He had learned that the darker oomans were subservient beings, slaves or aseigan in Kr'tiec's language. The pale male was the ruler of this area, walking and giving orders. Although firm, he was never mean spirited towards them. Kr'tiec noticed how some of the slaves spoke a different tongue when away from the pale oomans. He recognized some of the words as the language of the Warriors, but why would they be here on this foreign land?

The slaves worked from morning cycle to evening cycle. The males worked in the planting field mostly, while the females and sucklings prepared meals and did other menial chores. However, the ooman female that had caught his attention seemed to have very few restrictions about her. She came and went as she pleased when her lover was about. The Master visited her a few times a day, but this didn't go unnoticed by his other mate that resided in the main house. She kept a look of hate on her face when the dark skinned female was in her presence and went out of the way to mistreat her when the Master wasn't around. It wouldn't take him long to find out what had happened. The female slave would confine herself to her home, and the Master simply went to the small structure and coerced her out to assess the damage done to her. For her, he sent for the doctor and made his way to his home to put his wife in her place.

During those times the Master of the plantation, was assumed to be the master of all.

When she felt better, the slave girl would work at a huge wooden contraption, sitting as she laced thread together, creating cloth coverings. Other times, when she had large portions of the cloth material she would request some of the other slaves to line up outside her door while she adjusted the cloth at different parts of their body. She used colored water to change the look of the cloth, and left them on rows of wires that were bound by poles. Once dry, she would take them to the small river to wash and then hang them to dry again. Afterwards, she would begin her work on the fabric.

It was a few days before he put together the conclusion of this process. This female was a seamstress, making coverings for the slaves.

End FLASHBACK (Flossie and Zalade)

"When Father went back to Earth several cycles later, he found the female in distress. Her newly birthed pup, had been taken. The plantation owner was away, and his other mate had taken her baby. When she protested the seamstress was beaten nearly to death."

Flossie swallowed hard. Tears forming in her eyes as she instinctively rubbed her belly.

Zalade let out a woeful sigh, "Father was enraged. When it was late in the sleep cycle he entered her quarters and tended to her wounds. Cleaning them with our antiseptic, and healing salve. As she began to come around, Father said he gave her a few sips of our water. She felt better in a short while."

Flossie listened as her seamstress friend told her how Kr'tiec continued to care for the female over the next cycle. He was amazed that no one came to check on the female, but he soon found out that the pale-skinned mate of the male had threatened the slaves with punishment as well if they got involved.

Kr'tiec didn't know why the male wasn't there. Surely he would have prevented this. Ooman females and their jealousy.

The yautja male was relentless in his care. He bathed her, cleaning away her birthing thwei, then bandaged her wounds, and fed her.

The female in the house, a s'yuit-de, cowardice bitch. Kr'tiec would kill her if she made another attempt on the seamstress' life.

As the seamstress slept, the male set out to stock up the ship with food and plant supplies. As he passed the herbivore enclosure, he noticed the fresh smell of milk. He checked his cloaking device and entered the building. Oomans had yet to discover a way to permanently cool there foods, to keep them longer. The milk would keep well on his ship. He took the large glass bottles of fresh milk to his ship's refrigeration unit. Next, he went to the domesticated fowl enclosure where he gathered eggs, and took a male and female gallus gallus as went to all of the different storages gathering items. However, his mind was preoccupied by how he could help the female.

"When he made it back to his ship, he stored his many supplies. Father bathed and thought about what would happen to the female if he left her. He wasn't sure if the male she mated would protect her. When he was on his way back to the seamstress, he made an awful discovery, a new pup lying in a shallow grave, its cranium crushed from impact and its body chilled in death. The pale skinned female's scent lingered here as well. He was enraged."

Tears seeped from Flossie and Zalade's eyes. Their friendship grew stronger in that moment.

Flossie knew this was hard for Zalade to share, and she waited patiently for her friend to continue.

-Mrs. Kim had a right to protect what was hers, but one would think that death of an innocent child was too much even for the most coldhearted. However, to a young plantation Mistress, she would never allow any of the slaves to birth what were called 'Children of the Plantation" and truth be told her husband, Master Kane Collins would never do without having his black bedmate. The timing couldn't have been more perfect. Her husband was out of town attending to the sell of machinery for his land. He was reluctant in leaving during this time since Kitty Rain lost her previous baby too soon and immediately suspected his wife. Now he could only hope that everything could go as God would have them.

"Father went quickly to the female's quarters, were he found her sitting up. She didn't even flinch when she saw the watery blur standing in front of her."

Flossie listened intently at Zalade's words.

"I's Kitty Rain. Thank ya fo carin' fo me."

Kr'tiec turned off his cloaking device, and walked closer to the female. She looked him up and down. "Is you a angel? My angel?" She tried to stand, and reached for him.

Kr'tiec caught her as she got her balance. She eyed him again. Then wrapped her arms around him. I's owe ya my life. Missy Kim say dere is no God fo us slaves, but I's know it aint true. You save me." She cried.

He emanated a purr at her touch and acknowledgement of him taking care of her, but that was interrupted.

The warrior cloaked as footsteps approached the quarters. There was pounding on the door. Kr'tiec hid himself in a smaller area of the home as the door flew opened. It was the pale-skinned female from the big house.

She screamed at Kitty Rain, telling her that her baby was an abomination, and by the time her mate returned, the baby would be long gone.

"If you tell Master Kane, you will go next, you black slut!"

"Massa Kane won't 'llow yo' ta sell ma baby! Where is ma baby! Please, give me ma baby!"

"I gave you castor oil last time, made ya miscarry. Do you know how much it hurts me to know that my husband favors a heathen, black wench over me? To know that he loves another better than me? I know where he spends his nights!"

"Please Missy, let me jus have ma baby and I's leave when ma strength is up, I's promise."

"No! The Master will find you a bring you back, he can't do without his whore! No, I got something more permanent for you!" The female pulled out the whip, "I will tell him you ran off, but went into labor, that the baby was still born and the birth killed you!"

"Missy Kim please!" Kitty Rain begged as she watched her raise the whip.

Kitty waited for the pain of the whip, the stings that came from having your flesh ripped from your body, wounds that didn't heal well, caused infections, and claimed lives.

But her "angel" was standing behind the enraged female, and as the whip flew backwards he caught it, wrapped it around 'Missy Kim's' neck and gave it a hard twist. Successfully breaking her neck. Her mouth still in the twisted snarl she had before she was killed.

"Get wh't yoo need. We le'v soon." Kr'tiec growled.

Amazed but not shaken, Kitty Rain begin to gather her meager belongings.

The warrior took the dead female's body out into the woods, and ripped her spine and skull out, making sure the trophy wasn't damaged. He had never had a reason for killing a female until now. He would have to explain his reasoning to the Elders Council. He came back for Kitty after taking the skull to the ship.

Seeing that she decided to take everything but the house itself, he summoned his ship to land in the clearing behind her quarters.

He quickly took her things aboard the ship. He then came back for the huge stacks of covering material.

The contraption was next. This was her livelihood. He would take it too. He used soft netting, that was used to hold prey without damaging it, and quickly cut a hole in the roof. He typed in commands on his wrist computer, and a few seconds later, the ship hovered low, releasing a line to secure the contraption. Once secured, it was hauled up into the ship's hull.

Knowing that the commotion wouldn't go unnoticed, Kr'tiec picked up Kitty and jumped the twenty feet to the opening. He quickly closed the ramp. He gently placed the female down, and set the coordinates for the clan ship.

...

"She never inquired about her baby, accepting that it had been sold, and prayed that it would be taken care of."

"Your Father never told her?" Flossie asked in a whisper.

"Kr'tiec said he wanted to, but he could never bring himself to do it. He would never let her be hurt again. He said she had been hurt enough."

"When Father had attended the female and left her to rest, he got a message from the Home World Planet about my bearer's demise. I was a newly born pup as well. Probably a couple of weeks old by Earth's time."

Zalade smiles, "I guess it was fate as you ooman say. I was about the same age as her child and She was the only mother I knew." She spoke thoughtfully as she sipped the last of her tea.

"When father retrieved me from Home World, I was undernourished. My bearer's sisters neglected me because they only shared the same Sire, not Bearer. Therefore they looked after their sisterhood that involved the common Bearer. I was clearly not accepted and my grandfather was away on a solo hunt. When Father made his way back to the planet he was outraged, scooping me up and boarding his ship without explanation."

* * *

><p>-Flashback-(Flossie and Zalade)<p>

Kitty heard a commotion coming from the common area of the ship. It was a baby crying and a frustrated male at his wits end. An ugly sight to behold.

She ventured in, "Angel, whatsa matta?"

Kr'tiec looked at the female. It had taken seven earth days to get to the yautja planet, and the female was almost completely healed. She had become extremely attentive towards her "Angel". Something he was frustrated with, but appreciative of as well.

He must have looked quite silly, dipping his clawed fingers in the goblet he had filled with the cow's milk trying to offer it to his pup.

If he didn't waste it all over the pup, he gave too much and gagged her. It was hopeless, and his pup would die without nourishment. She was already too thin, too neglected, but she was his and he would do anything to sustain her life.

Kitty laughed, "Why, ya jus makin' it worse, Angel. Sweet babies like tha smell of their mammy's skin 'n da soothing sound of huh voice, give me da baby 'n lemme try."

Kr'tiec relented, and handed her the pup. She cooed at the small pup, cuddling and rocking it. She slowly undid her blouse and corset, exposing her engorged mammary glands, and positioned the pup to feed.

Kr'tiec was amazed at what he was seeing. The Ooman had no reason to care for the pup, but he rationalized that since she had lost her own pup, and his suckling had lost her bearer, that maybe this was a divine act of higher powers. Whatever it was he was thankful for it.

The baby fed greedily, until it's hunger was satiated. Kitty then bathed the youngster, humming as she meticulously cleaned it.

Kr'tiec went to his storage and found a small stack of thin waterproof material, consistent with vinyl. He brought the material to Kitty.

"To kee'p dr'y."

She looked at it. It was something she'd never seen before. A material foreign to her.

The female quickly went to her belongings, pulling out diapers and other baby things she had made for her own child. After measuring, cutting, and sewing, she made a makeshift diaper and used the strange material to cover it. Next, she dressed and swaddled the pup. Soon, the pup was asleep on Kitty's shoulder.

"We gon need a place for da baby ta sleep, Massa Angel."

She walked to the bed she had rested on, and placed the baby on the soft mattress.

"What's huh name?" She asked, as she undressed herself, and took out a long thin dress-like garment.

"Zalade", he purred.

She walked over to Kr'tiec and took his clawed hand, "It's a nice name and if I's remember correctly it means somethin' like "special one" howeva, its been a long time since anyone spoke the native tongue, slaves get beat for speaking-"

"The language of the Warriors?" He questioned.

Kitty Rain only lowered her head, and waited to be struck for such talk. Kr'tiec sensed her fear and quickly made it known that she would never be harmed for her thoughts, her words, or her skin tone again. She had saved his pup; she had saved a life and no one would touch her with intent to harm again.

Not knowing what to say, Kitty changed the subject, "D'ya want me ta bath ya now?"

Kr'tiec stood and caressed her curly tresses, "Indeed."

* * *

><p>- End of Flashback (Flossie and Zalade)<p>

Flossie giggled a bit as she wiped away a stream of tears. "How long did she stay on the ship?"

"Until her death. She was my Father's life mate and he never looked at another female the same. He died taking the head of an queen hard meat; the one that tail speared me leaving me barren and half dead. He sacrificed himself for me, going out of this world the way he always intended: A great warrior on his last hunt."

Flossie's senses were numb. She didn't know what to say, but she respected this race of aliens even more.

"She had a great deal of humor about her, like you do. I honestly get your jokes and jabs because my Mother had her odd colloquialisms as well. I recall a time, when I was a little younger than Tomys, that I ask her what it was like to have me. She pulled me up in her lap and held me so tight, as she explained to me that 'love is not love until it's demonstrated.' Then she looked into my eyes and with a straight face says 'sometimes love hurts...and Zala, you was like shittin' a watermelon!"

Flossie laughed out loud and then frowned. Indeed it was funny, but it also gave her a reality check. "When did you realize that she wasn't your real- uh, bearer?"

"In Intermediate Studies, when our instructor showed us images of us killing our smartest prey." Zalade spoke uncomfortably, but quickly changed the subject.

"Father helped lay the foundation of the codes that protect you now and in an odd way, I think there is some benefit for your situation with Axel amongst the many words in which I have shared. If nothing else, I can only believe it gives you a sense of hope."

"Thank you for sharing your story with me, Kr'tiec and Kitty Rain did a wonderful job with you." Flossie replied.

That got a smile out of the yautja female. The two continued to work quietly as Flossie hummed a lullaby.

* * *

><p>-Next cycle day<p>

It was the same old thing with Rynn, everyday he would all but beg Flossie to change his punishment to something more acceptable for him, and everyday Flossie would give him the same old answer, "Sorry for you, but hell no."

However, the last few cycles had been different because the young un-blood hadn't mentioned a word about his punishment. He simply apologized to Kev and cleaned up in the food prep area, and found other ways to stay quiet and busy when he was not adhering to his aseigan duties. When he was idle, he frequently sought Flossie out. At the moment he found her in the storage room, well what used to be the storage room. Flossie had turned it into a sewing room for her fashions and spent a lot of her time there working on orders or making items for her baby and herself.

Rynn took a seat and watched the ooman work. Since his punishment, he had learned that the female was very diverse. Her hands were talented, she was sensible, yet funny, she carried herself well to be ooman, but mostly she didn't seem to fear his kind. Regretting his choices which lead him to be so severely punished, the un-blood wished he could do it all over.

He didn't understand how it felt to be treated as a servant and at times an eta. Thinking that all around him would take his punishment as a joke while they kept it in mind that he was still the son of Honorable Caste members. He was more than shocked when all, elders, honorables, blooded, and aseigan treated him like the aseigan he was punished to be. It was odd, but the eta he spent time with treated him better than he could ever treat them.

Flossie glanced his way, sighed, and ignored him. Moments passed before Flossie spoke, "Guan said that you had been requested to service a late meal in the dining hall for the Elders. If it means anything, I tried to get you out of it."

Flossie had noticed over the course of Rynn's punishment how he had become somewhat more accepting of his temporary caste and less of a brat. He even went out of his way with Kev.

"Thank you Mistress, but I do not mind it," He spoke quietly. "Well, you don't have to wear any of the uniforms I designed." Flossie told him.

Emotions were something seldom expressed to him by other females especially his Bearer. However, his ooman Mistress had always shown concern for him. He hadn't enjoyed the beating at hands of his Sire's clan mei-hswei, he didn't like the subtle smirk that graced Kev's mandibles upon hearing and witnessing his punishment, but as he revisited his action he realized his Father would have dealt him a hand far worse when it came to physical punishment. The cleverness of making his punishment an emotional reminder every single cycle was the wit of the female that he felt closer to at this moment than anyone else.

Flossie had felt somewhat guilty about how she punished Rynn out of anger, but she felt as if God was testing her. Maybe she did okay or simply failed, but the indisputable fact was she was going to be a mother and she had no experience in that department. Dealing with her "stepson" made her realize that she had a long ways to go.

"I am still under your punishment and I will wear the required coverings."

Rynn's seething, bratty tone was gone; it was now replaced by a more respectful one.

Flossie felt a tad guilty about all of the frou-frou elements she had added to the aprons she designed just for him. She had witnessed how badly he was treated by the aliens, male and female. The only consolation was the change she noticed in Rynn, a genuine improvement since the first time she had met him.

"I'm proud of how you settled into all of your punishment rigamarole, just remember it will be over soon."

With that, Rynn bowed and left. He was an un-blood in training and would one day become an elder or high arbitrator, but at this moment he was an adolescent male in need of his bearer's soothing words of comfort. To know that his ooman Mistress was in some way proud of him supplemented the need that his inner pup craved from time to time.

* * *

><p>Flossie had been asleep for a short while when Axel guided his ship into the docking bay. There was little bustling about as he and his brothers exited his ship and made their way to the dining hall to report the Elders.<p>

Axel checked in on Flossie and noticed that she was asleep. All he wanted to do was climb into bed and hold her tight. However, it was time to account for the hunt now, and prepare for the next if needed. As the clan brothers entered the dining hall, Axel who was walking behind everyone else, noticed his brothers first stop and then slowly part.

Not understanding what was going on, Axel ventured forward questioningly trying to see why his brothers had become so distracted and stopped in mid-stride. As he looked around the hall, his eyes bulged and his jaws went slacked as he changed the vision setting on his mask. Here was Rynn in long, strange, light-colored, and definitely female covering, his locks decorated like a female suckling, and he was waiting on tables!

Axel had two thoughts in that moment. The first one was what had his son done to deserve such punishment and two, whatever Rynn had done Axel would make sure he got the beating of his life. He quickly walked over two the un-blood and spoke two words, "Come. Boy!"

* * *

><p>AN: No excuses. It's all life stuff. Thanks to all of those that continue to read and support my little piece o' fiction. Thanks to all of my fangirls and fan guys for your continued reviews, favors, and alerts. Thanks to all of my new readers. Feel free to flame, I really deserve it this time.


	19. Blurred Lines

**Warning: rated Mature because when I am carded I call it a compliment.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my characters and they are awesome.**

**Read and enjoy. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and review if choose to do so.**

* * *

><p>19- Blurred Lines<p>

When Rynn heard his Sire's voice he almost shit his loincloth. Axel's resounding baritone filled the dining hall and all looked his way. The young male turned slowly with a tray of food still in his hands. "Si-Si-Sire, welcome ba-back to the sh-ship," he fearfully stuttered.

Axel was breathing so hard, he sounded like a bull ready to charge. "I said COME!"

He was so filled with rage that he had forgotten his place among the Elder Caste that were present. He turned to them quickly and bowed his head, "Forgive me Elders for my loutish behavior, but this is a matter I must attend to."

The Elder Arbitrator, Thei-de Dteinou, nodded, "Attend to the un-blood and we will reconvene after I look over some ...information."

Axel bowed and then turned to Rynn, who was now next to him with his head lowered in submission and palms turned upwards asking for mercy. Axel picked him up by the neck and walked with him down the hallway, his mei'hsweis right beside him.

Guan H'dlak was making his way to the dining hall for the meeting with the Elders. He was excited about seeing his clan brothers and couldn't wait to have a drink with all of them. However, as he approached the South entry of the dining hall, he saw the Elders leaving but there was no sign of his clan mates.

A servant bowed before pointing to the Main entrance. Guan H'dlak gave a curt nod as he caught up to his brothers outside of the dining hall, but realized something was in major error here. By the aggressive smell of anger, and not to mention the way the unblooded male was being carried; he knew that trouble was rearing its head and he had to do something. First, he sent a message to Zalade via his wrist computer. Next, he had to 'stall'. It was something he had learned indirectly from the ooman female when she had her sessions with the curator, Mik'l. He followed the group to the upper training kherite to see his brother's intentions towards the young male.

"Sire, please!" Rynn grunted as he landed roughly on the kherite's hard floor. Axel ignored the unblood as he ripped the female covering from the boy's body and tossed the shredded mess to the side. The thought of his pup in such embarrassing coverings made his green blood boil.

Axel roared in pure anger as he once again picked Rynn up, this time pressing the young male over his head, readying himself to throw the boy once again.

"Brother, do not!" Guan interrupted. He needed to let Axel know the entire story behind Rynn's "colorful" punishment. "Please gather your bearings and share a drink with your mei-hswei, then I can enlighten you on all you've missed and you can tell me about your hunt for the bad bloods."

This pulled Axel's attention away from Rynn, as he turned toward the voice of his trusted comrade, Guan H'dlak.

"This is not the proper time for a welcome!" As he continued to press Rynn.

Guan walked to the middle of the kherite contemplating his next move. In their culture, the only interruption in discipline of an unruly non-blooded offspring came between the Sire and Bearer.  
>Since Rynn's case was a bit more complicated, it would be up to the person who ordered his punishment to defend the pup if they saw fit.<p>

"There is something of greater importance, brother..."

Axel glared at Guan and simply dropped Rynn onto the hard floor. "I will warn you now my brother, if I find your language unfitting for such an interruption; you and I will battle next!"  
>Understanding the threat and knowing he didn't want to battle his mei-hswei in his angered state; Guan simply sighed, "I know of this punishment."<p>

Axel pulled Rynn up by his dreads and then punched him so hard in the gut; he was lifted four feet off the kherite floor.

At that moment, Zalade entered the kherite with Flossie in tow. The ooman female was still half-asleep and only half-dressed.

Axel paused for a moment as he looked towards his ooman female and back to Guan.

"You know of this c'jit?" Axel clicked.

"Of Course I do. After all, I am my clan brother's keeper."

* * *

><p>Elder Arbitrator, Theide Dteinou, had slowly and meticulously inspected every detail of the information from Celdhe's ship. He didn't doubt what the ooman female said; she was too traumatized to make it all up. However, to execute an order of death, he had to remove all traces of lingering suspicion. He was never questioned as he was trusted by his clan to uphold their laws, a respectable duty and honor he took seriously, but there was no room for second guessing as he too had his eye on the High Priestess, it would be such an honor to sire a strong pup with the much sought after female.<p>

It was imperative that the Elder Arbitrator do his job and make a thorough warrant for the bad blood's head. Reviewing the ships recording, he had decided that the ooman female had spent over a fortnight on Celdhe's ship. The idle holding pattern the ship was in for a complete cycle may have been to entertain slave buyers, or the need to trade for supplies from passing ships.

Studying more of the information, the Elder now knew when the females decided to take a stand against the bad bloods. The ship's control room had recorded Flossie and another female looking over the control panels and activating certain key features. The Elder Arbitrator sat back and crossed his arms, "Someone can read our symbols." Drawing his massive body out of his chair, the Elder headed to the bad blood holding to have a talk with J'mir, the bad blood that was brought aboard when Guan H'dlak returned to the ship.

* * *

><p>"Pauk-de c'jit!" The Shipmaster, Khor'aa, growled. The incessant alarm of a particular docked solo ship was driving him crazy. He had summoned the owner several times, but to no avail. Now, he would charge a hefty amercement for the aggravation of it all. He sent a message to the Elders detailing the ship's information. Hopefully they could locate who was in charge of the vessel, and stop this nuisance before the Shipmaster took matters into his own clawed digits and eject it from the docking bay.<p>

Master Kho'raa crossed the massive control room to look at the timeline scheduled for the upcoming events of the clan ship. It would truly become busy after the next two lunar cycles were complete. With the High Council and High Priestess boarding for the bad blood litigations and for the mating season itself; the Shipmaster thought that now would be the perfect time for any of those who wanted to solo hunt before things got too busy on the ship. They would soon enter a small solar system that had compatible resources to the home planets as well as worthy prey to be used to garner worthy females.

* * *

><p><strong>On another ship<strong>

The Elder was in a grand quandary as he sat at his personal communications center. He had received a transmission about a bad blood that raped and tortured ooman females. There had been a ridiculously high bounty set for the bad blood 's head and any Yautja worth his honor and salt would not pass on such an opportunity. The mating season would start soon and although he usually returned to HomeWorld, word of the High Priestess aboard the Red Talon Master Clan ship during this time was enough to persuade him to venture there instead.

There was a subtle gasp, followed by small whimpers coming from his bed. Something he was now used to, but never liked.

"Leave me."

Nothing else needed to be said. Moments later, the doors slid open and then closed.

The Elder sighed to himself. He didn't need someone sensitive in his bed; he needed an unyielding, cocky personality that would insult him without much effort.

"Aditi." The Elder spoke before heading down the hall. He came upon a familiar door and simply asked for permission to enter.

When he was not obliged, he simply asked again.

The door slid open but his path inside was blocked. Standing before him was his true desire and he simply pulled her out of the room. The female struggled, a defiance coming over her, as the Elder had already sensed her disapproval.

"Let me go!"

The Elder turned to the female and simply chuckled, "Aditi, you know I will have you."

"You are hurting me, you scaly old viagran!" She seethed. If she allowed herself a moment, she would be honest about his sex appeal. It almost didn't make sense for any male to be so "mmmm" and "ewww" at the same damn time. The truth was he was a beast, an animal she wished she could trap and throw rocks at when she was bored the most.

Then, her body betrayed as a flash of heat passed through her. The Elder flared his mandibles in satisfaction. "You desire it too, Aditi."

"Maybe I crave something different than you! I am tired, my period starts soon, and you can't keep the promise you made to any of us!"

The female was grabbed around her throat and pulled quickly up to Elder's eye level, "You will not tell me your reasons for not copulating, I will not be dictated to, I will not be ordered about; you are simply tolerated and enjoyed for the sharpness of your tongue, female!" he growled out before dropping her.

Aditi made it to her feet quickly, "None of that changes the fact that you can't keep your word. With two other females here, I should not have to satisfy you every time. I need the time you promised me. You shouldn't have sent the other female away!"

A resounding slap echoed through the hallway, as Aditi was knocked against the wall. She didn't move as she assessed the damaged levied against her. Nothing seemed broken, but her face was swelling quickly and blood had began to drip from her nose and mouth.

Regret.

The Elder had let his temper get the best of him. He had no intentions of harming her, but he would never apologize for doing so. He could only watch with a stone-faced expression as the female wiped the thwei from her face. The look in her eyes, her slow building rage, the obvious defiance... her victory in this game he had forced her to play, meant only one thing to him -No satisfaction from the only one he truly desired.

He could take her against her will like had he did at first, like he done all of them at first. However, it was only to get them to comply and not cause problems. It was something he wouldn't find any pleasure in doing so again.

The female didn't wait for him to dismiss her; she simply scowled her disappointment toward him and walked back to her room.

The Elder stood there for moments after the female had left. He was occupied in thought when he noticed one of his trusted warriors headed his way.

"She denies me her leisure, because I am a fool and she knows it."

"Shall I bring one of the other females to your chambers?" The Warrior asked as he took this moment to bow.

"H'ko, but see that Aditi's needs are met until after her menses. Inform her that she is to join me for the late meal on the cycle evening after those female fundamentals are passed her...and it is not a request!"

* * *

><p>Flossie entered the kherite and walked right into chaos. There were males standing around watching a fight. One of the fighter's had just been hit so hard that she felt it in her stomach. What was going on? She rubbed her eyes again trying to clear her sleep related brain fog before she noticed that it was Rynn who was getting beat to a pulp. Only now did she notice that Guan was trying to intervene, if only half-heartedly so.<p>

Piecing it together in her own mind, Flossie assumed that the bigger male had been offended in some way by Rynn. However, Guan wasn't doing much to prevent such a punishment, nor did he seem to want to get involved. Well, that was all she needed at the moment- to explain a dead, sorta, alien-step-son. How was that shit gonna go over with his 'Sire'? Shit. It would surely put a kink in the 'welcome back' she was planning to have with her so called mate.

Flossie looked around at the other males that were standing there quietly, something about them seemed familiar, but she had never seen such Tarzan looking attire that barely covered muscled asses and massive front junkage. Surely these males were from an outside clan and would soon leave. Regardless of what was going on, she had to help the kid if she could.

Zalade looked at the ooman as if she could read her thoughts, and there was nothing she could do to help the female, at least not yet.

Flossie walked swiftly to the fighting circle and stood in front of The Honored Guan as she tried to get Rynn to his feet, but she noticed he was bleeding from his mouth. She stood quickly eyeing the male behind the mask.

"What did he do to you to deserve this? He was only doing the duties of his punishment! Wait until his father gets back, he is gonna kick your ass _big time_!" She screamed at the top of her lungs to the male.

The male simply shrugged his shoulders, not making a sound as he laughed inwardly.

"Asshole. It figures you aren't male enough to offer a reply, ya big bully!" She ranted on.

Zalade went to check Rynn's damaged state, pulling him away from the conflict.

Flossie continued to spew her disappointment to the male and to Guan.

Axel knew that his mate didn't recognize him or his clan brothers due to their hunting attire. They looked like primitive jungle hunters without clan relations, but what was obvious for all present was the thick h'dui'se that his ooman mate exuded. The situation amused him, but at the same time, his mate's scent was also highly intoxicating.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not to lay another hand on him! Is that clear?" Flossie demanded angrily.

The big male in front of her said nothing and didn't even move except to draw in an obviously deep breath. Flossie knew that she was eager for Axel to get back from his hunt for 'thatsorryass', and the deep breath that this asshole just took meant that he could smell why. That fact that he was _showing_ her that he knew she was horny pissed her off even more than she already was. She started laying into him with every demeaning insult she could think of while telling him _exactly_ how many different ways Axel was going to kick his ass back to where ever it was he came from after getting torn limb from worthless limb.

Axel couldn't believe the insulting language that was being leveled at him. On one hand, it was the most insulting thing he'd ever heard, but on the other, his mate was praising his skill, strength, and prowess in battle in a way that he could hardly believe. Although there was some mild anger at the insults, there was _far_ more pride in the praise that was being heaped upon him. He could no longer hold back the chuckle of amusement at Flossie's lack of recognition, and his laughter only seemed to anger her even more.

Zalade finished looking Rynn over and decided that he could use a trip to the healers. When she looked back at Flossie to tell her so, she heard what the ooman was saying and trilled in laughter. She knew that while Axel's appearance was different, his scent was still the same, but Flossie couldn't tell any difference in scent between two Yautja. It was simply an ooman limitation, but that was what made this so funny. Flossie was actually telling _Axel_ how Axel was going to beat him to a bloody lump of meat, skin him alive, and rip him limb from limb… _slowly._ That was before he would put his foot so far up the warrior's shitter that he could taste whatever Axel had stepped in. It was simply hilarious!

Guan H'dlak stared in silence. Not only could he smell the confusion of his clan brothers, but Axel's amusement as well, and that bothered him greatly. Finally with the Honored Flossie standing right in front of him and _still_ berating and complimenting him at the same time, Axel could take no more. The Warrior started laughing, and that only enraged the ooman female.

When Flossie saw the shaking shoulders, and heard the strange sound that she _knew_ was a Yautja version of a laugh, she almost lost it. This jackass had just beaten the crap out of Rynn, and now he was standing there _laughing_ at her! Well, if he thought that she was completely helpless, he had another thing coming.

Without taking her eyes off the masked Warrior in front of her, Flossie's left hand darted out and snatched a large knife from the holster on Guan's left thigh. As quick as a striking snake, she stepped forward and stabbed that laughing ass right in his right thigh. She had made _sure_ that she wouldn't hit the bone by adjusting the angle of her thrust so that the tip of the knife went more towards the inside of the thigh. Missing the bone like that would be more painful, more debilitating, and _much_ more likely to hit the femoral artery! As soon as the hilt of the knife hit the skin, she stepped back and nodded nonchalantly while shifting the knife to her right hand. At that moment, she was extremely grateful to her deceased husband for what he'd taught her.

Axel looked down at the _very_ painful injury before looking back at his mate with approval in the set of his mandibles. "_Very_ well done Little One!"

When she heard those words, and that name from the Warrior, Flossie finally recognized Axel. She just _knew_ that he was now going to be pissed. Acting quickly, she ducked behind Guan, hoping that he would protect her. Only to see him step to Axel's side.

Axel drew in a deep breath. The enticing scent of his mate's arousal was absolutely intoxicating to him. He'd been hunting for the bad blood, impregnating Terro, fighting Rynn, and now he had been placed in a state of pain by his _obviously_ aroused mate. The result was an incredible surge of testosterone that had him almost out of his mind with the urge to pauk his mate.

As soon as his clan brother stepped aside and allowed him a clear path to his ooman mate, Axel advanced on her. He grabbed her upper arms and pushed her back against a wall of the kherite. He would answer her need to mate for pleasure by satisfying her right here and now.

"Father… wait! Flossie was the one who commanded that I be punished this way." Rynn exclaimed loudly.

Flossie didn't take her eyes off Axel, but she had heard what the boy had said. It was pretty clear that he was trying to cause her even more trouble than she already had. That was when Axel let go of her arms to and loosened his loincloth. Flossie knew what was coming next… at least she _thought_ she did! The sight of Axel getting shoved across the room to land in a heap was _not_ what she had expected; as soon as that happened, she bolted out of the room.

Colossal looked over at his clan brother who lay on the floor of the kherite after pushing him away from the female ooman. "I will not allow you to cause her harm while you are not yourself Brother."

Axel quickly got to his feet, and narrowed his eyes at his clan brother. At this point his urge to mate was so strong that he saw only the competition offered by another male. He quickly charged the male in blind rush, and his charge was immediately answered as Colossal did the same. Axel sidestepped at the last possible instant and grabbed his opponent power-slamming him roughly to the floor.

Colossal got to his feet almost instantly. Now he was more than angry. He was, as the ooman female would say, _pissed_! Then he was smiling grimly at the sight of the twins Chaos, and Ma'hym tackling Axel to the floor. Seeing an opportunity that would probably never present itself again, Colossal quickly sat on his clan brother's chest to keep him on the floor.

"Zalade! See to Flossie! Take her to her quarters and make sure that she stays there. We will keep Axel here until he is in a better state of mind." Colossal ordered loudly enough to be heard over Axel's bellows and roars of rage.

Zalade looked around at the four males who were piled in a heap and wanted to give _all_ of them a sound and thorough beating to give them at least _some_ semblance of sanity. Her anger at the behavior displayed by the males was so great that it took her a moment to realize what she'd been told. She looked around the kherite only to find that Flossie was gone.

* * *

><p>Bolting out of the room due to Axel's horny and strange behavior, Flossie wasn't thinking about anything except getting away as she turned right instead of left upon leaving the strange room. She kept running as she rubbed her growing baby bump and made several turns before she realized that nothing looked the least bit familiar. Realizing that she was now lost, Flossie slowed to a walk and started trying to pay attention to her surroundings. She lifted her arm and looked at her bracelet with the locating signal on it. As frightened as she was by the strange way Axel acted, she was now worried about never finding her way back him or their home. She pushed the button, and fervently hoped that he'd be in a better frame of mind when he finally found her.<p>

Flossie walked slowly down the large hallway as she vaguely remembered Axel saying something about there being various dangers on board. It was for that reason, that he'd assigned one of his clan brothers to protect her while he was away. After a while she came upon two doors situated on opposite sides of the hall. One door slid open automatically, and she poked her head inside to see if the room was a safe place to rest. She couldn't see anything inside because of a complete lack of lighting and figured she wouldn't be safe in the dark. Instead, she stood in the doorway, refusing to let it slide closed and possibly trapping her in the room. As her eyes begin to adjust to eerie darkness, she leaned out to take a quick look down the hallway, but a soft rustling sound drew her attention back to the room.

The darkness of the room was broken by something that was as black as night.. It was coming towards her and the light from the hall glinted off a strangely elongated object that was about eight feet off the floor. Flossie was able to make out the creature as the lips parted and teeth that might well appear on a demon straight from hell were bared with thick streams of saliva beginning to fall from its mouth. That was when a _second_ mouth and set of teeth appeared inside the first! With an ear splitting screech that sounded like the call of death, the living nightmare bolted straight for her in a lightning fast charge.

* * *

><p>Cliffy!<p>

Author's Note- thank you all for hanging in with this story. To all the PMs of concern and prayer, to all the reviews, to all of the original, new readers and for all of words of support- I truly thank each and everyone of you.

Special thanks to Khalthar and Reddwriter for helping me to get the last scene out of my head and into this chapter!

Tomys- will be in the next chapter!


End file.
